Mirame otra vez
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: ¿Sasuke quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Sakura. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. "M" por Lemmons.Drama/Romance/Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: L**os perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

**Sumary: **¿Sasuke quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Sakura. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. "M" por Lemmons.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

A las cinco años mis padres decidieron que debíamos mudarnos, a mi padre le habían ofrecido una muy buena oportunidad de trabajo en un pueblo llamado Kiwasaki , la jefatura de la policía local, el sueldo era muy bueno y además de la confianza que le estaban dando a alguien tan joven como él hacia que la oferta fuera imposible de rechazar.

Así que el 25 de Marzo nos mudamos a este tan verde pueblo, yo a penas y tenia amigos antes así que eso no me preocupo para nada.

Nos tardamos un poco en instalarnos, ya que con este nuevo trabajo venia una casa para nosotros, una de las más grandes del pueblo, debido al gran turismo era que la importancia de mi padre era enorme.

El 28 de Marzo ya estábamos completamente instalados y yo lista para comenzar el colegio, fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Tranquila Sakura – me sonrió mi madre – cuando llegues saldremos a comer con tu padre… ya eres toda una señorita de seis añitos – me dio un fuerte abrazo que le respondí_

_- Chau mami – le di un besito en su mejilla y entre al colegio_

_La verdad es que no me gusto mucho el colegio nuevo, nadie me hablaba y me sentía muy mal, me hubiera gustado por lo menos hacer un amigo._

_A la hora del receso me senté solita en un tronco caído algo alejado de los juegos donde estaban todos los niños, cuando ya estuve lista, saque mi lonchera y la abrí, ahí una sonrisa se me dibujo al ver como mi madre me había preparado un mini pastel con una velita, al lado habían unos fósforos, desde hace un tiempo ya había aprendido a usarlos, era mi tradición pedir un deseo yo solita, después en el pastel grande pedía otro._

_Cuando hube prendido la vela cerré los ojos y pensé en mi deseo._

_**Quiero un mejor amigo.**_

_Apague la velita y sonreí, con mucho cuidado la saque y me dispuse a darle un mordisco al pastel._

_- ¿Estas de cumpleaños?_

_Levante mi vista y ahí, frente a mi estaba el niño mas lindo que había visto nunca, mi corazoncito se comenzó a acelerar mucho, una vez había escuchado a mi mamá decirle a mi papá que eso le pasaba cuando él estaba cerca, quizás este niño algún día iba a ser para mi lo que mi papá era para mi mamá._

_- Si – el típico sonrojo llego a mis mejillas_

_- ¿Cuántos cumples? – se sentó a mi lado_

_- Seis – susurre bajito_

_- Yo también tengo seis – me sonrió y vi que le faltaba un diente - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Sakura – ya no me sentía tan tímida, este niño me caía bien_

_- ¿Sakura?... es un nombre algo raro – lo mire con algo de pena, no le gustaba mi nombre – es raro pero muy lindo – me volvió a sonreír – y a ti te queda muy bien_

_- ¿Y tu como te llamas?_

_- Sasuke… y… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – contrario a cualquier cosa que pude pensar, Sasuke se acerco y me abrazo._

_Sasuke, Sasuke algún día seria mi esposo, sonreí con ese pensamiento._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Cada 28 de Marzo pensaba en ese día, si, Sasuke a sido mi mejor amigo por estos diez años, pero ni cerca de ser mi esposo, el hermoso niño se convirtió en un hermoso hombre, mas que eso, en un sexy hombre, hace dos años ya que Sasuke perdió su virginidad y desde ese día no ha dejado de follar con cuanta zorra se le cruce, no le hace asco a nada, a nada excepto a mi, claro, y es que quien se va a fijar en la santurrona Sakura Haruno, si ni el mas nerd se da vuelta a mirarme, si no fuera porque Sasuke me habla y es mi amigo, creo que pasaría callada todo el día en el colegio.

Después de él no volví a tener amigos, las chicas no se me acercaban porque decían que me gustaba Sasuke, no es que fuera mentira, y los chicos tampoco se me acercaban porque Sasuke no los dejaba.

En fin, mi vida era Sasuke Uchiha, mi mejor amigo… nada más.

Me vestí como cualquier otro día, después de todo nadie se iba a percatar de mi, sin importar que fuera mi cumpleaños.

Llegue al colegio en el autobús, aunque por fin ahora iba a poder venir al colegio en auto, sabia por mi madre, que mi padre me había comprado uno, ya había sacado mi licencia de conducir y sabia que mañana ya podría venir en el.

No vi a Sasuke en las primeras horas, aunque sabia que siempre se las saltaba para encerrarse en algún cuarto solitario con su zorra de turno.

El día paso mas rápido de lo que pensaba, no había hablado con nadie, así que a penas sonó el último timbre me apresure a juntar mis cosas porque sabía que con mis padres saldríamos a comer.

Iba por el pasillo cuando una gran mano me detuvo.

- Hola Sakura – me gire y me encontré con los azules ojos de Naoi, el otro mejor amigo de Sasuke, aunque a mi ni me hablaba

- Hola Naoi – mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo como siempre que hablaba con alguien que no fuera Sasuke

- Feliz cumpleaños – frente a mi tendió una rosa roja que mire con los ojos abiertos

- Gracias… ¿Es para mi? – señale la rosa

- Por supuesto

- Muchas gracias de verdad

- Yo… pensaba que… ¿Te gustaría salir algún día?

¿Alguien me estaba invitando a salir?

¿A mi?

- Yo…

- No puede – esa voz la conocía a la perfección

- ¡Sasuke! – lo llamo Naoi – Amigo… no te vi en todo el día… ¿Con quien estabas ahora?

- Con nadie – me llamo mucho la atención la voz hostil de mi amigo – Vamos Sakura

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡Vamos! – me miro de una manera en la que solo atiné a asentí

- Adiós Naoi – le sonreí – y gracias – levante la rosa

- Mañana hablamos Sakura… Sasuke – lo miro entrecerrando los ojos

Sasuke me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta su mercedes, me subí en silencio y así estuvimos por un rato.

- ¿Por qué te portaste así con él? – le interrogue

- Porque Naoi solo quiere quitarte tu virginidad

- ¿Qué? – lo mire extrañada

- Nada – meneo la cabeza

- Bueno – preferí dejar el tema - ¿A dónde vamos?

- A celebrar tu cumpleaños

- Pero mis papas…

- Ya les avisé – me miro y sonrió – y este año cenaremos juntos

Manejo hasta el mejor restaurante del centro comercial, tenia una mesa reservada y todo fue de ensueño, al final de la velada llego un mini pastel idéntico al que tenia el día que nos conocimos.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – me sonrió cuando estaba la vela llameando frente a mi – pide un deseo

_**Que Sasuke me mire como mujer.**_

Apague las velas con los ojos aun cerrados, si una vez se me había cumplido el deseo, podía pasar otra vez ¿no?.

El resto de la velada fue perfecta, Sasuke se porto como todo el caballero que sabia que era.

Nos subimos de vuelta en su mercedes benz y emprendimos el camino hacia Kiwasaki, con Sasuke éramos casi vecinos, sus padre también estaban muy bien acomodados, se podía decir que éramos parte de la clase alta de Kiwasaki, aunque Sasuke sacaba mucho mas provecho que yo.

Él usaba los autos de lujo de su familia, vestía ropa de marca, tenía un celular último modelo, en fin, lo que podría tener un chico popular de 16 años, en cambio yo me conformaba con lo que fuera.

Íbamos por la mitad del camino, estaba bastante solitario, cuando Sasuke se desvió y se estaciono entre el bosque, apago el motor y se giro hacia mi.

- Ya tienes 16 años Sakura – la mirada que me dio me hizo sentir algo de calor en mi cuerpo

- Lo se – quise bromear

- Y bueno… ya eres toda una mujer – se me acerco de una manera que hizo que mi corazón latiera aun mas rápido – y… ya es hora de que vayas conociendo el mundo…

- No… entiendo – tartamudee

- Sakura… ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? – me acaricio la mejilla de una forma totalmente diferente a como lo hacia siempre

- Sasuke… no… entiendo

- Ven – se me acerco y me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, y en un ágil movimiento me sentó a horcajadas sobre él y me movió de tal forma que sentí como su hombría comenzaba a despertar.

- Que… - no pude hablar mas porque un gemido involuntario salio de mi

- Me encantas

No me dejo decir nada mas porque su boca ataco la mía sin piedad, era mi primer beso y definitivamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación, su lengua hizo contacto con la mía y ahora yo, involuntariamente me moví sobre su erecta polla, se sentía tan rico que me volví adicta y los movimiento no cesaron.

- Si cariño – bajo sus besos por mi cuello – mas rápido… te mueves muy rico

- Sasuke… - lo mire a los ojos y ahora yo ataque a sus labios

Había deseado muchas veces que Sasuke se fijara en mí, sabía que conmigo seria distinto, cuando él estuviera listo se olvidaría de todas las zorras y por fin podríamos estar juntos.

Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a explorar mi cuerpo, cuando se topo con mis senos me moví con mayor ahínco sobre su polla, estaba mojadísima, había escuchado y leído sobre la excitación de la mujer, pero una vez mas, era mil veces mejor experimentarlo.

- Sakura – me saco la polera que tenia por la cabeza dejando mis pechos al descubierto, ahora solo cubierto por su brasier – eres exquisita

Bajo su boca hacia ellos y comenzó a chuparlos, corrió la tela hacia un lado y succiono mi pezón, eso si que envió una ola de vibraciones hacia mi mojadísimo centro.

- Mmm se siente rico Sasuke – lo agarre del cabello y acerque mi boca a la de él

- Vamos al asiento trasero

Nos pasamos hacia atrás y me acostó para ponerse sobre mi, me termino de despojar de mi ropa y él también se desnudo, cuando vi su polla sin nada de por medio me sentí nerviosa, no podía creer que esto iba a pasar y mucho menos en el asiento trasero de un auto.

- Sasuke yo…

- Mámamela – su voz salió como una orden

Por sus ojos supe que era mejor obedecerlo, jamás me había planteado hacer esto, menos a Sasuke y mucho menos ahora, así que haciendo acopio de mis vagos conocimientos me la metí en la boca, era tan grande que me atragante, era una sensación bastante rara, no quería hacerlo, pero Sasuke me tenia sujeta del cabello, no podía hacer mas que seguir los movimiento que él guiaba.

- Sasuke – me lo saque de la boca – no quiero hacerlo

- Bueno – bufo

Se supo sobre mí y se posiciono en mi entrada.

- Se cuidadoso por favor – rogué

- Tranquila – su punta comenzó a entrar en mí

- ¡Espera!... yo… no estoy muy segura – lo mire a los ojos

- Tranquila – ahora su rostro era totalmente tranquilizador

- Sasuke – tome su rostro entre mis manos – te quiero

- También te quiero

Me beso y entro en mi golpe, me dolió mucho, pero rápidamente el enorme dolor se transformo en placer absoluto, las embestidas de Sasuke se tornaron desquiciadas, ahora entendía porque le gustaba tanto practicar el sexo, esto era exquisito y ahora que por fin estábamos juntos iba a ser perfecto, por fin había perdido mi virginidad, pero lo que lo hacia perfecto era que fue con la persona que amaba.

- ¡SASUKE! – grite al alcanzar mi orgasmo

- Mmm Sakura – se dejo caer sobre mi – estuvo bastante bien – se levantó con cuidado y se subió los pantalones

- Sasuke – me levante y me tire a sus brazos, lo amaba tanto – por fin estamos juntos

- ¿De que hablas? – me separo de él y me miro a los ojos

- De que por fin somos novios

- Sakura – se carcajeo y me dejo completamente helada – te adoro – tomo mi rostro entre mis manos – eres mi mejor amiga pero esto fue solo sexo… yo… no podía permitir que alguien como Naoi tomara tu virginidad

- Sasuke – unas rebeldes lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos - ¿Qué dices?

- Digo que pensé que seria un muy buen regalo darte tu primera vez… ahora puedes estar segura que no se la diste a cualquiera – me sonrió y acaricio la mejilla – pero no por eso vamos a estar juntos… tu eres mi mejor amiga… como mi hermana

- Entiendo

El dolor en mi pecho era enorme, sabia que Sasuke era un verdadero patán con las mujeres pero jamás pensé que podría serlo conmigo.

¿Sasuke quería una zorra?

Una zorra le iba a dar.

Todos van a van a saber quien es Sakura Haruno.

Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización = Reviews. <strong>

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) **

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: L**os perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

**Sumary: **¿Sasuke quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Sakura. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. "M" por Lemmons.

**N/A: H**ola woaau excelente no sabia que este fanfic tendria tal aceptación de verdad me alegro yo se que todos quieren saber el cambio radical de Sakura y como hace que sasuke se vuelva loco asi que las dejo espero y disfruten su lectura.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

En cuanto llegue a mi casa pase corriendo a mi cuarto, menos mal que las luces estaban apagadas y no se sentía ningún ruido, se notaba que Sasuke se encargo de decirle a mis padres que llegaría tarde, menee mi cabeza un par de veces, lo que menos necesita era pensar en Sasuke, tampoco es que iba a dedicar mi vida a odiarlo.

Lo que iba a hacer también era por mi, ya estoy cansada de que nadie se voltee a verme, ser invisible también aburre.

Llegue a mi cuarto y me despoje rápidamente de mis ropas, las hice una bolita y las metí en una bolsa, no quería ningún recordatorio de lo que había pasado, aunque al ver la mancha de sangre en mis bragas me hizo botar una lagrima mas, volví a sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me metí a la ducha, ahora que me había despojado de mis ropas, necesitaba sacar su olor de mi. Por mas que me frote el cuerpo un par de veces las imágenes de mi cabeza no se iban, trate de controlar las lágrimas pero aun así un par mas se me escaparon, solo las deje caer porque esperaba de corazón que estas si fueran las ultimas.

En cuanto estuve cómoda y acostada me puse a pensar en un par de libros que había leído y en algunas películas que había visto, en todo era lo mismo, la chica humillada llegaba al colegio totalmente renovada, demostraba que debajo de sus ropas anchas tenia un muy buen cuerpo que nadie había visto y cambiaba su cacharro de auto por un ultimo modelo.

¡Pero Vamos!

Eso no pasa en la vida real, así que si quería cambiar tenia que empezar por mi actitud, ya no podía quedarme callada mientras me pasaban a llevar en el pasillo, y pensándolo bien un cambio de look no me haría tan mal, y no lo digo por crear la gran impresión, si no mas bien por sentirme bien conmigo mismo, tampoco es que me iba a vestir como la zorra de Kin, pero algo mas femenino dentro de lo que me sienta cómoda si.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero desperté con energías totalmente renovadas, me apresure a darme una ducha, el cabello no me lo lave nuevamente y aproveche que estaba seco para alisarlo un poco y bajarme el volumen que siempre va conmigo, llegue a mi closet y busque en la ultima gaveta donde guardaba las cosas que me compraba mi mamá, nunca se las rechazaba pero tampoco las usaba.

Elegí unos jeans que se ajustaban muy bien a mi cuerpo y no se si fue magia pero mi trasero se viera mas levantado, cuando le corte la etiqueta me di cuenta que eran para eso, levantadores, la verdad es que me gusto bastante lo que vi, aunque me sentí algo expuesta, rápidamente cambie mi actitud, para arriba elegí un top básico, blanco y de lycra que también abrazaba mis no tan malas curvas, pero como el top era tan liso, me puse un colgante que acostumbra a usar con un símbolo de la paz negro, algo que me diera un toque mas habitual, mas yo, para terminar obvio que elegí mis convers, tampoco es que quisiera matarme con tacos.

Apenas y me maquille, aunque siempre me ponía un poco de mascara de pestañas para no parecer tan muerta, esta vez también delinee un poco mis ojos y me puse un poquito de brillo en los labios.

Me mire al espejo y ame mi look, era alguien que se veía bien pero seguía siendo yo, solo que algo mas… no se… algo mas femenina ¡Perfecto!... justo lo que quería.

Baje a desayunar con muchos mas ánimos, mi madre en cuanto me vio sonrió pero no dijo nada, supe que ella entendía la situación, quizás no sabia los detalles pero entendía, eso es lo que las madre hacen.

- ¡Hija! – me abrazo mi padre – estas hermosa – me separo para verme mejor – no se que te hiciste pero te ves mas grande

- ¿Será porque ayer fue su cumpleaños? – intervino irónica mi madre

- Será – se encogió de hombros mi padre sin entender la broma, mi madre solo rodó los ojos y me abrazo

- Estas preciosa – me puso el cabello detrás de las orejas – y cumplir 16 merece un regalo especial

- ¿Si? – me guiño un ojo por mi cara de sorpresa, esto es lo que habíamos ensayado

- Hija – mi padre se puso mas serio – con 16 años vienen muchos privilegios y muchas responsabilidades… quiero que sepas que con tu madre – se acerco a ella y rodeo su cintura con su brazo – decimos que por eso… – respiro, esto parecía una ceremonia

- ¡Te compramos un auto! – salto mi madre

- Si – la miro con el ceño fruncido mi padre por haberlo interrumpido - ¡Felicidades!

Ambos me abrazaron y me sacaron a la cochera para verlo, un _Chrysler Me 412, _hace mucho le había dicho a mi padre que me encantaba ese auto, pero ni en mis mejores sueños había pensado en tenerlo delante mío, era demasiado, y cuando digo demasiado es quedarme corta.

- Pe…ro… yo - ¡Genial! Ahora me volví tartamuda

- Hija… ¿No vas a decir nada? – me miro preocupado mi padre – pensé que era el auto que querías

- ¡SI! – me apresure a contestar – pero es demasiado – lo mire negando con la cabeza –no puedo aceptarlo

- Va – me hizo un gesto con su mano mi madre – por supuesto… lo mas probable es que consigas una beca para la Universidad, tenemos un montón de dinero y no gastas nada así que esto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer

- De verdad que gracias – los abrace a los dos juntos – ¡Los amo! ¡Amo mi auto!

- Bueno – mi padre tendió unas llaves frente a mi rostro – espero no tener que multarte

- ¡Jamás! – prometí levantando la mano derecha

- Ahora vete al colegio antes que llegues tarde

Me subí con mas ánimos aun a mi auto, este día solo estaba mejorando, generalmente me tardaba media hora en llegar en autobús al colegio, ahora solo tarde 6 minutos.

¡Contados por reloj!

Mi auto era simplemente genial, en cuanto entre al estacionamiento, note que varias miradas se voltearon hacia mí, vi un lugar libre y justo era al lado de mi "amigo", así que no dude en tomarlo.

Tome un par de veces aire antes de salir, tampoco es que tarde tanto, pero cuando salí de mi auto note aun más miradas sobre mí, camine como siempre, con mis manos en mis bolsillos y sin pasar a llevar a nadie, llegue a mi casillero y a lo lejos divise a Sasuke besuqueándose con Kin mientras caminaban hacia mí.

¡Esta era mi oportunidad!

- ¡Hola Sasuke! – lo salude cuando fijo la vista en mi, pero yo rápidamente comencé a poner atención en los libros que sacaba de mi casillero

- ¿Sakura? – por su voz supe que estaba confundido

- La misma – me voltee a verlo y le sonreí

- Te ves distinta

- Sasukito – hablo la zorra – vámonos antes que llegue algún profesor

- Ándate tu – la soltó del brazo y la empujo un poco

- Pero…

- ¡Ahora! – le rugió

- Bueno – bajo la vista y se fue

- Aunque sea una zorra merece respeto – lo reprendí pero sin perder la sonrisa que juraba era un intento de sexy

- No importa – se encogió de hombros – siempre hay alguien dispuesta a darme una mamada o dejarme follarla – hablo de lo mas relajado

- Si… sobre eso – respire hondo, aquí venia lo bueno – estuve pensando en lo de anoche – me acerque mucho a él para que mi voz no se escuchara por el pasillo

- ¿Y…? – volvió a su semblante frío - ¿Te arrepentiste? – sonrió burlón

Casi, casi, se me caen mas que un par de lagrimas, de verdad me dolía mucho lo maricón que podía ser Sasuke, creía conocerlo tan bien que da mucha pena ver lo mal tipo que puede llegar a ser, pero esta era mi oportunidad para demostrarle que nunca debió meterme en el mismo saco que al resto de las zorras de Kiwasaki.

- Sakura mira – se rasco la cabeza algo cabreado – puede que te arrepientas pero ya no hay marcha atrás… es – se encogió de hombros – lo que hay

Un puñetazo y una patada en sus bolas, era lo mínimo que se merecía, pero en vez de eso pase una de mis unas por su pecho, de arriba hacia abajo y de vuelta, eso solo genero mas confusión en él.

- No Sasuke – le sonreí – lo que quiero es repetirlo… es que – me encogí de hombros – quiero seguir aprendiendo… creo que no lo hice tan bien

- Si – suspiro – pero no creo que sea conveniente – se apretó el puente de la nariz – digo… para nuestra amistad

¡Maldito! Eso debió pensarlo antes, de verdad que Sasuke Uchiha se estaba ganando a pulso mi odio, y eso era algo que de verdad no quería, espero que después de demostrarle que no debió jugar comigo se de cuenta de lo que hizo, pida disculpas y podamos salvar algo de nuestra amistad.

- Bueno… pero solo una vez más – acepto por fin

- Bien… quiero estrenar mi auto nuevo

- ¿Tienes auto? – afirme con la cabeza - ¿Cuál es?

- El que esta al lado del tuyo – pareció pensar algo

- No lo vi… después lo veo

- Oki… ahora me voy – me puse de puntillas y deje un beso en la comisura de sus labios – chau

Salí rápido de ahí, no se de donde saque fuerzas para tanto, mi mejor amigo no era mas que una mierda y eso duele mucho, las clases pasaron muy rápido, note a mas de alguno de mis compañeros habituales mandándome miradas lascivas y eso es algo que me gusto, quizás antes hubiera rehuido las miradas, pero ahora las respondí todas, claro, sin pasar a nada mas porque nadie se atrevió a acercárseme aun, no me di ni cuenta cuando era la hora del almuerzo.

En cuanto entre a la cafetería vi varias miradas sobre mí nuevamente pero tampoco es que me iba a poner yo a hablar con todo el mundo, paso a paso iba a ir.

Me senté en mi mesa habitual hasta que sentí una presencia cerca de mí.

- ¿Sakura? – levante la vista y me encontré con un par de gemas azules que me arrancaron la primera sonrisa genuina desde que llegue al colegio hoy

- Hola Naoi

- Veo que te sentó de maravillas tu cumpleaños – agarro una silla y se sentó dándola vuelta y quedando con el respaldo pegado a su pecho

Naoi era el único que había volteado a mirarme antes de hoy, mas que eso, era el único aparte del innombrable que sabia mi cumpleaños, quizás seria buen premio para él ser mi segunda vez.

- Si – le sonreí y me sonroje un poco, Naoi de verdad era lindo

- ¿Y la rosa que te regale?

De pronto recordé que no la volví a ver, lo más probable es que la haya dejado en el auto de Sasuke así que puedo darla por perdida.

- Lo siento – me disculpe – la perdí

- No importa – se encogió de hombros – te puedo regalar otra

- Eres lindo – me acerque para hablar de mas cerca

Esta era la Sakura que quería, no una lanzada a la primera pero si mas sincera, tampoco es que fuera pecado decirle a alguien que es lindo.

- Tu también eres muy linda…. y bueno – palmeo la silla – ya que ayer me interrumpieron mis planes espero que hoy no

- ¿Qué planes? – me acerque mas y sentí un aire en el comienzo de mis senos, se que se me veían mas pero solo los deje ahí, enseñar un poco no es tan malo ¿cierto?

- Una cita… ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece perfecto – con una de mis manos tome una de las suyas que descasaba en la mesa y le di una suave caricia

Ahora amaba que Sasuke me contara tantas de las cosas que hacían las mujeres por llamar su atención y mas aun que me dijera lo que lo estimulaba, de hecho, recuerdo que me dijo que una vez se había puesto duro con un solo roce de manos.

- Ehhh – vi la incomodidad en Naoi y le sonreí mas coqueta aun – creo que lo pasaremos bien

- Estoy completamente segura de eso Naoi

- ¿De que estas segura Sakura? – otra vez esa voz, pero esta vez no me puse nerviosa ni nada, es mas ni siquiera le deje la mano

- Ahhh Sasuke – recién ahí me puse mas recta en la silla – es que Naoi me invito a salir hoy – fije mi vista en el chico que tenia frente a mi y después la desvié hacia mi amigo

- Pero hoy íbamos a salir nosotros Sakura – hablo con los dientes apretados

- Pero Sasuke… - lo golpee amistosamente en el brazo – seguro que encuentras con alguien con quien puedas pasarlo mucho mejor – volví a fijar mi vista en mi cita que esta muy sonriente

Por el rostro de Sasuke supe que mi plan estaba funcionando, no se si esto era una venganza, pero alguien tenia que enseñarle a Sasuke Uchiha que no todas somos iguales.

- Bueno Sakura – se levanto de la silla – me voy a clases… Sasuke – lo miro con una ancha sonrisa – te veo a la salida – me guiño un ojo y se fue

- Sakura… - por su voz supe que venia el reto, generalmente lo escucharía con la cabeza gacha y acataría lo que ordenara, pero ya no

- Sasuke – lo interrumpí sonriente - ¿sabes? – comencé a juntar mis cosas – creo que lo de ayer no estuvo para nada bien… no quiero perder tu amistar así que lo intentare con Naoi mejor… quizás – me encogí de hombros – aprenda cosas nuevas – nuevamente me acerque y le di un beso, pero esta vez en su mejilla

Sonriente salí de la cafetería.

¡Toma esa Sasuke Uchiha Shanaro!

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización = Reviews. <strong>

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) **

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: L**os perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

**Sumary: **¿Sasuke quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Sakura. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. "M" por Lemmons.

**N/A: H**ola wii hoy no fui a trabajar porque me encuentro enferma asi que por eso ando aquí :) espero y disfruten este capitulo cuidense y nos leemos luego bye.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Mi día había mejorado considerablemente, después de dejar a Sasuke en la cafetería me dirigí a la biblioteca, como ya había pensado, el que quisiera cambiar no tenia porque interferir en mis hobbies habituales, así que en cuanto llegue a mi lugar de siempre me senté y saque mi libro, _"Cien años de soledad"_, para algunos las colas de chancho, el incesto y sobre todo la cantidad de nombres que aparecen, pueden aminorarle las ganas de leerlo pero para mi era uno de los mejores libro, la primera vez me costo un poco entender de que venia el titulo, pero la segunda vez me encontré haciendo notas a los márgenes y desde ahí que es mi costumbre, cada vez que leo y veo algo digno de resaltar lo escribo en los márgenes.

Lo se, sigo siendo la misma rara de siempre.

Sonreí al ver que en una pagina ya no me quedaba mas espacio para poner notas, creo que mi risa fue un poco mas alta porque sentí a alguien carraspear.

¡Rayos!

Olvide que estaba en una biblioteca.

- Es un excelente libro – conocía muy bien esa voz, estaba mas que acostumbrada a escucharla los martes y jueves a la misma hora

- Lo se – le sonreí con confianza que hasta ayer no tenia – usted mismo me lo recomendó

- Lo recuerdo – tomo una silla que estaba frente a mi y se sentó – fue el primer día que llegue al colegio… fuiste la única que se acerco a mi con una intención distinta a saber mi edad o si tenia novia – al sonreír note que se le formaban unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas

- Es que las chicas son algo… - iba a decir zorras pero no encontré que fuera la palabra adecuada

- Zorras – agrego él riendo

- Yo… - quede algo sorprendida porque lo hubiera dicho delante de mí

- Tranquila… no es mala palabra – se cruzo de brazos y relajo su postura

- Bueno – le sonreí – si usted lo dice… después de todo estudio literatura

- Así es – aumento su sonrisa – y después de todo, las zorras acá abundan y hay que saber diferenciarlas de las chicas como tú

Extendió su mano pidiéndome el libro así que se lo entregue, en cuanto lo abrió en una página cualquier su sonrisa se ensancho.

- ¿Qué? – lo mire ceñuda

- Yo también lo hago

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Marcar los márgenes – dejo de mirar el libro y me miro directo a los ojos

¿Era idea mía o percibía algo de coquetismo en su mirada?

¿Coquetismo?

¿Existe esa palabra?

¿Pero si no existe como se dirá?

No se me ocurre otra palabra, quizás seria mejor que se lo preguntara a Sasuke, él siempre se sabe casi todos los significados, y lo más raro es que casi no lee.

Alomejor su lee y no me lo ha dicho.

Quizás de ahí es de donde saca esas cosas raras que encuentro en el, algo así como una personalidad reprimida.

- ¡Sakura! – sentí una mano moverme el brazo y recién ahí salí de mi transe – pensé que iba a tener que tirarte un vaso de agua – comenzó a reír y no hallé nada mejor que acompañarlo

- Por favor… esto es una biblioteca – nos interrumpió la señora Kino – profesor Akasuna usted debería dar el ejemplo – lo regaño

- Lo siento señorita Kino…

- Señora – lo interrumpió

- ¡Oh! Lo siento – acrecentó su sonrisa – pero es que se ve muy joven para estar casada

- Profesor – me sorprendió el cambio de actitud de enojada a coqueta

- Bueno señora Kino… le termino de explicar unas cosas para el examen a la señorita Haruno y me voy

- Tranquilo… pueden estar el tiempo que quieran… ya no queda casi nadie

- Gracias – levemente le acario el brazo y la señora Kino casi se desmaya ahí mismo

Se dio vuelta y casi se veía la nube de algodón por la que iba caminando.

- Excelente – lo aplaudí – puedo jurar que cuando iba al colegio era todo un play-boy

- No – negó con la cabeza y su expresión perdió algo de su alegría – de hecho era todo un nerd… los chicos del equipo de baloncesto me golpeaban y las porristas se burlaban de mi – ahora si que sonrió y parecía una sonrisa totalmente genuina - ¿Te cuento un secreto? – se me acerco para susurrarme y mi corazón se disparo

- No di mi primer beso hasta que llegue a la Universidad

- ¿De verdad? – pregunte asombrada

- De verdad – se puso de pie de golpe – ahora me voy porque que tengo muchos exámenes que corregir y… - note un brillo en sus ojos – te queda genial el cambio pero… procura hacerlo por ti – volvió a su expresión mas seria - … nadie se merece que cambies lo que eres por ningún motivo aunque te parezca importante ahora

- Lo se profesor Akasuna, pero gracias por decírmelo

- Nada de profesor… cuando estemos solos quizás – se encogió de hombros y casi podría jurar que vi un poco de rubor en sus mejillas – me podrías llamar por mi nombre… Sakura

- Sasori – también tome mis cosas y me puse de pie – nos vemos mañana

- Nos vemos mañana Sakura

Se giro y salio, yo tome aire un par de veces antes de moverme, el profesor Akasuna era el profesor mas joven y buen mozo del colegio, para todas las zorras de acá era solo un pedazo de carne que se morían por probar pero para mi era algo así como mi ídolo, no niego que mas de alguna vez tuve una pequeña fantasía con él, es que la forma en que se expresa de los libros demuestran la pasión que siente por leer y enseñar, él era como mi amor platónico, después de todo no es nada raro que alguna vez te guste tu profesor.

Bueno, ese espacio en mi corazón se lo había ganado Sasori Akasuna.

Quizás cuando ya este un poco mas _"entrenada"_ pueda practicar con él.

Una nueva alegría me invadió, después de todo la fantasía de cualquiera era tener mas que algo con un sexy profesor.

Ya habían tocado el timbre cuando iba por la mitad del pasillo así que apure el paso, me tocaba biología con Sasuke y por algún motivo me moría de ganas de ver a mi amigo.

Aclaro, a mi amigo, no al maldito.

Entre cuando ya estaban todos sentados, el profesor estaba mostrando unas imágenes en la pizarra pero en cuanto abrí la puerta todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí.

- Perdón – no agache la cabeza como siempre lo hacia cuando mas de una persona me miraba - ¿Puedo entrar?

- Por supuesto – me apresure por llegar a mi lugar al lado de Sasuke

- ¿Dónde estabas? – mire a Sasuke y por primera vez desde ayer vi en él a mi mejor amigo

- En la biblioteca – le sonreí – estaba leyendo…

- Cien años de soledad – completo por mi – ayer me dijiste que habías vuelto a empezarlo – me aclaro cuando vio mi rostro de confusión

- Si – me sonroje un poco al volver a darme cuanta lo mucho que podía conocerme y lo poco que me conocía a la vez

- Oye… mi mamá me llamo para decirme que hoy iba a hacer lasaña y me pidió… no – se corrigió – me obligo a que te llevara a cenar

- Sasuke – lo mire seria – sabes que tengo una cita con Naoi

- No – su rostro ahora volvía a ser el del madito desalmado

¿Será Sasuke bipolar?

- Sakura mira… – gire a verlo pero lo vi con la vista al frente, el profesor nos estaba mirando con claro enojo

Fije mi vista en la pizarra sin moverme, alcancé a darme cuenta que estaban pasando algo sobre los árboles genealógicos y los carácter hereditarios y recesivos.

¿Será eso lo que pasa con Sasuke?

Quizás lo maldito es algo así como un gen recesivo que sale de vez en cuando.

¿Y si no se da cuenta?

¿Gemelo malvado?

¿Dos en uno?

Nuevamente estaba vagando en mis pensamientos Sasuke, bueno, él es el único capaz de hacerme pensar y divagar tanto sobre algo.

Un mini, muy mini peso en mi muslo me hizo bajar la vista y ahí vi un papel, lo desdoblé para leerlo… era de Sasuke.

_**Lo siento, por todo, por favor no salgas con Naoi hoy**_

No quise mirarlo ni tampoco le respondí, guarde la nota en mi bolsillo derecho y comencé a escribir lo que el profesor decía, no entendí nada, solo escribí para no tener que mirar a Sasuke.

No termina de entender a mi amigo y eso me frustraba mucho.

Recuerdo cuando me contó que había perdido la virginidad, lo hizo de una forma un tanto burda para alguien de 14 años, hablaba con palabras que por lo menos yo nunca había escuchado, disfrutaba contándome sus aventura con tantos detalles que un buen día tuve que pedirle por nuestra amistad que dejara de hacerlo.

¿Ninfómano?

No se me había ocurrido antes, pero ahora que lo pienso Sasuke cambia con respecto al sexo y lo que a eso se refiere, quizás por eso nunca voy a poder entender que pasaba por su cabeza cuando me quito la virginidad en el asiento trasero de su auto.

¡Vamos!

El mismo muchas veces me dijo que lo más importante era que para la primera vez lo hiciera con alguien que de verdad quisiera.

¿Sabría Sasuke lo que siento por él?

Por tercera vez en lo que iba del día algo externo me saco de mis cavilaciones, esta vez fue el timbre que indicaba que por hoy habían terminado las clases.

- ¿Nos vamos Sakura? – cuando lo vi ya tenia su mochila al hombro

- Sasuke… – aun no sabía muy bien que decirle

- Caminemos – tomo mi mochila como siempre lo hacia y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento – me muero por ver tu auto

- Es algo ostentoso pero mis padres insistieron

- ¿Es el que vimos en Internet? – lo mire y parecía un niño en navidad

- No se – me encogí de hombros para darle suspenso – mira por ti mismo

Ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento y ahí, al lado de su auto estaba mi hermoso bebé, recién cuando estaba a unos pocos metros me di cuenta que Sasuke lo tocaba como si fuera de cristal, no me sorprendería que se le hubiera parado con verlo, después de todo los hombres son así con los auto.

Cuando mas gente quedo viendo el auto me di cuenta que esa parte de mi cambio si había sido como en las películas, me reí por eso, de verdad que esto era difícil, quiero vivir la vida y ser media zorra pero sin ser una zorra por completo.

¿Se puede?

- Veo que te gusto – me miro y sus azabaches orbes brillaban con mucha emoción

- Es más hermoso que en Internet – casi se le caía la baba mirándolo

- Lo se – pase mi mano por la negra pintura, parecía un espejo de lo brillante que era

- Nos iremos en el

- ¿Qué? – lo mire sin entender

- Que nos iremos en el a mi casa – se encogió de hombros – después vengo a buscar el mio

- Sasuke…

Aquí íbamos de nuevo.

¿Es negador o que?

Maldito día, me lo he pasado entero tratando de sicoanalizarlo y ni cerca he llegado.

- Sakura – gire mi vista y me encontré con Naoi - ¿Te paso a buscar a las ocho?

- Yo…

- Sakura viene a comer a mi casa… lo siento amigo – le dio un golpe en el hombro sin dejar su sonrisa

- A las ocho esta bien Naoi – ignore a mi amigo y le sonreí a Naoi

Él me sonrió de vuelta y se fue sin mirar a Sasuke.

- Sakura…

- No Sasuke – le tome las manos y las junte con las mías

Este era un gesto muy común en nosotros, era como nuestra propia manera de decirnos que lo que estaba saliendo por nuestros labios era importante y que más valía poner atención.

- Voy a salir con Naoi hoy… por favor dile a Mikoto que mañana paso a verla

No me dijo nada, así que bese sus manos unidas y me apresure a subirme a mi auto.

Definitivamente analizar a Sasuke Uchiha era caso perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización = Reviews. <strong>

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) **

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer**: Los perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

**Sumary: **¿Sasuke quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Sakura. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. "M" por Lemmons.

**N/A: ¡H**ola! si se que ha pasado varias semanas desde la ultima publicación de esta historia espero y sea de su agrado este capitulo sin mas me retiro por que tengo que arreglar a mi hermana para el Kinder, adiós y tengan un feliz y excitante día )

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Estaba agotada, me deje caer en mi cama y cerré los ojos, me mantuve quieta unos segundo y cuando los volví a abrir el desastre que había dejado en mi cuarto seguida donde mismo, era como si me closet hubiera sufrido una devoción de ropa, cada prenda de vestir que he ido coleccionando a través de los años estaba regada por algún lugar.

¡No tenia nada que ponerme!

Estaba con mi bata puesta después de un relajante baño, ya me había embetunado de crema y ya estaba maquillada.

¡Pero aun estaba desnuda!

Bueno, solo con la ropa interior, que gracias a mi madre si era decente, un hermoso encaje negro.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y rece porque cuando los abriera mágicamente apareciera algo _"usable"_ para mí.

Bufe, sabia que eso de las hadas madrinas y esas cosas no existían, pero es que no tenia mas opciones.

Volví a repasar mentalmente mis _opciones_.

Opción uno, el mismo jeans que había usado hoy, era el único ajustado que tenía, para arriba tendría que ponerme un top rosado _"niña"_ que era lo único mas ajustado que había en mi closet, claro que el escote era redondo y no dejaba nada bueno que ver… el ajustado era solo porque me quedaba chico.

Opción dos, un vestido algo hippie que no resaltaba ninguna de mis curvas y que mas encima que hacia ver mas baja porque llegaba hasta los pies.

Bueno, dos opciones y ninguna me convencía, agarre la almohada y ahogue un grito, de verdad que quería salir con Naoi y sentirme sexy, de verdad quería que quisiera meterme mano en el auto.

- Si me escucharas cuando te hablo no tendrías que pasar por esto

Me senté de golpe en la cama y me lleve una mano al pecho cuando vi a mi madre sentada a mi lado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿De que hablas mamá? – trate de que mi voz no sonara tan patética

- De que si me hubieras hecho caso una de las tantas veces que quise comprarte ropa decente no estaría tu cuarto así – volteo y repaso el desorden de su alrededor

- No tengo problema de ropa – negué fervientemente

- Sakura – me dio esa mira de _"se de lo que estoy hablando"_ - ¿Tienes una cita? – solo asentí sin mirarla - ¡Con Sasuke! – la emoción en su voz me molesto un poco

- ¡NO! – la mire con furia contenida – con Naoi

- No lo conozco – supe que estaba tratando de pensar si de verdad no lo conocía

- Es un chico de la escuela… y… – me sonroje un poco – ayer me dio una rosa por mi cumpleaños y hoy me invito a salir

- Bien – se levanto de la cama – toma – me tendió una bolsa con la marca de Channel en ella y una caja de zapatos bastante mas grande de lo normal

- ¿Qué es? – lo tome con algo de renuencia

- Mi regalo de cumpleaños

- ¿Cómo…?

La abrí y ahí había un outfit completo, consistía en un vestido morado ancho y cortísimo con un cuello algo desbocado, de estos que si o si se tienen que usar con algo debajo, para eso venían unas calzas negras y bien cortas, además venia un abrigo largo negro que se notaba que se ajustaba a las curvas por el cinturón que traía, para completar, en la caja venían unas hermosas botas Jimmy Choo con un hermoso taco finísimo que me dio algo de miedo.

El solo imaginarme con todo puesto me alegro bastante.

- Una madre siempre lo sabe todo – Salí de mi entonación para tirarme a los brazos de mi madre y abrazarla

- Bueno… te dejo vestirte – me separo y ya se había dado vuelta cuando se volvió a girar – te recomiendo ese colgante de mariposa que te regalo Sasuke para navidad

Sasuke, todo iba tan bien pero me lo tuvo que recordar, moví mi cabeza insistentemente hasta borrar los recuerdos de mi amigo, pero sabia que no era posible aunque por lo menos se aplacaron un poco.

No demore en estar lista, me mire al espejo y la verdad es que me encanto lo que vi, las mangas del vestido era algo largas pero el escote desbocado le daba el toque, aunque lo mejor, sin ser vanidosa, eras mis níveas piernas que se dejaban ver… la verdad es que si fuera lesbiana me fallaría.

Mi cabello rosado me lo volví a alisar, me gustaba como me quedaba así, el maquillaje lo mantuve suave, no quería parecer una puta de burdel. Cuando abrí el cofre donde guardaba mis alhajas me dio algo de nostalgia ver que la mayoría de esas cosas eran regalos de Sasuke, desde el collar que me hizo con fideos cuando éramos pequeños hasta el hermoso y elegante colgante de mariposa que puse sobre mi cuello.

Volví a mirar mi outfil completo y me sentí aun mejor que esta mañana.

Hoy si o si me fajaba a Naoi.

Baje al primer piso y cuando iba a mitad de la escalera sonó el timbre, sonreí por lo que venia.

- Hola… venia a buscar a Sakura – reconocí la voz de Naoi

- Ahhh si, ella… – era mi mamá, así que apure el paso antes que dijera algo indebido

- Hola – me plante frente a muy sexy Naoi

- Estas…

- Los dejo solos… eh – miro a Naoi – Sakura no tiene hora de llegada… adiós hija

Me sonrojo el ver la intención de mi madre de que saliera, pareciera como si me estuviera ofreciendo.

- Estas malditamente sexy – me susurro mas de cerca

- Igual – lo mire de arriba a bajo sin ninguna pena

- El Jefe Haruno… - vi un dejo de miedo en su mirada mientras mirada a dentro de la casa

- Tranquilo – me acerque para hablarle al oído – hoy tiene guardia… toda la noche

- Bien

Me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hacia su auto, un hermoso Aston Martin amv10 color gris, la verdad es que se parecía un poco al mío pero tenia el color del auto de Sasuke.

Acá vamos de nuevo… ¡Maldito Uchiha pretente!

- Es hermoso – hable cuando estuve frente a el

- Regalo de navidad – sonrió a la vez que me abría la puerta, en cuanto subí corrió a subirse él

- Parece que eres un niñito de papi – la verdad es que no sabia nada mucho de la familia de Naoi

- Mis padres están separados… vivo con mi papá porque mi mamá lo dejo para casarse con un jeque árabe o algo así – le resto importancia – y como nunca me viene a ver me envía estos _presente_ – reconocí la ironía en su voz por lo ultimo

- Lo siento – me disculpe por mi intromisión

- Tranquila… lo disfruto… además mi papá también hace lo suyo – se giro a mirarme despegando la vista de la carretera – es como una competencia entre ellos… de la cual salgo ganando yo

- Me gusta eso – le sonreí devuelta

- ¿Qué cosa? – volvió a fijar su vista en la carretera

- Que no te eches a morir… cualquiera aprovecharía esa oportunidad para sensibilizar a la chica y que ella por pena le haga una buena mamada

Me sorprendí por mis palabras, pero me salieron tan naturales y en tanta confianza con Naoi que me gusto.

- No es precisamente una mamada en lo que estoy pensando – poso una mano en mi muslo desnudo y la movió suavemente

Mis bragas se mojaron de inmediato, pensé que me iba a acariciar mas arriba pero justo la retiro de golpe.

- Ya llegamos – me sonrió – parece que necesitas aire – vi la burla en sus ojos y eso solo me dio mas ánimos

- Parece que necesitas una ducha fría – me le acerque mucho y frote con mi mano derecha su semi erecto miembro

Me retire enseguida y salí del auto, ahí me di cuenta que estábamos en el restaurante mas lujoso, volví a agradecerle mentalmente a mi mamá por mi vestuario.

- Bienvenidos – una estupenda pelirroja nos saludo a la entrada

- Hola… reservación a nombre de Biers – la sonrisa que le dio a la puta pelirroja estoy segura que la hizo empaparse

- ¡Claro! – revisó en su libreta – el apartado – su alegría decayó al leer lo ultimo

- Si… con mi novio tenemos muchas _cosas _que hacer – le tome la mano a Naoi y le di una sonrisa a la putita

- Si – ahora parecía estúpida – pasen por acá por favor

Nos ubicó en nuestro lugar y la verdad es que si era bastante apartado.

- Su mesero vendrá enseguida – sin esperar respuesta se giro

- Tranquila – Naoi tomo mi mano por encima de la mesa – ya sabes con quien me iré a casa – me guiño un ojo y casi me arrojo a su cuerpo en ese mismo segundo

- Hola, bienvenidos… ¿Qué desean para cenar? – levante mi vista rogando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, pero no…

**¡Puta suerte! ¡Santisima mierda! ¡Joder!**

Ahí, delante mío no estaba nadie más ni nadie menos que Sasuke Puto Uchiha.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – se que por mi tono y mi rostro él se entero que no me estaba haciendo ninguna gracias

- Uchiha – por primera vez vi a Naoi bastante mosqueado

- Ya saben – el muy puto se relajo y se apoyo en la mesa ya que no habían mas sillas – Fugaku dice que debo hacer algo con mi vida – se encogió de hombros – así que aquí me tienen – se señalo – un trabajador mas

- Bien – le sonreí maquiavélicamente, dos pueden jugar el juego – yo quiero fetuccinis con camarones – no necesite ver la carta porque no era primera vez que venia, el maldito parado frente a mi me había traído un par de veces y otro par mis padres

- Sakurita – negó con la cabeza mientras anotaba – es demasiado costoso para que se lo hagas pagar al pobre de Naoi

- Tranquilo Uchiha – intervino – yo si se tratar a la mujeres… no solo se meterme en sus pantalones – cerro la carta que _"estaba leyendo"_ y le sonrió – lo mismo para mi – le estiro la carta y eso solo provocó un gruñido de Sasuke

- ¿Algo mas? – ahora si que estaba molesto

¡Bien merecido Uchiha!

- Si, un Cabernet de diez años

- Vaya – su sonrisa burlona volvió – parece que tu si que quieres meterte en los pantalones de alguien

Eso de verdad me enfureció pero tenía el remedio indicado.

- Tranquilo – le sonreí a mi amigo – ando con vestido… y – fije mi vista en Naoi mientras que pasaba la lengua por mis labios – eso ya lo hablaremos después

- Enseguida viene su orden

No dijo nada más y salio echando fuego, con Naoi nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas.

Sasuke no volvió, era más que obvio que esto era algo maquinado por él, pero no terminaba de entender porque, volví a sacar esos pensamientos de mí y me concentre en el gran hombre que estaba frente a mí.

Comimos y bebimos con mucho agrado, la verdad es que Naoi era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos acabado la botella de vino, menos mal que mi madre me había acostumbrado a acompañar mis comidas con una copa así que no se me subió mucho, ya estábamos listos para irnos.

- Eres realmente hermosa – solo nos faltaba la boleta

- Y tú eres realmente sexy

Recordé un capitulo de Friends donde Rachel mostraba sus tácticas de seducción en la primera cita, así que decidí probar a ver si funcionaba, tome por sobre la mesa su mano y comencé a acariciarla mientras mantenía mi vista en él, ya no me servia la técnica de la familia porque ya me había contado todo, pero aun así decidí arriesgarme.

- Mmm – medio gimió – fijo su vista al lado y vio al camarero, no Sasuke, acercarse – ahí vine

- Bien… eso si – el camarero solo dejo la boleta y se fue – a la próxima invito yo

Trate de sonar firme ya que no me había dejado pagar nada.

- Eso esta bien

- ¿En serio? – me sorprendió que accediera tan fácil Desprez de lo que me había costado inútilmente tratar de convencerlo de compartir la cuenta

- Si – se levanto y me ayudo con mi silla – porque eso querrá decir que habrá una próxima cita

Me ayudo con mi abrigo y nos encaminamos a la salida, en cuanto nos subimos al auto mi celular sonó, era un mensaje y sabía muy bien de quien.

_**No te acuestes con él porfavor.**_

_**S.U.**_

Sonreí al verlo y me apresure a contestarlo.

_**Okis.**_

_**S.H.**_

- ¿Algo importante? – me pregunto mi acompañante

- Nada – negué y guarde mi celular

- Sabes – volvió a poner una de sus fuertes manos en mi muslo y esta vez sabia que esto seguiría – por acá hay un mirador muy lindo… ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

- Me encantaría – ahora fue mi turno de acaricias su muslo

El auto llego a rechinar de lo rápido que aceleró Naoi, no creo que hayan pasado mas de cinco minutos cuando estacionó, no se venia ni un alma cerca, solo una hermosa vista de Kiwasaki.

- Pasemos al asiento trasero – no espere su respuesta y me pase yo misma

- ¿Segura? – llego a mi y solo atine a callarlos con mis mismos labios

El beso comenzó pútamente caliente, su lengua se adentro en mi boca sin piedad y eso solo me hizo gemir, al ser mi escote algo desbocado, solo tuvo que correrlo un poco para dejar libres mis redondo pechos, los que no tardo en llevarse a la boca.

- Mmm Naoi – se sentía demasiado rico

- Mierda Sakura… tus pechos son tan duros que quiero comérmelos – me lamió el pezón derecho mientras peñisco el izquierdo

- Chúpalos entonces… yo después te devolveré el favor – me miro y me relamí para darle a entender lo que quería decir

- No quiero que me la chupes – volvió a adentrar su lengua en mi garganta en un fogoso y caliente beso – quiero cogerme tus hermosos montes

Con ambas manos masajeo mis pechos y entendí perfectamente lo que quería. Sus palabras y la visión de lo que venia fue tan caliente que lo agarre del cuello y ahorra fui yo la que lo beso, sus besos era suaves y duros a la vez, una extraña y mágica combinación.

- Mmm – una de sus manos levanto mi corto vestido y bajo las calzas que cubrían mi centro – estas muy mojada – adentro en dedo en mí y gemí más alto aun

- Solo por ti baby – lleve mis propias manos a mis pechos y los masaje

- Eso cariño – incluyo otro dedo – tócate

- Naoi… - gemí su nombre al sentir como peñiscaba mi clítoris – eso… si…. justo… ahhhhhh

- ¿Así? – metió otro dedo mas - ¿Te gusta que te masturbe?

- Oh si cariño – lo mire directo a los ojos – dame duro… fuerte

Aumento tanto el ritmo hasta que me corrí muy fuerte, era mi segundo orgasmo y me dolió mucho que fuera mejor que el primero, pero no era momento para lamentarse… Naoi necesitaba correrse urgentemente.

- Ven cariño – le moví el dedo índice para que se acercara a mi

- ¿Qué quieres Sakura? – llego a mi altura y me beso mientras yo le bajaba los pantalones

- ¿No querías cogerme los pechos? – lo separe un poco y junte mis pechos para indicarle donde lo quería

- Ahhh si nena

No demoro en llevar su duro pene a la unión de mis pechos, era primera vez que se lo veía y solo tenia uno mas para comparar pero puedo decir que estaba muy bien dotado, tanto que me dieron ganas de metérmelo hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Por los gemidos de Naoi supe que estaba gozando mucho, así que no aguante las ganas y saque la lengua, entre embestida y embestida algo alcanza a lamer.

- ¡Mierda nena! Sigue así… saca tu rosada lengua

La estire un poco mas y junte aun mas mis pechos dándome ligeros tirones en los pezones, basto solo una embestida mas para que Naoi se viniera realmente duro, y a pesar de que quede bastante enchastrada me gusto mucho haber sido yo la causante de semejante eyaculación.

- Sakura – me miro y vio su semen sobre mi mentón y pecho – lo lamento… de verdad – vi que de verdad estaba arrepentido y me gusto su preocupación

- Tranquilo – volví a sacar mi lengua y lamí lo que estaba a mi alcance

- ¡Mierda! – se tiro encima mío y devoró mis labios – te juro que te follaría acá mismo

- Hazlo – de verdad que yo también lo quería

- No – negó mientras acario mis cabellos, me pareció un gesto bastante intimo y lindo – **mereces algo mejor que el asiento trasero de un auto.**

Algo dentro mío se rompió, literalmente se rompió.

No pude pensar mas porque justo en ese momento mi celular volvió a sonar con el mismo tono de antes, lo tome y lo abrí aun con las palabras de Naoi resonando en mi cabeza.

_**Gracias por no dejarlo cogerte.**_

_**S.U.**_

Si tenía rabia, ahora tenía más, pero esta era una Sakura muy distinta a la de ayer.

_**Tranquilo… solo fajamos y me cogió los pechos no el coño.**_

_**S.H.**_

Sonreí bastante satisfecha, ahora si que mi noche estaba completa.

* * *

><p>Continuara.<p>

Si les soy sincera amo mas ha Naoi están dulce, tierno, comprensivo y amable que me dan ganas de tirármelo XD jaja se que es producto de imaginación pero eso no evita pensarlo o que creen ¿Ustedes?. Bueno sin mas me retiro, y las actualizaciones las haré en la madrugada pro que en el transcurso del día no podre.

Actualización = Reviews.

Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;))

Besiitos

Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Los perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai Joha quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

- Mmm Sakura… así cariño – puso sus manos enredadas en mis cabellos y comenzó a marcarme el ritmo – adentro… bien adentro

Gemí por la excitación, si la primera vez me dio asco hacerlo ahora me había vuelto casi una adicta, la sensación de sentir que tienes el completo poder sobre un hombre, que se rinde sin dudas a tus caricias, es simplemente lo máximo.

Aumente el ritmo de mi boca, su pene me llego prácticamente hasta la garganta, sabia muy bien que esta era la señal de que estaba cerca.

- Si cariño – soltó mi cabello y dejo caer sus brazos – ya casi… ¡SAKURA!

Su líquido caliente paso de largo por mi garganta, así que no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para tragarlo, era el sabor del poder… el poder que tiene una mujer sobre un hombre.

- Genial – su voz aun estaba algo agitada – es la mejor mamada de mi vida

- Ahora no te quejas de que fajemos en el auto – me acomode mejor sobre mi asiento y me reí de su expresión

- Cariño – se acomodó su ya mas flácido miembro dentro de sus pantalones y se acerco a mi – es que sigo creyendo que es muy poco… intimo… sobre todo – se giro y miro por la ventana del auto – si estamos en el estacionamiento del colegio

- Si – me acerque y quedamos casi pegados – pero es mas excitante – le pase la lengua por la labios y me baje del auto

- ¡Ey! – me agarro por la cintura y me apego a su pecho

- ¡Naoi! – me queje cuando rozo su miembro en mi trasero - ¿No tuviste suficiente? – lo mire con una ceja encarada

- Nunca de ti cariño – beso mi frente y se me hizo de lo mas tierno - ¿Paso a buscarte a las ocho hoy?

- Nop – negué con la cabeza – hoy voy a comer donde Sasuke

- Pero Sakura… - se iba a quejar así que lo corte a tiempo

- Naoi – me gire y quedamos de frente – sabes que Sasuke es mi amigo… y Mikoto hace días que me esta invitando… además – lo vi con intenciones de hablar así que me adelante – sabes que esto – lo apunte a él y a mi – es sin compromiso

- Lo se – se paso la mano por su cabello

- Naoi – pase mi mano por su ceño fruncido – amo estar contigo lo sabes – le di una sonrisa para tratar de borrar su expresión – pero no estoy para relaciones… quiero vivir la vida… mira – sonrió aun mas y vi un brillo en sus gemas azules – que te parece si esta semana invitas a salir a alguien… hoy es viernes y estaría bien que no te quedaras encerrado en casa

- Sakura…

- No – me puse de puntillas y roce mis labios en los suyos – no quiero que dejes de ser tu… se que antes de que empezáramos a… – busque alguna palabra adecuada – _conocernos_, tu eras muy bueno para tener citas así que – me encogí de hombros – creo que te hará bien

- Esta bien – bufo

- Bien

- Pero – me apunto con el dedo – la sorpresa que te tenía hoy queda para mañana – vio mis intenciones de hablar – sin excusas

- Sin excusas

Nos besamos profundamente antes de entrar al colegio, nos habíamos saltado una clase para poder darnos un poco de placer en el auto de Naoi, habían pasado dos semanas desde nuestra primera cita y la verdad es que habíamos salido bastante después de eso pero aun no llegábamos a _"concretar"_ así que sabia muy bien por donde iba su sorpresa de mañana, él había dicho que quería que esto fuera especial, ya le había dicho que no era virgen pero me respondió que mas allá de eso y porque él tampoco lo era, por ser nuestra primera vez juntos nos merecíamos mas que el asiento trasero de un auto, aunque no se quejaba de ninguno de los orgasmos que le había dado en ese asiento.

Me reí por lo mucho que había cambiando, a pesar de todo lo que llore por Sasuke, porque tengo que reconocer que después de esa cita con Naoi, seguí llorando por Sasuke, creo que he comenzado a entenderlo, el sexo era algo completamente maravilloso y moría por probar la rica polla de Naoi en mi interior.

Con Sasuke las cosas estaban algo raras pero estaban.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era la décima vez en lo poco que iba del día que agarraba mi teléfono para marcarle a Sasuke pero me arrepentía, desde mi cita con Naoi no había dado señales de vida y eso me tenia algo contrariada, Sasuke me confundía mucho, por un parte estaba ese hombre que me arrebato mi virginidad en el asiento trasero de su auto, que es un verdadero asco con las mujeres y por la otra aquel chico de cabellos azabaches que me consoló cuando mi perrito Miky se murió y yo pensé que era el fin del mundo, aquel que estuvo conmigo cuando terminó mi serie favorita donde al final el príncipe muere y la princesa se queda sola, llore tanto porque pensaba que los príncipes no ya existían y eso para una niña de 10 años es lo peor del mundo, pero ahí estuvo él acariciando mis cabellos y diciéndome que él era un príncipe que siempre estaría conmigo._

_Creo que ese día me enamore de Sasuke._

_Si ponía en una balanza las cosas malas y buenas de Sasuke, definitivamente ganaban las buenas, aunque las malas eran mas que nada una y bien grande, pero aun si él era mi mejor amigo y lo extrañaba._

_Agarre mi chaqueta y las llaves de mi auto, esto tendría que arreglarlo yo misma._

_Después de todo… ¿No somos siempre las mujeres las más maduras?_

_Aunque reconozco que ese ultimo mensaje que le mande iba con algo de malicia… bueno, con algo mas que un poco._

_Estacione frente a la casa de Sasuke pero no vi su auto donde siempre lo estacionaba, aun así me baje, quizás estaría por llegar. Toque el timbre y Mikoto fue la que me abrió._

_- ¡Sakura! – me abrazo como si no me viera en años – tanto tiempo querida – me separo un poco y beso mi frente_

_Ese era un gesto muy maternal que tenia conmigo desde que nos conocimos con Sasuke y nos volvimos amigos._

_- ¿Cómo estas Mikoto? _

_- Bien… ¿Y tu? _

_- Bien_

_- Pasa, pasa – se hizo a un lado y me dejo la pasada - ¿Quieres un poco de pastel?... lo acabo de hacer_

_No me dejo ni contestar cuando se encamino a la cocina así que la seguí, Mikoto no había tenido mas hijos después de Sasuke y siempre había querido una niña, así que cuando me conoció inmediatamente me dijo que yo seria como su hija._

_- ¿Por qué no habías venido?... ¿Peleaste con Sasukito-chan?_

_Sasukito-chan, solo a Mikoto le permitía usar ese diminutivo, sabia que a ella la hacia feliz así que no decía nada._

_- Es que he estado algo ocupada – me senté en una de las sillas _

_- ¿Un chico? – se giro solo para mirarme y sonreír_

_- Algo así – me sonroje un poco al pensar en Naoi_

_- Se nota… estas mas linda… mas alegre… pero…_

_- Pero… - la incite a seguir_

_- Hay algo que te preocupa – puse frente a mí un trozo de ese pastel que solo a ella le quedaba como a los dioses y un vaso de chocolatada _

_- Como me conoces Mikoto – me lleve el vaso de leche a la boca… perfecta como siempre_

_- Y supongo que ese algo tiene que ver con mi hijo – se sentó en el asiento que estaba frente a mi_

_- Si – probé el queque ahora – pero es algo tonto… a todo esto – eché un rápida ojeada por la casa - ¿Dónde esta?_

_- No se – se encogió de hombros – recibió una llamada y salio corriendo_

_- Seguramente una de sus amigas – dije con algo de desgana que esperaba Mikoto no se diera cuenta_

_Mikoto sabía muy bien como era su hijo y a pesar de que no le gustaba del todo, lo aceptaba._

_La merienda estaba realmente rica, así que me la comí con mucho agrado._

_- ¿Sabes? – se me acerco como si me fuera a decir un secreto – él puede estar con quien quiera… pero yo ya se quien será la madre de mis nietos_

_Con la sonrisa y mirada que me dio supe muy bien por donde iba, pero no dije nada, sabia que era mejor que Mikoto se quedara con sus ideas, aunque esas ideas yo también las compartiera, mas de alguna vez he soñado como seria mi vida con Sasuke._

_¿Dejare de amarlo alguna vez?_

_De verdad espero que si porque ya comprobé que él jamás me amara a mi._

_Fije mi vista en el reloj y vi que ya iban a ser las ocho de la noche y en mi casa servían la cena a las ocho y treinta._

_- Mikoto… me tengo que ir – tome las cosas que había ocupado y las deje en el lavavajillas_

_- Esta bien_

_- Dile a Sasuke…_

_- ¿Qué me diga que?_

_Me gire y ahí estaba mi amigo, aunque su expresión aun estaba algo sombría, vi claramente el inicio de una de sus sonrisa._

_- Que te dijera que había venido a verte – me apresure a responder_

_- Bien… - se cruzo de brazos en un gesto muy él_

_- Sasuke – lo reprendió su madre_

_- Tranquila mamá… con Sakura vamos a subir a mi habitación… ¿Esta bien?_

_- Claro – Mikoto frunció el ceño – siempre suben… ¿Por qué no estaría bien?_

_¿Fu idea mía o Sasuke estaba sonrojado?_

_Me apresure en llegar a su lado y deje de lado el resto de mis ideas, había venido a algo y quería concentrarme en eso._

_- Vamos – puso su mano en mi espalda baja para guiarme y me sentí igual de enamorada que hace una semana_

_Llegamos a su cuarto y estaba todo igual que siempre, así que para que todo fuera normal hice lo que siempre hacia, me tire sobre la cama y después de unos cuantos rebotes puse mis brazos debajo de mi cabeza._

_- ¿Por qué estas enojado? – fui directo al grano, ya habíamos perdido varios días molestos - ¿Por qué estabas de camarero ese día? – mejor todo junto así comienza a responder_

_- No estoy enojado y estaba pagándole el favor a un amigo_

_- Sabes que no te creo ninguna de tus dos respuestas ¿Cierto? – me senté un poco mas para mirarlo mejor_

_- Lo se – se paso una mano por el cabello – hay muchas cosas que…_

_- Lo se – se sentó a mi lado – pero creo que aun no es tiempo de hablar algunas cosas – lo mire directo a los ojos y se que supo a lo que me refería – pero… extraño a mi mejor amigo_

_- Yo también te extraño_

_- Sasuke… no quiero que te metas en exceso en mis relaciones… yo no lo hago con las tuyas_

_Se que fue un golpe algo bajo lo ultimo pero ese punto si era necesario aclararlo ahora._

_- Lo se – me acario la mejilla – tratare de portarme bien_

_No aguante mas y me tire sobre él, y como de costumbre me tiro como un saco de papas en la cama y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas._

_Quizás no aclaramos todas las cosas pero ya íbamos mejor encaminados… ya habría tiempo para el resto._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Iba caminando cuando una mano que conocía muy bien me tomo del brazo y me tiro a un salón vacío.

- Sasuke…

- Recuerda que hoy vas a cenar a mi casa – me fije bien en su rostro y había algo extraño en el

- Lo se – le apreté una de sus mejilla porque sentí que el momento se estaba poniendo algo tenso

- Bien – lo sentí respirar mejor

- Ahora será mejor que vayamos a clases

- Bien… nos vemos a salida – salio primero y yo lo seguí enseguida

El resto de las clases pasaron mucho mas rápido, se que Sasuke sabia o suponía de donde venia y que había estado haciendo pero honro su palabra y no se metió, así que eso me dejaba muy contenta con respecto a como íbamos avanzando en nuestras diferencias.

Ya había llegado al estacionamiento cuando Jiro se paró frente a mí, Jiro no era feo, de hecho era muy guapo, pero no era el tipo de chicos que se me acercaban, él era más de salir a fiestas y tener muchas citas, aunque debo reconocer que desde que decidí cambiar recibo más halagos y muchas mas miradas.

- Hola Sakura – me sonrió de una manera que me dio algo de escalofríos, era como si estuviera bien más allá de mí

- Hola – le sonreí también peor más que nada por ser cortés

- ¿Quieres salir hoy? – fruncí el ceño, de verdad no me esperaba esto y menos de él

- ¿Me estas invitando a salir? – me cruce de brazos y espere su respuesta

- Si – creo que trato de poner su pose de ganador – no eres para nada la chica que me imaginaba

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – entrecerré los ojos en su dirección

- Te vi salir de auto con Naoi… sonrojada y feliz – agrego lo último demasiado cerca de mí

- Lo se – me acerque mas a él pero solo para confundirlo – le estaba haciendo sexo oral – susurre casi en su labios

Pudo jurar que trago en seco, dudo mucho que se hubiera imaginado esa respuesta mía y de verdad que me gusto mucho ver su rostro tan contrariado.

- Oh nena…

- Oh nene – me aleja un paso

- Creo que tu y yo podremos pasarlo muy bien – me tomo de la cintura y me apego a su cuerpo

Sentí a la perfección su erección rozar mi vientre y la verdad es que se notaba muy bien dotado, Jiro no era mi tipo pero quizás en algún momento podríamos pasarla bien así que decidí no cerrar del todo esa puerta.

- Lo siento cariño – puse mis manos en su pecho y lo aleje un poco – pero por ahora no – me encogí de hombros – quizás mas adelante

Me puse de puntillas y le di un casto beso en su mejilla aunque un poco más cerca de sus labios, no espere su respuesta y me aleje hacia mi auto. Ahí sobre el capo estaba parado Sasuke.

- ¿Vamos? – le mostré las llaves de mi auto

- Vamos – me sonrió sin decir nada mas y se subió a su auto

Yo iba detrás de Sasuke y no demoramos mucho en llegar a su casa, aunque a su ritmo de manejar no demoraríamos nada en llegar a Mexico.

Entramos a la casa y estaba vacía así que subimos directo a su cuarto, seguramente Mikoto estaba comprando las cosas para la cena.

- Así que Jiro – se dejo caer en su cama y yo a su lado

- Me invito a salir

- ¿Cuándo van a salir?

- Le dije que no – me pare para buscar el control remoto – no me gusta

- Bien

- ¿No te agrada Jiro? – sabia que a Sasuke le agradaba Jiro pero aun así pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama

- Sip – se encogió de hombros – pero pensé que estabas con Naoi

- No exclusivamente… de hecho – me cruce de piernas a lo indio – hoy tiene una cita

- ¿Así que tienen una relación abierta? – se sentó también y quedo frente a mi

- Sip – me rasque mi nariz y cerré los ojos, la alergia me estaba matando, cuando los abrí me encontré con Sasuke demasiado cerca

- Bien

Y sin dejar pasar ni un segundo más sus labios chocaron inesperadamente con los míos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, pues aquí otro capitulo de Mírame otra vez, wow como ven las cosas se están calentando mucho mas. Espero y también les haya gustado hoy es un día en el que de verdad me siento melancólica ¿Razón? Pues hoy termine As de corazones, después de prácticamente dos años. Así que de verdad me da melancolía porque ese tiempo hace que te encariñes con el trabajo, la trama, los personajes y todo el lugar en el que se desarrolla, me han pedido un segundo epilogo aun lo estoy considerando pero en el dado caso que se haga el epilogo, sera cuando termine todas y cada una de las historias, paf y para eso de verdad falta muchísimo. Bueno sin nada mas que agregar me retiro esperare con ansias sus RR.<strong>

**¡Kises!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: **Los perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

**Sumary: ¿**Sasuke quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Sakura. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. "M" por Lemmons.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

Sus manos buscaron ansiosas cualquier contacto con mi cuerpo, y en cuanto rozo la primera porción de la piel desnuda de mi espalda perdí todo rastro de cordura, se sentía mil veces mejor que la primera vez y aunque me duela, mejor que Naoi también.

Su lengua no dejo de batallar con la mía, recorrió cada cavidad de mi boca con ella, parecía que me estaba haciendo el amor y se definitivamente era demasiado excitante para mi propio bien.

- Sasuke – jadee en cuanto bajo su boca a mi cuello

- Déjate llevar…

Con dedos expertos apretó los botones ya excitados de mis pechos y me arranco un gemido bastante audible y caliente, sin querer me encontré buscando mayor fricción, levante las caderas y me tope con su durísima excitación, si estaba mojada, ahora estaba prácticamente goteando.

- Mmm – deslizo sensualmente su lengua hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y exhaló todo su aire ahí

- Sabes… hace mucho que me muero por repetir

Sus palabras me dejaron algo helada, me hicieron recordar la primera vez, pero eso era algo que nunca iba a borrar, era algo con lo que iba a tener que aprender a convivir, así que rápidamente aleje esos pensamientos de mi y me concentre en como sus dedos me dejaron solo con mi sujetador puesto.

Sentí la frescura que comenzó a dejar su lengua que jugueteaba con mis pezones aun por encima de mi ropa interior, pero aun así, con tela de por medio se sentía muy bien.

- Estas excitada – baje la mirada y clavo sus ojos en los míos mientras corría a un lado la ropa y lamia mi ahora desnudo pezón

- ¡Oh Sasuke! – lo agarre del cabello y lo anime a seguir – así me gusta bebé… chupame los pezones…

- Mmm – escuche un gruñido desde su pecho y ahora sus succiones eran mucho mas fuerte y animadas

- Cariño… enrosca tu lengua… - lo hizo pero me dio una mirada algo interrogante – ahora el otro

Lo agarre del cabello y lo anime a que me hiciera lo mismo en mi otro pecho.

- Si cariño – acaricie sus cabellos – si me haces llegar te daré la mejor mamada de tu vida

Se separo bruscamente de mi e inmediatamente sentí la falta de su calor sobre mi cuerpo, me incorpore apoyando mis codos en la cama y lo mire mientras pasaba sus manos repetidas veces por sus cabellos, era un claro gesto de que algo le molestaba.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – me acerque gateando hasta él

- Nada – bufo y se alejo un poco – es que… ¡Aggg!... se la chupaste ¿Cierto?

Me miro directamente a los ojos y vi toda la furia que trataba de contener, analice un segundo sus palabras e inmediatamente supe a que se refería.

- Si – me encogí de hombros – creo que eso ya lo suponías

- Si pero… – se levanto y yo lo seguí, ni siquiera me preocupo mi desnudes - ¿Puedes taparte siquiera? – bajo la mirada para no ver mis desnudos pechos

- ¿Por qué? – le reste importancia – ya me has visto desnuda – me acerque coquetamente a él – me has chupado los pechos… y te gusta… ¿No?

- Sakura – se giro y ahora vi un dolor en sus ojos que me dejo helada – esta no eres tu… ¿Qué te paso?

- Tú – se lo escupí con los resentimientos que me quedaban

- ¿De que hablas? – entrecerró los ojos y vi que no se estaba haciendo el tonto

- Nada – me senté en la cama y busque mi top para tapar un poco mi cuerpo

- Sakura – se agacho frente a mi y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos – Yo….

- No importa – le sonreí – eso ya no importa

Me tire a devorar sus labios como una sedienta de sexo, esta vez no espere por su respuesta, fui yo misma la que introdujo la lengua en su boca.

Sus manos ahora más tímidas buscaron el borde de mi pantalón y lo delinearon hasta rozar mi ropa interior.

Me separe de él dándole una buena vista, nuevamente, de mis pechos mientras volvía a dejarlos desnudos, me acosté en la cama y lo llame con mi dedo, él me dio una sonrisa de costado y supe que ya estaba totalmente compenetrado en esto, así que para excitarlo un poco mas comencé yo misma a masajearme los pechos, mordí mi labio inferior y pase mi lengua por ellos.

Estaba demasiado excitada y necesitaba tenerlo dentro mío, los dedos de Naoi eran exquisitos y su lengua aun mas, pero una polla es una polla.

- Te necesito – tire de ambos pezones a la misma vez – adentro… ahora

- Tus deseos son órdenes

A la velocidad de la luz se despojo de su ropa dejándome ver en primera fila su tan bien formado cuerpo, todos estos años de ejercicio definitivamente tenían sus frutos, estaba tan bien marcado que me daban ganas de lamerlo. Y como ya no soy esa chica tímida, me incorpore y lo deje caer ahora a él a la cama, me puse a horcajadas sobre su muy erecto pene y pase mi lengua por todos sus abdominales.

Sus gemidos fueron mi pago, estaba excitado y era por mí.

- Exquisito – llegue a sus pezones y los lamí y mordisquee

- ¡Sakura! – me di cuenta que tenia sus manos aferradas a las sabanas de la cama

- Eso bebé – llegue hasta sus labios y también les di una rápida lamida – grita mi nombre

Yo misma me despoje de mi tanga y adentre su miembro en mi cavidad, como solo lo había hecho esa vez aun me sentía algo estrecha así que el roce fue definitivamente exquisito, pareciera que un demonio lujurioso me había invadido porque comencé a montarlo como nunca pensé hacerlo, sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas y guiaron un poco mis movimientos, mientras yo no dejaba de masajear mis pechos, cualquier placer extra era bienvenido.

- ¡SAKURA!

Me bajo tan rápido y fuerte sobre su miembro que lo sentí casi hasta la garganta, se notaba porque Sasuke era considerado como la mejor polla de toda la secundaria de Kiwasaki.

- ¡Sasuke!

Llegue a mi orgasmo y par de embestidas después él me acompaño, se derramo dentro mío y sentí como su calido liquido invadía todo mi interior.

- ¡Mierda! – me saco de golpe de encima suyo y comenzó a dar vueltas como loco por todo el cuarto

- ¿Qué paso? – el ego que había ganado había vuelto a decaer cuando lo vi en esa situación

- ¡No me puse el puto condón!

- Ahhh eso – me relaje y me deje caer en la cama – estoy tomando la píldora

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – dijo sarcástico

- Porque en mi primera vez, mi _"__**compañero**__"_ – enfatice la palabra – tampoco se puso el puto condón

- ¡MIERDA! – me miro mas calmado pero aun así preocupado - ¿No…?

- No – negué con la cabeza – no estaba en mis días fértiles

La verdad es que no me había acordado hasta varios días después de ese detalle, así que algo bueno tengo que haber hecho en mi vida para no haber estado en mis días fértiles justo cuando paso todo eso.

- Vamos cariño – lo tome de la mano – estuvo rico – le sonreí

- ¿Rico? – me miro casi horrorizado

- Si… - me levante y comencé a vestirme – estuve pensando… si esto se vuelve a repetir lo mejor es abrir un nuevo archivo

- ¿Un nuevo archivo? – me gire a verlo y también se estaba vistiendo – no entiendo

- Mira – me senté a su lado en la cama – yo te amo – ese te amo ya no dolió como antes – eres mi mejor amigo – hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios – y de verdad que coges como los dioses pero no quiero mezclar las cosas así que – me encogí de hombros – después de que follemos lo mejor es olvidarlo y seguir como siempre… total – me levante y prepare para las palabras que iba a decir – no tenemos esa clase de sentimientos por el otro

- Pero tú… - lo corte, lo que menos quería era que me recordara mi estúpida confesión de amor

- No – negué y le di mi mejor sonrisa – solo estaba confundida… tu eres alguien sin quien no puedo vivir… eres mi mejor amigo

Me acerque a él y le di un casto beso en su mejilla, poco a poco estaban comenzando a superar a Sasuke como hombre y no quería retroceder lo poco avanzado, y es que él tenia razón en su forma de pensar, tengo solo 16 años y mucho por delante.

Lo más probable es que siempre Sasuke ocupe el lugar de mi primer amor y quien quita que algún día pueda pasar algo más, pero ahora quiero disfrutar la vida sin amarrarme a nada ni a nadie.

Después que estuvimos totalmente vestidos y que arreglamos un poco el cuarto, eso si, tuvimos que abrir la ventana porque el olor a sexo se notaba a kilómetros, bajamos a comer, Mikoto ya tenia todo listo, una hermosa mesa y una exquisita comida como siempre.

- Mikoto siempre todo impecable – la alabe

- Mi madre es la mejor cocinera – Sasuke se le acerco y la estrujo en sus brazos

- ¡Ey! – me queje con una sonrisa – pero mi madre es la mejor repostera

- Eso si – me dio la razón mi amigo – no hay como los postres de Akemi

- Bueno niños – Mikoto se soltó de la jaula de Sasuke – ahora siéntense que Fugaku ya esta listo

Entramos al comedor y Fugaku estaba que se echaba sobre la comida, era muy chistoso verlo tan ansioso.

- ¿Hambre? – lo piqué

- Siéntense niños – nos rogó con los ojos

- ¿Cómo estas papá?

- Bien – no siguió hablando porque estaba ocupado llenando su plato

- Mikoto sabes que amo las papas a la crema – le sonreí

- Por eso las hice cariño

- Yo y mi estomago te lo agrademos mucho

Todos nos reímos por mi comentario, comimos entre muchas bromas y algunas anécdotas del hospital de Fugaku.

- ¿Y como es que sus padres la dejaron? – pregunte aun extrañada

- No se – Fugaku se encogió de hombros – pero con una autorización firmada no hay nada que podamos hacer

- Akone esta loca – bufo Sasuke

- Pero lo más bien que estuviste con ella – trate de controlar el veneno de mi voz pero no pude

¡Juro que trate!

- En todo caso – intervino Mikoto cuando vio la mirada que me dirigió su hijo – pienso que es muy niña para aumentarse el busto

- Y no solo eso – ahora hablo el jefe de familia – el numero de implante que pidieron es totalmente absurdo

- Yo también me pondría – declare mirando mis pequeñeces – pero mas adelante… cuando vea que ya no me crecen mas

- No necesitas operarte Sakura – el tono de voz de Sasuke fue casi demandante

- Bueno – le sonreí – eso lo veré cuando llegue el tiempo – bufo por lo bajo y como buena inmadura que aun soy le saque la lengua

- Tengo algo que decirles – interrumpió Fugaku – recibí una llamada hoy…

El sonido de mi celular corto el ambiente, así que me apresure a sacarlo y cuando vi quien era conteste sentada en la mesa sin importarme con quien estaba.

- ¡Hola! – mi alegría me puso eufórica

- _¿Cómo estas?_

- Bien… ¿Y tu?

- _Bien_ – escuche como reía – _estoy en el aeropuerto… voy para Kiwasaki_

- ¡Ahhhh! – grite sin ninguna vergüenza

- _Llego mañana así que espero que me vayas a buscar_

- Obvio

- _Nos vemos Sakura-chan_

- Nos vemos

Corte el teléfono aun riendo.

- Bueno – me gire a mirar a Fugaku, le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta – veo que Sakura ya sabe

- Siii – chille - ¡Yuki se viene a Kiwasaki!

- Exacto – miro a su hijo – tu prima llega mañana hijo

Todos miramos a Sasuke que bufo por lo bajo y comenzó a jugar con su comida, mi mejor amiga llegaba a Kiwasaki, mi mejor amiga, la prima de Sasuke, o como él decía, su rival, según él ella le quitaba protagonismo.

¿Pero es que Sasuke nunca se iba a enterar de lo mucho que significa para mí?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

**Sumary: ¿**Sasuke quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Sakura. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. "M" por Lemmons.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

Estaba muerta, cansadísima, me dolía todo el cuerpo y no era precisamente por la actividad que había tenido con Sasuke ayer, era mas que nada por todo el estrés que se me estaba acumulando, por fin era sábado, hoy llegaba Yuki, eso de verdad me tenía muy contenta, hace más de un año que no veía a mi amiga y en estos momentos la necesitaba mucho.

Está saliendo de un relajante baño cuando mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, no me apresure en contestarlo porque sabía por el sonido que era solo un mensaje de texto, cuando lo abrí me encontré con algo que había olvidado.

_**Sakura-chan, recuerda que hoy te daré tu sorpresa, para a buscarte a las 8.**_

_**Besos Naoi.**_

Sonreí al pensar en lo que me esperaba hoy, de verdad que tenía mucha curiosidad por como seria estar con él.

Mire la hora en el celular y este recién marcaba las 11 de la mañana, Yuki llegaba a la 1 así que aun tenía tiempo para arreglarme, por supuesto que mi amigo vendría a buscarme, aunque no le gustara volver a ver a su prima. Esa era una conversación pendiente con Sasuke, a pesar de que le he preguntado muchas veces el porqué de su rencor no termina de darme una respuesta concreta y eso de verdad me molesta, siento que hay algo que me está ocultando.

Me pare en seco mientras me embetuna con crema cuando una horrible idea me cruzo por la cabeza

¿Será que hay entre ellos?

¿Alguna relación incestuosa?

No me sorprendería de Sasuke, lamentablemente, pero de Yuki… ella es la única en este mundo que sabe lo que siento por mi mejor amigo y se supone que ella es mi mejor amiga, así que si se acostara con Sasuke estaría rompiendo alguna clase de código entre amigas ¿no?

Sacudí un par de veces mi cabeza para alejar esa idea, no me hacía muy bien estar dándome manija con ideas que no me llevaban a nada.

Termine de arreglarme, puse un poquito más de esmero porque quería que Yuki viera parte de mi cambio, se que le agradaría ya que mas de alguna vez me había insinuado que me escondía bajo mis ropas y que sabía que mi cuerpo estaba bien formado.

- ¡Sakura! – bufe, ese _Sakura _me tenia harta

Amo a mi madre, pero ¡Vamos!

¿Qué le cuesta subir a hablarme en vez de gritarme?

Me levanto y acuesto con sus gritos, pero aun así la quiero.

Me eché un poco de perfume, tome mi bolso y baje.

- Estas hermosa bebé – Akemi se me acerco y me dio un beso en la frente – veo que estas muy contenta – me miro a los ojos y sonrió

Ella misma me había llevado ya un par de veces en estas semanas de compras, poco a poco mi closet estaba cambiando, amaba que mi madre me entendiera sin hacer preguntas, porque ni una sola vez me había preguntado el porqué de mi cambio de look.

- Si – le sonreí de vuelta – extraño mucho a Yuki-chan

Escuche un bufido y recién ahí gire mi vista para encontrarme con Sasuke sentado en el sofá.

- ¿Nos vamos? – se puso de pie y comenzó a jugar con las llaves de su auto

- Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás?, Bien gracias Sasuke – dije todo rápido y con mi mejor tono sarcástico

- Hola Sakura – lo vi apretando la mandíbula - ¿Cómo estas amiga?

¿Era idea mía o Sasuke de verdad estaba de malas?

- Hola – me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla

Pareciera que ese gesto lo relajó un poco porque cuando lo volví a mirar me regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Vamos ¿sí?

Solo asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí mientras mi madre se despedía con la mano.

Nos subimos a su auto sin decir una sola palabra, sin darme cuenta comencé a jugar con mis manos, estaba nerviosa, quería preguntarle a Sasuke si se había acostado con Yuki pero no quería parecer una novia celosa, jamás le había preguntado por sus conquistas y no quería empezar ahora que ya hemos tenido sexo.

- Deja de pensar tanto y dispara

Me gire a mirarlo y a pesar de tener los ojos fijos en la carretera pude ver por su perfil como una coqueta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- No… es solo que – separe mis manos y pase una por mis cabellos para sacar los que había caído en mi rostro – no quiero que te enojes o pienses mal

- Vale – soltó el aire que tenia contenido – tiene que ver con Yuki

- Sip – remarque bien la p y me acomode mejor para verlo – quiero saber porque te llevas tan mal con ella

- No me llevo mal – lo vi como comenzaba a tirar de su cabello, estaba nervioso

- Si no me quieres decir no importa – me cruce de brazos y fije mi vista en la ventana

- No te enojes – no necesite mirarlo para saber que había vuelto a endurecer sus facciones

- No me enojo… solo no te rogare mas… es tu problema si no quieres contarme

- ¿Mi problema? – levanto un poco la voz, pero solo un poco

- Si… porque te advierto que mi cabecita da para muchas conjeturas – me gire a mirarlo y procure en clavarle mis ojos en los suyos

- Así que supongo que estás ideando cosas estúpidas como siempre

- ¿!Ahora soy estúpida! – me removí un poco más en el asiento, estaba comenzando a enojarme de verdad

- No… solo tus conjeturas… apuesto que estás pensando es idioteces como que Yuki me mato a Miky – Miky era su perro, murió cuando teníamos 14 y a pesar de que ya éramos grandes Sasuke lloro, el no era precisamente una persona de muchos sentimientos, es más me sorprendí muchísimo cuando lo vi en ese estado – o que me acosté con alguna de sus amigas - ¡Rayos! que no fuera por ahí porque iba a adivinar - ¿Es eso verdad?

Se giro hacia mí y ya no había ni un solo dejo de enojo, ahora estaba totalmente contento como si hubiera descubierto la cura para el sida.

- ¿Qué? – Entrecerré los ojos - ¿Qué es lo que pienso? – lo desafié

- Piensas que me acosté con Yuki

De solo ver y escuchar la forma en que lo dijo supe que era mentira, él no se había acostado con ella porque o si no lo hubiera negado, no le gustaba que yo supiera que tantos coños habían acogido a su polla.

- No era eso – me enfurruñe como todo una niña, odiaba ser tan transparente para él

- Y si no era eso… ¿Qué es entonces? – me desafió con la mirada, así que tenía que hacerlo quedar mal

- Pienso que no se soportan porque tu – lo apunte – **estas secretamente** **enamorado de mi y Yuki también**… así que entre los dos luchan por mi amor

Me largué a reír por la gran estupidez que había salido de mis labios, pero cuando sentí mi carcajada sola me di cuenta que faltaba la de Sasuke, cuando gire a verlo estaba con las manos apretando el volante y la vista perdida en la carretera.

- ¡Vamos! – lo golpee en el brazo – no era para que te enojaras, si solo era una broma para distender el ambiente

- Lo sé – una sonrisa algo rara apareció en sus labios

- Se que no piensas en mi en ese sentido – trate de tranquilizarte – ya hablamos eso, no quiero que ahora no podamos decirnos bromas

- Esta bien – comenzó a relajarse

- Se que algún día me lo dirás – ahora yo me puse seria – esperare a que estés listo

- No es tan fácil – se rindió

- ¿Es algo familiar? – mi tono de voz ahora era totalmente de comprensión

- Algo así – arrugo la frente, eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba pensando mucho sobre algo

- Esta bien – le sonreí – yo también te tengo secretos – le saque la lengua y me reí

- ¿Así? – Me siguió el juego - ¿Cómo cual?

- Como que hoy me acostare con Naoi-kun – levante ambas cejas en su dirección

- ¿Te das cuenta que eso ya no es secreto?

Me golpee en la frente en un gesto bastantemente dramático y comenzamos a reír juntos.

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros – no me gusta tener secretos contigo – iba a hablar pero lo interrumpí – y no te estoy reprochando nada – me sonrió y respiro hondo - ¡Llegamos.

Chille cuando Sasuke aparco el auto en el aeropuerto, estaba a unos momentos de ver a mi mejor amiga, todavía era temprano así que tenía tiempo para hablar con ella antes de mi cita con Naoi.

Nos bajamos y yo ya estaba buscando el vuelo cuando Sasuke aun venia caminando, estaba en hora, así que en unos diez minutos saldría del embarque.

- ¡Estoy emocionada! – le di un pequeño empujón a mi amigo

- Me alegro

Paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y aunque mi corazón se acelero no fue como antes, creo que por fin estaba superando mi amor por Sasuke y podríamos ser totalmente amigos sin mis tontos sentimientos de por medio.

Ahora que lo pienso ese era un secreto que le tenía, aunque no lo era tanto, le confesé esa noche que lo quería pero después lo desmentí, quizás algún día le diga a Sasuke Uchiha cuanto lo amé… claro que para eso tendría que dejar de amarlo por completo.

- ¡Sakurita!

Gire mi vista buscando a la dueña de esa voz, entre toda la gente se venía abriendo paso una pequeña chica que cargaba un enorme carro con maletas.

- ¡Yuki! – me solté del brazo de Sasuke y salí a su encuentro – te extrañe amiga – en cuanto la tuve cerca la apreté a mi cuerpo

- Yo también – era un poco mas baja que yo así que quedaba apretada a mi pecho

- ¿Cómo estas amiga? – me separe para verla mejor pero sus ojos vagaban por mi cuerpo – ¿Te gusta mi nuevo look? – le sonreí para demostrarle que estaba bien

- Te ves muy sexy – me hizo una asentimiento – mejor que si lo hubiera hecho yo – ya varias veces ella misma se había ofrecido para realizarme un New Look – es sexy pero sigues siendo tú… perfecto

- Gracias – me sonroje un poco

- Así que ya no eres virgen – la mire con los ojos muy abiertos por su confesión, porque no tenía una pizca de pregunta en su tono - ¿Fue con Sasuke?

La hice callar y la moví porque estaba comenzando a llamar la atención.

- Tenemos mucho que hablar – declare firme

- Bien – me apunto con uno de sus delgados dedos – pero quiero la versión extendida

- Lo prometo – levante la mano en señal de promesa

- Ahora – me puso de puntillas buscando algo - ¿Dónde está el _coso_ que tengo por primo?

- ¿Coso? – la mire con el cejo entrecerrado

- Claro… coso… porque su _coso _parece ser lo único que funciona

- Supongo que por _coso_ te refieres a la enorme serpiente que escondo en mis pantalones – me gire para mirar a Sasuke que tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada

- No primito – le golpeo levemente el hombro – eso sería _cosito_ minúsculo

- ¿Es _cosito_ Sakura? – me miro sonriendo aun mas

- Ya saben cómo son las cosas – levante ambas manos – no tomo bando por ninguno de ustedes dos – los apunte a ambos

- Bien – bufo Yuki – por _coso_ me refería a tu cerebrito – le pincho con un dedo en la cabeza – ya me dijo mi padre que estas en el cuadro de honor nuevamente – se giro hacia mi - ¿Puede ser mas nerd?

- Los nerd no tienen sexo… y yo tengo mucho – se apresuro a responder Sasuke

- ¿Nos podemos ir? – ambos me miraron – creo que todo el aeropuerto se entero de la vida sexual de Sasuke

- Vamos – mi amigo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar

- ¡EY! – el grito de Yuki se escucho muy fuerte – ¡Lleva mis maletas!

- Vamos – me puse a su lado – yo te ayudo

- Gracias – me sonrió

Comenzamos a avanzas y Sasuke ni se inmuto, parece que esto iba a dar para largo, y yo necesitaba la razón del porque se llevaban tan mal.

Si o si lo iba a descubrir.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas sí lo sé, perdónenme mi enorme atraso. Pero mi computadora no sirve y ahora estoy ocupando la de mi mama que no tardara en llegar. Y no tengo el tiempo necesario para seguir aquí. Estuve leyendo una historia que me llamo mucho la atención tanto que me dio la inspiración de escribir un ficc basado en el mundo ninja de Naruto, claro está que si lo escribiría tendría que ser después de que termine con todas las historias de aquí, pero me gustaría saber si ustedes lo leerían.<strong>

**Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo, sin nada más que agregar me retiro. Adiós ¡Nos leemos luego!**

**Fecha: Martes, 13 de marzo de 2012**

**Hora México: 9:22 am.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http: / leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Mirame otra vez. **

**Sumary: ¿**Sasuke quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Sakura. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. "M" por Lemmons.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

- Bueno – Yuki se sentó en su cama, la que siempre usaba cuando se quedaba en la casa de Sasuke – cuéntame todo

- Bien – me senté a su lado – todo comenzó en mi cumpleaños

- Buen regalo – se burlo sonriendo

- Déjame hablar – la regañe

- Ese día me acosté con Sasuke pero – respire hondo antes de continuar – no todo fue como yo soñé… yo pensé que el me amaba como yo pero…

- Solo fue sexo para él – bufo molesta y se acomodo mejor cruzando sus piernas a lo indio

- Y bueno, Naoi ha estado ahí para mi y la verdad es que me ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que me estaba perdiendo o sea – también me acomode mejor –Sasuke fue mi primer amor pero no me podía quedar pegada en él… además, prefiero tenerlo como amigo a arriesgarme que algo salga mal y perderlo para siempre

- Pero lo sigues amando – afirmo

- Siempre lo voy a querer – me toque con una mano el corazón – tiene un lugar en mi corazón que nadie va a ocupar nunca, es mi mejor amigo

- O sea…

- O sea que lo amo pero ya no como antes – me encogí de hombros – quizás siempre lo vi como el único hombre de mi vida y por eso lo idealice tanto pero Naoi – me puse un almohadón en el rostro – es todo un amor… se porta muy bien conmigo

- Pero a él no lo amas

- Pero lo quiero mucho – la contradije riendo – y hoy veré que tan bueno es en la cama

- Sakura – Yuki tomo mis manos entre las suyas – solo ten cuidado, esta bien que pruebes para que así cuando te decidas por alguien estarás segurísima

- Bien, gracias amiga – me tire para abrazarla y caímos acostadas sobre la cama

Nos quedamos riendo unos minutos hasta que la puerta siendo abierta nos interrumpió.

- Mi madre dice que bajen a comer

Solo escuche la voz de Sasuke porque cuando me gire ya no estaba, mire a Yuki y ella solo rodó los ojos.

Antes de que se fuera Yuki las cosas entre ellos eran tensas pero ahora ya estaban pasando de castaño oscuro y ya no era la curiosidad de saber el porqué de su enojo, ahora era una necesidad por mi salud mental, estos desplantes de Sasuke estaban afectándome mucho.

- Menos mal que bajan – se rió Mikoto que estaba dejando una bandeja con carne en la mesa – ya es momento de comer

- Las amigas estaban poniéndose al día – se burlo Sasuke con ahora un poco mas de humor en su voz

- Si – hablo Yuki mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por mi hombros – había muchas cosas de mujeres – le dio una fugaz mirada a Sasuke – que hablar

- Extrañaba a mi amiga – hable yo

- Yo soy tu amigo – susurro Sasuke pero lo alcance a escuchar

- Lo se – me acerque a él y lo apreté en un fuerte abrazo – y te quiero mas – le susurre al oído

Nos sentamos a comer, Fugaku estaba de turno en el hospital así que solo fuimos nosotros cuatro.

- Así que Ken llega mañana – comentó Mikoto

- Si – hablo Yuki – papá no se vino conmigo porque a un le quedaban unas cosas por arreglar… ya compro una casa

- Sabe que no es necesario – movió la cabeza negando Mikoto – Ken es hermano de Fugaku, corresponde que se queden acá… sobre todo si son solo ustedes dos

- Tranquila Mikoto – le resto importancia mi amiga – sabes que ahora venimos para quedarnos y papá cree mas conveniente tener su propia casa – se encogió de hombros – total en algo tiene que gastar el dinero que le deje el abuelo Madara

- Podría comprarse otra hija por ejemplo – volvió a hablar bajito Sasuke

- ¡Sasuke! – lo reto Mikoto

- Tranquila Mikoto, el abuelo Madara le dejo la misma cantidad a Fugaku y quizás él también piense en cambiar de hijo

Mi amiga hablo de tan forma que todos comenzamos a reír.

Luego de comer me excuse para irme a mi casa, tenia que prepararme para mi cita con Naoi, Yuki quiso acompañarme para ayudarme a escoger mi vestuario.

- ¡Vaya! – fue lo primero que dijo mi amiga cuando vio mi closet

- Sip – recalque la p – mi madre me ha ayudado mucho en esto

- Akemi es grandiosa

- Lo es – me reí mientras ella sacaba y sacaba cosas de dentro

- Listo – mire el desorden y sobre la montaña de ropa había un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro con un porta ligas

- Esto es – lo tome en mis manos – muy sexy

- Si y veo que Akemi lo compro recién porque aun estaba en la bolsa… ahora – me arrebato la ropa de mis manos – ve a bañarte que yo busco la ropa

Me bañe lentamente y me depile con mucho cuidado, ahora si que iba a haber mas que sexo oral y quería darle una muy buena impresión a Naoi.

No me demore mucho, cuando termine salí y mi cuarto volvió a estar ordenado, solo estaba la ropa que iba a utilizar.

- Naoi llegara en medio hora – hablo Yuki mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de mi cómoda

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me puse la ropa interior aun con la toalla puesta, mi pudor era algo que aun me quedaba

- Porque te mando un mensaje de texto – tomo el celular y fijo su vista en el – _"Saku, en media hora estaré ahí para hacerte gritar como nunca. Besos Naoi"_

Me reí por la voz que puso mi amiga, entre osca y caliente, pronto ella se unió a mis risas y así termine de vestirme.

Para esta ocasión me había elegido un sencillo vestido verde, me llagaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y tenia un escote que solo insinuaba lo necesario, para acompañar eligió unos precios Manolo negros con los bordes verde, los accesorios era pocos, solo una pulsera y unos pequeños aros.

- No te elegí collar para que no perdieras – hablo

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – cuando lo estés montando ni te acordaras de los accesorios

- Yuki – me reí mientras intentaba terminar de maquillarme

En unos minutos mas estuve totalmente lista, así que baje para esperar a Naoi.

- Te ves hermosa – me alabo mi amiga

- Gracias – le sonreí justo cuando sonaba el timbre

- Ve por él zorra – me dio una palmadita en el trasero y se fue a la cocina a esconderse

- ¡Hola! – abrí la puerta de golpe

- Hola preciosa – se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Tu estas muy guapo – lo escanee bien y la verdad es que estaba muy sexy

- ¿Nos vamos? – me puso su brazo para que lo tomara y no dude ni un segundo en hacerlo

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunte cuando ya íbamos en camino

- Sorpresa

Naoi manejo hasta el centro comercial, cuando llegamos allá aparco en el mejor hotel que había, yo no había venido nunca pero si se que mis padres pasaron su ultimo aniversario acá porque no pudieron salir de la ciudad por mas días.

- Hola – saludo Naoi a la recepcionista – tengo una reserva

La zorra no demoro en darle la tarjeta de nuestra habitación, eso si antes se aseguro de mostrar sus usados pechos a mi acompañante.

- ¡Zorra! – bufe cuando estábamos en el ascensor

- ¿Celosa? – paso un brazo por mis hombros – no tienes porque – lo mire casi asesinamente – total sabes muy bien con quien estaré esta noche

- Ahh – me solté de su agarre – ni siquiera una cena o algo… eres igual a todos

Me cruce de brazos bastante mosqueada y ni siquiera sabia de que.

- Vamos – mire a Naoi y tenia una sonrisa plantada en su rostro

Metió la tarjeta en la puerta y lo que vi me dejo completamente anonadada.

- Por supuesto que no quiero llegar y follar – me abrazo desde atrás mientras yi aun estaba mirando todo embelesada – si fuera así ya habría pasado

- Esto es… - no encontré palabras para describir nada

- Supongo entonces que te gusto

- Supones bien

Me gire y casi me devoré sus labios, la habitación estaba completamente decorada, había pétalos de rosas por todos lados, velas prendidas y una mesa con la cena, en otra mesa había una botella de champaña en un cubo con hielo y un bol con muchas fresas.

Todo de la forma romántica cliché, pero de la forma en que muchas soñamos como a definición romántica de una noche de pasión.

- Me encantaría hacer el amor contigo… pero lo que pase estará bien – me susurro cuando dejamos de besarnos

- Si antes tenia ganas de estar contigo ahora no te imaginas cuanto lo deseo

Nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez de una manera demandante, necesitaba sentirlo mas cerca asi que pase una de mis piernas en forma de gancho para acercarlo más a mi, él me tomo desde mi trasero y me apego a su ya viva erección.

- Dios – bajo su boca por mi cuello – no sabes hace cuanto tiempo que espero esto

- Me lo imagino – conteste con los ojos cerrados, solo disfrutando de sus caricias

- No… no te lo imaginas – se separo un poco de mi para mirarme directo a los ojos

- Naoi…

- Sakura – puso un dedo en mis labios – hace mucho que me gustas… es verdad… no tienes idea cuanto te deseaba antes de que me atreviera a hablarte y ahora que te tengo aquí conmigo es como si mis sueños se hicieran realidad… Sakura yo…

- Shuuu – puse yo ahora uno de mis dedos en sus labios – no digas algo que después te puedes arrepentir

- No me arrepentiré – sonrió – pero no diré nada que pueda incomodarte… aunque – tomo una de mis manos y la llevo a su corazón – se que sabes lo que iba a decir

No supe que contestar así que solo atine a volver a besarlo.

Esta vez el beso fue lento y con mucho cariño, pero rápidamente se volvió más fogoso, ambos estábamos ya ardiendo así que la ropa comenzó a sobrar en nuestros caminos, nos desvestimos sin despegar nuestras manos ni nuestros labios del cuerpo del otro.

- Sakura – mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja – eres hermosa

De pronto tuve un flash de Sasuke pero rápidamente lo deseche, este no era momento de pensar en mi mejor amigo.

Mas pronto de lo que me imagine estuve acostado sobre la cama con Naoi sobre de mi, ambos desnudos y con las manos mas desesperadas que nunca, él llevo dos de sus dedos hasta mi intimidad.

- Estas muy mojada

Le sonreí por preocuparse de que estuviera lo suficientemente lubricada para que no me doliera, y es que no necesitaba que me dijera ni una palabra para saber cuales eran sus intenciones.

- Naoi – chille y me apegué a su cuerpo cuando movió los dedos – ahí!

- Mmm nena… pronto sentirás algo mejor

Estiro su mano hasta el velados de donde saco un condón y se lo puso.

- Naoi – lleve mis manos a mis pechos y los masajee un poco, se estaba demorando mucho – te necesito – me removí algo inquieta en mi posición

- Ya voy cariño – volvió a ponerse sobre mi cuerpo pero no dejo caer ni un solo gramo de su peso en mi

Esta vez fui mas rápida y rodee sus caderas con mis piernas creando una exquisita fricción entre nuestros sexo.

- ¿Estas segura? – lo vi estaba realmente preocupado

- Por supuesto

Lleve mi mano hasta nuestros sexos y yo misma me metí su gran pene en mi interior, era una sensación exquisita, trate con todas mis fuerzas no compararlo con Sasuke pero fue imposible, una parte de mi lo hacia.

Me concentre en disfrutar, cosa que no fue difícil gracias a Naoi.

- Oh Sakura… siempre soné con esto… contigo y…. ¡OH! – aumento considerablemente el ritmo de sus embestidas

- ¡Naoi! – chille y enterré mis uñas en su espalda

El orgasmo no demoro en alcanzarnos a ambos, cayo rendido sobre mi cuerpo pero rápidamente rodó hacia un lado y me atrajo a él.

- No comimos la cena – habló

- Más tarde

Me acurruque a su pecho y pronto deje de tener conciencia sobre el resto del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? A mí en lo personal me encanto el Lemon entre estos dos. Aunque sea amante del SasuSaku creo que era necesario un SakuraxOoc, además sinceramente se merece olvidarlo. Espero y les guste mucho espero sus RR con ansias.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http: / leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Mírame otra vez. **

**Sumary: ¿**Sasuke quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Sakura. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. "M" por Lemmons

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

Desperté cuando comencé a sentir unos murmullos, mantuve mis ojos cerrados pero agudice mi oído, era Naoi hablando por teléfono con alguien.

- ¡_Déjala tranquila!_ – lo escuche y parecía bastante enojado – _yo no soy como tu _– rió – _¿Por qué siempre el león cree que todos son de su condición?_

¿Con quién mierda estaba hablando?

- _Sasuke_ – bufo y yo preste aun más atención – _esto ya lo hablamos… cuando te dije que me interesaba Sakura tu mismo me dijiste que le vendría bien un buen polvo… ¿Qué ha cambiado en este tiempo?_

Mi corazón se acelero automáticamente, se que lo que estaba diciendo Naoi tenía una alta probabilidad de ser verdad, pero eso solo me hizo rememorar ese día en que me entregue a él, o más bien cuando él quiso que me entregara.

- _Mira _– se oía ya cansado – _lo de Sakura y yo va a en serio así que si algo la quieres te pido que no te metas en esto… yo nunca me he metido en tus relaciones, hace dos días cuando te follaste a mi prima no dije nada y eso que es sangre de mi sangre _– unas lagrimas quisieron salir de mis ojos pero las contuve – _tu sabes que no fue agradable verte follándola en la sala de mi casa y no dije nada… no sientes una mierda por ella pero te comprendí… yo a Sakura la quiero no voy a herirla… entiende algo_ – endureció su voz – _yo no soy un maldito follador como tú que se coge a todo lo que se mueve_

A pesar de que nada de lo que estaba escuchando era muy nuevo, algo dentro de mí se sintió romper al saber que Sasuke había estado con Anny, la prima de Naoi, era un año mayor que nosotros, y Sasuke siempre había dicho que era un perra fría y que nunca se la cogería.

Supongo que poco de lo que Sasuke dice sobre las mujeres es verdad.

- _Te tengo que dejar… no quiero que Sakura se despierte sola… no es correcto para ninguna mujer después de… eso_

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron pasos, pensé en hacerme la dormida pero podía quedarme quieta, a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que estaba despierta.

- Escuchaste – suspire cuando sentí hundirse la cama a mi lado

- Si – abrí los ojos y los clavé en Naoi - ¿Se acostó con Anny?

- Lo conoces – bufo – no respeta a nadie… sé que es tu mejor amigo… también es el mío pero eso no quita el que sea un maldito infeliz

- Lo sé – me entristecí aun mas - ¿él llamo?

- Si – acaricio mi mejilla – parece ser que tu eres la única a la que respeta… se nota que te quiere mucho, te cuida y jamás te haría daño

Si antes me sentía herida ahora estaba destrozada, Sasuke había sido un maldito perro conmigo, me había arrebatado mi virginidad en el asiento trasero de su auto, casi se podría decir que me obligo a mamarle la polla y abrirle las piernas, ya no pude contener las lagrimas y una rodó por mi mejilla.

- Tranquila cariño – limpio con su dedo mi mejilla – sabes que no lo odio

- Yo…

- Ven – se acostó bien y atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo – en el fondo Sasuke es una buena persona amor

- Naoi – me separe un poco y lo mire hacia arriba – yo… no…

- Lo sé – beso el tope de mi cabeza… pero quiero que sepas que yo siento algo fuerte por ti – mantuvimos nuestros ojos unidos en un contacto pleno – no te diré que te amo porque aun no es así… pero si te quiero – rió - ¡Dios! Sé que te quiero y que podré amarte pero no quiero que te asustes

- Dame tiempo – acaricie su mejilla

- El que quieras

- ¿Saliste ayer? – lo interrogue arqueando una ceja

- Yo… - no pude evitar reírme al verlo sonrojarse

- Esta bien pero quiero que sepas algo

- ¿Qué cosa? – frunció un poco su ceño

- Saldré con Jiro – hable con firmeza

- Pero Jiro… él es un maldito… solo le interesa follar y…

- ¿Y? – me encogí de hombros – no quiero que me veas como una perra pero no eres el único con el que follo – su rostro se entristeció bastante pero era necesario aclarar esto – esto es lo que puedo darte – nos señale - ¿te basta?

- Si – no lo pensó, solo respondió

- Bien – aumente considerablemente mi sonrisa

Lo separe bruscamente de mi y lo deje sobre su espalda en la cama sin darle tiempo me puse sobre él pero al revés, deje mi ya húmedo coño sobre su boca y quede frente a frente a su media hinchada erección.

- ¿69? – gimió

- ¿No quieres? – me medio gire solo para poder mirarlo y lamerme los labios

- Mmm

Moví mi coño sobre su boca pero solo para que lo rozara, lamí su polla desde la base hasta la punta pero sin tocarlo más.

- ¿Quieres o no? – volví a preguntar

No me contesto nada, solo metió su lengua en mi coño y comenzó a lamer con mucha prisa, la noche anterior sentí que quería hacerme el amor, hacerme sentir bien y demostrarme lo mucho que decía quererme, ahora se notaba notablemente la diferencia.

Yo no quise quedarme atrás así que me metí su ya ahora muy dura polla en mi boca, gemí por como su dedos ahora entraban y salían de mi y por la sensación de sentir mi boca llena, se sentía putamente genial estar haciendo esto, dando y recibiendo placer de esta manera.

- Quieta – gimió Naoi – se que quieres mas pero mantén tus caderas quietas

- ¡Mierda Naoi-kun! – lamí sus testículos – chúpame el coño… ¡Ahora!

Su lengua volvió a adentrarse en mí y yo lo seguí, chupe, lamí, succione y mordí a la par de Naoi, no sé bien cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando sentí que mis paredes se comenzaban a apretar en contra de sus dedos aumente el ritmo de mi boca y comencé a utilizar mis manos para acariciar sus testículos.

Mientras su leche pasaba directo a mi garganta sentí como me corría muy fuerte, tanto que tuve que afirmarme de sus piernas para mantenerme.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó – te has superado nena

Me tomó como pudo y me apego a su pecho pero esta vez cara con cara.

- Se me novia – murmuro mirándome directamente a los ojos

- No – fui firme

- Algún día – me apretó y escondí mi cara en su pecho

- Estoy rota – murmure y espero que no me haya escuchado

.

.

.

El domingo pase el día entero con Yuki, Sasuke me llamo un par de veces pero preferí no contestarle, después de haber escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Naoi el sábado sentía que si hablaba con él terminaríamos peleando y como estaban las cosas entre nosotros en este momento no creo que hubiera sido lo mejor.

El lunes me arregle con un poco mas de esmero, después de haberlo pensado muy bien ayer me decidí por pasar un buen momento con Jiro, elegí una minifalda negra con tacones no tan altos y un top de tiritas azul, el conjunto no era llamativo por colores pero si por la piel que dejaba a la vista.

Llegue al colegio y deje mi bebé estacionado en el lugar que ya estaba acostumbrando a usar en este último tiempo, en cuanto me baje pude sentir varias miradas sobre mí que me hicieron sonreír.

- ¡Haruno! – escuche un grito de mujer llamándome así que me gire

Frente a mi estaba una muy encabronada Anny, la mire de abajo hacia arriba y su cuerpo parecía temblar.

- Anny – le sonreí - ¿deseas algo? – pregunte solo por ser la prima de Naoi pero en el fondo tenía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en su perfecta cara

- Si – se me acerco amenazadoramente – aléjate de Sasuke

- No entiendo – me cruce de brazos – Sasuke es mi mejor amigo – la mire desafiante

- ¿Un amigo con el que te acuestas? – por su sonrisa supe que creía tenerme en sus manos

- ¿Te importa?... Sasuke se ha cogido a casi todos los coños de esta escuela

- Te lo advierto – me apunto con su dedo – mantente alejada de él… lo quiero para mi

- Anny – la llame cuando la vi con intenciones de irse – ¿Ya terminaste con Jiro?

- ¿Qué te importa a ti? – se cruzo de brazos y ahora ella me escaneo

- No se – me encogí de hombros – es que me invito a salir y no sé si aceptar – la mire con una gran sonrisa para que entendiera a que me refería

- ¡Zorra! – gruño

- Se que él que fue tu primer amor… que triste – le sonreí – te antiguo amor quiere meterse en mis pantalones… y él actual también – me le acerque y le susurre al oído – de verdad que debes ser muy mala en la cama

Antes de que pudiera responder nada me aleje dejándola sola y muy encabronada, si hasta podría jurar que se puso a gritar.

En cuanto entre a la escuela, aun riendo, me dirigí a mi casillero y me encontré a quien menos quería ver en este momento.

- Hola – trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa

- ¿Por qué ayer no me contéstate el teléfono? – prácticamente gruñí

- Te acostaste con Anny – levante la mirada y la clave en la suya – te acostaste con ella un día antes de acostarte conmigo… y encima te crees con el derecho de reclamarle a Naoi porque está conmigo

- No entiendes – se comenzó a tirar el pelo – yo… no… es que… ¡Agggg!

- No – me puse seria frente a él – él que no entiende eres tu – lo apunte con mi dedo

- Sakura yo…

- Siempre has sido un puto maldito, pero conmigo siempre habías sido el mejor amigo, mi ángel guardián… ¿Qué mierda te paso?

- Nada – quito su rostro de confusión y puso uno serio

- Bien… pero no quiero que vuelvas a opinar sobre las pollas que se me ocurren follar

- Esta no eres tu – escupió

- Esta es la que tú hiciste de mi – le sonreí – ¡Una Zorra!... ¿No así como te gustan?

" **Sí Sasuke quería una zorra una zorra le iba a dar"**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Wow jajá hubiera pagado mucho dinero al ver la cara que puso nuestro querido Sasuke-kun. Sakura tiene razón el no tiene el derecho de estar celoso. Aggg me saca de mis casillas.**

**Me despido adiós.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http: / leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Mírame otra vez. **

**Sumary: ¿**Sasuke quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Sakura. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. "M" por Lemmons

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

Quise decir tantas cosas más pero era tanto lo que tenia dentro de mí que nada salía.

- ¿Por qué? – susurro con el rostro bajo

- Ya me hiciste esa pregunta – trate de sonar tranquila, cosa que no estaba – Sasuke… – respire un poco para controlar mi furia – tengo 16 años… quiero tener sexo, tener amigos… quiero mis propias experiencia

- Pero…

- ¿Con cuantas minas te has acostado? – puse mis manos en mi cintura y lo mire desafiante

- Sakura…

- ¿Ves? – lo apunte – yo solo he estado contigo y con Naoi y…

- Así que te acostaste con Naoi – sus expresiones se endurecieron al segundo

- Eso no es lo importante – le reste importancia – lo que importa es que quiero más experiencias

- ¿Y para eso te vas a acostar con todo el instituto? – alzo un poco su voz atrayendo varias miradas a nosotros

- ¡NO! – exclame furiosa porque no me entendiera

- Ven – tomo mi mano y me metió a un cuarto pequeño

Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, el espacio era muy reducido y había escasa luminosidad, era el cuarto del aseo donde venían las parejas a tener un poco de sexo.

- ¿Tantos me extrañabas?

Me acerque más a su cuerpo y apegue mis pechos al suyo, me puse de puntillas dejando mis labios a la altura de los de él, esperaba que me besara o algo pero parecía inmune a mis encanto.

¡Pésimo golpe a mi ego!

- No es el momento – hablo serio

- Bueno – bufe y me aleje de él – mira… no se que mas quieres hablar de esto… aclarando las cosas estamos así – comencé a enumerar con mis dedos – nos acostamos juntos… me dejaste en claro que no quieres una relación conmigo – iba a hablar pero no lo deje – me costó entenderlo pero lo estoy logrando… con Naoi tenemos una buena relación, abierta… y quiero vivir mi juventud… ¿Algo que agregar?

- No – podía ver a la perfección su mandíbula apretada – veo que tienes todo claro

- Se que todo es culpa mía – baje un poco la vista – debería haber sabido desde un principio que ese día de mi cumpleaños solo me estabas haciendo un favor… prefiero mil veces haber tenido mi primera vez contigo que con cualquiera otro que en 10 años mas ni voy a recordar su nombre

- ¿Me quieres? – su pregunta me saco un poco de mi monologo

- ¡Claro! – le regale un sonrisa y él me acompaño – eres mi mejor amigo

- No me refiero a ese sentido – volvió a estar un poco más serio - ¿Me amas como hombre?

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros, prefería ser sincera ahora para poder resolver todos estos agujeros que estaban entre nosotros

- Pero ese día…

- Lo siento – le sonreí – te idealice mucho y no eres perfecto – aumente mi sonrisa para quitarle un poco de importancia al asunto – así que creo que solo era un amor infantil… eso sí – quise agregar al verlo más serio – siempre tendrás un lugar muy importante en mi corazón

- Reaccione tan mal ese día… no debería haber sido así… te merecías mucho mas y yo solo hice que todo fuera peor… mas difícil…

- Para – lo corte, enganchamos nuestras miradas y tome fuerza para seguir hablando – no te voy a negar que casi llegue a odiarte… me dolió mucho todo pero… bueno – me encogí de hombros – creo que nunca la primera vez es perfecta

- Pero…

- Prefiero que lo olvidemos y sigamos adelantes… ya le hemos dado suficientes vueltas a esto

- Te amo – hablo sincero

- Yo también te amo

Nos acercamos al mismo tiempo y nos fundimos en un fraternal abrazo, mas pronto de lo que quise me separo de su pecho pero solo para dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

- Bueno – le sonreí coquetamente – esto no quita que como buenos amigos no podamos disfrutar cuando se nos plazca

- Vamos a clases – me solté aun sonriendo

- Claro – conteste más entusiasta – aunque ya tendremos que esperar a la próxima hora para entrar

Quedaban solo diez minutos para acabar la primera hora, la que por supuesto nos perdimos, pero nos sentamos en unas bancas y hablamos de trivialidades como siempre lo hacíamos cuando queríamos matar el tiempo.

Mi próxima clase era con Sasori así que como mi asignatura preferida era Literatura me acerque al salón unos minutos antes de que sonara la campaña.

- Que alegría que nos acompañe señorita Haruno – el profesor Akasuna estaba sentado en su escritorio ordenando unos papeles

- ¿Le molesta que llegara antes? – deje mis cosas y me senté en la primera fila

- Para nada – iba a hablar cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir

- Permiso profesor – levante la vista para encontrarme con una casi desnuda Kim

- Pase señorita

- Sasori… - iba a seguir hablando y estoy segura que se le quería insinuar a Sasori, así que cuando vi su cara de terror me aclare la garganta

Kim no pudo decir nada más porque siguió llegando gente al salón y pronto empezó la clase.

Saque mi cuaderno y mi lápiz y puse mi atención completa a lo que decía Sasori, estaba hablando sobre "La niña en la palomera" un libro que hablaba de la relación entre una chica menor de edad y hombre ya adulto y como este la ayudaba en todo sentido.

Eso era algo que nunca me había planteado, digo, me encantan los hombre, sobre todo ahora… pero no sé si sería capaz de estar con alguien demasiado mayor que yo, creo que de hecho la idea me da hasta algo de asco.

Para empezar los hombres llegan a una edad en que ni se les para.

¡AGG!

El solo pensar en tener una flácida y arrugada polla en mi interior me hizo tener escalofríos.

- Eso es todo – volví de mi ensoñación y me fije que Sasori me miraba fijamente – recuerden la composición para la próxima clase

Me apresure a guardar mis cosas, no quería llegar atrasada a la próxima clase.

- Señorita Haruno – me hablo el profesor cuando ya iba en la puerta – quédese un momento por favor – me vio dudar – le daré un pase

- Zorra – me gire y vi como Kim me miraba con asco mientras pasaba por mi lado y salía del salón

- Lo siento profesor – me apresure a hablar – sé que me quede un poco aturdida y no le puse atención pero…

- Tranquila – me cortó, puso una de sus enormes manos frente a mí mientras se sentaba sobre su escritorio

- Es que… - volvió a poner su mano frente a mí

- ¿Qué libro discutimos hoy? – me miro fijamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- La niña en la palomera – me apresure a contestar

- ¿Y qué opinas de ese libro?... Porque lo leíste ¿No?

- ¡Claro!... hace como dos años

- Bien – me regalo una hermosa sonrisa – Dame una opinión superficial sobre el libro

- Bien – acomode un poco mis ideas – pienso que Anita es una chica con las que muchas nos podemos identificas… yo muchas veces me identifique con ella – él me miro entrecerrando los ojos – no me malentienda… mis padres me dan mucho amor y cosas materiales… pero también muchas veces he sentido no encajar y más de alguna vez soñé con que llegara ese hombre, no mayor eso sí – aclare – que aunque me tuviera que encerrar en una palomera en cierta forma me diera mi libertad… sé que es un pensamiento demasiado rebuscado pero…

- No – se apresuro a cortarme – de hecho siento que lo que dices es exactamente lo que yo diría – lo mire sin entender mucho – ya te conté como era de marginado en mis tiempo escolares… así que también me he sentido mas de alguna vez como "El niño en la palomera"… porque por mas desencajado que me sienta nunca he llegado a sentirme como niña

No pude más y estalle en carcajadas, él no dudo en seguirme y así comenzamos a reírnos como locos, cuando me vine a dar cuenta, Sasori me estaba mirando demasiado fijo y algo se removió en mi interior.

- ¿Pero qué tiene de malo lo del hombre mayor? – habló de pronto

- Es que no se – arrugue la nariz – como que no me da pensar en mi con un viejo

- Bueno, un viejo no pero… alguien un poco mayor no esta tan mal ¿No?

- No

El ambiente de torno se puse demasiado tenso que me vi obligada a cortarlo.

- Bueno – trate de recobrar la compostura – creo que es hora de que me vaya… ya llego tarde a mi siguiente clase – trate de ponerle algo de humor

- Espera – se bajo de la mesa y se planto frente a mi – el sábado iré a una exposición de libros… hay muchos clásicos… algunos desconocidos y nuevos… y me preguntaba si - ¿Era idea mía o vi un sonrojo en sus mejillas? – se que no es correcto… pero me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme

- Por supuesto – lo tenía tan cerca que mi corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido de lo debido

- Bien – me miro directo a los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás – ¿nos juntamos allá o te paso a buscar?

- Nos juntamos allá – prefería no tener que darle explicaciones a mis padres

- Mañana te doy la dirección

- Claro – tome con fuerza mi mochila y retrocedí otro paso – nos vemos Sasori-sempai

Me gire y me apresure a salir de ahí, algo extraño había pasado y de verdad que no tenía intenciones de saber que… aunque sabía a la perfección que me comería la cabeza por un muy buen tiempo.

- Así que supongo que solo estás viviendo tu juventud – Sasuke paso un brazo por mis hombros en un gesto de lo más normal en nuestra amistad

- ¿Por qué? – lo mire hacia arriba

- Es parte de la vida tener algún enamoramiento por un profesor – sonrió burlón… como mi amigo

- ¡No tengo ningún enamoramiento por nadie! – defendí arduamente mi postura

- Claro pequeña – me apego más a él y me dejo frente a mi próxima clase - ¿Comemos juntos?

- Como siempre – le sonreí

- Te amo molestia

- Y yo a ti bobo

Por primera vez decir esas palabras no dolían como antes, Sasuke Uchiha es mi mejor amigo y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Jajaja ¿Qué les pareció? Muy bueno a mi parecer pero bueno esperare con ansias sus RR, sin nada más me retiro.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http: / leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Mírame otra vez. **

**Sumary: ¿**Sasuke quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Sakura. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. "M" por Lemmons

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

Entré al salón sin mirar a nadie a mi alrededor, me sentía demasiado bien conmigo misma y me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo como estúpida cuando sentí mis mejillas tirar mucho mi piel.

Me senté al final del salón, esta clase era de matemáticas y la verdad es que estos temas ya los había visto en un curso que hice el verano pasado, aunque… la verdad es que este año estaba bastante adelantada, mientras todos disfrutaban de sus vacaciones, bebían alcohol y tenían sexo yo estaba estudiando.

O sea, amo estudiar, pero para eso está el año escolar, también es importante divertirse, es parte de la juventud.

Moví mi cabeza un par de veces, eso ya era cosa del pasado, ya había entendido que cada parte de la vida es importante.

De pronto sentí una presencia al lado mío pero no quise levantar la vista, por lo menos iba a fingir escribir, tampoco es que quisiera estropear mi reputación con los maestros, que ahora amara el sexo no quiere decir que dejara de amar los estudios.

- Veo que estas muy concentrada – levante la vista pero la mantuve al frente – quizás podrías explicarme… - rió – yo no entiendo nada

- ¿Qué quieres Jiro? – gire a mirarlo y apoye mi cabeza en mi mano, le di una sonrisa que me devolvió sin pensarlo mucho

- Estas hermosa – me miro todo lo que pudo por estar sentada

- Gracias – me mordí el labio por costumbre pero me pareció escucharlo gemir con mi gesto

- ¿Saldrás conmigo el sábado?

- No me has invitado – me encogí de hombros – así que…

- Yo no invito a salir – me tomo el mentón y levanto un poco mas mi rostro

- Entonces – con mi mano saque la suya de mi mentón – lo siento… no puedo aceptar algo que no me has pedido

Volví mi vista al frente con una gran sonrisa cuando lo escuche bufar, Jiro podía ser interesante para coquetear un momento y hasta quizás un buen polvo, pero hasta ahí… había escuchado suficiente sobre sus desequilibrios y cambios de estado de ánimo como para involucrarme con él.

- ¿Prefieres estar en tu casa sin hacer nada antes que una buena follada?

Su pregunta me hizo reír a carcajada, tanto que llame la atención de todo el salón.

- ¿Algo que aportar señorita Haruno? – el profesor se veía confuso al tener que llamarme la atención

- Si – recompuse mi rostro y sentí a Jiro tensarse – el coseno del ángulo es el cateto adyacente partido por la hipotenusa… no el opuesto

El rostro del profesor giro de golpe a la pizarra y en un rápido movimiento corrigió lo escrito, sentí a muchos bufar porque no me hayan atrapado en algo y que más encima corrigiera al profesor.

- Muchas gracias señorita Haruno

- De nada profesor – le sonreí

Como dije, que ahora disfrutara del sexo no significaba que dejara de ser la Sakura Haruno de siempre, ahora era una versión mejorada.

- Sakura…

- Jiro – lo interrumpí – para el sábado tengo ya planes fijado que no voy a cambiar – lo mire ahora seria

Tampoco es que iba a perder mucho tiempo discutiendo esto con él, era solo una diversión nada más.

El resto de la clase me dedique a poner atención a ver si le encontraba algún otro error al profesor, me agradaba mucho el señor Take, era el único que no se molestaba o sentía humillado cuando lo corregía y eso que había muchas veces que no lo hacía.

De un momento a otro mis pensamientos viajaron a Sasori y en la cita del sábado.

¿Por qué era una cita?

¿O no?

Quizás Sasuke tenía razón y si tenía una especia de enamoramiento por él, bueno, eso lo descubriría el sábado.

El timbre sonó más rápido de lo que pensé, así que sin siquiera mirar a Jiro me apresure a la salida, en cuanto puse un pie fuera del salón sentí como me tomaban del brazo, levante la vista para encontrarme con Sasuke, pero este Sasuke era un Sasuke distinto, su sonrisa y sus ojos los había visto en algunas ocasiones.

Era su rostro de sexo.

¿Acaba de tener sexo?

Me sentí celosa pero trate de controlar mis emociones rápidamente, estábamos bien como amigos y no tenía intenciones de arruinarlo todo.

- ¿Con quién follaste? – me puse a su lado y él seguía sin moverse

- Con nadie – rápidamente sus expresiones se volvieron serias, lo que decía era verdad

- Entonces… - lo apunte - ¿Por qué tienes cara de sexo?

- Ahhh – volvió a sonreír – porque estuve pensando

- Bien… me alegro por ti… ¿En qué pensabas? – apreté con fuerza mis libros sobre mi pecho

Seguíamos sin movernos y el pasillo ya había quedado vacío, era la hora del almuerzo y todos debían estar en la cafetería comiendo, donde nosotros también ya deberíamos estar.

- ¿No quieres saber en qué pensaba? – aumento considerablemente su sonrisa

Nada bueno en él.

- Sasuke…

- Bien – me corto – hay una experiencia que no has vivido

- Hay muchas

- Pero esta la vivirás ahora mismo

Tomo mi mano y comenzó a tirarme por el pasillo, se apresuro al cuarto de aseo donde habíamos hablado en la mañana y poco a poco comenzaba a comprender que experiencia iba a vivir.

Mis bragas se mojaron en cuanto entramos al reducido espacio.

- ¿Sexo en el cuarto de aseo? – lo mire sobre mis pestañas cuando nuestros cuerpos chocaron

- No cariño – pasó sus manos por mis costados haciéndome gemir – sexo rudo en el cuarto de aseo

Era oficial, estaba goteando de lo excitada que me tenía mi mejor amigo.

Nos acercamos al mismo tiempo y juntamos nuestros labios en un beso cargado de excitación, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a bailar entre ellas y nuestras manos salieron a la acción inmediatamente, el espacio era lo suficientemente reducido para que estuviéramos muy pegados.

- Mierda – gimió cuando baje mis labios a su cuello y lo comencé a morder – la he tenido dura toda la mañana pensando en esto

- Mira

Deje de besarlo y tome su mano derecha para llevarla hasta mi coño, lo hice que me tocara por encima, pero fue suficiente para que viera como me tenia.

- Estas empapada – gimió cerrando los ojos

- Y solo tú me pones así

Fui sincera, con Sasuke me mojaba sin que siquiera me tocara.

Volvimos a besarnos pero esta vez nuestras manos se apresuraron a nuestras ropas, agradecí mi buena ocurrencia de ponerme falda, así que solo hizo falta que Sasuke bajara mis bragas, también corrió un poco mi top para llegar a mis pezones que estaban duros esperando su toque.

Comencé a gemir y removerme buscando contacto pero Sasuke me mantenía quita, eso me molesto un poco.

¡Yo también quería tocarlo!

- Mierda Sasuke – me solté de su agarre – quiero tocarte también – me queje como niña chica

- ¿Si?

Me sonrió torcidamente y acto seguido imito mi reciente gesto y llevo mi mano a su pene que esta durísimo, pero no me bastaba tocarlo por encima de la ropa, quería sentir su carne en mi mano, ¡Dios!... lo quería sentir en tantas partes.

- Date vuelta – no me dejo terminar de sacarle el pantalón

- Pero…

- ¡Date vuelta! – esta vez rugió un poco

Lo hice sin pensarlo mucho, pero en cuanto estuve de pecho a pared sentí toda su rica polla en mi culo y fue genial, me moví buscando mucha más fricción.

- ¡Quieta! – Ordenó tomando mis caderas – apoya las manos en la pared

Lo hice sin chistar, esto prometía mucho.

- Empuja tu rico culo hacia mí

En cuanto lo hice los dos gemimos porque el roce fue mucho mejor.

Sentí como desabrochaba sus pantalones y los bajada, también lo sentí sacar un condón… estaba desesperada, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

- Naoi no te follo aquí ¿Cierto? – paso un dedo por mi culo y di un respingo por la sorpresa

- No – gemí más cuando metió su dedo, pero solo un poco, me dolió y lo saco enseguida

- Ahora no es momento – tomo mi cabello y acerco mi rostro al suyo – no dejes que te folle ahí… yo lo haré cuando sea el momento – solo asentí y él sonrió

Su polla comenzó a tantear mi coño que estaba aun mas mojado, si fuera posible, rozo mi clítoris y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para quedarme quieto.

- ¿Fuerte o suave? – me pregunto

- Dijiste sexo rudo – trague el nudo que tenía en mi garganta - ¿Te arrepentiste?

- No debiste decir eso

Me penetro tan duro que sentí que me partía al medio, eche el culo más hacia atrás y lo sentí aun más adentro, sus embestidas eran duras y contantes, sus manos estaban aferradas a mis caderas para que no se movieran, pero los gemidos de ambos era un cosa incontrolable, gritábamos como locos sin ningún filtro.

- Eso nene… dame duro… métemela hasta el fondo – me aferre aun mas a la pared

- ¿Así?... ¿Te gusta cómo te la meto?... ¿Naoi te la mete así?

- No… - mordí mi labio para no decirle que ninguna polla nunca iba a ser como la suya

- Eres toda una perra cuando quieres – volvió a tironear de mi cabello pero esta vez cuando estuvimos cerca me beso con furia

Nuestras lenguas iban a la par de sus embestidas así que no demoramos nada en alcanzar el ansiado orgasmo.

- ¡Sakura mierda….!

- ¡Sasuke!

Cayo sobre mi espada y me volvió a besar pero esta vez lentamente, como queriéndome demostrar algo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**¡Hola! Wow me encanto el lemón, y más a un siendo en el cuarto de aseo jajaja, creo que es una fantasía de muchas las que están leyendo, me encanto lo que dijo Sasuke " No cariño… sexo rudo en el cuarto de aseo" oh me dirán que a ustedes no les gusto. Sean sinceras. Regálenme un precioso y hermoso Review ¡Onegai! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Mírame otra vez. **

**Sumary: ¿**Sasuke quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Sakura. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. "M" por Lemmons

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

- Déjame ver si entiendo… te metiste con Sasuke en el cuarto de limpieza y follaron como dos conejos faltos de sexo… ¿no?

La mire con los ojos abiertos, había sido algo más que follar como conejos, no sé porque pero con Sasuke siempre todo iba a ser algo mas, bueno… por algo es mi mejor amigo.

- Si lo pones así… – Suspire – ¡NO!... fue más como una fabulosa conexión entre dos mejores amigos

- ¿Somos mejores amigas?

- Si Yuki-chan – aclare lo obvio

- ¿Y follamos como conejas?... ¿es necesario que cojamos como locas para conectarnos?

La volví a quedar mirando con los ojos abiertos.

Después de salir del colegio la llame para que fuera a mi casa y poder contarle lo que había pasado con Sasuke, ella era la única con la cual podía hablar esto, porque era obvio que con él no iba a hablar después de tener sexo.

- Mira – me acomode sobre mi cama – tu sabes lo que sentía por Sasuke – bufe por tener que explicar esto por segunda vez en el día – pero ahora las cosas son distintas… digamos que disfrutamos de rico sexo pero sin comprometer nuestra amistad

- Amiga – cambio su expresión a una más seria – créeme que esto va a cambiar las cosas

- ¡No! – fui firme y le regale una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Y porque estas tan segura?

- Porque ya estuve ahí

- Si ya sé que follaste con Sasuke – puso cara de asco – no necesito que me digas como o donde te la metió

- No hablo de eso – tome un cojín y se lo arroje en el rostro

Me miro seria y me lo arrojo de vuelta, ambas sonreímos cuando nos volvimos a ver.

Extrañaba mucho a mi amiga.

- Entonces explícate mejor – se reacomodo

- Hablo de que ya estuve en ese lugar – hice un gesto con la mano – el lugar de la chica enamorada de su mejor amigo… ya sufrí, llore y reí… ya entendí

Hable orgullosa de mi, me sentía tan madura de poder hablar de temas que un momento fueron tan dolorosos.

- Si – aumento tanto su sonrisa que me asusto y me obligo a deshacer la mía – tu estuviste ahí – me apunto – pero Sasuke no

Abrí la boca un par de veces pero ningún sonido salía de ella así que me decidí por cerrarla.

- No – negué con mucha efervescencia – eso no es así

- Amiga – se me acerco bastante – algún día me darás la razón

Decidimos dejar el tema por ahora y nos dedicamos a conversar de cosas más triviales, como que mañana comenzaba el colegio y que como su papá aun no llegaba tendría que depender de Sasuke para ir y volver del colegio, cosa que no le agradaba para nada, llego la hora de la cena y para nosotras no se había sentido el tiempo que habíamos estado hablando.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

No me pudo contestar porque la puerta de mi habitación se abrió para dejar pasar a mi mamá.

- Hija… Yuki... abajo esta Sasukito y dice que lo enviaron por ti

- Pero Yuki se iba a quedar a cenar – reclame como niña chica

- Tranquila… - le resto importancia haciendo un gesto con su mano – ya invite a Sasukito y acepto con mucho gusto… así que bajen que la cena ya está servida

Mi mamá salió de la habitación y con Yuki nos quedamos mirando.

- ¿Piensas decirle alguna vez a tu mamá que Sasuke ODIA que le digan Sasukito?

- No – me encogí de hombros – es problema de él

Riendo bajamos y nos encontramos con mis papas y Sasuke sentados en la mesa y la comida ya servida.

- Hija – mi padre y Sasuke se levantaron mientras con Yuki tomamos asiento

- Primito – saludo Yuki a Sasuke – es muy amable de tu parte venir a buscarme… Sasukito

Vi a Sasuke apretar los dientes con lo ultimo y eso hizo sonreír a Yuki.

- Yuki-chan cariño – hablo mi mamá - ¿Cuándo llega Ken?

- Debería haber llegado un día después que yo pero tuvo algunos problemas y se demorara unas semanas mas

- ¡Fabuloso! – bufo por lo bajo Sasuke

- Por lo menos sabe que estoy en buenas manos en la casa de mis tíos… y Sasukito – miro sonriendo a Sasuke – es un amor de primo conmigo

- Me alegra mucho que ustedes tres sean amigos – acoto mi padre

- Pero me gustaría que Mikoto fuera más mi consuegra – el tono de voz de mi madre era como si tuviera un gran dolor

- ¡Mamá! – chille roja como un tomate, no quise ni voltear a ver a Sasuke – sabes que con Sasuke somos amigos

- Bah hija – me hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano – déjame soñar… además… ¿no me vas a decir que Sasuke no está muy fuerte?

Mire a Sasuke y nunca en mi vida lo había visto tan rojo, si parecía que podía calentar la Antártida solo con sus mejillas.

- Bueno... – interrumpió mi padre – déjenme pensar que mi hija no pensara en hombres hasta los 40

Después de eso, la cena paso más rápido de lo esperado y pronto estaba despidiendo a mis amigos en la puerta.

- Mañana comienzo el colegio – me recordó Yuki antes de subirse al auto – recuérdalo

- Créeme que me acuerdo – habíamos estado gran parte de la tarde hablando de eso así que era imposible que se me olvidara

- Adiós Sakura – Sasuke se me acerco corriendo y deje un dulce beso en la comisura de mis labios – sueña conmigo – susurro en mi oído pero más que un susurro parecía una invitación a violarlo ahí mismo

- Tu también – lo abrace y procure que mis pechos rozaran el suyo

- ¡Vamos! – volteamos al auto y Yuki había comenzado a tocar la bocina

Dormí de una sola vez, me desperté solo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, así que me hice el ánimo para levantarme. El baño me hizo fabuloso así que no demore nada en estar lista.

Tome mi auto y me apresure a llegar al colegio, quería estar ahí para cuando llegara Yuki.

Estacione en el lugar que estaba al lado de donde acostumbraba a ponerse Sasuke y baje para esperarlos recargada en el capo de mi bebé.

- Se que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada… pero una llamada o un mensaje no te matarían

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sabía que algo se me había olvidado en estos días y era llamar a Naoi, recién ahora me vine a dar cuenta que ayer no lo había visto por el colegio y ni me había preocupado por lo que le pudo pasar.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – me gire y le regale mi mejor carita de niña buena – pero hoy ingresa Yuki al colegio y estuve ayudándola todo el día de ayer

Eso no era totalmente cierto pero no quería decirle que me había olvidado de él después de que tuviéramos sexo.

- ¿Tu mejor amiga Yuki? – Asentí con una sonrisa por haberlo convencido - ¿La prima de Sasuke

- La mismita

- Bueno… - se rasco la cabeza y lo note un poco avergonzado – no quise celarte ni nada pero…

- Naoi – me acerque a él y deje un beso en sus labios – fue mi culpa – le sonreí – y prometo que te lo recompensaré

- Bien – afianzo mi cintura – pero puedo ser muy exigente

- Y yo muy complaciente – le sonreí coqueta – ahora cuéntame porque no viniste ayer

- Ah… eso – se puso colorado y yo sonreí al verlo tan indefenso – es que mi mamá no se sentía muy bien – bajo tanto la mirada que me preocupe – y me tuve que quedar a cuidarla porque su esposo está de viaje de negocios

- ¿Está enferma?... ¿Es grave?

- Bueno – aclaro su garganta y su tono ya era un escarlata intenso – digamos que se le pasara en 8 meses

- No… - quería reírme pero me contuve

- Si… está embarazada

- ¡Vas a tener un hermanito! – me colgué de su cuello y antes que me diera cuenta sus labios ya estaban danzando con los míos

Sus manos se posaron en mi trasero y me levantaron un poco hasta que enrede mis piernas en su cintura, el beso sin querer se fue trasformando en algo mucho más caliente, así que buscando algo mas moví mis caderas y note lo duro y listo que estaba para mí.

Juro que lo hubiera subido a mi auto para terminar esto pero un aclaramiento de garganta me devolvió a la realidad.

- Supongo que este es Naoi

Me baje de Naoi y le di una sonrisa a Yuki.

- Si… Naoi – lo mire – ella es Yuki

- Hola – le tendió la mano – Sakura me ha hablado mucho de ti

- También me ha hablado mucho de ti

- ¿Alguien habla de mi?

Recién ahí me fije que detrás de mi amiga de encontraba Sasuke.

De manos cruzadas, con sus gafas puestas y apoyado en su auto.

Definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha era un pecado que te invitaba a perderte en él.

- Por supuesto – llegue a él y me lance a darle un beso en la mejilla – jamás podría olvidarme de ti

- Me alegro – me sonrió y le sonrió a Naoi – ¿así que tendrás un hermanito?

- Ya vez – se levanto de hombros – parece que mi madre con su esposo si tienen sexo después de todo

Todos reímos por la cara de asco de Naoi y a mi me sorprendió bastante no ver ni un dejo de mala onda entre él y Sasuke, pero más que nada me encanto verlos así de bien, como antes.

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros mi amigo – concordemos que el sexo es demasiado bueno para dejar de hacerlo

- Si pero – saco la lengua como simulando vomitar – no cuando son tus padres… en todo caso – su rostro paso rápidamente a una gran alegría – se nota que Fugaku es alguien fogoso… apuesto que los ruidos en la noche se escuchan en cuadras… ¿Sientes cuando tus padres tienen sexo Sasukito-kun?

- Agg – mi amigo se puso casi tan blanco como un papel – te juro que pusiste imágenes en mi cabeza… te golpeare Naoi

- Bueno chicos rudos – intervino Yuki – tengo que ir a la oficina a buscar mi horario así que nos veremos por ahí

Yuki se dio vuelta dejándonos a los tres solos pero no fue para nada un momento incomodo.

- ¿Todo bien con Naoi? – le susurre a Sasuke - ¿Ya no estás celoso?

- Para nada

Y mientras Naoi se adelantaba a entrar al colegio una traviesa mano de Sasuke se colo por mi trasero dando una buena agarrada que hasta saco un gemido de mi garganta y para colmo se puse detrás mío y me mostró lo duro que estaba.

Definitivamente Sasuke **NO** estaba celoso.

Estaba **MUY** caliente.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Wow jaja ¿Les gusto? A mí en lo personal me encanto la manera para regresarle las cosas a Sasuke-chan XDD jaja créanme que nadie sueña con ver a sus padres teniendo sexo D: eso es traumático se los digo por experiencia propia ._.U glupp… Bueno me retiro adiós.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Mírame otra vez. **

**Sumary: ¿**Sasuke quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Sakura. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. "M" por Lemmons

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

- Entonces… ¿Salimos hoy?

- No lo sé – suspire – traje mi auto y…

- Pero te puedo acompañar a dejarlo y de ahí nos vamos… por favor – me miro con esos ojitos resplandecientes esperando por mi respuesta – me lo debes

- ¡Ey! – le pegue en el brazo – eso es un golpe bajo… Naoi-kun… sabes que lo siento

- Lo se… pero ahora quiero que me lo compenses yendo conmigo al cine

- Naoi – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos - ¿de verdad me estas invitando porque quieres ir conmigo o porque no quieres llegar a tu casa?

- Saku – tomo mis manos a través de la mesa – sabes muy bien que pasar contigo todo el tiempo es un regalo para mi y… - se ergio un poco – si con eso consigo salir un poco de mi casa… mucho mejor

- ¿Cuánto tiene tu mamá? – me concentre nuevamente en mi comida

- Como tres meses… esta con todos los vómitos y eso – hizo un gesto de asco

- Bueno amigo – levante la vista y me encontré con Sasuke – agradece que es tu madre y no tu novia… ¿Cómo te verías de papá?

- ¿Dónde estabas? – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, ya estaba por terminar la hora del almuerzo

- Por ahí - se pasó la mano por sus cabellos y no parecía como si acabara de tener sexo, pero su sonrisa indicaba otra cosa

Lo mire y todo su semblante siempre parecía recién acaba de tener un orgasmo, pero en este momento no pude saber si había tenido o no.

- Solo te pregunta – tome un poco de mi jugo – no es como si no supiera que te encanta meterte a los armarios a tener sexo a la hora del almuerzo

- Si amiga – se echo hacia atrás en la silla – no hay como tener rico sexo a la hora del almuerzo

- Parece que tu no cambias Sasukito-chan – se burlo Naoi y quise fulminarlo con la mirada

- ¿Te cuento algo amigo? – Sasuke se acerco más a Naoi y pareció susurrarle

- Cuéntame

- El mejor sexo que he tenido fue el de ayer a la hora del almuerzo… la chica tenía el mejor coño que me ha apretado nunca… se movía demasiado rico para ser verdad y ¡Dios! – yo estaba tan flipada que no podía moverme – tenia la boca más sucia que he visto nunca

Los colores subieron inmediatamente a mi rostro, me sentía caliente y no era precisamente porque quisiera tener sexo, era por la furia que sentía bullir dentro de mí. En mi mente me imaginaba aplastando la cabeza de sasuke, tomándolo a él y poniéndolo delante de un tren, o mejor, dejándolo eunuco y sin posibilidades de tener nunca más un orgasmo.

- Creo que no es de machos hablar de los polvos… menos en la mesa y mucho menos frente a alguna mujer – me cruce de brazos y fulmine a mi amigo con la mirada

- Tranquila Sakurita – me apretó una mejilla – seguro que la polla de Naoi te satisface… así que mejora un poco el ánimo

- Bueno – interrumpió Naoi – de verdad que creo que eso es algo que no necesitamos hablar

- ¡Vamos chicos! – rió Sasuke – no es como si no supiera que ustedes tienen su vida sexual bien activa… somos amigos… los amigos hablan de esto

- Bueno Sasukito-chan – me burle – porque mejor no nos cuentas de cómo estuvo tu reciente polvo

- Decente – se encogió de hombros – la chica era muy buena para gritar… casi me dejo sordo – lo mire fijamente y odie verlo tan relajado – además no me gustan mucho las rubias y operadas

- El día que te enamores hermano no te importara nada de eso – hablo Naoi

- Dudo que Sasuke se enamore – hable con rabia – él no parece ser la clase de los que se comprometen

- No Sakura… yo la meto y doy placer

- Ok – deje a un lado mi bandeja – parece ser que la plática está demasiado subida de tono para mí – me levante y fulmine a los dos hombre con la mira peor la fije en Sasuke - ¿Dónde está Yuki?

- Follando, estudiando… no se – se encogió de hombros

- Deje de ser tan ordinario – le pegue suave en la cabeza – aprende a hablar con una dama

- Lo siento amigo – me sonrió y paso su lengua por sus labios – es que la chica de ayer me dejo cachondo de verdad… siento que no se me baja

- ¡Ug! – Resople – mejor me voy

- No me dijiste si íbamos al cine – me interrumpió Naoi

- Si Naoi-kun – dije cansinamente – iremos al cine y tendremos rico sexo en público

Me gire hacia Sasuke y le sonreí coquetamente, Naoi no se percató de nada pero mi amigo si.

No voy a negar que me dio mucha rabia saber que Sasuke había bajado su matinal calentura con alguna rubia operada, toda la mañana había tenido la esperanza de que se me apareciera por algún pasillo y volvería a arrastrarme al armario de aseo para tener algo de sexo, pero no… claro, ayer ya lo habíamos hecho y él no repetía así que se busco a la rubia operada para que lo satisficiera.

Llegue mucho más temprano a mi siguiente hora, pero la verdad es que no quería toparme con nadie, saque un cuaderno y me puse a tirar rayas sin sentido, me sentía algo deprimida pero trate de que no se me notara.

- ¿Qué hizo mi primito?

- ¿Dónde estabas? – levante la vista para ver a mi amiga sentada a mi lado

- Por ahí – se encogió de hombros

- ¿No estabas teniendo sexo no?

- No – negó con la cabeza – algunos lo trataron pero no quiero dar la imagen de rapidita

- O sea que esperaras hasta… - la mire con los ojos entrecerrados

- La próxima semana creo que está bien

- Parece que lo de ustedes es genético

- ¿Qué cosa? – me miro sin entender mis palabras

- La adicción al sexo – hable como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- No… Sasuke solo es así de raro y yo lo haga para molestarte – se encogió de hombros – pero en ningún caso es genético, Fugaku y Mikoto son muy discretos

- Eso es verdad – suspire – entonces… ¿Dónde estabas?

- Ahhh – se estremeció – la señora Nami me mando a llamar porque le llegaron unos informes de mi escuela anterior y ahí salía que me hicieron el test de Elisa entonces quiso comprobar con la enferme que estoy bien, me sacaron sangre y eso

- ¿Tienes SIDA? – hable bajo, a mi no me molestaba pero parecía ser algo que no era necesaria hablar fuerte

- No – negó – pero hubo una partusa en mi escuela anterior y el director decreto que todos nos hiciéramos los exámenes

- Definitivamente ustedes los Uchiha tienen un serio problema con el sexo

- Sakurita – chillo y me estremecí por su cambio de tono

- Yuki – hable con cierto miedo

- ¿Con cuentas personas has tenido sexo en los últimos tres días?

- Ok – me rendí – entiendo en algo tu punto

- Y ese seria…

- Que somos adolescentes y experimentar es normal – había dicho ya tantas veces la misma frase que ya la repetía de memoria

- ¿Qué pasa? – su expresión había cambiado por completo y ahora me miraba seriamente

- Nada – suspire y me relaje en la silla

- Sakura… te conozco demasiado bien así que mejor habla antes que le pregunte a tu otro mejor amigo – mi rostro se desencajo inmediatamente – así que esto tiene que ver con Sasuke ¿No?

Odiaba tanto ser un libro abierto que me enfurruñe conmigo misma.

- Sasuke solo es… Sasuke… lo quiero y lo acepto como es

- Pero…

- Pero a veces me gustaría que el Sasuke que más quiero reemplazara al que más odio

- ¿Sabes que eso no es posible no?

- Claro – puse las manos sobre la mesa y me gire a mirarla - pero soñar es gratis

- Nunca dejes de soñar amiga – se las dio de gran sabia – nunca – me sonrió y giñó un ojo

El resto del día pasó muy rápido y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba aparcando en mi casa, me baje del auto y el auto de Naoi estaba estacionado detrás mío.

Me acerque a la ventanilla del pasajero y el la abrió para que me apoya.

- Le avisare a mi mamá que voy a salir y vuelvo

- Te espero hermosa

La sonrisa de Naoi era tan tranquilizadora y hermosa que me hizo sonreír y espantar la depresión que estaba cargando este día.

- ¡Mamá! – grite en cuanto abrí la puerta

- ¿Qué pasa hija? – salió de la cocina con las manos llenas de harina

- Voy a ir al cine

- ¿Con Sasuke?

- No… con Naoi

- Bueno… solo trata de no volver tarde – vi una expresión cruzar su rostro que conocía demasiado bien

- Llamare cuando este a 5 minutos de acá – la mire seria y con el ceño fruncido

- Tú me entiendes mi niña – se rió con ganas

- Solo no me gusta escuchar a mis padres tener sexo – dije con cara de asco

Me gire sobre mis talones aun escuchando la risa de mi madre, eran tan relajada y despreocupada que hasta me daba un poco de envidia, bueno, a la yo de antes, porque ahora me sentía mucho mas su hija que antes.

- ¿Lista? – Naoi me miro en cuento subí al auto

- Muy lista – le guiñe un ojo

Llegamos al cine y Naoi en todo momento se comporto como el mejor de los caballeros, me abrió la puerta denla auto y mantuvo su mano en mi cintura todo el tiempo para guiarme.

- ¿Qué película quieres ver? – pregunto mientras mirábamos la cartelera

- Una de acción

- ¿De verdad? – Me miro sonriendo - ¿No prefieres una de amor?

- Nop… prefiero una de acción

- De verdad eres la chica perfecta – tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos y beso mis labios, pero se separo demasiado rápido - ¿Va enserio eso que dijiste de tener sexo en público?

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros y me apegue mucho mas a él – depende que tan dispuesto estés

- Oh nena – se refregó sobre mi y sentí su potente semi erección - ¿Qué crees?

- Creo que será mi primera follada en público

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Jaja estos folladores no se detienen ante nada. Dios si en definitiva es bueno llamar antes de llagar a casa imagínense encontrarse a sus papás en plena acción ¡POR KAMI BENDITO! Eso es realmente un grave trauma XDD. Bueno yo me retiro adiós.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Mírame otra vez. **

**Sumary: ¿**Sasuke quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Sakura. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. "M" por Lemmons

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

Entramos a la sala de cine aun con la calentura latente, así que nos ubicamos en los asientos más lejanos y solitarios, sinceramente no creo que me atreva a montarlo en público pero quizás masturbarnos estaría bien.

Las luces se apagaron por completo y al segundo siguiente comenzó la película, no puse ni siquiera atención al nombre porque tenía una calentura que bajarme, una calentura con nombre y apellido…

… Sasuke Uchiha.

Guié mi mano hacia la entrepierna de Naoi y comencé a frotar suavemente su zona, sentí como dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y reprimió un gemido.

- Eres una nena traviesa – su mano ahora paso por mi costado hasta llegar a mi sexo

- Si cariño – me acerque a él y pase mi lengua por su cuello – pero te encanta esta nena sucia

- Si…

Sus manos siguieron hacia mi sexo sacando cualquier barrera de ropa que estuviera entremedio, mas pronto de lo que pensé sus dedos estaban penetrando en mi cavidad con un ritmo muy marcado, deje de masajear su miembro para tratar de controlar los espasmos que estaban invadiéndome.

- Tan húmeda – susurro en mi oído – siempre prepara y lista para mi – mordió mi lóbulo

- Sigue – moví mis caderas para animarlo

- Pero tu también – tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su muy dura polla

No dije nada, solo me apresure a desabrochar lo justo y necesario sus pantalones, metí la mano y cuando me encontré piel con piel con su erección comencé a masturbarlo.

- Eso nena… me gusta cómo me la tocas – ahora mordió mi cuello y yo gemí aun mas fuerte

- ¿Así? – me mordí el labio y continué con un ritmo más fuerte aun – ¿Te gusta duro y rápido?

- Me gusta como lo haces, me gusta todo lo que haces tú

Lo vi a los ojos y como me asusto un poco lo que vi en ellos acelere el ritmo hasta dejarlo callado, bueno, gimiendo mi nombre.

Unos fuertes pero controlados orgasmos nos invadieron al mismo tiempo, sude un poco al tener que controlar mi grito, porque a pesar del poco espacio y lo rápido de la situación fue algo potente.

- Sakura – me abrazo y hundió su rostro en mi cuello – si solo me dejaras decirte todo lo que quiero

- Naoi…

- Lo se – beso mi cuello – esperare hasta que un día estés lista, se que un día estarás lo suficientemente prepara y serás tu misma quien me pida que te lo diga

Me separo un poco y beso gentilmente mis labios.

- Mi dulce Sakura – susurro acariciando mi rostro

- Voy al baño – comencé a arreglarme más la ropa

- Voy contigo – lo vi con ánimos de levantarse

- No… solo espérame aquí – me agache y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios

No es que quisiera escapar de Naoi… en realidad sí, pero es que me gustaría tanto que dejara las cosas en el plano sexual, pero no, siempre tiene que sacar a colación sus sentimientos por mi y eso solo logra que me haga sentir aun mas como la mierda.

Llegue al baño y recargue mi cabeza en el frío azulejo, cerré los ojos y pensé en que era lo que estaba haciendo mal, pero es que tampoco encontraba que estuviera haciendo algo mal porque le había aclarado todo a Naoi desde el principio pero aun así no me podía sentir muy bien conmigo.

Llevaba unos segundos en la misma posición cuando sentí que me tapaban los ojos y la boca y me metían adentro de un cuarto de baño, como no podía gritar comencé a patalear y dar manotazos.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, me iban a violar en un baño público y yo nada iba a poder hacer, me dejo con mi espalda pegada a su pecho y cuando me removí para soltarme sentí como un bulto chocaba contra mi trasero, un bulto que sabía perfectamente que era.

- Por favor – solloce – no me haga daño – tenía mucho miedo y las lagrimas caían por mis ojos

- Pensé que eras una pequeña zorra que le gusta que la masturben frente a mucha gente

A pesar de que reconocí la voz, el miedo dio paso a una profunda ira.

- Te voy a….

- ¿Me la vas a chupar? – Restregó su erección sobre mi trasero – porque si no es para meterte mi polla o gritar mi nombre es mejor que no abras esa linda boquita tuya

Con un dedo delineo mis labios pero no me dejo moverme, aun me tenia de espaldas a él.

- ¿Me vas a obligar a tener sexo contigo? – Hablé con firmeza – ¡eso es violación!

- ¿Si? – su tono de voz era de completa burla

Sus manos dejaron de afirmarme y bajaron por mi vientre hasta que encontraron mi sexo, aunque ahora me podía mover no lo hice, me sentía paralizada y muy excitada.

- Pequeña zorra… están completamente mojada – mordió mi cuello – aun hay residuos de tu reciente orgasmo…

- No…

Un gemido ahogo en mis labios cuando me penetro con tres dedos de una sola vez.

Instintivamente mis caderas comenzaron a seguirle el ritmo, quería más, mucho más.

No sentí ni cuando se bajo el cierre ni cuando se bajo los pantalones, solo fui consciente de cuando su enorme polla penetro mi muy necesitado coño, la posición y el poco espacio hacían que lo sintiera aun mucho más adentro y era lo más putamente erótico que había hecho hasta ahora.

- Siiiii – chille

- Sabia que te gustaría – pego una sonora palmada en mis nalgas y yo solo le gemí en respuesta

No sé cuantas embestidas le siguieron hasta que terminamos.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron un poco sus manos comenzaron a hacer pequeños círculos sobre mi cuerpo que estaba completamente vestido.

- Lo siento – me apretó mas fuerte a él – quiero hacer las cosas bien y cada vez las estoy haciendo peor

- Lo se – hable con dureza

- Sakura

- Sasuke – me solté de su agarre y me gire a mirarlo - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – tome su rostro en mis manos y lo mire directo a los ojos

- No lo se…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo vi bajar la mirada y supe que estaba nervioso porque comenzó como loco a pasar las manos por sus cabellos.

- Te seguí – susurro

- ¿Por qué? – ahora mi voz ya era mucho más calmada

- Porque… ¡No se! – Levantó la voz – es que sabía que venías con Naoi pero… yo… no se

- Estas celoso – le sonreí – Sasuke – volví a tomar su rostro en mis manos – porque comienza un… - fruncí el seño – algo con Naoi no quiere decir que dejaremos de ser amigos… tu hace mucho que tienes tus aventuras y no me puedo quejar de que me hayas dejado botada mucho tiempo

- Pero…

- Ya hablamos sobre… esto – nos apunte a ambos, más que nada a lo que acabábamos de hacer – y está bien… digamos que es un plus a nuestra amistad… pero para la próxima trata de que no sea en medio de una cita – me puse de puntillas y bese sus labios – ahora será mejor que me vaya con Naoi-kun

No lo deje decir nada más, porque había algo en Sasuke que necesitaba aclararse, no voy a negar que me gusto mucho mas su polvo que el de Naoi pero ya se estaba arriesgando mucho.

Sinceramente creo que aun se siente culpable por la noche de mi cumpleaños y la culpa no creo que lo lleve por ningún camino bueno.

Volví a mi lugar y justo cuando me senté al lado de Naoi comenzaron a pasar los créditos, lo mire y sonreímos.

- Lo que si puedo decirte es que al final mueren todos… llegaron unos extraterrestres secuestraron a todo el mundo y la tierra quedo despoblada e invadida

- Creo que no es nada que me hubiera gustado ver – fruncí el ceño

- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – acaricio mis mejillas

- Temas de mujeres – sabia que ese era el comodín clave para que un hombre no preguntara mas

- Bien… ¿Tienes hambre?

- Mucha – me tome el estomago con las manos y le hice un puchero

Naoi me llevo a comer comida rápida y me encanto porque hace mucho que no comía unas ricas papitas fritas.

- Tu si que salen económica y fácil de agradar

- ¿Qué puedo decir? – me encogí de hombros y suspire – soy una chica fácil – le guiñe un ojo y mordí una papita

- Eres hermosa – vio que me puse seria y rápidamente cambio el rostro – estaba pensando que este sábado podrías acompañarme a la finca del esposo de mi madre… podríamos invitar a Yuki y Sasuke

- Me encantaría pero no puedo – recordé la salida que tenia con Sasori

- ¿Saldrás con alguien? – pregunto cómo no queriendo parecer interesado

- Un amigo… nada más – se lo aclare porque sabía que iba a estar dándole vueltas

- Bien – vio que estaba ya vacío mi plato – mejor nos vamos porque ya es muy tarde

- Tienes razón – me limpio los dedos que me habían quedado todos grasosos

Después de unos cuantos besos y otra que otra manoseada en su auto, me baje y llegue a casa, todo estaba en silencio así que me apresure a mi cuarto, no quería encontrarme con sorpresas, estaba tan cansada de pensar que apenas toque la almohada me quede dormida.

.

.

Me desperté al día siguiente con energías renovadas y una muy buena idea rondando en mi cabeza, hace mucho que no despertaba a Sasuke con unos hot cackes hechos por mi así que me apresure a hacer unos cuantos y corrí a su casa, sabía muy bien como entrar sin tener que golpear la puerta.

En cuanto entre a la casa Uchiha encontré todo ordenado y en silencio, mire el reloj de la pared que tenia Mikoto y vi que marcaba las 6.34 de la mañana, aunque era día de clases aun así era temprano y aun no había nadie rondando por la casa.

Cuando estuve frente a su puerta arregle un poco mi apariencia, pero como aun traía piyama no es mucho lo que pude hacer, el venia con piyama era parte de la tradición así que no quise romper nada.

Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, las cortinas de Sasuke eran muy oscuras y a pesar de que el sol estaba iluminando afuera, aquí adentro no se veía nada, me acerque con cuidado a su cama y el plato que llevaba en mis manos se me resbalo al llevarme las manos a la boca cuando un sonó chillido salió de ella.

- ¿Qué? – un dormido y desnudo Sasuke fijo su vista en mi

- Yo – me agache a recoger el plato – no sabía que estabas acompañado – señale la desnuda espalda de mujer que estaba a su lado

- Sakura… no es lo…

- Tranquilo – le trate de dar un sonrisa pero que salió como mueca

- Sakura

- Mejor me voy

Tome el plato con los arruinados hot cackes y salí muy rápido, aunque tenía ganas de llorar no lo hice.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca iba a cambiar.

Y yo tenía que terminar de meterme en la cabeza que solo era **mi mejor amigo**.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas nochesmadrugada, son exactamente las 12:06 am aquí en Veracruz, México. Bueno espero y les haya gustado este capítulo. Casi no he andado por estos rumbos porque mi papá ha estado grave, así que será difícil que me vean por acá. Otra cosa también es que primeramente Dios dentro de unas semanas cumplo 18 años, yujuu el 07 de agosto, ¿Quién de ustedes me regalara un ficc SasuSaku o un ficc NejiHina? Jaja como se los había dicho mi mente es algo pervet XDD bueno sin nada más que decir su servidora se retira. Y muchas gracias a aquellas chicas/os que me mandaron sus mp´s preguntando si me encontraba bien. Adiós.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Mírame otra vez. **

**Sumary: ¿**Sasuke quería una zorra?. Una zorra le iba a dar. Todos van a van a saber quien es Sakura. Van a tener que mirarme otra vez a partir de mañana. "M" por Lemmons

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

Baje calmadamente las escaleras porque no quería parecer una novia celosa que acaba de enterarse que su amado novio la estaba engañando.

Dolía como la mierda lo que acaba de ver pero eso no lo tenía que saber nadie.

- ¡SAKURA! – respire antes de voltearme, sabía lo que se venía ahora

- Lo siento… de verdad que si hubiera sabido que…

- No – llego corriendo a mi lado – yo anoche me emborrache y no sabía…

- Sasuke – puse mi mejor sonrisa sin que se notara que no tenía ni una pizca de alegría – te conozco – le quise dar un juguetón golpe en el hombro pero solo su roce me hizo retroceder – soy yo – me apunte – mejor anda y no dejes sola a tu nueva conquista

Le guiñe un ojo y me gire antes de mandar todo a la mierda y largarme a llorar como una nenita.

Menos mal que me casa estaba tan cerca porque sinceramente no creía que mis piernas dieran para mucho más. Subí corriendo las escaleras y me refugie en mi cama, unas solitarias lagrimas salieron de mis ojos pero controle el llanto mayor, sabía que si lo dejaba salir ya no podría pararlo y la hora de entrar al colegio se estaba acercando, si faltaba seria demostrarle algo a Sasuke que por nada del mundo le dejaría saber.

Me levante de golpe y me desvestí con algo más de rabia y fuerza que siempre, ya había tenido una decepción por parte de Sasuke y comparando, esto no era nada.

Me acicale con mucho ahínco y como ya me había acostumbrado, para subir mi ego y no pensar en cosas que me hacían mal, busque un atuendo que me hiciera sentir más mujer y para esta vez elegí un vestido, era sencillo, un Versace negro con azul eléctrico y cierres atravesados que combine con unas bajas sandalias con un poco de tacón, como era corto use las tiras de las sandalias y las amarre un poco mas arriba, me mire al espejo y la verdad es que me veía bastante bien, decidí dejar mi cabello suelto porque tampoco quería parecer de esas estúpidas chicas que creen que van por la pasarela en el colegio, me veía bastante bien, arreglada pero no en exceso, justo lo que quería lograr.

Baje y ya no había nadie, mis padres seguramente ya se habían ido, no tenía ganas de comer mucho así que solo me tome un vaso de leche, me lave los dientes y tome las llaves de mi bebé para partir rumbo al purgatorio.

Llegue y como siempre el estacionamiento estaba lleno, ni bien puse un pie fuera de mi auto, varias miradas se giraron hacia mi, los murmullos tampoco se hicieron esperar así que levante la barbilla y me dispuse a caminar en dirección al colegio.

No alcance ni a dar dos pasos cuando mi mejor amigo se paro delante mío.

- Estas… - bajo la mirada y me escaneo por completo, por esto mismo es que me esmere tanto en arreglarme – hermosa

- Gracias – le sonreí y me puse de puntillas para besar su mejilla - ¿Vamos a clases?

Le ofrecí mi brazo y no dudo en tomarlo.

- Sakura… de verdad que lo que paso en la mañana…

- Sasuke – me voltee a verlo – no tienes que explicarme nada

- Pero ayer nosotros…

- ¿Y? – me encogí de hombros – yo estuve con Naoi también – eso no era del todo verdad, porque mas sexo que el que tuvimos en el cine no habíamos tenido – y no me ves queriéndote explicar nada… mira – me le acerque para que mi voz no se dispersara – tienes la más rica polla que he probado… pero eso no quita que seas mi mejor amigo y que te conozca cómo te conozco – le guiñe un ojo y creo que comprendió lo que le decía

- ¿Así que no tienes ni siquiera curiosidad por saber quien estaba en mi cama?

Lo vi a los ojos y tenía esa puta mirada que solo es capaz de darme, quería pegarle por hacerme dudar de lo que acaba de decir, pero no le daría el lujo de que me viera preocupada por quien lo montaba cuando no estaba conmigo.

- ¿Importa? – me encogí de hombros - ¿Es tu novia o alguien especial?

- ¡Claro que no! – hizo una mueca de asco que me indico que no era así – pero la conoces y no creo que te agrade saber quién es

No voy a negar que comenzó a picarme el bichito de la duda, pero me mantuve lo mas estoica que pude.

- Yo…

- ¡Chicos! – la voz de mi amiga me salvo de cometer el peor error hasta ahora

- ¡Yuuki! – chille emocionada porque interrumpiera nuestra conversación

- Sakura – llego hasta nosotros y me dio un abrazo – Sasuke – escupió su nombre en cuanto lo vio

- Me voy

La voz de Sasuke fue tan dura y se giro tan rápido que quede media grogui viéndolo irse, si antes me sorprendía un poco y sobre todo me molestaba y me intrigaba la relación de Sasuke y Yuuki hoy había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso.

No había que ser un genio para ver que el cambio de actitud de Sasuke fue cuando llego mi amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? – prácticamente le gruñí

- Sakura – cerro los ojos – de verdad que no creo que quieras saberlo – lo abrió y vi en ellos un dejo de lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse

- Yuuki

- No… - retrocedió un paso y se alejo de mi cuando vio mis intenciones de tocarle el hombro – no puedo

Se giro y me quede sola en medio del pasillo, la gente siguió pasando a mi alrededor pero yo aun no podía moverme, no entendía nada de lo que acaba de pasar pero si se que me dolía mucho el corazón y hasta el alma, porque lo que pasaba no era para nada algo bueno.

- Ven… vamos a clases – no necesite girarme para saber quien era

- Yo…

- No se bien que te pasa pero se que no estas bien… siéntate atrás así nadie se dará cuenta

- No – levante la vista para verlo – tu clase es mi favorita

- Lo se – me guiñó un ojo y me dio esa sonrisa que me hacia olvidar que era mi profesor y solo dejaba a un niño frente a mi

- Gracias por no preguntar

- No hay de que – cuando nos íbamos acercando al salón dejo caer su mano que estaba en mi espalda – si quieres hablar sabes donde estoy

Me quede parada mientras Sasori entraba al salón, respire un par de veces antes de entrar, me senté al frente y por una hora y media se me olvido cualquier otra cosa y en mi mente solo estuvo Elizabeth Bennet y Fitzwilliam Darcy acompañados de la sexy voz de mi profesor favorito, ya de por si amaba Orgullo y Prejuicio pero escuchar algunos diálogos junto a las oportunas opiniones de Sasori, que por cierto, muchas coincidían al cien por ciento conmigo, era sencillamente mi cielo personal.

Podría haberme quedado la vida entera con los ojos cerrados escuchando, pero la maldita campana me saco de mi ensoñación, cuando me di cuenta el salón estaba prácticamente vacío así que me apresure a guardar mis cosas, cuando levante la vista solo quedábamos Sasori y yo, y él me miraba con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Lo siento… nunca pensé ver a mi mejor alumna dormida en clases… eso quiere decir que estoy siendo un poco aburrido – lo vi y los ojos prácticamente se me salieron al escuchar tal blasfemia de sus labios

- ¡Estas loco! – chille y cuando me di cuenta de lo fuerte que había hablado me tape la boca y me le acerque para hablar mas bajo – no estaba dormida – aclare ofendida – estaba tan concentrada que tuve que cerrar los ojos… tu voz es tan sexy que…

Volví a abrir los ojos cuando vi su sonrisa y me di cuenta de la estupidez que acaba de decir.

- ¿Sabes? – me puse el bolso al hombro – creo que hoy amanecí un poco tarada así que mejor me voy

Me di vuelta pero una gran mano me atrapo antes siquiera de dar un paso.

- ¿Sexy voz? – su tono no era para nada de enfado así que respire mejor

- Yo…

- No te avergüences… me halaga enormemente que digas eso de mi

- Te lo dicen todos los días – hable entrecerrando los ojos

- Pero no es lo mismo que escucharlo de tus labios

Su mano se acerco peligrosamente a mi mejilla y la acaricio, esa sensación de confort volvió a invadirme así que cerré los ojos y disfrute de su toque.

Lo sentí mas cerca mío, su respiración casi se colaba por la mía, pensé que faltaba poco para sentir sus labios sobre los míos pero solo los sentí en mi mejilla, aunque con ese roce basto para que mojara mis bragas.

- ¿Nos vemos el sábado?

- El sábado – le sonreí y salí de ahí antes de cometer una locura

El día paso bastante raro, no tenia muchas ganas de ver a Sasuke ni a Yuuki, a Naoi no lo había visto tampoco pero había grandes posibilidades de que no haya venido por cuidar a su madre, así que para no ser desconsiderada le mande un mensaje de texto.

_**No te he visto en todo el día.**_

_**¿Estas con tu mamá y hermanito?**_

_**Sakura**_

No tardo nada en sonarme el celular indicándome un nuevo mensaje de texto.

_**Iba camino al colegio cuando me llamo**_

_**no se siente nada de bien así que me quede.**_

_**Naoi**_

Me sentí algo mal por todos los problemas que estaba teniendo su mamá, no había que ser un experto que un embarazo a su edad era de alto riesgo y si el padrastro de Naoi andaba lejos eso debía tener de muy bajo animo a su mamá, pensé en que a mi no me gustaría estar sola en una situación así.

_**¿Te puedo ir a ver cuando salga?**_

_**Te llevare los apunto si quieres.**_

_**Sakura**_

Me sentí bien por pensar en Naoi para algo mas que para dejar de pensar en Sasuke, después de todo era una demasiado buena persona como para no tratarlo bien.

_**Eres un sol, te esperare.**_

_**Besos, Naoi**_

No le quise contestar nada mas porque no lo sentí necesario, así que solo me dedique al resto de mis clases, a la hora del almuerzo prácticamente me encerré en la biblioteca para no tener que ver a mis amigos, sentía algo raro entre ellos y esa sensación me indico que era mejor evitarlos.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba nuestras libertad me apresure a llegar a la biblioteca, le llevaría a Naoi un libro para un trabajo de biología que había que hacer, se que me agradecería mucho el no tener que venir él a buscarlo en horario extra.

Me apresure al estante donde estaba el libro, siempre cuando se daba un trabajo Asia no demoraban mucho en agotarse, así que cuando lo encontré me sentí el ser mas afortunado al ver solo dos libro, uno para él y otro para mi… perfecto.

Me metí por un pasillo algo solitario, aquí acostumbraban a venir ciertas parejas a hacer cosas indebidas, o sea… tener sexo, aunque parecía que tenia mas suerte aun porque no escuche ningún sonido extraño.

- ¡Déjame! – me pare en seco al escuchar esa voz

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y me acerque aun mas a donde provenía la voz que estaba segura era de Yuuki, parecía que mis pies me llevaban por si solos.

- ¡NO! – deje de caminar al reconocer la voz de Sasuke y un sollozo se escapo de mi

Mi mente comenzó a procesar tan situación y no quería pensar en ninguna porque todas me llevan a mi solo, sin amigos y con un corazón demasiado destrozado.

- ¡Quiero que me dejes tranquilo! – por fin llegue a donde estaban y vi como Sasuke zamarreaba a Yuuki

- Y yo quiero que dejes de ser un cabrón – se soltó de su agarre

- Eres una zorra – gruño Sasuke

- Y yo pensé que tu habías cambiando… pero anoche me quedo claro que sigues siendo igual de adicto al sexo… pensé que se te había pasado ese fetiche por amarrar a la mujer a tu cama

Aunque el tono de Yuuki era de burla en mi solo provocó un profundo agujero.

- Habla la zorra que le gusta que se lo meten por adelante y por atrás – sonrió Sasuke – lo mas bien que te gusta gritar como toda una perra

- ¡No te metas! – urgió Yuuki

- Entonces tu deja de meterte en mis sabanas – un sollozo se me escapo y tuve que taparme la boca para que no me escucharan

- Eso lo haré cuando dejes de meterte en las mías… o que – se encogió de hombros y cruzo sus brazos – ¿Te enamoraste de Sakura?

Abrí más los ojos al escuchar mi nombre.

- Sakura no significa nada para mi… solo es un rico coño que no quiero perder

Era oficial, Sasuke Uchiha si fue capaz de destrozarme, solo que esta vez ya ni siquiera tenía una amiga en la cual apoyarme.

Yuuki y Sasuke eran amantes y yo solo era una estúpida en el medio.

Decidí ser valiente y enfrentar esto, yo no había hecho nada malo, pero Yuuki sabia muy bien mi relación con Sasuke y él sabia que los mejor amigos son sagrados.

- ¿Se acostaron? – hice el mayor esfuerzo porque mi voz saliera entera

- Sakura – susurro Sasuke mientras Yuuki solo me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos

* * *

><p><strong>Oh… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? En lo personal y mi escases de visión, me encanto. Estoy terriblemente deprimida, ya que volvieron a internar a mi papá, solo le pido a Dios que se recupere y que si le llegara a pasar algo que nos de las fuerzas a todos para sobrellevar la situación. Lamento mi demora pero tengo dos trabajos, así que me es demasiado difícil coordinarlos con la escritura.<strong>

**Estamos en México y todo mundo es libre de expresarse como mejor le venga en gana, si mi "Querida" amiga – que me insulto y se esconde detrás de un reviewn anónimo- me dice que soy una mierda de escritora, y que le haga un favor al mundo dejando de escribir mierdas, que así lo crea, estamos en un país libre y todos podemos expresarnos como queramos.**

**Otra cosa también es que primeramente Dios dentro de 1 día cumplo 18 años, yujuu exactamente el 07 de agosto, ¿Quién de ustedes me regalara un ficc SasySaku o un ficc NejiHina? Jaja como se los había dicho mi mente es algo pervet XDD bueno sin nada más que decir su servidora se retira. Y muchas gracias a aquellas chicas/os que me mandaron sus mp´s preguntando si me encontraba bien. Adiós.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Mírame otra vez. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

Sabía que tenía que darme media vuelta e irme, ya me habían humillado demasiado las dos personas que más quería en la vida, así que no se porque seguía ahí parada.

Vi el rostro de Yuuki y aunque tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearme, me desconcertó mucho sus ojos prácticamente anegados de lagrimas.

- Sakura – volvió a hablar Sasuke

Cuando quiso acercarse a mi instintivamente retrocedí un paso.

- No Sakura… de verdad… - mientras Sasuke trataba de explicarse Yuuki lo único que hacía era sollozar

- No… - puse mis manos por delante para que no se me acercara

- No Sakura – se trago el sollozo Yuuki – se que lo que escuchaste es…

- No – comencé a negar y apreté mis puños para no llorar – ustedes no tienen idea de nada

- Es que lo que escuchaste no es lo que piensas – hablo Sasuke – se que parece… - hizo una mueca extraña

- Yo me voy – me di vuelta pero demasiado rápido sentí que me tomaban del brazo

- Por favor… déjame explicarte

Aunque no tenia porque, algo en el rostro de Sasuke me dijo que tenía que escucharlo, así que con mucho pesar me gire, me cruce de brazos y espere.

- Esta bien – mire por un segundo al suelo – los escucho

- Sakura…

- ¿Era Yuuki la que estaba en tu cama esta mañana? – casi no reconocí mi voz por lo filosa de ella

- No – hablo con firmeza

- Entonces – mire a Yuuki que estaba detrás de Sasuke y con la mirada gacha – ¿Tú tienes algo que decir? – me dirigí a ella

- Yo… - se que esta no era la situación más cómoda pero el nerviosismo de Yuuki era enorme

- ¿A que se referían con eso de meterse entre las sabanas?... yo… ¿Se están acostando?

- Sakura, cariño – Sasuke tomo mis manos – nada es lo que parece… eso te lo juro

- Entonces Sasuke – lo mire a los ojos – explícame como son las cosas porque en este momento siento que las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo se han estado burlando de mi por mucho tiempo y créeme cuando te digo que esto duele más que la mierda – me toque el pecho ya con las lagrimas amenazando con salir de mis ojos

- Yo… - Sasuke se giro y le dio una rápida mirada a Yuuki – en este momento no puedo explicarte mucho pero…

- No – me solté bruscamente de su agarre – tengo que ir a ver a Naoi

- Sakura…

Escuche como Sasuke me llamaba pero estaba vez no detuve mi paso, seguí caminando hasta que llegue a la salida de la biblioteca y recién ahí pude dejar salir todo el dolor y frustración que tenia dentro mío.

Me apresure a llegar a mi auto porque sabía que si me demoraba mucho más podrían salir y encontrarme en el estacionamiento.

Maneje rápido y con las ventanas abajo para poder despejar mi mente, iba a ir donde Naoi y él no se merecía cargar con mi desgracias, ya mucho tenia con los malestares de su madre, se suponía que yo iba a hacerle compañía no él a mí.

En pocos minutos me estacione afuera de la casa de Naoi, después de tomar un par de respiraciones me baje y toque la puerta.

- Te demoraste – vi el rostro de Naoi e inmediatamente sonreí

Estaba todo nervioso y se notaba su alegría por verme, aunque sé que gran parte de esa alegría estaba segura era por ya no tener que estar solo con una mujer embarazada.

- Hola – le sonreí – no sabía que estabas desesperando por verme

- No te ofendas – se hizo a un lado y yo entre a la casa – pero en estos momentos me alegro de ver a cualquier persona que no esté embarazada

- ¡NAOI TRAE MI HELADO!

Reí al ver el rostro de miedo de Naoi al escuchar el grito de su madre.

- Veo que está en la etapa de los antojos – acote mientras lo seguía a lo que suponía yo debía ser la cocina

- Si – hizo una mueca de asco – y de cosas que estoy seguro se arrepentirá

Me fijo que abrió el refrigerado y después de sacar el helado saco el Ketchup, una involuntaria arcada se me formo y ahora fue su turno de reír.

- ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? – me mostró ambas cosas

- As-que-ro-so

- Lo se – salimos de la cocina y entramos al comedor – mamá – ahí sentada en el sofá estaba una hermosa mujer de unos 40 años, rubia y con un muy lindo y cuidado cabello aunque se notaba algo incomoda

- Menos mal – estiro sus manos como niña chiquita

- Saluda a mi amiga mamá… o si no, no te daré nada – en ese momento unos ojos azules iguales a los de Naoi se clavaron en mí

- Hola linda – su sonrisa fue tan sincera que me obligo a sonreírle de vuelta - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sakura Haruno pero todos me dicen Sakura – me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo lleva su embarazo? – se senté en un lugar al lado de ella

- Mal – se quejo – odio vomitar, odio comer cosas que después me arrepentiré, odio gritarle a mi pichoncito, odio muchas cosas, pero amo estar embarazada – me miro con una mueca algo extraña – se que es raro pero ya lo entenderás cuando te toque

- Bueno madre – Naoi dejo en la mesa de centro la asquerosa combinación – con Sakura iremos a estudiar a mi cuarto ya que me perdí las clases de hoy

- Lo siento – demasiado rápido sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y empezaron a salir – yo… no… te… pedí… que… te quedaras – sus sollozos eran tan profundos que me asustaron

- Madre – con voz cansina Naoi se acerco a ella y la abrazo – sabes que todo lo hago porque te quiero… ni Dan ni yo nos sentimos obligados a estar contigo

Algo en lo que dijo Naoi me hizo pensar que ese ya era un discurso ensayado, y no era algo muy loco de pensar.

- Vamos Sakura – cuando su madre dejo de llorar me tomo de la mano y prácticamente me arrastro de ahí

- Eres un pichoncito tan lindo – me burle de él cuando llegamos a su cuarto

- No se lo digas a nadie por favor – suplico con sus manos juntas

- Tranquilo – lo relaje y ahí pude apreciar su cuarto

Era el típico cuarto de un adolescente de 17 años, tenía afiches de autos, mujeres y grupos musicales en sus paredes, una computadora, un equipo de música y un LCD.

- Hermoso cuarto – me senté en la cama – te traje los apuntes y el libro de biología para que hagas el trabajo que dejo el profesor

- Eres un sol – se sentó a mi lado

Cuando me gire a mirarlo fue demasiado rápido y atrapo mis labios en los suyos, el beso no era exigente ni lujurioso, era de esos besos de Naoi que me asustaban porque sabía que él quería algo que yo no le podía dar.

- Sakura – junto su frente con la mía - ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te tiene así?

- ¿Qué? – abrí los ojos para mirarlo

- Algo te paso hoy te conozco

- Naoi – suspire – algo paso pero de verdad no quiero hablar… créeme que ya nada mas podrá hacerme daño – le di una sonrisa que no me llego a los ojos – ya me cure de espantos

- Sakura… sabes que cuentas conmigo… para lo que sea

- Lo se… te quiero mucho – lo abrace y se que entendió que mi querer era simplemente de amigos

- Créeme que yo te quiero más

- Bien – me separe de él antes que las cosas se confundieras – mejor te comienzo a explicar las cosas

Estuve con Naoi toda la tarde, no tenía ganas de dejarlo porque me hacia bien estar con él, y sabia que apenas estuviera sola vendrían todos los recuerdos de lo pasado con mis dos ex mejores amigos.

Pensé toda la noche en la traición de Sasuke y Yuuki pero después de darle muchas vueltas hasta los llegue a justificar, sobre todo a él, después de todo es lo que siempre hace y quizás hasta con Yuuki sea distinto… quizás la ama.

Pero a ella, no podía justificarla, sentía como si se hubiese burlado de mi, ella conocía muy bien mis sentimientos y dudas con respecto a Sasuke, me daba mucha rabia pensar en las veces que se debe haber burlado por desear al hombre que estaba con ella, a lo que no le encontraba mucho explicación y hasta me hacía sentir peor era a porque no me dijo nada cuando le conté que me había acostado con él, quizás hasta se burlaron juntos de mi.

Me desperté sin saber a que hora me había quedado dormida, pero el sueño que tenia me indica que no había sido muy temprano, pensé seriamente en no ir al colegio pero eso seria demostrarle a ellos dos que lo que paso me afecto y nos les daría ese lujo.

Me levante con nuevos ánimos y me vestí con mucho esmero, les demostraría que lo que paso ayer no me había afectado, aunque sabia muy bien que eso era mentira.

Llegue al colegio y no estaba el auto de Sasuke, respire tranquila y entre rápidamente al colegio.

- Te veo con mejor ánimos – sentí como Naoi me abrazaba

- Si – me puse de puntillas y deje un casto beso en sus labios – decidí no amargarme por cosas sin sentido

- Mmm – me tomo por las caderas – si te pido que saltes la primera clases… ¿Lo harías?

Lo mire y decidí mandar a la mierda todo, merecía un poco de diversión.

- Depende de para que sea – quise molestarlo un poco

- Tú – apunto a mi pecho – y yo en el cuarto que esta en el patio trasero – se acerco y me susurro al oído – hay una cama

- Mmm – fingí pensarlo

- ¿Si? – froto en mis nalgas y su erección ya era prominentes

- Quiero que me hagas olvidar hasta mi nombre

Sin decir mas me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta el cuartucho que me había dicho, jamás había pasado mas allá del patio y me di cuenta que no éramos los únicos que íbamos para allá, estaba demasiado bien cuidado todo.

A penas atravesamos el umbral de la puerta me colegio de sus hombros y devoré sus labios.

- Vamos a la cama – susurro

Demasiado rápido quedamos desnudos disfrutando de la fricción que nos entregaban nuestros cuerpos. Los gemidos por parte de ambos inundaron todo el ambientes aumentado la excitación que cargábamos, demasiado rápido sentí su pene penetrarme y me deje llevar por el placer que me estaba produciendo, no pensé mucho y solo me deje hacer.

Cuando nos corrimos recién vine a caer en cuenta de que el lugar donde estábamos tenia una pizarra en la cual había algunos nombres anotados, desde mi lugar vi claramente.

Sasuke Uchiha

- ¿Es por turno? – hable alto

- Si – susurro Naoi aun agotado – espero que no te sientas mal

- Para nada – si pudiera fulminar la pizarra ya lo hubiera hecho - ¿Nos tenemos que ir?

- No se – se levanto y se apoyo en sus codos para mirar la pizarra – es el turno de Sasuke– algo dentro mío se estrujo – pero hace mucho que no usa su turno… no se que le pasa

Trate de que eso no significara nada para mi pero mi estúpido cerebro pensó en posibilidades que no podían ser ciertas.

- Mejor nos vamos – se levanto – en todo caso tenemos que ir a clases

- Si – lo mire y le sonreí – vamos – le di un beso en los labios y me comencé a vestir

Apenas estuvimos vestidos salimos de la casita, todo por ese sector estaba desolado, pero seguía siendo propiedad del colegio, no alcanzamos a dar ni un paso cuando una figura se para frente a nosotros.

- Sakura – susurro

- Yuuki – gruñí

- Yo…

Pensé rápidamente en la pizarra, este era el turno de Sasuke, seguramente se venían a encontrar y eso definitivamente era algo que yo no quería ver.

- Vamos Naoi… parece que Yuuki viene a esperar a alguien

- ¡NO! – me detuvo ella – hablemos por favor

- Yo… - vi la confusión en Naoi

- Anda – lo anime dándole una pobre sonrisa – después te alcanzo

- Bien – beso mi frente – adiós Yuuli – paso por su lado y quedamos completamente solas

- Lo de ayer no es lo que piensas… de hecho estas demasiado lejos de la verdad

- Entonces ilumíname – me cruce de brazos

- Sakura… yo nunca me he acostado con Sasuke… nunca me he acostado con ningún hombre

- ¡MENTIROSA! – rugí – tu me has contado que no eres virgen… tu misma me contaste que has tenido muchas aventuras

- Sakura – tomo mis manos entre las suyas – yo nunca he estado con ningún hombre porque no me gustan… yo te amo… yo siempre te he amado a ti… soy lesbiana… - lagrimas comenzaron a salir por montones de sus ojos – Sakura… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – me quede dura sin poder moverme solo pude seguir escuchándola - … prometo darte lo que nunca nadie podrá darte nunca… ¿Qué dices?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Wow, gran regreso el mío después de décadas sin andar por estos lugares, no creen. Se esperaban semejante tamaño de verdades, al menos espero que lo dudaran. Lamento mi enorme tardanza, no la justificare, ya que había dejado dicho que no iba estar por razones personales, una pocas de ustedes saben muy bien el porqué. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dentro de poco subiré más capítulos, como DEMON PRICE, UNIENDO CAMINOS, MENTIRAS PIADOSAS, entre otros. Adiós, su servidora se despide.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Mírame otra vez. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

- Yuuki – cerré los ojos por un segundo y los volví a abrir para mirarla – yo no soy lesbiana – hable despacio y bajo

- Lo sé – me acaricio un mechón de cabello – pero puedes probar

- A mí me gustan los hombres – me toque bastante incómoda la frente – eso lo sabes

Esta situación era muy difícil, estar con Yuuki antes era algo de lo más normal, pero ahora estaba bastante incómoda, no sabía que mas decirle.

O sea…

¿Qué le dices a tu amiga lesbiana que te acaba de confesar su amor?

Me senté en un banco que había cerca porque sinceramente sentía mis piernas cada vez más débiles y caerme no era algo que me gustaría.

- Mira Sakura – se sentó a mi lado – yo sé como son las cosas, te he escuchado hablar muchas veces y se a la perfección lo que sientes – yo solo fui capaz de mirarla

- Entonces…

- Entonces dame una oportunidad – acaricio mi mejilla y por instinto me corrí un poco

- ¿A… que te refieres? – mi voz titubeó un poco

- Me refiero a que me des una oportunidad… tu quieres probar cosas nuevas y yo quiero que veas tus posibilidades antes de decidir

- ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo? – creo que cualquier ciego se hubiera dado de cuenta del temor que irradiaba mi voz

- Podemos empezar con un beso… veras como mis labios son más suaves – paso su lengua por ellos y no pude evitar mirar lo rosado que eran – no hay prisa

- Pero…

- Sakura – tomo mis manos y las apretó – yo sé muy bien lo que sientes por Sasuke y que estas en el proceso de disfrutar de la vida, así que déjame mostrarte algo totalmente nuevo, se que puede que te guste

- ¿Un beso?

Pensando bien, un beso no era algo tan alarmante, quizás era una experiencia interesante, o sea, los labios de las mujeres son mucho más suaves que los de los hombres, así que puede que la experiencia sea buena.

En cuanto a sexo, no creo, tengo la teoría de que una mujer no te puede hacer nada que un hombre no, o sea un dedo o un consolador no se compara ni de cerca con una dura y gruesa polla.

- Solo un beso – me sonrió – no te pido nada más por ahora

- Bien – mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no estaba segura de haber tomado la mejor decisión

Solo cerré los ojos y espere.

Sentí una cálida mano sobre mi mejilla y poco a poco sentí como mi aliento se mezclaba con otro, solo fue un roce primero, nada más, pero mis labios cosquillearon, iba a replicar pero esos labios volvieron a tocar los míos pero esta vez de manera más fiera, yo mantenía mis labios juntos pero un calor me embargo por dentro y me obligo a abrirlos, en cuantos los separa la lengua de Yuuki aprovecho de entrar y comenzar a jugar con la mía.

Un vergonzoso gemido se me escapo cuando sus manos se aferraron a la parte trasera de mi cabeza apegando así aun más nuestras bocas.

El aire poco a poco comenzó a faltarme y supe que era hora de dejar el beso, pero cuando iba a correrme sentí como una mano presionaba mi pecho y le daba un fuerte tirón a mi pezón.

Gemí alto y enrede mi lengua en la suya, mis manos que hasta el momento estaban quietas a mis costados subieron hasta enredarse en sus largos cabellos, la apegue aun mas a mí y mientras seguía estimulando mi pezón me deje rendir.

Mas pronto de lo que pensé sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y en ese momento abrí los ojos de golpe y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Aunque se sentía muy bien sabía que no era lo que quería, así que mis manos que estaban en sus cabellos bajaron hasta sus hombros y la separaron un poco de mi.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Yuuki aun tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonriendo

- Yo… eso era todo… un beso – abrió los ojos y pude ver muy bien como se decepcionaron

- Pero…

- Yuuki – me levante y le sonreí – dijimos que sería solo un beso… por favor no hagas esto incomodo, somos amigas

- Tienes razón – se levanto y quedo a mi altura, aunque ella es un poco más baja – no hare esto mas difícil para ambas

- Gracias – le sonreí

- Pero si quieres mas de eso – miro hacia la banca – solo debes pedírmelo, porque por lo que me han dicho hago un sexo oral mejor que cualquier hombre – me guiño un ojo dejándome completamente helada

- Ok – conteste por decir algo

- ¡Ahora vamos a clases!

Tomo mi mano y me dirigió de vuelta al colegio.

El resto del día me lo pase con la imagen de los labios de Yuuki sobre los míos, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo me había gustado bastante.

- ¿Estás bien? – mire a mi lado y ahí estaba Naoi

Esta era la última clase y la compartía con él

- Si – le sonreí

- ¿Quieres escaparte a la cabaña? – levanto las cejas sugerentemente y logro sacarme una sonrisa

- Eres un adicto al sexo – lo pique

- Tu también – me acaricio la mejilla derecha

- Aunque me encantaría otra sesión de sexo hoy tengo que ir a hablar con Sasuke

Después de la explicación de Yuuki era más que claro que había metido la pata con Sasuke así que como la mujer que soy iría a su casa a pedirle perdón.

- Ahora que lo mencionas no lo he visto por aquí – miro alrededor del aula como buscándolo

- Si – suspire – es que peleamos

- Ah – asintió – con razón – rio – me encantaría tener una mejor amiga como él te tiene a ti – vi en su rostro total tranquilidad

Recién ahora vine a pensar que Naoi no tenía ni una idea de lo que pasaba entre Sasuke y yo, para él solo éramos dos mejores amigos y dudo mucho que supiera de cuantas veces he follado con los dos en el mismo día, menos que estuve o estoy enamorada de él, y pensándolo bien es mejor que eso quede así.

- Me tienes a mi – le sonreí

- No cariño – susurro cuando vio que la profesora nos daba una aterradora mirada – **con los amigos no se folla.**

Y volvió a pensar en lo mismo, pero como llegaron los pensamientos los aleje.

La clase termino y Naoi me acompaño al auto.

- Te veré mañana – acaricio mi mejilla y dejo un casto beso en mis labios

- Hasta mañana

Apenas abrí la puerta para entrar a mi auto, sentí como la voz de Yuuki me llamaba.

- ¿Me llevas? – había llegado corriendo a mi lado

- Claro – le sonreí tratando de dejar de lado mi incomodidad por tenerla cerca – en todo caso voy a tu casa

Me subí a mi lado mientras ella rodeaba el auto y subía al asiento del copiloto.

- Lo sé – me sonrió cuando estuvo sentada – sabía que irías a disculparte con él

- ¿Cómo está? – aunque tenía mi vista fija en la carretera la vi sonreír

- Mal – me gire a mirarla y tenía una mucho más grande sonrisa

- Todas las veces que los escuche pelear fue por… - hice un ademan con la mano porque no era algo que quisiera poner en palabras

- Sasuke siempre lo ha sabido – sentí como su semblante cambio – y él cree que te hago mal, cree que te llevare por el mal camino, aparte – su voz se animo un poco mas – esta celoso… aunque no quiera reconocerlo

- Los dos son mis mejores amigos – aunque lo dije en voz alta era algo que yo también necesitaba recordarme

- Pero con Sasuke si coges

La mire asombrada pero cuando estallo en carcajada supe que era solo una broma así que no tarde en unirme a su alegría, cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos fuera la casa Uchiha, así que aparque junto al auto de Sasuke.

- Bien – suspire al bajarme – a hablar con él

- No es mal tipo – susurro Yuuki y yo inmediatamente puse toda mi atención en ella, después de todo era muy raro escucharla decir un cumplido a su primo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – aunque yo mejor que nadie sabía que Sasuke era un excelente hombre, dejando de lado su parte seductora y folladora claro esta

- Porque aunque ha estado muy mal desde que pelearon no ha tenido ni una sola vez la intención de decirte los motivos – me sonrió mientras dirigía su vista hacia la venta de Sasuke en el segundo piso – él podría muy bien haberte dicho todo y de tal forma en que yo quedara como la peor, pero no lo hizo, se ha aguantado porque en el fondo en un buen tipo

- No entiendo algo – también le di un rápido vistazo a su ventana – aunque hemos peleado antes nunca había faltado tanto al colegio

- Ah – me sonrió de tal forma que supe que algo mas estaba pasando – pero Sasuke no ha faltado por la pelea, Sasuke ha faltado por otra razón – me movió las cejas a la vez que se apresuraba a entrar en la casa

Entre siguiendo con la duda a flor de piel, en cuanto puse un pie en la casa note que algo raro pasaba.

Mire por todos lados pero aparentemente todo se veía normal, me fije mejor y me di cuenta que el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba rendido en el sofá, parecía muy cansado, no creí que se hubiera ido de juerga así que algo mas tuvo que ser.

- Tu lo despiertas – me apunto – yo me voy a mi cuarto

- Chau Yuuki

- Bye Sakuu

Yuuki desapareció por la escalera y yo me acerque a mi amigo, estaba profundamente dormido pero aprecie muy bien sus ojeras, lentamente lo moví pero no reacciono ni de cerca, así que fui un poco más osada y comencé a dejar besos por todo su rostro.

Lo sentí removerse y llegue a sus labios, saque mi lengua y los lamí un poco, sentí cuando desperté pero aun así no abrió los ojos, así que solo roce mis labios por su mejilla.

- Abre los ojos – me aleje de él – tenemos que hablar – me senté en el suelo y quede a la misma altura de su rostro

- Yuuki hablo contigo – se estiro un poco y me miro fijamente

- Si – me rasque la nariz nerviosa – lo siento – hice una mueca y él solo me sonrió

- ¿Cómo estás? – se giro aun acostado y me miro fijamente

- Bien – le sonreí no muy convencida – aunque es algo nuevo que tu amiga te diga que te ama

- Yuuki no es mala – ame que la defendiera

- Lo sé… estamos bien… aunque – dude sobre si contarle o no

-¿Qué? – me miro serio, creo que sabia por donde venia

- Yo… y ella… - tartamudee como tonta

- ¿!SE ACOSTARON! – se sentó de golpe en el sofá

- No – me reí un poco de su rostro de pánico – solo nos besamos – me encogí de hombros

- ¿QUE? – me pare y me senté a su lado pero aun así quedamos frente a frente

- Tranquilo – le puse la mano en el hombro – aun no me vuelvo lesbiana

- Bien – me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y de pronto una picara sonrisa apareció en sus labios – entonces podemos seguir con nuestro trato

- Por supuesto – la verdad es que ya echaba de menos estar con él, de pronto recordé la cabaña – podemos usar tu turno en la cabaña

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – la gélida mirada que me dio me dio un poco de susto

- Yo…

- Fuiste con Naoi – desvió la mirada y bufo

- Si – no tenia caso mentirle

Me acerque y le di un casto beso en los labios para que no se mosqueara tanto.

- Ahora – le sonreí grande – dime porque has faltado al colegio

- Ah eso – lo vi enrojecer y eso si que era algo extraño – yo… - bajo la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos – me quede cuidando a mi madre

- ¿Está bien? – Mikoto nunca se enferma, eso sí que era raro

- Si… ella esta… – se rasco la cabeza y comenzó a tirar de sus cabellos

- Sasuke – llame su atención al verlo tan disperso - ¿Qué le pasa a Mikoto?

- Está embarazada

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara… <strong>

**¡Hello! Wow mucho tiempo sin andar por acá realmente lo lamento, pero las que ya saben la situación en casa no anda muy bien que digamos. Mi papa está bastante enfermo, pero bueno no vine a dejarle excusas de mi atraso, solo sentía la necesidad de decirles el porqué. Joder todas las mamás de estos folladores compulsivos se embarazan, Sakurita debe de cuidar a su mama antes de que la embaracen XD bueno me tengo que ir.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Mírame otra vez. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

- ¿Sabes? – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos – creo que mejor me voy a mi casa – fingí que tomaba mis cosas del sofá

- ¿Por qué? – exclamo algo más serio y yo me reí

- Porque como está la cosa creo que en cualquier momento mi papa vuelve a embarazar a mi mama.

No aguante mas y me seje caer al sofá riéndome sueltamente, en un momento gire hacia Sasuke y estaba muy serio mirándome, pero después de dos segundos mirándome él también estallo en carcajadas.

Hay que reconocer que esto era chistoso, o sea, la mamá de Naoi y la mamá de Sasuke.

- Así que por fin tendrás el hermanitos por el que casi te mataste – me burle de él

- Ni me lo recuerdes – bufo y se cruzo de brazos

_**Flash Back**_

_Hace una semana que Sasuke andaba muy mal, hace un mes que lo conocía y sabía muy bien que esta "depresión" era en serio, no sé que le había dado pero insistía en que quería un hermanito, que ya era grande y lo necesitaba._

_Sinceramente yo creo que lo quería para quitarle los juguetes y para que sus padres lo dejaran tener novia, porque esa era otra estúpida idea que no se le iba de la cabeza._

_Estaba sentada en el pórtico de la casa Uchiha cuando vi llegar a Mikoto y Fugaku, Sasuke había entrado al baño hace unos minutos y aun no salía._

_- Hija – Mikoto corrió a abrazarme_

_- Hola Mikoto – me sonroje cuando apretó un poco mis mejillas_

_- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – miro hacia atrás mío y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que estaba sola - ¿Te dejo sola?_

_- Hola cariño – llego Fugaku y beso mi mejilla_

_- Hola – le sonreí_

_Cuando fuera más grande me casaría con Sasuke, estaba segura que sería igual de hermoso que su padre, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me beso y con Sasuke me pasaba lo mismo._

_En poco tiempo nos habíamos vuelto los mejores amigos._

_Inseparables_

_- ¿Sasuke? - pregunto lo mismo que Mikoto, es que era raro vernos separados_

_- Fue al baño – me encogí de hombros – íbamos a jugar a la pelota así que lo estoy esperando – me rasque la nariz y le sonreí mostrando mis dientes dispares_

_- Voy a buscarlo_

_- ¡ACA ESTOY!_

_Antes que Mikoto diera un solo paso la voz de Sasuke resonó en el patio, nos miramos entre todos buscando de donde venia hasta que se me ocurrió alzar la vista._

_- ¡Allá esta!_

_El tono de pánico en mi voz fue evidente._

_Sasuke estaba sobre el tejado del segundo piso, no era para nada alto pero me dio mucho miedo verlo ahí parado._

_- ¡No te mates! – chille ya casi con lagrimas en mis ojos_

_- Hijo – la voz de Fugaku era demasiado monótona para la situación - ¿Qué haces ahí?_

_- ¡NO SE ACERQUEN! – puso una de sus manos frente a él_

_- Sasukito-chan – susurro Mikoto – porque mejor no bajas y hablamos_

_- ¡NO!... Quiero que me escuchen, tengo una sola condición para no matarme_

_- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?_

_Quería golpear al papa de Sasuke._

_Su hijo amenazaba con matarse y él ni se inmutaba._

_Le di una mirada gélida a su padre y me enfoque en mi mejor amigo._

_- Por favor Sasu, no lo hagas – recién ahí me di cuenta que estaba llorando a mares – yo… - puse una mano en mi pecho para decirle que lo amaba y que algún día nos casaríamos_

_- ¡NO! – Chilló – quiero que me prometan que tendré un hermanito_

_- Hijo – Mikoto estaba mucho más nerviosa que Fugaku y se acerco a él – baja y hablamos mejor de esto_

_- ¡Prométanlo o me mato!_

_- Sasukito yo…_

_Antes que pudiera abrir la boca, un grito desgarrador de Sasuke resonó en mis odios._

_En ese momento deje ver la luz, si él moría yo moría con él._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Dos meses de yeso – bufo y yo reí mas

Me dio una mirada amenazadora entrecerrando sus ojos, de pronto su expresión pasó a una de verdadera alegría.

- Por lo menos yo no termine con desmayado y con un ataque de histeria

- ¡Esta preocupada por ti! – chille molesta

- Aun recuerdo como pedias que te llevaran a mi tumba – rio aun mas

- Eres un tonto, yo de verdad estaba preocupada – me puse seria al recordar cómo se me rompió el corazón al pensar que lo había perdido

- ¿Desde ese entonces me amabas no?

Toda la sala se sumió en un profundo silencio, casi podía sentir mi corazón martillear, nos miramos fijamente aguantando la mirada del otro, pero en un momento me rendí y la abaje, no quería decirle la verdad pero tampoco mentir, a estas alturas que él lo supiera ya no importaba.

- Si – suspire

- Bien – ambos nos giramos hacia la voz de Yuuki, venia bajando las escaleras

Apuro el paso y se sentó entre los dos.

- Ahora nosotros tres vamos a aclarar un par de cosas – nos miro intercaladamente – aprovechando que estamos en confesiones – me miro guiñando un ojo

- ¿Qué quieres aclarar? – hablo Sasuke

- Dudas, por ejemplo Sakura – me apunto – estoy segura que aun tiene duda sobre "las sabanas" – hizo las comillas en el aire – que mencionamos ese día en la biblioteca

- Eso – apunte a Yuuki – aclárenme eso – me cruce de brazos y espere

- Bien – comenzó Sasuke – desde que descubrí que Yuuki… - se quedo callado – que a ella… - se rasco la cabeza bastante nervioso

- ¡Lesbiana! – bufo Yuuki

- Eso – lo note bastante incomodo – bueno, desde que supe le dije que tendría que meterse en las sabanas de los hombres y no de las mujeres y Yuuki me respondió que ella no se metía en las mías y que con eso me tendría que bastar, no sé cómo – se encogió de hombros – pero ahora cada vez que me refiero a su lesbianez – ambas reímos por la palabra inventada, Sasuke nos miro fulminándonos así que nos dejamos de reír – en fin – suspiro – jamás me acostaría con ella – la apunto e hizo el gesto que siempre hacia a su prima

- Y yo menos contigo

- Bien – hable yo – recapitulemos – tome aire y prepare mis dedos – Yuuki es lesbiana – levante un dedo – Yo estaba enamorada de Sasuke – levante otro – me acosté con Sasuke – seguí – y ahora Yuuki dice que esta enamora de mi

- Lo estoy – me miro con esos ojitos pero luego sonrió – ¡se te olvido que nos besamos! – exclamo con entusiasmo

- No me gusta lo último – Sasuke volvió a su expresión de asco

- Bien, esto no está en la mejor situación pero creo que la podremos resolver, hemos pasado por tanto – suspire – pero aun me queda una duda – mire a Sasuke con mi corazón a full - ¿con quién dormiste ese día que te encontré?

- Eso … ¿Quién era?

- Yo – bajo la mirada pero aun así pude ver su sonrojo – no lo se

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – chille

- Es que ese día estaba enojado contigo, me fui a un bar y tome mucho, la chica esta dice que a penas la vi me lance sobre ella y bueno – se encogió de hombros – ni el nombre me dijo

- ¿Por lo menos te cuidaste? – pregunto con ironía Yuuki

- ¡Claro! – vi el tono ofendido en él – eso es algo que nunca se me olvidaría ponerme condón

- Ey – le pegue en su hombro – conmigo no siempre te acuerdas

- Porque tú estás limpia cariño – acaricio mi mejilla y me dio un piquito

.

.

.

Las cosas con Sasuke y Yuuki habían mejorado considerablemente, ahora yo andaba mucho mejor por la vida, me hacia mal estar mal con ellos pero sobre todo con Sasuke.

No habíamos vuelto a costarnos y es que a pesar de querer vivir mi juventud, tampoco me hacía mucha gracia estar acostándome todos los días con Sasuke y Naoi, desde ese día en la cabaña que no tenía sexo.

Ahora estaba nerviosa.

Quizás hoy cambiaba eso.

Mire mi reflejo y suspire, estaba lista para mi cita con Sasori, aunque trate de no hacerme ideas falsas, algo me indicaba que con él podría haber algo más que una relación alumna-profesor.

Mire mi reloj de muñeca, tome perfume, me lo rocié y salí, estaba justo en la hora.

Habíamos decidido juntarnos en a una cuadra de mi casa, en una pequeña plaza, porque sinceramente no confiaba en que mis padres no lo vieran y conociendo a papa pondría el grito en el cielo.

Llegue a la plaza y no alcance a sentarme en la banca cuando sentí que me tocaban el hombro.

- Hola – sonreí a penas lo vi

- Hola – me sonrió de vuelta

- ¿Llegaste recién? – me aferre a mi cartera

- No, o sea – se rasco la cabeza – es que no quería que llegaras antes así que llegue un poco antes

- Eres muy amable

- Gracias… - miro su reloj – la exposición comienza en media hora, pensé que después podríamos ir a comer… ¿Te parece?

- Me fascina la idea – le sonreí como una estúpida

- Entonces tenemos un plan

Nos miramos fijamente hasta que después de un largo silencio que nos sumió en la quietud, se movió para acercase a mí y dejar un casto beso demasiado cerca de mis labios.

- ¿Lista? – extendió su mano y no dude en tomarla

Definitivamente estaba lista.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Hola ninfómanas de la lectura erótica XD ¿Cómo están? Yo no muy bien que digamos, pero bueno no vine a dejarles excusas. Quiero decirles que si no llego a contestar algunos mps que me manden no me culpen, se los pido ya que son tantos que no me doy abasto para leerlos todos, diferente sería que tuviera una laptop, pero soy una persona que ahorita económicamente hablando no tengo ya que tenemos problemitas en lo que se refiere a eso. Bueno me tengo que ir chiaoo. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal) (Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Mírame otra vez. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver el auto de Sasori, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente supe de donde venia toda esa aura de imponencia que tenia, eso mismo irradiaba su camioneta Audi q7 negra, tenía todo el misterio y gracia de su dueño, parecían una pareja hecha en el cielo.

Me dirigí a la puerta del copiloto, pero Sasori como todo caballero se apresuro a abrirme la puerta, ya adentro hizo lo más tierno del mundo, se apresuro a abrocharme el cinturón.

- Es un poco complicado – se excuso cuando lo vi con algo de asombro

- Gracias

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al tenerlo tan cerca, era obvio que nuestra relación profesor y alumna había mutado significativamente.

Sasori rodeo la camioneta y se apresuro a subirse.

- Pongamos algo de música – me sonrió y prendió la radio

- ¿En serio? – Chille cuando Justin Bieber comenzó a sonar – ¿Tienes la fiebre de Bieber?

Aunque hubiera querido evitarlo no hubiera podido ocultar la burla de mi voz, es que ver a Sasori cantando "Baby" era todo un cuadro.

- ¡Ey! – se quejo – es el artista más escuchado de los últimos tiempos

- ¡Mentira! – Volví a chillar, ¿Por qué chillaba tanto?, parecía tarada – en todo caso ese vendría a ser el lugar de Lady Gaga

- Claro – note un dejo de burla en su voz así que lo mire con los ojos entrecerrado – Gaga – lo dijo con acento en la última "a" aludiendo a locura, que acompaño con un gesto circular de su dedo sobre su sien

- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser diferente? – me encogí de hombros defendiéndola

- Nada, ser diferente no tiene nada malo, ahora – dejo de hablar por un momento – Lady Gaga esta mas allá de ser diferente

- ¡Claro! – me cruce de brazos enfurruñada – como si el niño Bieber fuera muy normal… o será… ¿Le viste el pelo? – apunte a mi cabeza – cree que es sexy y es la cosa más ridícula del mundo

- ¡Cierto! – sonrió y despego un segundo la vista de la carretera para mirarme – porque vestirme con unos trozos de rico lomo crudo es muy normal

- ¡Es moda! – sinceramente también encontraba eso ridículo pero no lo admitiría ahora

- Sakurita, Sakurita, Sakurita, creo que te conozco algo para saber que eso ni tú misma te lo crees

- Tienes razón – bufe – pero aun así es mejor la música de Lady Gaga que del niño Bieber

- Ok – me sonrió y metió un CD a la radio

Ahora por los parlantes comenzó a sonar Journey, pero no era la versión original.

¡Era Glee!

- ¿Glee? – le pregunte

- ¿Qué? – se encogió de hombros – son buenos covers

- Toda la razón, creo que es lo mejor paras evitar peleas, tiene de todo

- Exactamente

En cuantos los últimos acordes de la primera canción terminaron el auto de Sasori detuvo su movimiento.

- Llegamos – me miro sonriendo

- ¿Acá es?

Mis ojitos deben de haber brillado cuando se posaron en la pequeña e iluminada galería, se veía poca gente y se notaba que el barrio no era de lo mejor, pero había muchos grafitis por todas las paredes dándole un aire demasiado bohemio al barrio.

No espere porque me abrieran la puerta, me baje aun admirada por todo, era el típico barrio donde soñé que los escritores de cientos de libros dejaban volar su imaginación.

- Veo que te gusto – la mano en mi espalda baja me hizo girar la vista hacia Sasori

- Es magnifico

- Ven – tomo mi mano y una cosquilla me recorrió toda mi espalda – por dentro es aun mejor

Y tenía razón, ni bien entramos note como todo el ambiente se concentraba, había pinturas, fotografías y hasta escritos.

Seguimos recorriendo todo el lugar hasta que de pronto nos topamos con una especie de mini escenario.

- Bien amigos – había un chico con un micrófono hablando – ahora que nuestro orador se ha dignado a parecer podemos comenzar con la lectura

¿Habría lectura en vivo?

Di una especie de brinquito de la emoción.

- Bueno – la voz de Sasori interrumpió mis pensamientos – creo que tendrás que esperarme un momento

Soltó mi mano y para mi gran sorpresa se subió al escenario.

Quede el shock viendo como mi cita se subía con gran confianza al escenario y agarra un libro de la pequeña mesa ratona, no alcance a ver el titulo pero no bien comenzó a hablar reconocí los diálogos.

**Cien años de soledad**.

Era mi libro favorito y estaba segura que Sasori lo sabía, no escuche que estaba diciendo pero el movimiento de sus labios y el sonido de su voz basto para dejarme totalmente absorta en el momento.

Solo los aplausos me volvieron a la realidad, cuando fije mi vista en Sasori lo vi mirándome y sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa y murmure un "gracias", él entendía muy bien a que me refería.

- Eso fue hermoso – susurre cuando lo tuve cerca

- Tú eres hermosa

Lo mire directo a sus ojos y la conexión que sentía con él se hizo más fuerte y estrecha, vi como lentamente comenzaba a acercarse a mis labios y solo pude cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del momento.

Delicadamente sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferir, lo supuse como una forma de darme la oportunidad para correrme, pero me quede ahí esperando porque entendiera el mensaje, y lo hizo, sus labios pronto comenzaron a moverse sobre los míos, yo no dude en segundo en seguirlo. Lleve mis manos hacia su pecho y pude comprobar lo que siempre supuse, era malditamente bien formado, acaricie su pecho hasta dejar mis manos en sus anchos hombros. Sentí como sus manos se paseaban por mis costados hasta quedar enganchadas en mis caderas, justo en ese momento nuestras lenguas se encontraron reconociéndose enseguida.

No me importaba nada, ni donde estábamos ni que él fuera mi profesor, esto era putamente excitante y exquisito, ni siquiera con Sasuke lograba la conexión que tenía con Sasori.

¡PUTO SASUKE!

Cerré con fuerza los ojos al darme cuenta que no podía estar con nadie sin que algún recuerdo relacionado con mi mejor amigo me invadiera.

- Bien – se separo de mi quedando aun demasiado cerca – creo que esto podría costarme el puesto

- No creo – lo mire y tenía su hermosa sonrisa plantada en su rostro – podríamos decir que yo te acose

- ¿Qué intestaste violarme? – se burlo

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros – no sería la primera

- ¡Ag! – Saco la lengua en señal de asco – ni me recuerdes esas cosas

- ¿Qué? – Lo mire con duda - ¿Trataron de violarte? – quise que la pregunta saliera seria pero salió con total ironía

- Eso te lo cuento más tarde

Paso sus manos por mis hombros y comenzamos a disfrutar por completo de la exposición, Sasori fue explicándome cada obra, un cosquilleo desconocido me revolvió al escucharlo hablar con tanta pasión del arte, conocía demasiadas cosas y me contaba cada historia detrás de cada obra de arte.

- Mira esta pintura – puse toda mi atención en unas manchas negras con unos destellos blancos – el pintor acaba de perder a su esposa cuando la pinto, de hecho todo lo negro lo pinto después de su muerte, puede parecer solo un recuadro negro pero si miras de cerca – nos acercamos un poco mas – veras su dolor en cada trazo, el pintor estaba cayendo en un profundo pozo sin retorno, pero una noche sintió como si el alma de su esposa de hablara, diciéndole que tenía que volver a pintar porque el mundo no podía quedar sin conocer al gran artista que era, así que ahí fue cuando tomo el blanco y pinto los destellos – puso su mano a una distancia de la pintura pero sin tocarla – puede que para muchos no signifique mucho, pero ni bien la vi supe que esta pintura tenía algo de fondo… representaba la esperanza… la luz de la vida

Todo el momento estuve mirándolo totalmente absorta, era magnifica su pasión cuando hablaba.

Seguimos disfrutando un poco mas y Sasori siguió relatándome algunas historias, cuando ya habíamos dado dos vueltas completas, me guio a la salida, pensé que me llevaría a un restaurante elegante, pero en cuanto me acerque al auto me detuvo.

- Comeremos ahí – me apunto un pequeño pero pintoresco lugar – a menos que prefieras otra parte

- ¡No!... es perfecto

Entramos al lugar y parecía una propia galería, las paredes estaban atestadas de obras de arte, pinturas que traspasaban su historia hacían que no pudiera apartar mi vista de las paredes.

- No quiero decirte que comer pero tengo que recomendarte que pruebes la "BoyToy" – hizo las comillas en el aire

- ¿Y eso es…? – lo anime a continuar

- La mejor hamburguesa de la vida – frunció un poco el ceño y me preocupe – a no ser que no quieras algo con tantas calorías

- No, es perfecto, de hecho creo que tenía un antojo de hamburguesa

La mesera llego y saludo a Sasori como si lo conociera de antes, él me aclaro que siempre que podía se daba una escapadita para acá, así que ya sabían lo que pedía.

La orden no se demoro nada en estar sobre nuestras mesas, tengo que reconocer que se me salieron las pupilas al ver el tamaño de la hamburguesa, no era grande pero era muy alta, Sasori me animo y me mostro como comerla, después de que me diera ánimos me la lleve a la boca y la probé, sabia exquisito y valió completamente la pena que quedara toda sucia.

- Ven – con una servilleta limpio mi nariz – ahora si

- ¿Me vas a contar esa historia de cuando casi te violan?

- Ah sí – lo vi estremecerse – hace un par de años trabajaba en otra escuela y había una chica llamada Shion Namida, era sencillamente despampanante, rubia y llena de curvas, ya varias veces en clases había sentido como se me tiraba pero yo había egresado hace poco y meterme con una alumna no era ni de cerca una de mis prioridades, una tarde me ofreció hacerme una mamada

- ¿¡QUE! – escupí un poco de la soda que estaba tomando

- Sip – afirme con la cabeza – yo gentilmente le dije que no me interesaba, la deje sola y me fui al baño, no quería masturbarme ni nada – aclaro cuando me vio encarar una ceja – en fin – suspiro – mientras estaba adentro ella entro totalmente desnuda, se agacho frente a mí y quiso llevar mi "coso" – bajo la vista avergonzado y yo no pude evitar reír – me asuste tanto que termine por darle un rodillazo, la pobre chica quedo inconsciente, así que tuve que taparla con mi saco y despertarla, casi me amenazo con denunciarme por acoso, yo era tan joven que me dio miedo y renuncie

- Y así es como llegaste a nuestras escuela – aclare

- Exacto

- Bien, entonces tendré que pedirte el número de la tal Shion

- ¿Y para qué? – encaro una ceja

- Para agradecerle por enviarte acá y permitirme ser la primera en seducirte – me acerque más hacia él - ¿Soy la primera o no? – no es que fuera celosa pero me dio curiosidad

- La primera y la única

Le sonreí y vi como sus labios volvían a posarse sobre los míos, sonreí sobre sus labios al sentirlo así cerca de mí y solo para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Bueno como dije en el capítulo de Uniendo caminos no gozo de tiempo así que yo me retiro. Recuerden que una persona que deja un Reviewn es una persona sensual, así que dejen muchos. Adiós.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal) (Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Mírame otra vez. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>

- Supongo que nuestra relación profesor-alumna ha variado un poco

Se separo de mí pero dejo sus manos en mis mejillas y las acaricio con sus pulgares.

- Sip, pero ha cambiado para bien

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo… pero… ¿Dónde nos deja esto?

- En…

Las imágenes de Sasuke y Naoi vinieron a mi mente, sabía que quería disfrutar de mi juventud, pero andar con tres personas al mismo tiempo estaba cambiando la situación.

Una cosa es pasarlo bien y otra muy distinta ser promiscua a este nivel, el solo pensar en que cada uno se acueste con tres mujeres mas eso crea una conexión de fluidos bastante grande, si me contagiara de alguna ETS sería una cadena demasiado grande.

Pestañee algo asqueada de pensar en las ETS pero a pesar de estar divagando no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

- Yo se que tienes algo con Naoi y no te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes ahora pero… siento que de verdad me gustas mucho y no me gustaría tener que compartirte – tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las apretó un poco – no necesitas contestarme ahora

- Me gustas mucho – acaricie el dorso de sus manos – y no quiero mentirte… estoy en una etapa en la que quiero disfrutar de mi juventud y el estar encasillada en una relación no es mi prioridad por el momento

Me gustaría mentirle y decirle que quiero estar con él solamente pero esto iba más allá, sinceramente no quería estar en una relación seria y sabia que Sasori al ser mayor quería cosas para las cuales quizás yo no estaba preparada aun.

- Te entiendo – aflojo el agarre de mis manos y sentí un pequeño vacio en mi pecho – yo pase por eso y sé que es una etapa que tienes que vivir… quizás en algún momento estés preparada para una relación más seria – levanto sus manos y volvió a acaricias mis mejillas – si estoy soltero aun búscame

Eso sí que me dejo helada.

¿Si está soltero aun?

Recién ahí caí en cuenta de que quizás esta experiencia mía estaba haciendo que me perdiera de oportunidades también importantes.

Digo, el conocer a los padres, la primera cita, los primeros te amos, la primera pelea, todo eso también es parte de la experiencia que todos debemos vivir en nuestra juventud.

He estado tan encasillada y ciega tratando de disfrutar para olvidar lo que paso con Sasuke que me he olvidado de otras cosas.

Una solitaria lágrima se escurrió de mi ojo izquierdo y su contacto con el frio hizo que volviera a la realidad para encontrarme con Sasori mirándome muy interesado.

- Estoy muy confundida – murmuré, sentía que las lagrimas que tenia contenida se querían escapar pero hice lo posible para contenerlas

- Lo sé – abrió sus brazos – ven acá – me invito a sentarme en sus piernas

- Lo siento – me aferre a sus anchos hombros – yo de verdad…

- Tranquila – beso mi cabeza – piensa bien lo quieres y cuando decidas algo búscame, yo estaré ahí para lo que sea

- Eres demasiado bueno Sasori No Akasuna – me separe un poco de su agarre para mirarlo a los ojos

- Y tú eres un ángel Sakura Haruno

Lentamente y sin perder de vista mis ojos se me acerco, sus labios se posaron en los míos, ninguno trato de profundizar el beso, solo nos acariciamos los labios para demostrarnos que estaban ahí para el otro.

Más que cualquier beso este parecía tener un significado extra y eso hizo que más lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, estaba demasiado confundida y aunque me confundiera aun más necesitaba a mi mejor amigo.

Necesitaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

- Ahora te llevare a tu casa… ¿Si? – se separo de mi pero deje un tierno beso en la punta de mi nariz

- De acuerdo

Sasori deje un par de billetes en la mesa y me ayudo con mi chaqueta.

El viaje hasta a casa fue demasiado callado, más de alguna vez abrí la boca para decir algo pero mi mente estaba procesando tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que preferí quedarme en silencio antes de agrandar mis dudas.

- Supongo que nos veremos el lunes – gire para ver a Sasori y tenía la vista fija al frente

- Si – desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y tome mi bolso – Sasori – giro a verme – no sabes cuánto me gustas… dame un poquito de tiempo por favor

- Lo tienes – me sonrió pero sin mucha alegría – y si no resulta estaré esperándote para ser amigos, después de todo – se encogió de hombros – es demasiado difícil encontrar a alguien que disfrute de Gabriel García Marques y Lady Gaga al mismo tiempo

Sonreí por sus ocurrencias, este era el Sasori que tanto me gustaba, otra punzada me atravesó el pecho así que decidí dar por terminada la cita.

- Adiós – me estire para dejar un casto beso en sus labios

En cuanto estuve abajo vi como su camioneta se perdía calle abajo. Mire mi casa y el camino a donde Sasuke, no tuve que pensar mucho qué camino tomar.

Demasiado rápido estuve donde mi amigo, pensé en tocar la puerta pero me arrepentí en cuanto estuve frente a la puerta, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie más que a Sasuke, ni siquiera a Yuuki.

Mire la ventana de Sasuke hacia el segundo piso y tenía la tenue luz que acostumbraba a usar cuando leía.

Agarre un banco que estaba en el suelo y lo arrime a la pared, me costó un poco pero logre enchancharme en unas protecciones y luego con algo más de esfuerzo pude apoyarme en el árbol que estaba cerca de la ventana de Sasuke, después de un gran golpe de suerte pude afirmarme sobre la cornisa de su ventana, de reojo lo vi acostado en la cama, solo, así que empuje un poco la ventana para entrar, quería darle una sorpresa.

- ¡Hola!

Trate de hacer una gran entrada y sorprender a mi amigo per la sorpresa me la lleve yo.

Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama sin pantalón y con su duro miembro entre sus manos.

- ¡AHHH! – cerré los ojos y me tape la boca para no atraer al resto de la casa a mirar semejante espectáculo.

- ¡Sakura! – chillo y abrí un ojo para ver como se cubría con una sabana

- Lo siento – me destape los ojos porque aunque se le viera algo no era nada nuevo para mí – entre por la ventana – la apunte

- Si me di cuenta

Sonreí al ver lo colorado y nervioso que estaba Sasuke, no siempre lo encontraba en situaciones embarazosas así que aproveche un poco el momento.

- Te ves bonita – me escaneo un poco

- Si – baje la mirada para verme el conjunto. Un poco de nostalgia me dio acordarme el porque me había arreglado tanto – vengo de una cita

- ¿Con Naoi? – se acomodo en la cama para quedar sentado

- No – suspire para darme confianza – con Sasori

- ¿Sasori? – Entrecerró los ojos confundido pero su rostro paso de la confusión a algo parecido a la rabia cuando comprendió - ¿Te estás tirando a tu profesor?

- ¡NO! – Me levante ofendida – solo me llevo a una exposición

- ¿Lo besaste? – ahora fueron mis mejillas las que se tornaron rojas

- Si – murmure bajo con la esperanza que no me escuchara – pero no me acosté con él – el aclarar eso me hizo ver lo que ya había comprendido

Esto de estar con uno y con otro no era muy yo.

- ¿Te gusta? – bajo el tono de su voz

- Si – lo mire fijamente – por eso vine… me pidió que fuéramos algo mas… así como exclusivos

- Naoi también te lo pidió – iba a preguntarle como lo sabia pero esa era obvio

Los amigos se cuentan todos y es más que seguro que Naoi buscara un aliado como Sasuke. Sonreí al pensar en lo tonto que había sido, parte de la razón por la que no quería formalizar con nadie era por el hombre que tenia frente a mí.

- Es distinto… hoy me di cuenta de algo – tome aire para seguir hablando – creo que estoy lista para tener una relación y con Naoi no me siento cómoda a ese nivel – sonreí sin humor – se que dije que quería vivir la vida pero también quiero tener a alguien que me acaricie con amor, que me diga que me veo bonita aunque este recién despertando – suspire – quiero lo que cualquier chica de 16 años quiere… quiero enamorarme

- Yo…

Pasaron un par de segundos pero nada salió de los labios de Sasuke, sabía que este no era un tema en el cual fuera expuesto así que preferí hacérselo más fácil.

- Se que tu no compartes mis ideas – le di un pequeño empujón – tu eres de esos que no tendrá pareja hasta que sientas que tus testículos se quedan sin espermatozoides para procrear

Espere alguna risa de su parte pero cuando vi su rostro tan serio me preocupé, inmediatamente yo también puse mi mascara de seriedad y pensé algo inteligente para decir, lamentablemente nada venia a mi mente.

- ¿Por qué Sasori? – hablo por fin

- ¿Por qué no? – me encogí de hombros – es maduro, tenemos mucho en común y dice que me quiere, además yo también lo quiero

- ¡PERO NO LO AMAS! – se pudo de pie dejando caer la sabana

Estaba desnudo ante mí pero no provocó nada en mi cuerpo, quede helada por su tan sorpresiva reacción

- Pero con el tiempo quizás…

- ¡DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS A MI! – se dejo caer a mi lado y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

- ¿De qué viene todo esto? – mi amor por él no era algo que quisiera recordar en estos momentos, ya muchos procesos he tenido que vivir para olvidar aunque sea un poco su tan hiriente rechazo

- Tu dijiste que querías internarlo conmigo – apego su frente a la mía

- Y tu dijiste que no – se que soné fría pero esto me estaba haciendo daño

- Yo – hasta pude sentir el rechinar de sus dientes de tanto que los apretó – estaba mal… no lo pensé bien… ahora… no se… muchas cosas han cambiado… quizás…

- Espera – me separe un poco de él para verlo a los ojos – no entiendo lo que…

- Se mi novia – quede con los ojos abiertos sin poder pestañear

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Wow… Esperaban semejante reacción de Sasuke-kun XD al menos yo no. Pero bueno no todo Dios-todo-poderoso-del-sexo te pides que sea su novia.**

**Bueno me voy chao XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal) (Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Mírame otra vez. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21<strong>

- ¡LOCO! – Me separe de él de golpe dejando un gran espacio entre nosotros – estás loco… yo… - tartamudee – no entiendo… - me lleve las manos a mis cabellos y comencé a revolverlos – Estos loco – lo apunte ahora riéndome como tonta – estás loco o eres malvado

De la risa desesperada pasa a un llanto bastante histérico y algo raro, yo estaba confundida y me confundía aun más que Sasuke se quedara en silencio.

- Sakura – se acerco a mi pero por inercia retrocedí unos pasos - ¡Mierda! No te alejes

- Pero tú… ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Agarre fuerza de no sé donde, y me aferre de sus brazos para zarandearlo un poco, esto era algo totalmente bizarro y malvado incluso más que lo que había pasado en mi cumpleaños, Sasuke sabía muy bien lo que yo sentía por él, o por lo menos tenía una noción porque a estas alturas ni siquiera yo sabía que sentía por mi mejor amigo y esto que acaba de pasar me hacia poner en tela de juicio.

- ¿Por qué no me crees? – lo mire con detención y para mi sorpresa no vi burla en él

- ¿Por qué tendría que creerte? – Contraataque – después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros te pido que me des una sola buena razón para considerar siquiera lo que me acabas de decir, porque para mí esto es solo una maldad tuya

- Te quiero – se acerco a mí y me sentó al borde de la cama – sabes que te quiero ¿No? – acaricio mi cabello y tomo todo para dejar mi rostro totalmente despejado. Yo solo asentí mirándolo – entonces… si sabes que te quiero… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que esto es una maldad?

- Porque una vez ya me rompiste el corazón – las lagrimas que tenia contenidas salieron de a poco, aunque trate de contenerlas no pude

- Sakura – beso castamente mis labios – yo solo quiero que estemos juntos – pego su frente a la mía y cerré los ojos con fuerza – me ha costado mucho entender que me pasa, y es mi error por haberme involucrado contigo – abrió los ojos y nos quedamos enganchados – yo sabía desde el principio que si me metía contigo no podría salir tan fácil – una sonrisa sin una pizca de humor salió de él – tú no eres como el resto – con sus dos manos acaricio mis mejillas – por eso es mi error haber dejado que te metieras en mi corazón

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - mi voz salió mucho más baja de lo que pensé

- Que te quiero, eres buena, mi mamá te adora, te conozco de siempre, se cómo eres y sé que puedo amarte – me miro nuevamente a los ojos – por favor… dame una oportunidad

- No entiendo por qué haces esto… es por ¿celos o envidia o algo?... no te entiendo – me separe un poco de él para respirar mejor

- Sakura – tomo mis manos entre las suyas – amor… dame una oportunidad… a la primera dejare que me patees las bolas

- ¿Me serás fiel?

Hasta yo misma me sorprendí por mi pregunta, porque claramente estaba considerando su loca propuesta.

- Por ti hare lo que quieras… por ti hare lo que nunca he hecho – rio un poco más alto – por ti dejare de ser el Maldito Uchiha

- Sasuke – suspire profundamente – no hagas que me arrepienta porque si esto sale mal perderemos mucho más que un buen polvo

- Lo sé – inhalo aire de forma exagerada – estoy muy nervioso – rio

- Yo también

Nos miramos como dos niñitos que estaban a punto de darse su primer beso.

Poco a poco nos acercamos hasta que quedamos con nuestros labios unidos pero solo por un roce, no sé quien fue el que dio el primero paso, pero nos besamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, su tibio aliento se coló por mis labios llegando hasta mi lengua y demostrándome que este era un beso con algo más que lujuria o buena amistad, este era un beso que marca un inicio con Sasuke, con inicio que cuidaría con mi vida.

- Entonces… ¿Eres mi novia? – se separo dejando un mínimo espacio entre nuestros labios

- Si – susurre casi sin fuerzas

Me tomo en brazos y me sentó sobre él en la cama, enrede mis manos en su cuello y me rendí a todo, ya estaba jugada, Sasuke me había demostrado mas de alguna vez que era un maldito incapaz de amar, y como le dije, ahora estaba arriesgando mucho más que mi corazón.

Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas y me acomodaron de tal forma que su duro miembro rozo de manera fantástica mi húmedo centro, quise obtener algo más de fricciona si que me aferre a sus hombros y comencé a removerme para calmar el calor que se estaba formando en mi sexo, el saberlo aún desnudo desde abajo no ayudaba mucho, mi ropa seguía siendo un impedimento que quería sortear cuanto antes.

- Sakura – corrió mi cabello y dirigió sus labios a mi cuello – así – tomo mis caderas y me las movió el mismo – así de rico… se siente… OHHH

- Yo… quiero…

- Si… lo se

Se separo solo un poco de mi cuerpo y en un solo movimiento me dejo en su misma condiciones, desnuda, pero a él aun le quedaba la camisa, y su pecho duro y marcado no era un espectáculo que quisiera perderme así que cuando lo tuve totalmente desnudo no demore en paseas mis manos por todas sus curvas y saborearlo.

- Sasuke – llegue hasta su V que se marcaba tan malditamente bien – enséñame algo nuevo… una nueva posición

Hace unos días había estado pensando en nuevas posiciones, en una revista de mi mamá vi un artículos sobre las distintas formas que había para hacer el amor y como el placer de cambiar hacia mejor y más placentero el acto.

- ¿Algo pervertido? – conocía demasiado bien su tono

- Algo rico – me removí y sentí como su miembro quería colarse por mis pliegues

- Bien

Me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta el centro de la cama, se acostó y me puso sobre él, pero esta vez no era como cuando lo montaba, me acordé que la había visto, era "el sometido" así que como entendí a dónde íbamos ayudé a Sasuke y me puse en posición, me afirme de sus piernas y me levante un poco para que me penetrara.

-¿Ya lo había hecho así?

- No – negué ansiosa por qué tenerlo luego dentro de mí

- Pero conoces…

- Una revista

No necesite decir nada más para que me tomara y me bajara sobre su rica polla, estaba tan duro que casi rodé mis ojos hacia atrás de mi cabeza, me aferre con fuerza a sus duras piernas y comencé a balancearme, definitivamente esta posición hacia que lo sintiera mucho más adentro.

- Oh mierda – gemí con ganas – te siento putamente adentro

- Estas… demasiado caliente y estrecha – me dio un golpe en mi culo, tanto que hizo que me agachara quedando pegada a sus piernas – ahí… mueve esas ricas tetas

Hice lo que me pidió, moví mis pezones sobre sus muslos provocando ricos gemidos de su parte.

- Afírmate

No dude de sus palabras así que me aferre a sus piernas y me prepare para lo que venía, me tomo firme por las caderas y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente.

Esperaba que siguiera embistiéndome pero dejo de hacerlo, me tomo por las piernas y se para conmigo sin salir de mi, de pie tomo mis piernas y comenzó a embestirme, dejándome caer cobre su polla que entraba y salía con mucha facilidad, la posición era un poco incomoda pero muy erótica y especial, la gravedad hacia que mi cuerpo callera sobre toda su erección dándonos placer a ambos. Está llegando mi orgasmo y no quería venirme sola.

- Ya casi – alargue la i porque prácticamente se me quedo pegada

En una embestida mas alcance mi esperado orgasmo, no si fue por la posición o por nuestra nueva relación pero este definitivamente fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

- ¡Sakura! – grito a pulmón abierto dejando entrever que también había alcanzado la cima

Me deje caer hacia atrás y sentí como me rodeaba con mis brazos y me acomodaba sobre su pecho, cerré los ojos y no los volví a abrir, necesitaba descansar mi cuerpo y mi mente, así que me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

- Te juro que esto va a funcionar

Lo último que sentí fue un beso que dejo en mi cuello.

Sentí pequeñas caricias en mi espalda, y mientras volvía a la realidad todo lo pasado en el día de ayer cayó sobre mí, ahora era novia de Sasuke y eso era algo grande.

- Se que estas despierta – murmuro sobre mi espalda

- Tengo hambre – justo cuando hable mi estomago rugió

- Hace cinco minutos que mi mama bajo a hacer el desayuno así que ahora debe tener todo un gran banquete esperando

- Vamos – Salí de las sabanas y sin importarme mi desnude comencé a buscar mi ropa para vestirme

Bajamos y como Sasuke predijo, Mikoto ya tenía todo un gran banquete esperándonos.

- Hola Mikoto – la saludo como siempre lo hacía cuando me quedaba en la casa

- ¿Sakura? – el rostro compungido y rígido de Mikoto era de espanto y si a eso le sumamos que dejo caer el plato que tenía en sus manos, era de preocupación

- Si – trate de sonreír – soy yo – le fruncí el ceño - ¿Por qué?

- Porque anoche – apunto a Sasuke – yo escuche… y pensé…. – apunto a Sasuke y a mí simultáneamente

Era obvio lo que tenía a Mikoto así.

- Somos novios madre – mi novio salió de atrás mío y me abraso

- ¡AHHHH! – de la sorpresa paso a una alegría infinita y corrió a abrazarnos – Estoy tan contenta

- Madre… por favor… estas embarazada – bufo Sasuke

- Cierto – ahora fui yo la que me colgué de ella - ¡felicidades!

- Gracias – bajo la mirada y acaricio su poco prominente vientre

Me quede con ellos, Yuuki y Fugaku no demoraron nada en bajar y aunque tenía algo de miedo por la reacción de Yuuki ante la noticia de mi reciente noviazgo pero todos lo tomaron tan bien que solo cuando mi madre llamo histérica a mi celular me acorde de que tenia padre y que se me había olvidado decirles donde estaba.

Me hubiera gustado que mis padres se enterar por mí de mi noviazgo pero gracias a una muy entusiasme Mikoto, que se lo atribuyo a su embarazo, arrebato mi teléfono para hablar con su amiga y contarle todo, no sé en qué momento Sasuke me pidió matrimonio porque nuestras madres ya estaban reservando el lugar y planeando todo.

- Siento que no somos los únicos felices con la noticia – me abrasó desde atrás y puso su mentón en mi cabeza

- ¿Eres feliz? – voltee a mirarlo

- Mucho

Se agacho para besarme nuevamente y yo solo pude sonreír.

Pase todo el domingo con mi novio, que bien que se escuchaba eso, mis padres llegaron a almorzar, parecía ser que Mikoto necesita a mi padre acá para celebrar la noticia, todos se veían tan contentos, yo también lo estaba pero necesitaba hablar con mi amiga para poder disfrutar de todo mejor, aunque aún me quedan un par con los que hablar mañana en el colegio.

- Hola – encontré a Yuuki sola en la cocina

- Hola – me sonrió

- Por lo que paso con Sasuke yo quería decirte que…

- ¡Ey! – Volteo a verme – está todo bien… se que estas con él porque lo quieres, siempre lo has querido así que si tu eres feliz yo lo soy, además – se encogió de hombros – mi propuesta sigue abierta

- Eres mi mejor amiga – la abrace con fuerza

- Ahora somos algo así como cuñadas – ambas nos miramos y sonreímos

Volvimos tarde a mi casa, para mañana Sasuke dicho que pasaría a buscarme, yo pensé que era un gesto muy lindo pero cuando dijo que necesita demostrarle a unos cuantos que ahora tenía dueño, tuve que darle un paralé y aclararle que aunque fuéramos novios eso no le daba derecho a que me tratara como un objeto, fue nuestras primera mini discusión, pero lo solucionamos con un beso, tierno y casto porque toda nuestra familia estaba mirándonos.

Me acosté con una gran sonrisa, todo estaba en su lugar y era lo que siempre soñé.

Antes que el despertador sonara yo ya estaba en pie y lista para bañarme, me esmere mucho más en mi atuendo, elegí una mini de jean y un top sin mucho escote, ya mostraba todas mis piernas así que tape un poco mi pecho, no quise ponerme tacos así que combine todo con mis convers.

Baje antes de lo previsto y comí un cuenco con cereal y leche, no quería ver a mi madre y sus delirios de boda, sentía que si todos seguían opinando sobre esto no iría muy bien, así que prefería que mantuviéramos nuestras cosas en la privacidad de la pareja.

Salí apenas oí la bocina del auto de mi novio.

- Eres mala – fue su saludo

- Porque – me subí y él arranco

- Porque harás que golpee a unos cuantos – acelero al fondo

- Mejor – me encogí de hombros – así otras cuantas saben que estas ocupado

- No te defraudare – tomo mi mano y me miro serio

En unos minutos más llegamos al colegio y por la hora ya estaba todo lleno de estudiantes renuentes a entrar.

- Bien – suspire para mí – acá vamos

- Todo saldrá bien

Sasuke se bajo y rodeo el auto para abrirme la puerta, en cuanto tome su manos para bajar me tomo por la cintura y me apego al auto, pensé que quería provocarme pero sus labios buscaron los míos enseñándoles a todos que ya ninguno de nosotros estaba solo.

- ¿Sakura? – se separe de golpe de Sasuke al reconocer a esa voz - ¿Qué significa esto?

- Significa que somos novios Naoi

Mire como la cara de Naoi era de total desconcierto, pero esto era mi culpa por no haber hablado antes con él.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal) (Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Mírame otra vez. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22<strong>

- Naoi – quise dar un paso hacia él pero Sasuke me agarro firmemente por la cintura

- Me dijiste que no querías una relación – el dolor y decepción que vi en sus ojos me hizo sentir la peor zorra del mundo

- Escúchame Naoi – como pude me solté del agarre de Sasuke – esto no es lo que parece

- Parece que son novios – su decepción se estaba transformado en rabia

- No parece – intervino Sasuke – somos novios

- Naoi… prométeme que me dejaras hablar contigo tranquilamente – me acerque más a él para que Sasuke no escuchara

- ¿Hay alguna explicación para esto?... te dije que te amo y a ti no te importo

- Créeme cuando te digo que me importa mucho – puse mis manos en mi pecho – solo deja que hable contigo… ¡prométemelo!

- No te debo nada – no me gusto la forma en que me vio

- Naoi…

- Tengo clases

No me dejo que le dijera nada más y se dio media vuelta para entrar al colegio, yo me quede parada mirando como su figura se perdía entre los demás estudiantes, sabía que esto iba a ser difícil y me hubiera gustado haberlo hablado con él antes que nadie, por lo menos eso se lo debía.

- Vamos linda

Parte de mis remordimientos se dispersaron cuando los dedos de Sasuke se entrelazaron con los míos y me dio esa cálida sonrisa que solo él sabía darme, afiance su agarre y juntos caminamos por entre la gente que no dejaba de mirarnos y murmurar sin importarles que pudiéramos escuchar.

Ir de la mano de Sasuke por los pasillos del colegio siendo su novia era mi sueño desde que descubrí que lo quería como algo más que un amigo, de hecho creo que lo sueño desde antes, desde que su mirada azabache se cruzo con la mía, desde que me sonrió por primera vez y mi corazón se desboco sin saber por qué.

Iba tan ensimismada en mis sensaciones que no me di cuenta cuando alguien me tomaba de brazo y tiraba de mi haciendo que trastabillara con mis propios pies.

- ¿Pero qué mierda? – Menos mal que Sasuke había alcanzado a tomar, mire hacia atrás y entendí todo - ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – aunque quise empujarla me contuve

- ¿Qué haces de la mano de mi Sasuke?

La poca furia que tuve se esfumo dando paso a una alegría pura, y es que había que reconocerle a Anny que cuando quería podía llegar a ser muy chistosa.

- Mierda Anny – hablo mi novio mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz – si no fueras tan estúpida pensaría que estás loca

- ¿!QUE! – tuve que taparme los odios para protegerlos de su chillido tan agudo

- Es tonta – me cruce de brazos sonriendo, la mire de arriba abajo y afirme con la cabeza – definitivamente esta rubia perjudica al resto

- ¿Me estas ofendiendo? – aparte de todo lenta

- Anny no tengo nada en tu contra pero me gustaría mucho que dejaras de molestar a mi novio – puse mis manos en mi cadera y la mire desafiante

- ¡Él no es tu novio! – Apunto a Sasuke – conozco a Sasuke y sé que es incapaz de tener una novia, solo folla a todo lo que tenga falda sin compromiso de por medio

Cerré los ojos por un segundo, quería golpearla y golpear a Sasuke, pero él tenía un enorme pasado y no podía amedrentarme cada vez que este salía a luz, si quería que esto funcionara tenía que empezar a tratar de la mejor forma con estas situaciones y con zorras como Anny.

- Anny, deja en paz a mi novia – hablo tranquilamente Sasuke – ahora nos vamos porque nosotros si tenemos que ir a clases ya que a diferencia de ti no podemos chupársela a los profesores para aprobar las materias, hay algunas personas que si tenemos que estudiar

- Uno estudia para no tener que casarse con un viejo verde que use tu cuerpo a cambio de joyas – la mire de arriba abajo – algunas queremos que nos valoren por algo más que por qué tan estrecha estamos

Sabía que ahora no era la de antes, pero tener a Sasuke a mi lado y defendiéndonos de esta manera me daba confianza para hablar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Pero Sasuke – se acerco a él poniendo sus manos en su pecho, pero inmediatamente Sasuke la repelió – nosotros teníamos algo

- Querido – puso un gesto de lo mas meloso y acaricio sus mejillas – tú tienes algo con todo el mundo, te di uno de tus mejores orgasmos, considera eso el pago por tus servicios

Tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro salón, hoy teníamos la primera hora juntos así que no tendríamos que separarnos por ahora.

- Yo no le dije a Naoi que su pago eran todos los orgasmos que le había dado

Realmente no estaba enojada ni nada, pero me pareció oportuno aclararle que no era muy lindo escuchar por ahí sobre los orgasmos que había proporcionado al cuerpo estudiantes femenino, porque aunque sabía de algunas de sus aventuras estaba segura de que había muchas más.

- Entiendo tu punto – su voz sonó bastante más fría

- Ninguno es un santo así que creo que sería bueno dejar el pasado donde pertenece

Entramos a clase de la mano y sonriendo, aun faltaban algunos minutos para que llegara el profesor, no puedo creer que llegáramos tan temprano. No quise decir nada pero sé que Sasuke quería que Naoi nos viera, aunque en el fondo quiero pensar que quería presumir de su novia… su primera novia.

- Soy tu primera novia – murmure cuando nos sentamos, estábamos en los primeros asientos, Biología nos encantaba a ambos

- Y yo el tuyo – acaricio mi rostro

- Es hermoso compartir una primera vez juntos para los dos

Si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda sobre mi relación con Sasuke ahora ya no la tenía, porque inesperadamente tomo mi rostro y metió su lengua hasta el fondo de mi garganta, no fue un beso muy tierno pero si muy, pero muy caliente. Sus manos se fijaron en mi cintura y apego mi cuerpo al suyo todo lo que las sillas le permitieron.

- Esto está bien – susurro al apegar nuestras frente

- Creo que a nadie le queda duda de que saliste del mercado – sonreí acariciando sus mejillas

El profesor llego y nuestros toqueteos tuvieron que quedar de lado, nos dedicamos a poner atención a lo que hablaba, Sasuke cambiaba en clase de biología, desde pequeño que quiere seguir los pasos de su padre y ser doctor, así que para él era muy importante aprender todo sobre el cuerpo humano.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hoy nos habíamos encerrado en a habitación de Sasuke porque me dijo que me tenía un nuevo juego que enseñar, según él era algo muy entretenido que había visto jugar a sus padre la noche anterior._

_Estábamos sentados sobre su cama pero ninguno decía nada._

_Mikoto había ido con mi mamá a comprar al supermercado y nos dijeron que no podíamos hacer ninguna maldad así que esperar que no me metiera en problemas, hace unos meses que nos conocíamos pero éramos grandes amigos._

_- ¿Y el juego? – le reclame cuando lo vi sin intenciones de moverse_

_- Ah sí – se paro y fue hacia uno de sus cajones_

_Volvió hacia mi y traía una cosa rara en sus manos parecía como un collar pero algo le colgaba, se lo puso en el cuello y si le quedo como un collar._

_- ¿Qué es eso? – lo apunte_

_- Es algo que mi papá usa para curar a la gente – se encogió de hombros_

_- ¿A que jugaremos? – lo mire expectante_

_- Al doctor – hizo un gesto como si yo fuera tonta, no me gustaba cuando lo hacía así que le saque la lengua_

_- ¿Yo seré la enferma? – me apunte_

_- Obvio – volvió a rodarme los ojos – mi papá le dijo a mi mamá algo de estudiar la anatomía pero no sé qué es eso_

_- Yo tampoco… pero sé que cuando se estudia es cuando se lee – me encogí de hombros_

_- Pero ellos no tenían libros anoche – se rasco la cabeza – mi padre tenía su bata y esto – me mostro la cosa rara_

_- ¿Y dónde está la bata?_

_- Me queda muy grande – se sonrojo_

_- Eres un nenito – lo apunte riéndome_

_- Soy más alto que tu _

_- ¡Yo soy niña! – lo dije esperando que eso aclarara todo_

_Con Sasuke siempre peleábamos pero nunca nos enojábamos, me gustaba mucho eso, según mi mamá era porque estábamos destinado o algo, pero no tenía idea que quería decir, no peleábamos porque seremos los mejores amigos y estaremos siempre juntos._

_- Bueno niña, acuéstate y yo te reviso – me recosté y él puso ese collar en mi cuerpo_

_La verdad es que el juego no era muy entretenido y me aburrí muy rápido._

_- Esto no es divertido – me queje_

_- Si… creo que la parte divertida es esa de la anatomía porque mi mamá se reía mucho_

_- Podemos decirles que nos digan cómo se hace_

_- ¡Sí! – Chilló – así jugamos a eso… ¿Me dejaras estudiar tu anatomía?_

_- ¡Obvio!_

_- Yo seré doctor cuando grande – la forma en que lo dijo dejaba claro su firmeza_

_- Sasuke, tienes seis, aun eres muy chico para decirlo_

_- ¿Cómo tu sabes que te gustas los libros? – me lo dijo con algo de rabia pero tenía razón, yo ya sabía que quería algún día escribir un libro_

_- Tienes razón – murmure con las mejillas carmín – ¿Y cuando seas doctor de verdad querrás igual estudiaras mi anatomía?_

_- Siempre voy a querer estudiar __**tu **__anatomía_

_**Fin Flas Back**_

- Podrías dejarme estudiar tu anatomía a la hora del almuerzo

Me gire bruscamente a mirar a mi novio, tenía una de esas sexosas sonrisas que ponía cuando quería sexo.

- ¿Me leíste la mente? – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos

- Creo que a estas alturas no es difícil saber lo que estas pensando – sonrió y yo lo imite, estamos demasiado compenetrados en algunas cosas

Y quizás lo de la hora de almuerzo no era una idea muy loca, solo lo hemos hecho una vez desde que formalizamos y mi cuerpo ya esta comenzado a extrañar el suyo.

Salimos de biología y caminamos tranquilo hacia mi siguiente clase, me tocaba con Sasori y no sabía bien como verlo, o sea, nos habíamos besado y hablado demasiadas cosas personales como paras mirarlo como a cualquier otro profesor.

Sasuke se quedo conmigo afuera del aula, pero yo sinceramente quería estar sola cuando Sasori llegara, porque siempre llegaba antes.

- Te vendré a buscar a la salida

- Creo que ser llegar a la cafetería – me burle

- Ahora que tienes un novio que cargue tu mochila no tienes porque dañarte la espalda

- Mikoto estará muy orgullosa de su pequeñito – lo apreté de las mejillas y bese sus labios

Iba a ser solo un casto beso pero él me tomo por la cintura estrechando nuestros cuerpos, la ferocidad y pasión no se hizo esperar y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron no queriendo soltarse.

En un ágil movimiento me apego a pared y sacando la zorra que llevo dentro enrede una pierna en su caderas, nuestros sexos se tocaron y ahí supe que tenía que parar, yo podría ocultar mis bragas mojadas, pero la enorme erección que estaba teniendo Sasuke no era algo que no se viera.

- Este no es lugar para que hagan estas cosas

Me quede helada, conocía muy bien esa voz.

- Perdón profesor

Sasuke separo su cuerpo del mío dejando que Sasori me viera por completo, sus ojos se agrandaron y me recorrieron como tratando de comprobar que era yo.

- ¿Sakura?

Primero Naoi y ahora Sasori, creo que ser una zorra no es el mejor negocio.

**Continuara…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal) (Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Mírame otra vez. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23<strong>

- Profesor Akasuna – sonrió Sasuke – lo siento pero solo venia a dejar a mi novia a clases, ya me voy

Me tomo por el rostro y me apego a él, yo no sabía qué hacer así que solo me quede quieta sin siquiera poder responderle el beso.

Sasuke sabía muy bien de mi cita con mi profesor y de todo lo que paso y podría haber pasado entre nosotros, así que esto era una clara señal de mi novio marcando terreno, podría decir que me siento como una cosa ante esto pero la verdad es que es lindo saber que provocas celos y estas actitudes en alguien y más aun si ese alguien es tu novio.

La voz de Sasori me saco de mi letargo y después de pestañear un poco pude volver a la realidad, Sasuke ya se había ido y mi profesor de literatura estaba mirándome fijamente.

- Veo que te decidiste – entro a aula y yo lo seguí como un zombi

- Sasori yo… lo siento pero ese día fui a hablar con él y de pronto me pidió que fuera su novia y yo…

- Te entiendo – se sentó en su escritorio y la sonrisa cálida que me regalo me hizo creerle que todo estaba bien – él es el amor de tu vida, está bien

- Pero yo…

- Ey Sakura – se estiro un poco y rozo con sus dedos mi mejilla – estamos bien, y no por esto dejaremos de ser amigos ¿No?

- Tienes razón – le sonreí más tranquila

- Y como los amigos se dan regalos te traje uno – rebusco entre su maletín que traía

- No es necesario – le aclare apresuradamente

- Bien mira – tenía un libro en sus manos pero lo mantenía apegado a su pecho así que no podía verle el título – este libro pensaba dártelo para sobornar un poco – me sonrió mostrando todos sus sexys y tiernos hoyuelos – pero como veo que eso ya no es posible ahora te pido que lo tomes mas como algo ilustrativo

- ¿Me estas regalando el kamasutra? – me acerque a él para susurrarle porque no quería que nadie me escuchara

- ¡No! – Chilló sonrojado – es más bien como un libro erótico

Extendió ante mí un libro donde la portada era bastante sugerente, claramente los protagonistas estaban desnudos.

- "Secretos y Pasiones" – leí el titulo

- La historia de un hombre mayor y una chica que recién está conociendo la vida – juro que hice lo posible peor no pude evitar que mis bragas se mojaran un poco, es que su mirada y su voz invitaban a pecar

- Y supongo que querías que practicáramos algunas de estas ideas - alce el libro ante nuestros ojos

- Uno nunca sabe – se encogió de hombros – además – se me acercó un poco mas – no creo que estés para siempre de novia

Como si los hubieran llamado los primeros alumnos entraron al aula, solo alcance a sonreírle a Sasori y dirigirme a mi puesto, esta vez me senté en la última fila porque por primera vez no iba a ponerle atención a la clase de mi profesor favorito.

El aula se termino de llenar y Sasori nos hizo a todos sacar nuestro ejemplar de "La casa de los espíritus" ya lo había leído un par de veces y otro par vi la película así que yo saque mi nuevo regalo.

Mientras todos leían la vida de Clara, yo me fui al Londres de 1880 donde una Pamela demasiado distinta a las jovencitas de alta sociedad volvía a su casa después de estar fuera una larga temporada estudiando, cuando Peter descubre sus revistas "coquetas" no pude evitar sonreír, pero en cuanto él mismo lleva la mano de la tímida Pamela a su entrepierna sentí como un calor recorría toda mi espina dorsal, esta subiéndome la temperatura notablemente.

- Señorita Haruno – deje caer torpemente sobre la mesa el libro que antes estaba en mis manos – como la veo tan interesada en la clase - ¡Maldito! Sabía muy bien lo que estaba leyendo - ¿Qué le parece a usted que Esteban decida tomar a Clara por esposa después de que originalmente él quería a su hermano Rosa?

- Esteban lucho mucho por ser alguien para poder pedir la mano de Rosa y creo que cuando se entera de su muerte eso solo gatilla que sus ansias por crecer aumenten, así que son las circunstancias las que lo unen a Clara – respire un poco y sonreír a ver la boca abierta de todos los que pensaban que no podría responder – la llega a amar tanto que creo que ese era el destino de ellos

- Pero Esteban no es el mejor esposo para Clara – me rebatió

- Esteban tenía demasiado conflictos internos y lamentablemente se da cuenta demasiado tarde de sus problemas, tiene que esperar a golpearla y que ella decida dejarle de hablar para poder ver las cosas un poco más claras – sonrió con suficiencias viendo a Sasori – y después de todo – me encogí de hombros – hace lo correcto al final

- Se nota que se leyó el libro – se dio vuelta pero demasiado rápido volvió a mirarme – y que también vio la película – pensó por un momento y sonrió con arrogancia – supongo que se refiere a cuando Esteban ayuda a su hija Blanca a salir de prisión cuando habla de que Esteban hizo las cosas bien

Le sonrió aun con más arrogancia, no me pillaría en esta.

- Profesor – soné ofendida – es a Alba – vi como asintió – la hija de Blanca quien va a prisión, en el libro por lo menos, en la película en cambio es Blanca quien corre con esa suerte – me cruce de brazos – así que como estamos leyendo el libro y nos referimos a él sería correcto la mención de Alba y no Blanca en prisión

- Muy bien señorita Haruno

Le dio una rápida mirada al libro que estaba en mi banco y siguió con su clase.

De fondo escuchaba como seguían debatiendo sobre la vida de casados que llevaban Estaban y Clara y sobre la hermana de este.

Yo me volví a enfrascar en mi propia lectura pero demasiado pronto tuve que dejarla de lado porque estaba creando una piscina en mi entrepierna y no quería que todos vieran como me excitaba como un simple libro.

Supongo que Sasori quería excitarme lo suficiente para que decidiera saciar me hambre con él, pero lástima, porque en este momento solo podía pensar en cómo la enorme polla de mi novio me satisficiera en la hora del almuerzo, creo que después de todo, escaparme a darme un polvo con mi novio es lo mejor que puedo hacer cuando tengo una hora disponible, además creo que Sasuke estaría muy complacido además.

Sasori nos dio la tarea de traer leído tres capítulos más para la próxima clase, así que supongo que por lo menos yo no tenía tarea. Me apresure a guardar mis cosas y salí antes de que aula se vaciara porque no quería estar mucho con él sabía que sería algo peligroso así que mejor evitar la tentación.

Sasuke tenia matemáticas así que corrí a su aula, no alcance a llegar porque lo vi a mitad del pasillo, de lejos vi su hermosa sonrisa, así que no lo deje ni hablarme cuando lo arrastre hacia la sala de música que era la más lejana y solitaria del colegio.

Después de todo ¿Quién toca piano a la hora de almuerzo?

Creo que hoy nosotros lo tocaríamos pero de otra formar.

- Veo que te gusto la idea de saltarte el almuerzo – me apego a su cuerpo y vi lo rápido que reacción ante la idea

- Si – lo empuje hasta que su espalda toco el piano – creo que sería bueno para nuestra salud un poco de ejercicio

Devoré su boca con ansias, y como nunca antes siquiera de que se juntaran nuestras lenguas lleve mi mano a su entrepierna y sentí lo duro y enorme que estaba su pene, listo para mí y por mí.

Sasuke no perdió tiempo y me elevo de una sola vez para posarme sobre el piano, abrí las piernas y mi novio no tardo en tomar posición entre ellas, su polla se sentía tan preparada y lista para mí que me removí un poco para calmar el ardor que tenía en mi coño.

- La tienes enorme – murmure mientras los labios de Sasuke hacían su trabajo en mi cuello

- Gracias – sonrió sobre mi piel

- Quiero que me la metas duro y hasta el fondo – lo tome del rostro y me metí mi lengua hasta su garganta

Fue un beso totalmente pasional pero yo quería mas, estaba muy caliente y hace mucho así que necesitaba algo que me calmara.

- Ey – me sonrió viéndome - ¿Por qué tanta emoción?

- Un libro… caliente… - murmuré

- Veras que la realidad es mejor que la fantasía

Demasiado rápido me comenzó a despojar de mis ropas pero nunca sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto, sus labios y sus manos sabían hacer demasiado bien el trabajo, Sasuke era todo un experto en el arte de amar y yo sabía que a la única que se entregaba de esta forma era a mi así que eso subía un poco mas mi ego.

Yo estaba ya desnuda pero él seguía vestido y yo quería deleitarme con sus abdominales de acero así que sin su mismo cuidado lo deje como dios lo trajo al mundo ante mí.

- Eres perfecto – lleve mi boca a su pecho y mordisquee un poco sus tetillas, un gemido de sus labios me indico que le encanto - ¿Te gusta? – con mi lengua delineé la otra mientras manteníamos contacto visual

- Me gusta todo lo que me hagas

Ahora fue él quien se llevo a la boca mis pezones, los succiono y lamio haciendo que me acercara demasiado a mi orgasmo.

- Eso – lo tome de la cabeza y lo apegue mas a piel – así de rico bebé

- Más rico es follarte

Se separo de mi y corrió a su pantalón para ponerse un condón, iba a comenzar a tomar pastillas porque quería sentirlo piel con piel sin preocuparme de nada, pero por ahora estaba bien.

- Abre – indico mis piernas – le hice caso y de una sola vez estuvo adentro - ¡Rico!

Cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse, no tardamos en buscar nuestro propio ritmo así que las olas de placer y los gritos envolvieron todo el ambiente, estaba cerca pero necesitaba algo más. Abrí los ojos y mire a los de mi novio, no tuvimos que hablar para entendernos.

Sin salirse de mi me tomo por las caderas y me levanto, se salió justo lo necesario paras girarme y dejarme de espalada a él, entendí enseguida así que me apoye en el piano y empine lo más posible mi culo.

- Quiero estar aquí – sentí la punta de su polla en mi culo, gemí un poco por placer y por dolor – pronto – se froto lo necesario para que pudiera meter la punta

- ¡Sasuke! – mis gemidos seguían siendo de placer y dolor

- Ahora no – giro mi rostro para besarme – pero pronto

Con su lengua jugando con la mía volvió a estar dentro de mi coño embistiendo como poseso, a mi pesar tuve que dejar sus labios porque el placer era demasiado y necesitaba afirmarme del piano para controlar mis espasmos, deje caer mis codos y confié en los movimientos que estaba realizando Sasuke.

- Ya… casi… ¡OH SASUKE! – Cerré los ojos con fuerza – ESTOY TAN CERCA

- Eso nena – me dio una palmadita que me hizo abrir los ojos – apriétame duro

Lo hice, lo apreté y me corrí duro, mi cuerpo ya sin muchas fuerzas se dejo caer un poco pero Sasuke no me dejo y me afirme por los cabellos para seguir embistiéndome un poco más, lo sentí más duro y grueso y con eso volví a explotar a la vez que él lo hacía.

- Hice que te corrieras dos veces – susurro abrazado a mi espalda

- Eres un dios del sexo – me gire para que quedáramos de frente – te quiero – decir te amo para mí en estos momentos seria mentira, pero si lo quería como a nadie

- También te quiero – beso castamente tus labios – ahora dime – corrió los sudorosos cabellos de mi rostro - ¿De dónde sacaste ese libro?

Sabía que mis probabilidades de decirle que me lo regalo Sasori y salir de aquí sin pelear eran nulas así que hice lo que creí lo mejor para ambos, le di me mejor sonrisa y mentí.

- De internet – me encogí de hombros

- Bendito sea el internet

Nos vestimos enseguida porque ya habíamos tentado demasiado nuestra suerte al haber hecho el amor en una escuela abarrotada de alumnos, las probabilidades de que alguien nos viera ahora eran mayores y ninguno quería correr ese riesgo ahora.

- Bien novia – me tomo por la cintura ya ambos vestidos – hoy tenemos una cita

- ¿La tenemos? – lo mire alzando una ceja

- Obvio – me beso la punta de la nariz – los novios tienen citas ¿No?

- No se – reí rodeando su cuello – eres mi primer novio

- Así que como somos primerizos en esto creo que tendrás que ayudarme – me removió un poco

- Creo que lo que elijas será perfecto

- ¿Cine e ir a comer? – Se notaba no muy convencido – ¿Es lo típico no?

- Mientras sea contigo será perfecto

Nos abrazamos y tomamos de la mano para salir del aula, podría acostumbrarme a tener un novio y más aun si es Sasuke Uchiha, mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal) (Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Mírame otra vez. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24<strong>

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, me sentía como si fuera virgen de nuevo y esta fuera la noche en que dejaría de serlo.

Mi cuarto era un total caos, lleno de mi ropa vieja y de la nueva, habían muchas cosas lindas sobre mi cama pero no sentía nada lo suficientemente especial para mi primera cita con mi novio así que frustrada me recosté sobre todo el montón de ropa, cerré los ojos por unos segundos y espere que cuando los abriera mágicamente apareciera ante mí el conjunto perfecto.

¡Vamos!

Nunca he sido una fanática de la moda ni algo parecido pero no podía ir a mi primera cita con Sasuke con cualquier cosa, necesitaba verme linda, sexy, hermosa, perfecta y eso era algo muy difícil de conseguir.

Creo que medio dormite porque en un momento sentí como que iba sobrevolando Kiwasaki, y eso de ninguna forma podía ser real, abrí los ojos y si, ya no estaba tan claro como cuando cerré los ojos, el inexistente sol ya estaba aun más inexistente, o sea, la claridad se había ido.

¡Mierda!

Me levante de golpe, eso solo significaba que era tarde y que estaba atrasada.

- Relájate – me lleve una mano al corazón del puro susto de ver a Yuuki sentada a mi lado – aun tienes algo de tiempo

- Me asustaste – me queje

- Exagerada – se dejo caer acostada en la cama – no me puedes tratar mal porque hoy soy tu hada madrina

- No te entiendo

Me estire junto a ella y quedamos las dos viendo el techo, se hizo un momento de silencio hasta que me amiga decidió volver a hablar.

- Supongo que no saber que usar en tu cita

No tenia que extrañarme que supiera de mi cita, Yuuki siempre sabia todo.

- ¿Y porque supones eso? – pregunte irónicamente, era obvio que no sabía que ponerme, mi propio closet me había vomitado en la cara

- Ok – se levanto de golpe – no estoy para tus ironías – se cruzo de brazos y me miro, rodé los ojos y me senté en la cama – ahora lleva tu flojo trasero al baño y procura depilarte bien porque no creo que te guste que tu novio te toque las piernas y se encuentre con tus pelos

- ¿Sabes? – me levante de golpe y puse mis manos en mis caderas – eres una mala

- Lo sé – movió sus cejas juguetona – pero aun así soy tu mejor amiga… ahora – miro el camino al baño

Solo refunfuñe un poco y agarre la toalla para entrar al baño, le di un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared y tenía una hora antes de que llegara Sasuke, eso no era mucho en realidad así que preferí apurarme un poco. Ya estando dentro de la ducha decidí hacerle caso a Yuuki y me depile, no tenía muchos vellos pero los pocos que tenia los elimine por completo, en poco tiempo estuve lista y salí del baño.

Mágicamente mi cuarto estaba todo ordenado, solo sobre la cama estaba un hermoso vestido que no sabía que tenía, de hecho, estaba segura de que no era mío.

- Eso no es mío – lo apunte

- Si lo es – mi amiga rodo los ojos – yo te lo regalo

- ¿Por qué? – ok, no estaba siendo agradecida

- Cávala – se encogió de hombros – es tu primera cita y quise regalarte algo lindo

- ¿Sabes? – la mire sonriendo – eres mi mejor amiga

- Eso también lo sé – se giro y se fue hacia la puerta – ahora mejor vístete antes que llegue tu novio – hizo una pausa y me sonrió – mucha suerte en tu primera cita

Salió del cuarto y yo no pude estar más contenta, tenía mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo que ahora es mi novio, quizás en algunos momentos de mi vida me queje por no tener tantos amigos, pero los que tengo valen por diez así que eso es más que suficiente.

No demore mucho en estar lista, el vestido era rojo, hasta la rodilla, entallado y con pabilos, la verdad es que era bastante sencillo pero la tela un tanto torneada y un tanto entramada le daba un toque único al vestido. Decidí usar un collar con un dije del símbolo de la paz negro y tacones negros para darle un toque más sobrio al conjunto. Cuando estuve lista y vi la hora note que estaba justo a tiempo, así que me roce un poco de perfume y baje para esperar a Sasuke, no quería que se encontrara con mis padres, porque últimamente su euforia por mi reciente noviazgo los sobreexcitaba un poco.

Sentí el rugir de su auto y me apresure a salir para ahorrarme las alegrías por nuestra primera cita, así que cuando Sasuke se bajo del auto yo ya estaba esperándolo.

- Se supone que tienes que esperar adentro – se quejo en cuanto llego a mi lado

-No – negué con la cabeza también – no quiero pensar en cuanto nos pueden retener mis padres, no me escucharon salir y es mejor que nos vayamos antes que se den cuenta

- Te entiendo – se apresuro a mi lado y me ayudo a subir al auto, en menos de dos segundo ya estaba sentado en su lugar – mama llego a ayudarme a vestir – sonrió mientras arrancaba el auto - ¡Hace años que me visto solo!

- Mi mama ni apareció por mi cuarto, pero creo que es porque mi papá se lo impidió, aunque si apareció Yuuki y ahora que lo pienso – me quede callada y medite por medio segundo, ¡Yuuki odia comprar! - ¡Maldita madre, se metió sin que me diera cuenta!, y más encima utilizo a mi amiga

- ¿Así que mi suegrita es muy inteligente?

Le sonreí mientras él mantenía la vista fija en el camino, sonaban muy bien palabras como esa de su boca.

- Si, mi madre sabe hacer las cosas y yo también

No quise pensar mucho en a donde me llevaba, quería que eso fuera sorpresa así que ni siquiera le pregunte. Escuchamos música, nos reímos y hasta me conto un chisme que había traído su padre del hospital, resulto que la madre de Akone estaba armando un gran revuelo porque los implantes que le había puesto a su hija "_accidentalmente_" habían explotado, estaba tratando de culpar a los médicos, pero cuando le dijeron que su hijo conto que el "incidente" había sucedido mientras estaba masturbando a un chico con ellos mientras otro se los chupaba hizo que la señora esta amenazara con poner una demanda por calumnias, solo después de que entro a ver a su hija y ella con mucha pena le confirmo lo ocurrido es que la señora se pudo calmar, pobre de ella de pensar que su hija aun es virgen cuando a pasado por las manos de todo el instituto.

- ¿Probaste sus nuevos pechos antes de la explosión? – bien, no era una pregunta del tipo que le haces a tu novio pero necesitaba saberlo

Mas bien, necesitaba saber hace cuanto que no metía su hermosa polla dentro de alguna vagina infectada.

- Ok – suspiro con pesadez – desde que estuvimos juntos por primera vez – volteo solo un segundo a mirarme – solo estuve con esa chica de la que no recuerdo nada

- ¿Nadie más?

Eso era raro, hasta yo he tenido más sexo que él en el último tiempo, pero tengo que reconocer que mi ego femenino se regodeo con la información.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada mas, ya Sasuke se había estacionado, pensé que en algún restorán pero no, me equivoque, estábamos en una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

- Bien – yo se que nunca has tenido una cita, yo tampoco, pero si se algo – nos miramos fijamente - nunca lleves a la chica a una muerte segura

- Yo lo veo de otra forma – se bajo rápido del auto y lo rodeo para abrirme la puerta – veo una muy buena oportunidad de que pases en mis brazos

Bien, tenía que darle un muy buen punto a mi novio.

Sasuke se encargo de pagar y conseguirnos los patines, no era tan raro ver una pista de patinaje sobre hielo aquí, no era tarde, recién las 7 de la tarde así que había bastante gente que llenaba la pista.

Mientras esperaba porque Sasuke llegara es que me di cuenta que mi vestuario no era para nada adecuado para el lugar.

- Bien, acá están los tuyos – me tendió unos azules ya algo viejos patines, la verdad es que se notaba que estaban más que usado, pero ni siquiera eso podía echar a perder esto

- Vamos a tener que irnos – me odio por arruinar el momento – no estoy vestida adecuadamente – aclare antes de que preguntara

- Eso tiene solución – a su lado tenía una mochila que extendió ante mi – pensé en todo – me guiño el ojo

Abrí la mochila y ahí había un cambio de pantalón y top, así que lo bese y corrí al baño a cambiarme, estuve lista es menos de cinco minutos y me apresure a volver a su lado.

- Deberías haberme dicho que me cambiara cuando me viste – me queje

- No pude, te veías demasiado exquisita – me rodeo con sus brazos y me hizo sentarme en la banca

El mismo Sasuke se preocupo de ponerme los patines, sin importarle las miradas curiosas que nos daba la gente que estaba por ahí. "Primara cita" escuche murmurar a alguien, pero aunque fuera nuestra primera cita sabia que Sasuke siempre era un completo caballero.

A penas pise el hielo me resbale, pero mi novio se apresuro a afirmarme y no me soltó mas, nos reímos mientras Sasuke me hacia avanzar poco a poco por el resbaló hielo.

- ¿Ves? – sonrió – lo estás haciendo excelente

- Por lo menos no he tocado el hielo con mi trasero

Con algo de dificultad seguimos avanzado por la gente que parecía burlarse de mi mientras hacía piruetas y patinaba sin siquiera resbalarse, aunque todo eso a mí me importaba una mierda, Sasuke me tenia bien firme y yo sabía que no me soltaría.

En un estúpido movimiento quise hacerme la experta y trate de soltarlo pero a penas nuestras manos se dejaron de tocar caí al suelo, claro, no sin antes arrastrar a mi novio conmigo. Ahí estábamos los dos, sobre el muy frio hielo, pero apenas nos miramos nos largamos a reír sonoramente, Sasuke con gran agilidad se levanto y me levanto a mí, ya de pie nos abrazamos y antes de que pudiera decir nada, me beso.

Sus cálidos labios contrarrestaban cualquier frio que pudiera sentir, aunque ese frio viniera de mi ahora muy mojado trasero, la gente nos miraba, de eso estoy segura peor con los labios de mi novio sobre los míos, nada me podio importar menos.

- Veo que es verdad lo que se rumorea por ahí

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sabia de quien era esa voz, hace mucho que no la escucha, mas bien, desde que me había dado vuelta la cara de un cachetazo hace ya mucho tiempo.

- Así que después de todo yo siempre tuve razón – volvió a hablar

- Tsuniko – murmuro Sasuke

Miedo, tuve mucho miedo, Tsuniko era una chica que aunque nunca llego a ser novia de Sasuke, ha sido por la única que mi amigo a demostrado verse abatido cuando la relación o lo que sea que tenían se ha acabado, ella venia a un colegio de Nondret y por eso la relación se les hizo más complicada y mucho más aun cuando lenguas viperinas comenzaron a expandir rumores sobre que a mí me encantaba chupársela a mi amigo entre clases, nada más lejos de la realidad, bueno… por lo menos en ese entonces, porque ahora la cosa es muy distinta.

Aun recuerdo como estaba casi en un estado catatónico cuando terminaron, eso me hizo pensar en que si la quería, de hecho, hasta pensé en ese entonces que la amaba. Después de eso es que Sasuke cambio un poco conmigo y un mes después sucedió el desastre de mi cumpleaños, ahora que lo pienso, quizás su subconsciente se estaba vengando de mi por haber arruinado sus posibilidades con Tsukino.

- Por fin la zorra escondida salió a mostrar su careta – veneno, veneno el puro es el que estaba destilando

- Lávate la lengua antes de hablar así de mi novia – gruño Sasuke

- Tsukino… - me atreví a hablar – yo nunca estuve con Sasuke antes, pero ahora las cosas son distintas y te voy a pedir que por favor no nos molestes – ok, se que soné demasiado tranquila pero es que si me exaltaba después no podría volver a estar bien

- No tienes ni idea de lo que me hiciste – me miro con dolor – para Sasuke siempre fuiste su prioridad

- Yo…

No sabía que decir así que mejor cerré la boca.

- Tsukino – suspiro mi novio – esto no tiene caso, yo te quise mucho pero tú nunca confiaste en mi – la verdad es que me dolió mucho escuchar el dolor de sus palabras

- Sasuke – Tsukino movió repetidas veces la cabeza negando - ¿Eres tonto o no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Recordar qué?

- Que en la última noche que pasamos juntos fue el nombre de esta – me apunto – el que murmuraste al llegar al orgasmo – me quede helada, todos los quedamos helados y fue por algo más que el frio – fue por eso que termine contigo, y no te hagas el tonto porque sé muy bien que estabas consiente cuando gritaste el nombre de la que siempre dijiste era tu mejor amiga y nada mas

Bien, si había algo que no esperaba de mi primera cita era todo esto, una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en mi rostro de pura felicidad.

- No te rías – se acerco a mi – porque Sasuke es un maldito y te apuesto lo que quieras en que no tardaras nada en darte cuenta que no eres a la única a quien se folla, Sasuke es un cabrón con ganas y te destrozara el corazón como a todas nosotras

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal) (Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25<strong>

- Vamos

Sentí como una mano me tomaba del codo y tironeaba un poco de mi, estaba casi en estado de shock, sentí la tensión de Sasuke pero lo único que podía ver con claridad era como los inexpertos patinadores pasaban por mi lado, sentí la brisa helada producto del hielo, pero aun así no pude salir de mi letargo, era demasiada información en tan poco tiempo.

De reojo pude apreciar como un chico que no debía sobrepasar los 18 años hizo unas piruetas de gran complejidad en comparación con otros como yo que no podíamos ni caminar un poco. Mantuve mi vista en él y lo vi tomar un poco de velocidad pero justo cuando iba a doblar cayó en seco sobre el hielo, el golpe resonó tan fuerte que pestañe y pude volver mi vista a Sasuke

- ¿Estás bien?

Muda, así estaba, así que solo asentí y puse mi mayor atención en no caerme, Sasuke me guio con mucha dulzura hacia afuera de la pista y me sentó en una banca, volví a mirar a la pista y repase con mucho cuidado el lugar peor no había ni rastro de Tsuniko, así que eso quería decir que ya se había ido, pude respirar un poco mejor.

- Sakura por favor, yo…

- ¿Me quieres? – me gire y pude encararlo bien

- Sabes que si – acaricio mis mejillas

- No me refiero a como tu amiga – me aleje un poco de su toque - ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Tsukino? – no podía verme pero podría jurar que mi mirada era suplicante, necesitaba una respuesta y rogaba porque fuera la que yo quería

- ¡Claro que no! – su seguridad hizo mella en mi corazón, sentí hasta los pedacitos cuando se rompieron

Baje la vista para que mi novio no viera como las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar mi rostro, alguna parte de mí si creyó que Sasuke pudo sentir deseo por mí en otro tiempo y que pudo confundir mi nombre en el momento de tener sexo, pero eso pasaba en las películas, no en la vida real.

Me mordí el labio y tome varias veces aire, vi hacia mis patines y pequeñas gotas estaban cayendo por ellos, pensé que eran del agua producto del hielo de la pista pero no, eran mis lágrimas que los estaban rodando.

- Amor – tome mi rostro pero yo no quise abrir los ojos – te juro que lo que dijo Tsukino es mentira – apreté mis ojos con más fuerza, no había necesidad de hacerme más daño – yo nunca te engañaría, me costó mucho darme cuenta de lo que tenia al lado y te juro… – apoyo su frente en la mía – te juro que hare todo lo posible por hacerte feliz… por favor no llores

Lo vi a los ojos y lo que vi me sorprendió mucho, sus orbes azabaches reflejaban una total sinceridad, algo que yo tenía que confirmar, ya estaba cansada de los malos entendidos.

- Eso lo sé – acaricie sus arrugas de la frente y las suavice – a lo que me refería es si es verdad eso de la última noche, que dijiste mi nombre

Su cuerpo se alejo considerablemente del mío, no quería pensar nada sobre ese gesto, así que solo espere por su respuesta.

- Yo… - bajo la mirada y yo tome sus manos para apretarlas y decirle silenciosamente que podía decirme lo que quisiera – es verdad – por fin me miro – hace algunos días que había comenzados a tener ciertos pensamientos sobre ti, se acercaba tu cumpleaños y sabia que ya estabas grande, Naoi comenzó a preguntarme más sobre ti y eso no me gusto para nada, yo solo… - suspiro pesadamente – no sé lo que paso solo sé que comencé a verte mas como mujer y menos como mi hermanita

Acaricio mis mejillas e instantáneamente una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Quizás no era justificación pero eso me daba una mejor idea sobre lo que paso en mi cumpleaños.

- Por eso te portaste así conmigo en mi cumpleaños – afirme – el "incidente" – dibuje las comillas en el aire – con Tsukino fue dos semanas antes de que cumpliera los 16

- Lo que paso ese día es algo que aun no entiendo por completo, ya te dije que no quería verte con nadie mas y Naoi de verdad que consigue sacarme de mis casillas – tomo mi mano derecha y se la llevo a la boca para besar el dorso

- Sasuke – tome su rostro entre mis manos con un poco mas de fuerza – habrán más incidentes como este lo sé, así que solo quiero que ambos estemos seguros de lo que tenemos, no puedo decirte que te amo igual que ese día porque algo importante de mi murió en la parte trasera de tu auto, pero cosas como las de hoy hacen que el sentimiento comience a renacer como antes – bese sus labios castamente y me aleje un poco – así que por favor, hablemos de esto, ante cualquier que la sinceridad vaya por delante

- Te aseguro que se que mate algo con mis acciones y que hare de todo para resarcirme – tomo un profundo respiro y clavo sus ojos en los míos, tenían un brillo distinto – puede que tu aun no estés segura pero yo si – cerré los ojos por un segundo y volvió a abrir – Te amo Sakura Haruno y hare que tu vuelvas a amarme

Me hubiera gustado decirle que también lo amaba, pero no pude, no estaba segura como antes y no quería que sonara presionado o a mentira, así que solo me colgué de su cuello y busque sus labios, el frio de la pista de patinaje sobre hielo se esfumo solo con el rozar de nuestros cuerpos, tener a Sasuke a mi lado, aunque fuera solo con un beso era suficiente para derretir cualquier cosa.

- Ahora vamos a la segunda sorpresa de la noche – me sonrió cuando nos separamos – ya se nos hizo tarde

De la misma forma que al principio, fue Sasuke quien me quito los patines, un gesto sencillo pero que para mí fue demasiado tierno. Él mismo se encargo de devolverlos y pagar lo que se debía, habíamos estado solo la mitad del tiempo en la pista pero aun así le cobraron la hora completa. Pude ver mejor el lugar y me di cuenta que las parejas de enamorados y los grupos de amigos eran los que más abundaban, sonreí ante ello, yo tenía todo ello junto, mi mejor amigo y a mi amor, todo en un solo hombre.

- ¿Lista?

Tome su mano y me guio hasta el volvo, como el caballero que es obvio que abrió mi puerta pero esta vez también se preocupo de abrochar mi cinturón de seguridad.

Manejo con mucha prisa así que apenas tuve tiempo de ver las luces pasar por la ventana, no sabía a dónde me llevaba pero confiaba plenamente en él así que solo tome su mano que estaba en la palanca de cambio y le sonreí.

En la radio sonaba una canción que aunque no tenía mucho contenido el estribillo me dejo pensando.

_Si solo amigos_

_si acepto mi destino_

_Pues no puedo vivir sin ti_

_Voy a seguir a tu lado_

_Siempre iré con cuidado_

_Hasta que sientas algo por mí_

_Seguiré en tu camino, contigo_

_Y el tiempo dirá si seremos solo amigos_

Me asalto una duda, así que como estábamos en la noche de confesiones aproveche.

- Prométeme que si sale mal algo en nuestra relación seguiremos siendo amigos

- Siempre – tomo mi mano que le tenía agarrada y volvió a besar su dorso – pase que lo que pase siempre seremos los mejores amigos, pero tengamos fe – despego su vista un poco de la carretera y me miro para sonreírme – se que todo saldrá bien

- Yo también

No demoramos mucho más en llegar a nuestro destino, era un hermoso mirador que dejaba ver toda la bahía de Nondret, mire tratando de reconocer el lugar, se me hacía demasiado conocido, así que aunque me costó un poco rebusque en mi mente hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, acá había venido en mi primera cita con Naoi, acá mismo habíamos fajado.

Mire a Sasuke e inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal.

- Conozco este lugar

- Viniste con Naoi – vi como sus mano apretaban con fuerza el volante – lo sé, él mismo me lo conto

Ok, no quería saber las cosas que hablaban ellos de mí.

- Yo también he venido con otras chicas y hemos tenido sexo en el asiento trasero – miro hacia al asiento que obvio que ciertas imágenes vinieron a mi – por eso mismo te traje aquí

- ¿Algún fetiche raro?

- Al contrario – con ya el motor apagado se giro a mirarme – quiero que borremos malos recuerdos, quiero que borremos la noche de tu cumpleaños, que tu borres a Naoi y yo quiero borrar a todas las que pasaron por acá

- ¿Todas? ¿Cuántas son con exactitud?

- No quieres saberlo

Me sonrió y no me molesto su respuesta, ya sabía que eran muchas y era mejor no saber el número exacto, quizás así mantenía la fantasía que solo era yo.

En un ágil movimiento Sasuke se paso hacia el asiento trasero, supongo que era un poco de practica pero aleje esos pensamientos y lo seguí, él estaba esperando por mi así que cuando llegue me recosté en el asiento, puso su cuerpo sobre el mío dándome calor pero no sofocándome.

Nuestros labios volvieron a la carga y se buscaron sin contemplaciones, esta vez fue todo mucho más calmado que antes dejando de lado cualquier sexo salvaje que pudiéramos haber considerado, fue con amor. Lleve mis manos a su nuca y masajee sus cabellos mientras mi lengua se enredaba en la suya, el solo contacto de nuestras bocas provoco que me excitara y por inercia eleve mis caderas buscando un poco de fricción.

- Mi amor – llevo sus labios a mi cuello y estimulo ese lugar con su lengua

Yo por mi parte, acelere solo un poco el acto, tampoco es que quisiera que nos descubrieran en esto.

Desabroche su camisa solo lo necesario para introducir mis manos y deleitarme con sus músculos, lo escuche gemir y cambio de escenario, lo recosté y me puse a horcajadas sobre él, así sería más fácil debido al reducido espacio.

Sasuke me desnudo en poco tiempo así que lo imite y termine por sacar sus pantalones, su potente erección salto feliz cuando se vio libre de su trampa así que decidí consentirla un poco llevando mis manos a ella y acariciándola.

- Amo cada vez que me tocas – apoyo su frente en mi pecho – eso cariño – movió un poco sus caderas y yo también buscando fricción

- Sasuke… yo… ahora

- Lo se

Se separo unos centímetros de mi y estiro su mano para alcanzar sus pantalones, supuse que iba a buscar un condón, pero yo quería sentirlo sin nada de por medio.

- Sasuke, sin condón por favor

- Es lo que más quiero pero… – vi la indecisión en su mirada

- Me estoy cuidando… pastillas – aclare

- Es la mejor noticia que me has dado

Tomo mis piernas e hizo que quedara a horcajadas sobre él, me alzo un poco del trasero y me penetro de golpe, no sé que fue pero juro por mi alma que lo sentí más adentro que nunca, era como si partes de mi cuerpo que no sabía que tenía salieran a encontrarse con el pene de Sasuke, no sé si fue mi punto G pero debía estar muy cerca.

- Estas… exquisita

- Lo sé… tu también – deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás ofreciéndole mis pechos

Por supuesto que no dudo en tomarlos y apego mi pecho al suyo, bajo un poco la cabeza y se demoro mis pezones, enredo su lengua de tal forma que aumento el placer que me estaban dando sus embestidas.

- Ya…. ¡OH SASUKE! – era mucho placer y no podía mas

- OH SI – tomo mis caderas y guio un poco mis movimientos – móntame así de rico

Le hice caso y aumente desenfrenadamente mis caídas, eso pronto nos llevo al orgasmo, solo que el de Sasuke termino como siempre soñé, con un "Te amo".

Nos vestimos rápidamente y nos fuimos más rápido aun, quizás podía parecer poco romántico, pero me basto la mirada que me dio mi novio para que todo fuera especial, nos fuimos todo el camino a Kiwasaki escuchando música melosa y con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Tengo que reconocer que la cita fue bastante más rara de lo que me imagine que seria, pero con Sasuke podía esperar cualquier cosa, total, al final todo resultó más que perfecto, eso compensaba cualquier cosa.

- Llegamos – aparco fuera de mi casa

Las luces de la sala estaban apagadas pero la de la habitación de mis padres estaba prendida, recién pasaban de las 12 de la noche, demasiado tarde para un día de escuela.

- Muchas gracias por todo – lo bese en la frente

- Dame un beso como corresponde

Me atrajo hacia él y busco mis labios, no fue un beso demasiado caliente, pero si excitante.

- Mañana paso a buscarte… te amo

- Adiós

Me baje y quede mirando como el auto de mi novio desapareció, se que pronto también podría decirle esas dos mágicas palabras.

Me voltee con una sonrisa y entre a mi casa, solo esperaba no tener el interrogatorio de mi madre ahora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha **quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating**: " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Joha-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26<strong>

No quería moverme pero hace más de cinco minutos que había sonado mi despertador, si no me despertaba ahora no podría prepararme con tiempo, hoy tenia clases con Sasori y tendría que haberme releído los tres capítulos que dio como tarea, generalmente lo hubiera hecho aunque fuera repetido, pero no tuve tiempo ni siquiera de acordarme así que me tendría que conformar con las tres veces que ya leí el libro.

- Parece que tu noviazgo te está sentando de maravilla – mis padres ya estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando

Yo ya había bajado lista con mis cosas para esperar que mi novio pasara por mí, me senté frente a mi madre y tuve que bajar la vista porque sentí que estaba penetrándome con la suya.

- Tranquila – volvió a hablar – no pienso preguntarte por tu cita con Sasu-chan

Rodé los ojos, esa era su típica posición de ofendida, pero era demasiado temprano, o tarde para caer.

- Sasuke te vendrá a buscar – por fin mi padre encontró su voz

- Sip – me serví un vaso de leche y me tome la mitad de un solo sorbo

- Parece que me voy a ahorrar mucho en bencina

Si, esas son las cosas que ve mi padre, tuve que sonreírle, él era así.

- No – negué – me dijo que tenía que pasarle la mitad del dinero para la bencina

- ¡Mentira! – chilló mi madre – ahora mismo llamare a Mikoto, seguro que ella no sabe

Ya iba a buscar al teléfono cuando me di cuenta así que me apresure a detenerla.

- Es broma mamá – la tranquilice – solo estaba haciéndole una broma a mi papá

- No me gustan esas bromas – me regaño – a veces los hombres tienen actitudes medias raras y tú no tienes porque aguantarlas

- En eso estoy con tu madre

- ¿Actitudes raras? – fruncí el ceño

- Hija – mi mamá se sentó frente a mí y se puso seria, era obvio que iba a hablar de algo importante así que me acomode mejor – quiero que sepas que por mucho que conozcamos a Sasuke hay cosas que no debes aguantarles – supongo que vio mi cara de desconcierto porque se apresuro a aclarar – cosas como que te golpee – jadee solo de la sorpresa – puede que no sea común pero pasa

- Yo he visto muchos casos – comento mi padre – no tienes una idea de cuantos noviazgos se basan en la violencia, no solo física, también sicológica y para ambos lados, por eso es importante que tengas en consideración que nadie está libre de que le pase

- Pero Sasuke nunca me golpearía – de eso estaba segura

- Lo sabemos, y puede que Sasuke no sea tu único novio o puede que alguna vez se de alguna situación difícil… no se – mi madre se encogió de hombros

- Sakura, cualquier cosa que consideres incorrecta quiero que no dudes en acudir a nosotros

- Así lo hare papá

Justo en ese momento sonó una bocina así que tome mis cosas y me despedí de mis padres.

Quizás la charla había sido demasiado corta pero fue muy intensa y me dejo pensando, esas eran cosas que yo nunca me había planteado peor yo sabía que pasaban y como me dijeron, nadie estaba libre.

En cuanto salí mi dulce novio estaba con la puerta de su auto abierta para mi, todo un caballero, quizás el nunca me golpearía pero eso no quería decir que nadie lo haría.

- Te ves hermosa novia

- Gracias novio

Me puse de puntillas para besar sus labios y él inmediatamente tomo mis caderas para apegarnos más, puse mis manos en su pecho antes de que llegáramos tarde al colegio.

- Te amo – beso mi mejilla rápidamente y sin dejarme si quiera reaccionar me ayudo a entrar al auto

El camino al instituto estuvo tranquilo, pero aun me desconcertaba un poco escuchar de los labios de Sasuke esos _"Te amo"._ Era algo que tomaría tiempo en que me acostumbrara pero ya lo haría.

- Por fin puedo ver a mi mejor amiga – a penas baje del auto Yuuki me estaba esperando

- Lo siento – corrí a abrazarla – he estado algo ocupada

- Lo sé – me sonrió – y te perdono solo porque me encanta verte feliz

Me hizo sentir un poco mal su tristeza evidente, costaba un poco saber lo que ella sentía por mi y no poder hacer nada.

- En la tarde vamos al centro comercial y no acepto un no por respuesta

- En la tarde llevare a mi novia a tomar helado – sonreí ante lo niño que podía ser Sasuke

- Iremos al centro comercial – le hable a Yuuki y ella le saco la lengua a Sasuke antes de entrar al colegio

- Pero…

- En la noche nos tomamos un helado – lo tranquilice

- Pero yo quería…

- ¿Y si te dejo que lo tomes de aquí? – pase la mano por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi escote

Lo escuche tragar seco y nos encaminamos a nuestras clases.

En la primera hora nos tocaba separados así que Sasuke me fue a dejar y después él se dirigió a su clase, me toco soportar una que otra mirada de alguna de las viejas conquistas de mi novio pero sabía que era algo que iría en disminución así que solo hice oídos sordos.

- Yo escuche por ahí que Sasukito solo le está haciendo un favor porque tal parece ser que tiene alguna enfermedad y pronto se va a morir

Estupideces, solo estupideces salían de la boca de estas chiquillas sin nada más que hacer.

- Mi hermano me dijo que Sakura se estaba acostando con Naoi y que mas encima le había pedido a Sasuke que hicieran un trió…

Cerré los ojos y respire hondo.

- Además me contaron que Yuuki está enamorada de ella

Ok, eso sí es verdad pero no voy a dejar que anden hablando solo por hablar de mí, así que me gire y le di una mirada a la chica, era morena y menudita, creo que se llamaba Mina.

- Sigue hablando de mi y te juro que me acostare con Ukito… ese es el nombre de tu novio ¿No?

La chiquita tembló de miedo, jamás lo haría pero eso ella no lo sabía.

- Y además hare que Sasuke le diga a todo el mundo que te pagaba porque se la chuparas… así que será mejor que dejen de hablar de nosotros o las cosas comenzaran a ponerse feas

Casi la escuche llorar pero es que ya estaba harta, apoye los codos en la mesa y sostuve mi cabeza, es probable que esto tuviera más consecuencias aun pero ya me estaba cansando.

La clase terminó más rápido de lo esperado para mi suerte así que tome mis cosas y salí pitando de ahí, tome mi blackberry y le teclee un mensaje a Sasuke.

_**Termine antes así que me voy a mi siguiente clase.**_

_**Nos vemos, besos Sakura.**_

Cuando llegue al aula ya habían un par de compañeros y Sasori aun no se encontraba ahí así que me apresure a tomar asiento al final de la sala, no estaba de ánimo para conversar con él, no me sentía para nada bien con lo que acaba de hacer, seguramente esta chica Mina no tenia mas culpa que las otras que si habían pasado por la cama de Sasuke pero justo me la tuve que agarrar con ella.

No sé bien en qué momento comenzó la clase pero ni me preocupé de poner atención, solo me quede con la vista al frente y intercalando la mirada entre Sasori y el libro de "La casa de los espíritus" que estaba abierto sobre mi mesa, en eso el sonido vibrador de mi celular me alerto.

Lo saque antes de que alguien se diera cuenta y me fije que era un mensaje.

_**No sabía que te ibas a acostar con Ukito y que yo**_

_**le pagaba a Mina para que me lo chupara.**_

Enterré mi rostro entre mis manos, había cometido el peor error de mi vida y la puta de Mina no se pudo quedar callada.

_**Tenía rabia, se que hice mal, de verdad que lo siento.**_

Rápidamente volvió a sonar el celular.

_**Todo bien, siempre te sube el ánimo saber que **_

_**tu novia defienda así. Te amo.**_

Por lo menos Sasuke no estaba molesto, cuando me vine a dar cuenta la clase de Sasori ya había terminado, llevaba toda la mañana en el colegio pero estaba en cualquier lado menos poniendo atención, recogí mis cosas con calma y sin mucho ánimo, pero cuando iba saliendo vi que ya se habían ido casi todos.

- Avísame si Sasuke quiere que se la chupe – cerré los ojos antes la voz de Anny

Había olvidado que estaba en esta clase, pero como no tenia ánimos de pelear más y menos de decir nada por miedo a lo que pudiera salir de mi boca, así que solo suspire y espere a que saliera.

- No hagas caso – voltee hacia Sasori

- Cometí un grave error – me deje reposar sobre el marco de la puerta pero sin salir

- Escuche por ahí que te ofreciste a tener sexo con Ukino

Cerré los ojos nuevamente y solloce sin llorar, tenía mucha rabia de lo que había dicho pero mas aun de que no se pudiera hacer nada en este colegio sin que fuera de dominio popular.

- Debo decirte que creo que Ukino termino con Mina

- Gracias – deje caer con fuerza mis brazos – ahora me siento peor, te juro que yo no quería que esto pasara – me sentí pésimo

- Es mentira – me sonrió – solo te lo dije para comprobar y recordarte que no eres mala persona, solo reaccionaste mal pero nunca le deseas mal a nadie

- Tienes razón – baje la cabeza

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, ya era hora que me fuera así que levante la vista para mirarlo.

- Me voy

- Espera – me tomo del codo - ¿Te gusto el libro?

El libro, solo leí un poco en clase y después lo olvide, de hecho creo que se quedo en mi casa.

- Esta bueno, pero no leí mas

- Me acorde de ti con el

- Sasori – suspire – no fue muy correcto que me regalaras un libro como ese

- ¿Cómo?

- Erótico, me regalaste un libro erótico y eres mi profesor

- Yo creo que eso es algo que no corresponde

Cartón lleno, ahora solo me faltaban más problemas.

- Sasuke – susurre y me apresure a su lado – no es lo que parece – voltee a ver a Sasori que estaba demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto

- Señor Uchiha es de mala educación meterse en conversaciones ajenas

- No son ajenas cuando intentas meterte en los pantalones de mi novia

- Esa es una acusación demasiado grave – punto Sasori que seguía igual de relajado

- Mejor nos vamos

Puse mis manos en el pecho de Sasuke para sacarlo del aula pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

- Sakura – me rugió – esto es algo entre él – lo apunto – y yo

- No tengo tiempo para su desplante de hombría señor Uchiha – junto todas sus cosas y paso por su lado – si quiere poner alguna queja en dirección siéntase en libertad de hacerlo

Sasori salió y yo mire como Sasuke retrocedía unos pasos, tome mi mano y comenzó a tirar de mi pero alcance a reaccionar y soltarme, ya estábamos a la mitad del pasillo.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Vamos a que pongas una queja en contra de ese pervertido – aun no estaba tranquilo, se veía demasiado exaltado para mi gusto

- No – mire hacia todos lados y teníamos un par de miradas sobre nosotros así que baje el tono de voz – no puedo hacer eso

- ¿Por qué? – apretó tanto los dientes que le rechinaron

- Porque lo podrían despedir

- Eso es justo lo que quiero – tomo con demasiado fuerza mi brazo – así que mejor sería que me hicieras caso

Me dolió tanto su agarre que no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de mis padres esta mañana, me quedaría un moretón estaba segura.

¿Podría considerarse un golpe esto?

- Me duele – me queje

- Y a mí me duele que aceptes regalo de ese

- Sas…

- ¡No! – me soltó de golpe – elige… vas conmigo a denunciarlo o terminamos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha **quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating**: " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Joha-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27<strong>

- Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esto – hable con mucha pena

- ¡No!... yo te dije que te amo y tu no, te espero pero después sales con esto… ¿Cómo quieres que no desconfié

- Yo…

Mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con los ojos de Naoi, me estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que no me gusto para nada.

Volví a recorrer el lugar y Naoi no era el único mirando, parece que nadie tenía nada más que hacer que vernos a nosotros, así que tome la mano de Sasuke y lo guie hacia una parte del patio que estaba vacía.

- ¿Qué…?

- Acá nadie nos ve – declare – yo…

- Nada… te abrí mi corazón, no te pido que me digas que me amas porque sé que te hice mucho daño y que no es fácil para ti, pero lo único que te pido es que no me hagas esto – tome sus cabellos entre sus dedos y tiro ligeramente de ellos

- ¿Qué te hago? – entrecerré los ojos en su dirección

- ¡ESTO!... comerme la cabeza

- Sasuke – comencé a negar mientras me apoyaba en un banco – no porque tu hayas sido de una forma yo seré igual

- No – sonó demasiado firme para mi gusto – se que se profesorcito quiere algo mas contigo

- ¡Mentira! – Me sentí algo mal porque sabía que Sasuke llevaba mucha razón – lo que Sasori ve en mi es una amiga

- ¡Una amiga con la que quiere acostarse!

- ¿Por qué todo se resume a sexo para ti?

- ¡No todo! – Se dejo caer en el suelo a mi lado – solo que se como somos los hombre y veo muy bien con los ojos que te mira – suavizó su mirada y con eso yo suavice mi rostro – y no quiero que nadie te mire así

- Ok – me rendí – puede que Sasori tenga una idea errónea de mi pero eso no quiere decir que yo le vaya a dar alas… estoy contigo

- No quiero que le hables mas… quiero que vayamos y pongas una queja en su contra

- No voy a hacer eso – hable demasiado lento, este no era un tema que quisiera discutir porque sabía muy bien cómo iba a terminar

Sasuke me miro por largos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, yo le sostuve la mirada lo más que pude hasta que no pude más y pestañeé.

- Entonces creo que este ha sido el noviazgo más corto de la historia

- ¿De verdad vas a terminar conmigo por esto?

Sabia como era Sasuke y sabia que todo lo estaba diciendo en caliente, ya pensaría las cosas y se arrepentiría, por eso mismo sabía muy bien que no tenia mayor caso decirle las tantas cosas que me estaba guardando, gritaríamos y pelearíamos por cosas sin sentirlo, mejor era esperar a que se nos bajara la calentura y hablar las cosas con calma.

- Termino contigo porque no me amas como yo a ti

Me quede con la boca abierta luchando por decir algo, pero él fue demasiado rápido sin darme tiempo para decir algo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y espere unos segundos a que se me pasara el dolor que se me instalo en el pecho pero al ver que después de unos minutos seguía ahí decidí que el patio trasero que llevaba a la "cabaña" no era el mejor lugar para eso, así que mire mi reloj y vi que ya todos debían estar en clases, con mucho sigilo entre a los pasillos donde estaba mi casillero y saque mis cosas, ya era tiempo de irme a mi casa aunque esta vez tendría que hacerlo caminando porque me había venido con Sasuke.

No me demore mucho en tomar todo y encaminarme fuera del colegio pero no alcance a dar ni dos pasos cuando un auto que conocía demasiado bien se paró a mi lado.

- Tu casa está lejos y no creo que quieras caminar todo

- Creo que me va a hacer bien caminar – trate de ignorarlo y seguir caminando pero volvió cortarme el paso

- Sakura… no seas así… somos amigos ante que todo

- No lo se

- ¿No sabes si somos amigos?

- Dímelo tu – me gire y lo encare - ¿Somos amigos?

- Sabes que te quiero y quiero tenerte en mi vida de la forma que sea

- Naoi – suspire – no sé si sea buena idea con Sasuke…

Me quede callada suspirando, como si el tiempo estuviera de acuerdo con mi melancolía, soplo un fuerte viento que revolvió todo mi cabello sobre mi rostro.

- Si no quieres hablar no te voy a obligar, pero deja que te lleve

- Esta bien

El frio viento vaticina que se asomaba una tormenta y lo que menos quería era añadirle un resfrío a mi vida, así que contra lo que quería me subí al auto de Naoi.

Él cumplió su palabra y no intento para nada sobre Sasuke, solo hablamos de trivialidades y por unos momentos me hizo olvidar lo que estaba pasando en mi vida, eso lo había olvidado de Naoi, era una muy buena compañía y no me había gustado alejarme de él luego de que me volví novia de Sasuke, pero también sabía cuando difícil era todo para él.

- ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

- Bien – inmediatamente le cambio la voz dulcificándosele – esta mas gordita ya

- ¿Cuánto tiene?

- Cinco meses

- ¡Oh! – yo pensaba que tenía menos – que bueno

- Si…

Mas rápido de lo que esperaba llegamos a mi casa, no quería darle explicaciones a mi madre del porque había llegado tan temprano pero su auto estaba estacionado y no me iba a quedar otra que charlar con ella.

- Muchas gracias – demasiado rápido mi mano tomo la manija de la puerta

- Adiós

Vi como Naoi se me acercaba pero alcance a correr el rostro para que sus labios presionaran en mi mejilla, sabía que no era buena idea venirme con él, pero en cuanto lo mire supo que había cometido un error.

- Perdón… yo…

- Me tengo que ir

No le di tiempo para replicar e inmediatamente me baje de su auto, casi corrí a mi casa sin mirar atrás, entre y cerré la puerta con un golpe algo fuerte que llamo la atención de mi madre.

- ¿Quién…?... Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- No quería estar en el colegio – tire en el sofá mi bolso y me deje caer yo también

- Supongo que mi papel como mi madre me obliga a castigarte pero en lugar de eso te preguntare que te pasa – se sentó a mi lado y dejo sobre la mesa de centro el paño de cocina con el que se venía secando las manos

- Sasuke termino conmigo

- ¿Por qué? – su voz tan relaja me hizo mirarla

- Celos – murmure

- Supongo que eso demuestra que de verdad te quiere

La mire entrecerrando los ojos, ella era mi madre y tenía que estar de mi lado ¿no?

- No, eso demuestra que proyecta en mi sus propias inseguridades, como sabe que él no puede ser fiel es que piensa lo mismo de mi

- Puede ser pero… lo conozco desde muy chico y se como es… Mikoto también lo sabe, a veces las madres nos hacernos las tontas no mas pero sabemos cómo son las cosas y se como ha sido Sasuke pero también sé que hace algún tiempo ha cambiado mucho

- Lo sé – me hundí mas en el sofá – pero eso no justifica que me cele de esa forma

- ¿O sea que la ruptura es definitiva?

- No – hable segura – cuando se le pase lo amurrado hablare con él

- Me parece – se quedo callada un segundo hasta que recordó algo – casi se me olvida decirte que mañana no iras al colegio

- ¿Y por qué? – fruncí el ceño

- Porque tu padre tiene una fiesta este fin de semana a la que tendremos que ir así que mañana iremos a comprar los vestidos

- Tengo unos cuantos vestidos que ponemos – no quería ir de compras y menos faltar al colegio, necesitaba hablar con Sasuke – en todo caso podemos ir después del colegio

- Mañana es viernes y tenemos poco tiempo así que nos iremos temprano, además – me apunto – tu padre me entrego su tarjeta así que no se te ocurra decirle que no necesitas ropa porque capaz y te cree – me apunto amenazándome mientras volvía a la cocina

- ¡Pero no necesito ropa! – le grite en su dirección

- ¡Una mujer siempre necesita ropa! – me grito de vuelta

.

.

.

Me dolían los pies y ya había ideado demasiadas formas de cometer un parricidio y no ser descubierta, mi madre definitivamente dejaba de ser el ella con la tarjeta sin límite de mi padre y con un objetivo por delante.

La fiesta era mañana por la noche y era de etiqueta, era una fiesta de toda la policía de los alrededores, pero además estaban invitados lo mejor de la sociedad y demás pueblos, así que supongo que Sasuke también iría, después de todo el Doctor Uchiha era muy renombrado en todo Kiwasaki.

Después de un par de horas había logrado conseguir el vestido que según mi madre era perfecto, verde fuerte, hasta la rodilla, apegado al cuerpo y con un escote recto, bastante simple pero elegante, juvenil y hermoso, nunca había pensado en ese color para mí pero sinceramente me favorecía bastante.

Para los accesorios elegí los plateados, zapatos de tacón, cartera y un par de aros largos, sin colgante porque eso ya recargaba mucho el atuendo.

Bueno, creo que si sumamos a todo eso el atuendo de mi madre, creo que se justifica a la perfección que hayamos llegado a casa pasado las 9 de la noche. No había recibido ninguna llamada de Sasuke así que a pesar de mi cansancio le pedí a mi padre que me dejara en su casa.

- ¿Si todo sale mal me avisas que te venga a buscar?

- Ok

Le sonreí y me baje del auto, me apresure a la entrada de la casa y toque el timbre.

- ¡Sakura! – me recibió Mikoto

- Hola – mire su pancita que a penas y se notaba - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – llevo sus manos a su vientre y me indico que pasara – supongo que vienes a ver a Sasuke

- Si – recorrí el lugar pero parecía ser que no había nadie

- ¿Dónde está?

- No ha llegado – vi algo de preocupación en su rostro y es que las clases ya habían terminado hace mucho

- ¿Y Yuuki?

- Llego Ken así que hoy se mudo con él

- Oh que bueno

Anote mentalmente hablar con mi amiga cuando arreglara todo este lio con Sasuke.

- Supongo que Sasuke está por llegar, ya…

El ruido de unas llaves intentando meterse en la cerradura nos hicieron desviar la atención a la puerta, mientras la puerta se abría se escucharon unas estridentes risas, inmediatamente mi corazón comenzó a bombear con ganas.

- Sabes… yo puedo darte muy rico sexo…

Cerré los ojos al reconocer la voz de Sasuke, mire bien y vi como se venía sosteniendo de Any.

- Creo que eso será muy buena idea – contentó la muy puta

Sin percatarse de que los estábamos viendo, la rubia puta le metió la lengua hasta la garganta, hubiera interrumpido el toqueteo que empezó entre ellos pero me quede helada viendo como se comenzaban a despojar de sus ropas sin ver si alguien los estaba mirando.

- ¡SASUKE! – el grito de Mikoto nos trajo a todos a la realidad

Pero yo no me quede ahí, todo estaba demasiado claro, había visto bien y nadie me estaba contando nada, Sasuke era el mismo y no había cambiado.

Tome rápidamente mis cosas y aprovechando el aturdimiento de Sasuke pase por su lado y salí de la casa.

Corrí por unas tres cuadras cuando por fin pare y deje soltar todas las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo, me agache un poco para no perder el equilibrio y trate de respirar un poco mejor porque ya estaba sintiendo que me ahogaba.

Con las manos aun temblando saque mi celular para marcar el único numero que se me vine a la cabeza.

- ¿Hola?

- Sasori – lloriquee - ¿Puedes venir por mi?

**Continuara…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha **quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating**: " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Joha-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28<strong>

Me senté en la berma aun tiritando un poco, el celular se me movía mucho por los sollozos y no entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo Sasori.

- Sakura… cariño… tranquilízate por favor… - respire hondo cerrando los ojos y tratando de controlarme un poco

Lo peor de todo es que sabía que algo así iba a pasar, aunque quise confiar en Sasuke en el fondo siempre supe que para él no era llegar y estar en una relación, no dudo de su cariño por mí, pero sea como sea, malentendido o no, él prefirió ahogar sus penas en alcohol y juntarse con una cualquiera antes de gritarme, reclamarme, seguir peleando o lo que sea que se hiciera en estos casos.

O sea, una simple discusión no puede terminar en esto, él borracho en su casa, lo más probable es que siendo severamente regañado por Mikoto mientras yo estoy sentada en la cuneta de una solitaria calle muerta de frio rogándole a mi profesor que venga por mí, a un profesor que rechace por estar con Sasuke, pero que pese a todo tiene la delicadeza de cogerme el teléfono un día viernes a las 11 de la noche.

- Sakura, cariño, por favor, concéntrate y dime donde estas

- En… - mire a mi alrededor y busque alguna seña de donde me encontraba, como había salido corriendo no me percate de la dirección que había tomado – creo que en la cuadra siguiente al parque

- Bien, solo quédate quieta que en unos minutos estoy ahí

Corte sin siquiera darle las gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir por mí, lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y la afirme, por ahí había escuchado una vez que la primera es para los vivos, la segunda para los tontos y la tercera para los…, lo que sea peor que todo, a mí ya me había pasado dos veces con la misma persona y lo peor de todo es que no podía jurar que no me pasaría una tercera vez.

Había cambiado mi ropa, deje de lado mis preciadas coverse por estilizar un poco mas mis pies, trate de usar el pelo más suelto para no parecer una loca que no se baña… hice de todo, todo lo que podía hacer por ser mejor para mí y para que Sasuke viera que no era la misma niña tonta e inocente que perdió la virginidad en el asiento trasero de su auto… pero parece ser que aunque me maquille mas y me vista con ropas mas ajustas sigo siendo la misma niña estúpida que fui el día de mi cumpleaños.

Sasuke era la contaste de mi vida, algo así como un tótem capaz de volverme siempre a la realidad y al momento indicado, cada vez que me perdí o me sentía poca cosa él estaba ahí para sostener mi mano y secar mis lagrimas… que lastima, sabía que esto iba a pasar, me lo anunciaron años de libros, series y películas pero aun así no aprendí hasta que me paso, perdí a mi mejor amigo por no querer perder la oportunidad de sentirme querida como mujer… por querer ser su mujer.

- Saku… amor

Levante mi rostro rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Sasuke pero me equivoque una vez más, ante mí y totalmente empapado estaba Sasori

¿Cuándo se largo a llover?

Con un lento movimiento lleve mis manos a mi rostro y me di cuenta que mis salas lagrimas se habían mezclado con la fría lluvia.

- Oh por Dios, estas tiritando

Rápidamente me ayudo a ponerme de pie y me rodeo con una chaqueta que a pesar de estar mojada no lo estaba tanto como mi ropa.

- Tengo… frio

Mis sientes castañearon y recién ahí vine a darme cuenta que la fría tormenta estaba haciendo mella en mi cuerpo.

- Ven

Sentí como tomo mi mano y como me condujo hasta que me dejo sentada en lo que supuse era su auto, me hubiera gustado verlo pero mis lágrimas mezcladas con el agua de lluvia creaban una cortina casi perfecta.

- No te pediré que me digas que paso – ya estaba en el asiento de copiloto y un ruidito me indico que había prendido la calefacción – pero solo quiero saber si estás bien

Tome una bocanada de aire y me gire a verlo, se notaba que de verdad estaba preocupado así que me obligue a encontrar mi voz.

- Estoy… decepcionada – suspiré para no seguir llorando – tenias razón – le di una sonrisa que más que nada se parecía a una mueca de Chandler de Friends

- Sasuke – murmuro a la vez que volvía su vista al frente

- Todos tenían razón… no estábamos listos para una relación… yo no debería haber dejado que esto llegara hasta acá – apreté un poco más hacia mi cuerpo su ya más cálida chaqueta

- ¿Qué te hizo?

- Nada – me encogí de hombros – solo que no estamos listos para una relación más allá de la amistad

No sé porque pero sentía que tenia la misma responsabilidad que él en esto, yo sabía cómo serian las cosas y no las detuve así que no podría culparlo, no podía estar con él pero tampoco podía odiarlo, después de todo Sasuke es solo un chico que aun está tratando de conocerse, así como yo también quería hacerlo.

- No sé si es porque te conozco a ti o porque lo conozco a él que se que hay algo mas – por su mirada supe que eso era todo lo que iba a agregar – así que… ¿Dónde vamos?

- Siento haber interrumpido tu viernes por la noche – comencé a juguetear con las largas mangas de la chaqueta

- Tranquila – se encogió de hombros y vi aparecer la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba de él – estaba doblando mis bóxers así que… - se encogió de hombros

- ¿Doblas tus bóxers?

Y es por eso que llame a Sasori antes que a Yuuki o a mis padres, sabia casi con certeza que era el único capaz de sacarme una sonrisa como la que estaba formándose ahora en mi rostro.

- ¡No me mires así! – ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando puso en marcha el coche – pero es que mi mami siempre me los doblaba y ahora ya me acostumbre, además, así ocupan mucho menos espacio

- ¿Qué tantos bóxers puedes tener? – me recargue sobre el asiento para mirarlo mejor

- Si quieres puedo modelártelos uno por uno – movió las cejas de manera juguetona

- Ahora estoy soltera – me gusto poder bromear con un dolor tan reciente – así que puedes seguir probando – le cerré un ojo

Manejo por unos minutos más hasta que se paro en un bar que parecía no ser muy concurrido, pero aun así no me dio mala espina.

- ¿Pensé que íbamos a mi casa? – lo mire

- Y yo pensé que te gustaría quitarte un poco esos ojos de pena antes de llegar a tu casa – abrió la puerta y se apresuro a abrir la mía – digo, para que tus padres no hagan preguntas

Tome su mano y juntos entramos al bar, por dentro era otra cosa, tenía una onda ochentera en todos los rincones, quizás no había vivido en esos años pero por mis padres tengo una cultura bastante retro.

- Este lugar es genial – lo recorrí con la mirada

- Lo se – me tomo de la mano y me guio hacia una mesa – por eso es mi bar favorito

Nos acomodamos en unos sillones esponjados y nos quedamos ahí esperando hasta que una mesara vino a tomar nuestras orden, me decidí solo por una cerveza a lo que Saso se sumo, no quería nada para comer pero mi dulce profesor dijo que no era bueno beber con el estomago vacio así que le agrego a nuestra orden una de esas típicas tablas de bares con papas fritas, quesos, aceitunas, etc.

- ¿Ese es un afiche de Candy?

Me levante para ver un afiche que colgaba a unos metros de nuestras mesa y comprobé que era una foto de Candy y Anthony se veían tan lindo y felices y no pude evitar recordar que comparaba a Anthony con Sasuke.

- Si, mire – me apunto a una pared más lejana – allá hay uno de Robot

Recorrí nuevamente el lugar y estaba lleno de afiches por el estilo. Tuvimos que sentarnos porque llego nuestra orden.

Si la primera vez que salí con Sasori la había pasado bien lo de hoy era otra cosa, me había sacado de una posible depresión y me había llevado a recuerdos de mi niñez, tenía mucho más que agradecerle a mi profesor de literatura además de los conocimientos que me daba en clases.

Conversamos de todo un poco pero sin volver a tocar el tema que nos había unido esta noche, era tan fácil estar con él que hasta podía parecer extraño.

- Bueno, esa vez termine con una fractura en la muñeca y todo por pensar que si era irrompible – se rio dándole el último sorbo a su cerveza – me acostumbre a que todos pensaran que tenía una fuerza descomunal pero esa gigantesca roca no pensó lo mismo

Lo seguí en sus risas, me hubiera encantado conocer a ese Sasori más niño.

- Bueno – me acerque un poco más a la mesa – yo me hacia esos cachitos raros que tenia serena, estuve con esos por lo menos un año hasta que me di cuenta que no era rubia y que nunca iba a alcanzar ese largo

- Entonces veo que los dos nos parecemos en haber creído que éramos una especie de súper héroes

- Parece

Terminamos de comer y tomar lo que nos quedaba y ahora si que nos encaminamos a mi casa.

No sé cómo y no quise preguntar pero Sasori sabia mi dirección, aunque pensándolo bien es la casa de Jefe Haruno así que se podría decir que toda la población de Kiwasaki tiene la obligación de conocer su dirección.

- Muchas gracias por traerme – susurre recordando a Sasuke

- Cuando quieras cariño – acaricio mis mejillas

Nos sonreímos una vez más y me baje antes de que confundiéramos lo que estaba tan bien hasta ahora.

En mi casa estaban las luces prendidas de la cocina así que me saque la chaqueta, la deje en el sofá y fui a ver a mi mamá que estaba esperando que hirviera la tetera.

- Hola mamá – le sonreí

- Hola Sakura – a penas la vi supe que ya sabía lo que había pasado, después de todo era lógico que Mikoto llamaría - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – sonrió con sinceridad – ahora me voy a acostar

La salude con la mano y me apresure a las escaleras, muchas cosas habían pasado hoy así que hice lo de los sucios y no me bañe, solo me puse mi piyama y en cuenta mi cabeza golpeo la almohada caí en un profundo y reparador sueño.

.

.

.

Me senté de golpe en la cama cuando sentí que una almohada llega en el pleno de mi rostro.

- ¿Qué…? – aunque me costó enfocar un poco la vista pude ver una menuda figura sentada en mi cama

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que terminaste con Sasuke y que iras a la fiesta de hoy con Sasori?

- ¿De qué estás hablando Yuuki? – aunque me refregué los ojos solo logre aclarar mi vista pero no mis ideas

**Continuara…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es **copyright** de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha** quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating:** " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A:** Hola, pues dirán,** ¡MILAGRO**! Jeje si las entiendo perfectamente, y comparto su moción. Pero la verdad no me e sentido muy bien y hasta ahora me ven actualizando, realmente lo siento, las he dejado en ascuas desde hace ya bastante tiempo, pero tratare de traerles actualizaciones con rapidez y como mi salud me lo permita. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

**_Enjoy…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 29<strong>

- Eres lenta – aunque tenía solo un ojo abierto vi como me rodo los ojos

- Vengo recién despertando – me estire y volví a dejarme caer sobre las aun tibias sabanas en la que no pude evitar refregarme – más tarde hablamos

Estaba cayendo nuevamente en la inconsciencia cuando otra almohada impacto en mi cabeza, iba a golpear brutalmente a Yuuki, ahora mi adorado sueño se había ido y dudo mucho que regresara.

- Ok – me senté con los brazos cruzados – termine con Sasuke porque nos dimos cuenta que no servimos para estar juntos, que así solo nos estamos haciendo daño y… - pensé en lo siguiente que había dicho – y no voy a ir a ningún lado con Sasori, no sé de donde sacaste eso

- Me lo dijo tu mamá – me apunto – cuando llegue me dijo, y cito textual… - tocio para lo que supuse era imitar la voz de mi madre – "Dile a mi hija que se levante luego porque tiene que arreglarse temprano, ese adorable chico que la trajo anoche va a pasar a buscarnos a las 8"

Dibujo las comillas en el aire en todo momento y eso me distrajo un poco del significado de sus palabras, era chistoso verla. Cuando pude procesar sus dichos me di cuenta que habían cosas que no encajaban.

- ¿Cómo supo mi madre que Saso-kun me trajo?

- ¿Por qué Saso-kun– hizo una mueca con su nombre. Mala – te trajo?

- Porque – suspire e hice una larga pausa, no era de las que le gustaba decir que había estado llorando sola y deprimida en la calle – ayer cuando vi a Sasuke con… cuando terminamos – me corregí y rece para que no notara mi cambio, no quería crear más problemas entre Yuuki y Sasuke – me sentí muy mal y llame a Sasori para que fuera por mi

- Voy a pasar de largo el "Vi a Sasuke con…" – volvió a hacer comillas en el aire pero ahora imitando mi voz. Maldita Yuuki que ve todo – y te voy a preguntar directamente porque no me llamaste a mi – cambio tanto su tono de voz como su rostro, esta era la Yuuki seria, prefería a la entrometida porque cuando se ponía así era grave – soy tu mejor amiga… y aunque sea pesada muchas veces, las amigas estamos ahí para cuando quieres llorar a moco tendido porque te rompieron el corazón… no me quites eso

- Lo siento – murmure – pero es que necesitaba ver a alguien que viera las cosas desde afuera – tome sus manos y le di un consolador apretón – te prometo que la próxima vez que alguien me rompa el corazón te llamare a ti antes que a nadie

- Eso espero – me apunto sonriendo

Pase el resto de la tarde con Yuuki hablando sobre su primera semana en el colegio, me tuve que disculpar muchas veces por haberla dejado tan sola, pero entendió muy bien que estaba iniciando una relación y que se suponía que debía estar con mi novia.

Sobre Sasuke casi ni hablamos, lo preferimos así porque ambas sabíamos que sería un tema que me dejaría mal y hoy tenía que estar bien para papa.

- Mamá – estábamos sentadas tomando un té antes de comenzar a prepararnos - ¿Me puedes explicar un poco la situación sobre el Profesor Sasori?

Por mucho que tratamos con Yuuki de buscarle alguna explicación al que hoy fuéramos a la fiesta con mi profesor de literatura no la encontramos, así que no me quedo más que preguntarle a mi madre arriesgando que me preguntara cosas que aun no estaba en condiciones de responderle.

- ¿Estas teniendo algo con tu profesor? ¿Por eso te trajo anoche?

Y ahí están las preguntas que aun no puedo ni quiero contestarle.

- Mamá – le reaproveché pero al ver su mirada supe que no iba a retroceder en esto – no estoy teniendo algo con él, es mi amigo, sé que es raro porque es mi profesor pero sabes cómo amo leer y él es mi profesor de literatura así que tenemos muchas cosas en común como podrás imaginarte

- Pero eso no me responde el porqué te trajo anoche y que es lo que paso con Sasuke

Bien, lo ultimo pensé que había pasado, pero parece ser que a mi mama estas cosas no se le pasaban por alto. Tome el tazón que tenia entre mis manos y lo lleve a mis labios para darle un corto sorbo, cuando lo deje nuevamente sobre la mesa lo gire en mis manos para absorber un poco de su calor peor en la segunda vuelta me percate de la foto que tenia, era una de Sasuke y yo, habíamos mandado a hacer estos tazones para el día de la amistad, él también tenía uno.

Suspire y volví a alzar la vista, no creo haberme perdido mucho tiempo entre mis pensamientos pero mi madre ya se estaba impacientando.

- Anoche terminamos con Sasuke porque no somos compatibles como parejas, pero aun así quede mal, vi… - suspire y baje la mirada, ya no tenía caso esconder esto Mikoto igual se lo haría saber a mi mamá después – vi a Sasuke llegar con una chica a su casa y eso no me dejo muy bien, me fui llorando y llame a Sasori para que me fuera a buscar, por eso me trajo

- ¿Te estás acostando con él?

Juro que mi boca llego muy cerca del suelo ante la pregunta de mi madre, porque aunque lo pensara esas no eran formas de pregúntale eso a un hijo.

- ¡NO! – hablé fuerte y claro – por supuesto que no, es mi amigo

- Sasuke también – agrego entre dientes

- ¡Mamá! – traté de relajarme un poco – se que querías que lo mío con Sasuke funcionara pero lamentablemente no servimos como pareja – me encogí de hombros – lo siento

- Entiendo eso

- Pero por lo menos ahora sabrás que hay una esperanza para cuando a mi primito se le quite lo caliente de la juventud – la seriedad con la que hablo Yuuki me dejo muda

- Tienes razón Yuuki – le sonrió mi madre a mi amiga

- Ahora… ¿Podrías decirme porque vamos con Sasori en la noche?

- Ah eso – se golpeo la frente mi madre, por lo menos se le había pasado su momento serio y ahora volvía a ser ella – lo que pasa es que el papá de Sasori es amigo de tu padre, fueron rivales cuando iban al instituto, tu padre era el capitán del quipo de futbol del instituto y el padre de él del otro colegio, se que por algún tiempo siguieron manteniendo contacto, aun lo hacen pero demasiado lejano, así que cuando vio a Sasori anoche supo enseguida que era su hijo – miro hacia arriba como recordando – ahora que lo pienso si son iguales

- ¿Cómo es que vio a Sasori anoche?

Después de que yo entre Sasori se había ido enseguida así que eso tampoco me cuadraba mucho.

- Lo que pasa es que como corriste a tu cuarto no lo viste – rodé los ojos ante eso – después de que te encerraras volvió por su chaqueta, pensé que estaba equivocado pero después me di vuelta y la vi sobre el sofá, en eso bajo tu padre y lo vio – se levanto de la mesa sacándonos nuestras tazas – el resto ya te lo conté

- ¿Pero porque va con nosotros hoy? – volví a insistir

- Porque sus padres vienen a visitarlos esta noche y tú padre los invito

- ¿Pero porque viene para acá? – sentí la mirada seria de mi madre nuevamente en mi y me encogí un poco

- Porque así lo quiere tu padre – hablo con voz de madre – como se ahora que es tu amigo espero que te portes bien hoy, sabes que esta cena es muy importante para tu papa

- Lo se

- Bien, ahora que aclaramos todas las dudas – Yuuki se levanto de su lugar – yo ayudare a Sakura a preparase porque después tengo que ir a arreglarme yo

- ¿También vas? – eso no lo sabia

- Si – la note algo nerviosa – mi tío nos invito

Ok, debía suponer eso, Fugaku es casi el único medico de este lugar así que es lógico que lo inventen a estas cosas y si no, no importa porque sigue siendo de los mejores amigos de mis padres, así que no debía sorprenderme ver a Sasuke tampoco.

.

.

.

Me sentía algo incomoda en el vestido, menos mal que ni Yuuki ni yo somos fanáticas de la moda así que nos fuimos por lo sencillo, deje mi cabello suelto y me puse un pequeño collar de oro blanco que me había regalo de mi padre hace un tiempo, era muy finito así que más que nada le daba algo de brillo a mi cuello, me tuvo que maquillar mi mamá eso sí, porque el delineador quedaba mas como brocha con mi pulso, pero gracias al cielo me hizo caso y me dejo con un maquillaje tenue. Los zapatos eran lo único que o terminaban de convencerme, estaban demasiado altos y aunque sabía que los Jimmy Choo eran súper cómodos aun así eso no me salvaría de darme un golpe.

En fin, estaba lista y sentada en la sala esperando porque llegara Sasori junto a sus padres, alce la vista un poco para ver el reloj del DVD que estaba debajo de la tela cuando sonó el timbre, no sé porque pero junto a ese sonido mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal.

Quizás solo eran los nervios de caerme en este vestido.

O quizás era por ver a mi profesor favorito de nuevo, pero no, me iba más por la primera opción

Mi padre como si hubiera tenido un resorte se levantó y corrió a abrir la puerta.

- Ryo – me gusto ver a mi padre tirándose y enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de un hombre que hasta parecía verse más grande que Sasori

- Souta Boo – me apretujo también – mira como estas de viejo – la dio una palmadita en el hombro

- Lo dice el que está ahora de la mitad de la estatura de su hijo – lo pico

- Nada que ver – sonrió y pude ver los mismos hoyuelos que tanto me gustaban en mi profesor – Saso-chan sigue siendo más pequeñito que yo

- Parece que ahora entiendes de donde salí – voltee a ver a mi ahora amigo cerca mío, lo mire de arriba abajo escaneando su nueva pinta, se veía demasiado bien con traje, más serio y sexy

- Y ahora vas a entender de donde salí yo – y justo en ese momento Ryo le dio un empujoncito a mi padre haciéndolo trastabillar

Reímos por unos minutos mas mientras nuestras madres también se saludaban, se conocían pero no eran tan amigas como nuestros padres, aunque por lo que pude notar congeniaron bastante bien, igual, siendo sinceros, mi madre congenia hasta con quien no quiere.

- Saku-chan – me llamo mi padre – ¿Te vas con Sasori para que sus padres se vengan con nosotros?

- ¡Claro! – trate de no sonar tan feliz pero no lo conseguí, con Sasori tenía mucho más que hablar que con ellos

- Sasori y Sakura son amigos – intervino mi madre

- Pensé que era su profesor – frunció el ceño mi padre, estaba más serio de lo normal

- ¡Ey Soura Boo! Parece que seremos consuegros – volvió a picarlo Ryo

Antes de que empezaran de vuelta tome la mano de Sasori y lo guíe a la salida, la cena se realizaría en el único salón de Kiwasaki que por supuesto era el que estaba al lado del colegio.

- Parece que nuestros padres se llevan muy bien – hablo Sasori mientras se estaciona, todo estaba tan cerca que en un suspiro ya habíamos llegado

- Si, me alegra ver a papa tan feliz, además no sé porque pero mi madre dice que esta cena es muy especial y le hará bien estar junto a sus amigos

- ¿Cómo estas tu? – se giro para mirarme y su humor se había esfumado un poco

- Bien – le sonreí con sinceridad – no excelente pero bien

- Que bueno

A pesar de que había mucha gente conocida en la cena entre del brazo junto a Sasori sin importarme las miradas que sabía nos darían, total éramos amigos y estaban nuestros padres para confirmar que teníamos lazos fuera del colegio.

Aun era temprano cuando llegamos así que con Sasori decidimos irnos a la barra mientras nuestros padres saludaban a todo el mundo, yo trate de no mirar mucho por el lugar porque sospechaba que en cualquier momento podría entrar Sasuke.

- Voy al baño y bailamos… ¿Ok? – me apunto Sasori, y es que muchas veces me había negado por miedo a los zapatos

- De acuerdo – asentí

Me reacomode mirando por completo hacia la barra y como se notaba que era bar libre, los pocos barman apenas y podían con todos los pedidos.

- Estas hermosa – susurro esa voz que ya echaba de menos

- Gracias – me gire para encontrarme con un Sasuke algo más apagado que de costumbre

- Tenemos que hablar – solo asentí y él se sentó junto a mi – Sakura lo que viste no significa nada, no paso nada con Anny, solo estaba borracho y ella me llevo a casa… se aprovecho de la situación

- Entiendo – asentí – se que no serias capaz de lastimarme adrede

- Pero aun así no me comporte de la mejor forma – bajo la mirada y supe que algo tendría que haber hecho que no que actuara así, pero prefería no saberlo por el momento

- Supongo que no estábamos listos para ser novios – a pesar de todo lo que lo había pensado, tenerlo frente a mí y decírselo a la cara dolía como la mierda

- Supongo… - suspiro – y creo que aunque se que nunca dejare de ser tu mejor amigo las cosas ya no serán como antes

- Cierto – me abrace a mi misma al sentirme sola desde ahora en adelante

- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

Lo vi y note sus nerviosos, para él esto tampoco era fácil así que era mejor no complicarlo más, me levante de un salto de la silla que era bastante alta y me colgué de su cuello.

En cuento sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y los míos el de él lo supe, amaba a Sasuke Uchiha y pasara lo que pasara siempre seria así, pero por ahora y quizás en cuanto tiempo mas no podríamos estar juntos.

- Siempre te amare – susurro en mi oído

- Yo también – me dolió decirlo así y trate de no notar su salto pero aun así lo hizo

- Supongo que más adelante…

Se separo para verme y me perdí nuevamente en sus ojos, al verlo directamente a ellos sentía que todo estaba bien, pero no era así, esto ya estaba jodido.

- Ahora si estoy listo para ese baile

Ambos despegamos nuestros ojos de los del otro cuando sentimos la presencia de Sasori a las espaldas de Sasuke, lo vi cerrar los ojos y temí que lo poco que habíamos avanzado retrocediera ahora, no podía seguir perdiéndolo de tantas formas.

**Continuara…**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es **copyright** de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha** quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating:** " M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A:** Hola, pues dirán, **¡MILAGRO**! Jeje si las entiendo perfectamente, y comparto su moción. Pero la verdad no me e sentido muy bien y hasta ahora me ven actualizando, realmente lo siento, las he dejado en ascuas desde hace ya bastante tiempo, pero tratare de traerles actualizaciones con rapidez y como mi salud me lo permita. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_**Enjoy…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 30<strong>

- Yo… me voy… prometí que bailaría con mi madre

Sasuke paso por mi lado con sus manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, hubiera podido detenerlo y decirle algo, quizás que esto no era lo que él estaba imaginando pero eso no tenía sentido, no tenia porque darle explicaciones y mucho menos de algo que ni yo misma entendía.

Si quería salvar algo de mi relación con Sasuke, tendríamos que aprender a volver a ser amigos.

- Lo siento cariño – había olvidado a Sasori que estaba frente a mi – no quería…

- Tranquilo – le sonreí de la mejor forma posible – con Sasuke solo estábamos aclarando algunas cosas

- Si crees que sería mejor que yo me fuera o algo… está bien, no quiero causarte problemas – se acerco unos pasos más hacia mi – odio verte triste así que hare lo que esté en mis manos para alegrar esos hermosos ojos que tienes

¿En que estaba?

Mirar los ojos profundos de mi nuevo amigo me sacaron de cualquier letargo, no sé si era cariño, amor o lo que fuera, pero estar con Saso me despejaba por completo, estando con él olvidaba mis problemas casi por completo. Por supuesto que no quería que se fuera, ahora él era mi medicina.

- Entonces… - corrí mi cabello hacia un lado en un gesto que trate que fuera inocente pero incitativo - ¿Bailas conmigo?

Estire mi mano hacia él quien por supuesto no dudo ni un segundo en tomarla.

Con las manos entrelazadas nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile, estaba sonando una canción lenta, casi igual como en las películas cuando la música cambie en el momento justo. Sasori tomo mi cintura y la acercó un poco hacia él pero solo un poco, no alcanzaba a rozar su cuerpo, a pesar de que era un baile para estar pegados, él prefirió mantener cierta distancia conmigo.

- Estoy completamente segura que nadie te crucificara por tocar un poco mi cadera mientras bailamos una canción lenta – me burle ante su rigidez tan poco común en él

- Yo… lo siento - ¿Acaso vi un sonrojo en sus mejillas?

- ¿Estas sonrojado?

- Es solo que siento que nuestros padres tienen la vista fija en nosotros – se acerco solo lo suficiente para murmurarlo a mi oído

Lo más disimuladamente posible me gire para ver como papá y mamá junto a los padres de Sasori sonreían en nuestra dirección. Sola la expresión de mi madre no era de completa felicidad, pero supongo que en parte era porque a su lado estaba Mikoto quien se notaba a leguas poco contenta, pasaba la vista desde su hijo hasta nosotros y solo atinaba a negar con la cabeza.

- La tienen… pero solo porque creen puede pasar algo entre nosotros – suspire un poco – últimamente mis padres se ensañan en eso

- ¿Y puede pasar algo entre nosotros? – su sonrisa que dejaba entrever esos sexys hoyuelos volvió a estar presente

Le iba a contestar cuando la música se detuvo y el animador aviso que la cena se iba a servir así que por favor nos ubicáramos en nuestras mesas. Como Sasori y sus padres eran invitados de los míos estaríamos en la misma mesa, y como es obvio los Uchiha también, así había sido desde siempre y cambiaria ahora.

- Buenas noches – Sasori saludo a los Uchiha quienes asintieron con unas sonrisas respondiendo su saludo

- Buenas noches profesor Akasuna – le sonrió Mikoto

- Solo Sasori por favor – corrió mi silla para que me sentara así que lo hice sin chistar – fuera del colegio dejo de ser profesor

- Y supongo que nosotros dejamos de ser sus alumnos ¿No?

Aunque estuviera calmado en su lugar no podía esperar menos de Sasuke, él era así y odiaría que se deprimiera o cambiara mucho su forma de ser, solo le quitaría lo puto que tienen… nada más.

- Claro… así que Sasuke – quise golpearlo por decir su nombre con burla porque eso hizo que mi ex novio apretara los puños conteniendo su rabia – puedes decirme Sasori con toda confianza… o Saso-kun… como me dice Sakura

¡Malditos hombres egocéntricos!

Los dos parecían niñitos pequeños jugando a ver quien se quedaba con el premio que por lo que veo ni siquiera era yo, menos mal, solo era una lucha por quien perdía la compostura primero.

- Entonces – intervine a tiempo - ¿Qué vamos a comer papá?

La cena desde ahí paso entre una amena charla entre todos, para rabia de Sasuke, Sasori se llevo demasiado bien con Fugaku y Mikoto, con Fugaku estuvo hablando mucho sobre algunos ramos de medicina que había tomado en la universidad, de hecho, confesó que aunque fueran carreras totalmente distintas había estado a punto de cambiarse pero que después descubrió que su pasión eran los libros y enseñar.

Por otra parte, más sorprendente aun, Ryo amo a Sasuke, literalmente, ya que después de un par de bromas hacia su personalidad un poco promiscua y su tan alta fama en el colegio el padre de Sasori se sintió totalmente identificado con él, comenzaron a intercambiar unas cuantas historias que trate de no prestarles atención. No era mi charla favorita saber en cuantos lados se había follado a un par de zorras mi amigo y ex novio.

En fin, prácticamente quede sola, ya que todos estaban demasiado enfrascados en sus propias charla, por eso me dediqué a comer y a mirar el lugar, craso error porque en mi escaneo del salón me encontré con una mirada que prefería no haber visto.

Naoi me miraba y no se veía muy contento, de hecho, su forma de sostener el vaso que tenía entre sus manos me indicaba que estaba un poco tenso y borracho, por eso mismo desvié al instante la mirada.

- ¿Cómo va tu embarazo Mikoto? – preferí dirigir mi atención a algo más lindo

- Excelente – los ojos de Mikoto y Fugaku se iluminaron enseguida – Ya tengo tres meses y medio… así que gran parte de los achaques por el embarazo han pasado

- ¿Y qué es? – la mirada de ilusión de mi madre me asusto un poco, sinceramente no me la imaginaba embarazada

- Yo digo que es niñita… pero Sasuke sigue insistiendo en que es hombre – Fugaku le dirigió una mirada gélida pero divertida a su hijo

- Se demoraron mucho en cumplirme el deseo así que me merezco elegir – mi amigo ya estaba mucho más distendido y eso me gusto

- Tu solo quieres que sea hombre para hacerlo a tu imagen y semejanza – me atreví a bromear con él

- No Sakura-chan… a nuestros hijos los voy a hacer a mi imagen y semejanza

Quede muda y helada, pero pareciera ser que el comentario no paso a mayores en la mesa ya que pronto volvieron a cambiar el tema y yo tuve tiempo para recuperarme un poco mas de mi letargo.

El postre termino y al contrario de cualquier pronóstico inicial ninguno soltó algún comentario ofensivo. Muy pronto la música volvió a sonar y las parejas comenzaron a llenar la pista de baile.

- Vi a una amiga así que voy a bailar… permiso – después de darle un último sorbo a su bebida Sasuke dejo la mesa

De reojo vi como se acercaba a Akone, la hija de uno de los colegas de mi padre, ya sabía desde antes que mas de alguna vez se había acostado con ella, trate de que no me dieran celos pero ¡Vamos!... recién llevamos 24 horas de haber terminado.

- Solo está tratando de ponerte nerviosa – gire bruscamente para ver a Sasori mirándome con una profunda sonrisa

- Lo sé – hice una mueca con los labios – lo conozco y conozco su juego

- Bien… entonces no tendrás problemas en dar una vuelta por el jardín conmigo – se levantó y estiro una mano hacia mí que no dude en tomar

Salimos al jardín pasando por varias parejas bailando, entre ellas Sasuke y Akone, por un segundo mi mirada se cruzo con la de mi amigo pero solo fue un segundo en el que nos sonreímos en un acto de entendimiento, de no reproches.

La noche estaba estrellada por completo, como nunca en Kiwasaki estaba despejado y el perigeo de la luna le daba un toque mágico y romántico a la noche. Un momento perfecto para el romance dirían muchos.

Me recosté un poco en la baranda y aun sin soltar la mano de Sasori aspire el aire, olor a pinos era lo que se olía en el ambiente, nada nuevo para ser Kiwasaki.

- ¿Sabes que hace dieciocho años que no se veía la luna tan cerca?

Ese dato había salido en las noticias y periódicos desde hace un par de días pero me encantaba es veta intelectual de Sasori así que me hice la loca.

- No lo sabía… hace dieciocho años yo no estaba viva – lo ultimo lo dije para aligerar un poco el ambiente pero tal pareciera ser que falle, por lo menos eso supuse al ver su compungido rostro

- Yo hace dieciocho años si estaba vivo – bajo la vista y soltó mis manos, inmediatamente sentí su lejanía

- Eso no importa – sin importarme nada volví a tomar sus manos y esta vez las apreté con más fuerza, para que entendiera que no lo quería lejos – solo tienes un par de años más que yo – no era tonta para saber que de eso iba todo

- Casi diez años – murmuro esta vez mirándome directo a los ojos

- ¿Consideras que diez años son muchos? – me acerque más hacia él. Quedando con nuestros labios a solo unos milímetros de distancia

- No

Y eso fue todo, sus labios por fin contaron la distancia que nos separaba y tomaron los míos, con Sasori todo era fácil y parecía correcto, además se sentía bien. Subí un poco mis manos y la enrede en sus cortos cabellos, cerré los ojos y trate de no compararlos con otros, me costó un poco pero aleje esos pensamientos de mi y disfrute de cómo la lengua de Saso penetraba dulcemente en mi boca rogando porque yo lo recibiría… ¿Cómo le diría que no?, de ninguna forma, por eso no dude en sacar la mía y dejarla jugar libremente. El roce de nuestros labios y el contacto de nuestras lenguas nos llevo a gemir, estaba claro que el momento se estaba encendiendo y que lo más conveniente era cortar el beso.

Por lo menos si no queríamos hacer algo privado en público.

- Diez años no me parecen mucho – me sonrió antes de dejar un casto beso en mis labios

- A mi me parece que diez años son mucho… - ambos nos giramos de inmediato hacia la voz que estaba hablando a nuestras espaldas - ¡Si que eres perra Sakura Haruno! – el odio en sus palabras me hizo cerrar los ojos para contener las lagrimas que estaban por escaparse

- Naoi… - me solté un poco del agarre de Sasori para tratar de de acercarme a él, pero como si me tuviera asco retrocedió

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – ahora fue él quien avanzo hacia mi - Yo… yo te pedí que estuviera conmigo… te dije que Sasuke te iba a hacer mal y tu… tu… ¿LO ELGES A ÉL?

Ahora si yo fui la que retrocedí porque me asusto la forma en que su hálito alcohólico golpeo en mi rostro.

- Naoi… cálmate

El enorme cuerpo de Sasori se interpuso entre Naoi y yo haciendo que Naoi se sulfurara aun más.

- ¡YO TENIA QUE ESTAR CON SAKURA!... ¡NO TU!

De pronto el cuerpo de Naoi se abalanzó sobre el de de Sasori, pero por supuesto que a penas y logro moverlo un poco, mi profesor solo lo afirmó asiéndolo de los brazos para evitar que lo golpeara.

- Sera mejor que te calmes

- ¡Tu no la quieres!... ella es solo un juego para ti… yo la amo

Me sentí la peor mierda del mundo, pese a que me había alejado de Naoi para que no se siguiera haciendo falsas ilusiones parecía ser que nada de eso había servido, porque aunque quería evitar verlo así, lo estaba viendo.

- ¡Cálmate Naoi! – Nuevamente gire con brusquedad mi rostro y esta vez para encontrarme con Sasuke – tu mamá no se siente bien y me mando a buscarte

- ¡TU! – se separo del lado de Sasori y apunto a Sasuke – tu deberías estar de mi lado… ¡Nos está quitando a Sakura!

- No… nadie nos quita nada… ella es suficientemente capaz de decidir qué hacer – quede pasmada viendo a Sasuke que estaba más tranquilo que nunca

- Pero… ¿POR QUE MIERDA ESTAS TAN TRANQUILO?

- Porque la amo… y lo que ella decida y la haga feliz por mi está bien

Mire a los tres hombres que tenía frente a mí y antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar salí corriendo del lugar, si iba a llorar no lo iba a hacer frente a ellos.

**Continuara…**

**Wow cuanta tensión ¿No les parece? Genial! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto. **El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia** no me pertenece, **le pertenece a** Joha **quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias: **AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating: **" M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A: **Sí, chicas/os! Su servidora ha regresado Les pido disculpas por no actualizar las demás historias que tengo, pero si les soy sincera, mi salud está realmente jodida, es más en estos momentos la maldita asma me tiene fatal, por eso les pido su comprensión, trato de actualizar con rapidez, pero si lo hago muy a menudo, la calidad del capítulo es mala, y no me perdonaría jamás entregarles algo tan malo. Así que ténganme paciencia, terminaré cada una de las historias en proceso que tengo aquí, ¡Eso no lo duden!

**_Enjoy…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 31<strong>

Ya había pasado una semana desde la fiesta, las cosas estaban bien dentro de lo que cabe.

Con Naoi casi no había hablado, me ignoraba y por más que trate de aclarar el asiento con él me rehuyó, me lo encontré hace dos días en la cafetería y el muy… dejo su bandeja llena y salió dejándome sola y con la boca abierta. Había decidido dejar de intentarlo, si él quería hablar conmigo yo estaría dispuesta pero ya no lo intentaría yo.

Con Sasori las cosas iban mejor, a pesar de que apenas y nos veíamos fuera del colegio seguíamos congeniando muy bien, el lunes me llevo un libro de regalo y esta vez no era nada erótico, era un típico libro para chicas donde una adolecente descubre que es mitad vampiro y se enamorada de un cazador, algo parecido a Buffy pero que me gusto mucho.

Con Sasuke las cosas iban de mal a mejor, habíamos hablado poco pero aun recuerdo la charla que tuvimos el domingo, no esperaba verlo en la puerta de mi casa pero me alegro mucho.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba muerta, había convencido a mis padres que me sentía mal y me habían dejado venirme antes, aunque dudo mucho que me creyeran no dijeron nada. A ellos los sentí llegar como a las 5 de la mañana así que aun estaban durmiendo._

_Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y recién venían despertando, menos mal que tienen una hija hacendosa que tenía listo el almuerzo._

_- Despertaron los bellos durmientes – los mire sonriente al verlos aun casi dormidos_

_- Hiciste el almuerzo hija – mi padre corrió a sentarse, seguramente estaba muerto de hambre_

_- Si, siéntense_

_Había hecho pasta con salsa blanca, yo tampoco estaba de mucho ánimo así que me decidí por lo más fácil._

_El almuerzo paso en silencio, solo se escucha el sonido de los cubiertos en los platos y de nosotros masticando, definitivamente teníamos mucha hambre._

_- Al final – le di un sorbo a mi vaso de jugo, ya había terminado de comer - ¿Qué era eso tan importante que iba a pasar ayer?... siento mucho haber ido antes pero…_

_- Esta bien – me corto mi padre – supongo que tuviste tus razones – ambos me miraron como diciéndome que sabían que había algo mas – además, estabas hermosa y creo que en gran parte a ustedes dos – tomo la mano de mi mamá y la mía por sobre la mesa – es que logre todo_

_- ¿Y que era? – ya estaba ansiosa_

_- Me ofrecieron un trabajo en Tokio… – mi mano que estaba tomada con la de mi papá me cayó casi sin vida sobre la mesa_

_- Eso es lejos – murmure casi sin voz_

_- Era eso u otro trabajo en Kiwasaki – inmediatamente puse toda mi atención en mi padre _

_- Ya estamos mayores – se rio mi madre – a ti te faltan pocos años para irte a la Universidad y siempre supimos que queríamos pasar nuestra vejez en Kiwasaki así que…_

_- Entonces… - los anime a continuar_

_- Acepte el trabajo en Kiwasaki – como loca salta a abrazar a mi padre_

_- Pero… ¿Estás seguro?_

_- Por supuesto – beso cariñosamente mi frente – todos somos felices aquí… ya después tu decidirás donde quieres vivir_

_Mis padres se encargaron de ordenar todo y lavar los platos, dijeron que ya había hecho suficiente con preparar la comida y limpiar la cocina, así que no me quedo más que sentarme frente al televisor esperando que pasaran las horas, era domingo y estaba aburrida. Podría haber llamado a Yuuki para salir pero no quería hablar de lo de anoche, hoy descansaría y ya mañana enfrentaría lo que paso._

_- ¡Sakura! – El grito de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos – tienes visita_

_Me levante corriendo y llegue a la puerta, ahí estaba Sasuke esperándome, mi madre silenciosamente nos dejo solos._

_- ¿Damos una vuelta? – estaba afuera así que solo asentí y salí con él_

_Caminamos un par de cuadras hasta que llegamos a un parque, ninguno dijo nada, nos sentamos en unos columpios que se mecían hasta con el viento._

_- Siento lo de ayer – hablo por fin_

_- No fue tu culpa – le respondí – de hecho creo que actuaste muy bien_

_Es verdad, Sasuke se había mantenido como todo un caballero, además de algunas cosas que le dijo a Sasori durante la cena, cuando paso lo que paso se porto excelente._

_- No debería haber dicho lo que dije_

_Miro al suelo y mi corazón salto, él había dicho que me amaba y sus palabras seguían retumbando en mis oídos, yo sentía lo mismo pero no podía decírselo, siempre lo amaría pero no era nuestro momento._

_- Fue lindo escucharlo – trate de relajarlo con una sonrisa – además – me encogí de hombros – hace bien decir lo que uno siente_

_- Pero no quiero que esto te traiga problemas con Sasori o te confunda más_

_- Sasuke – suspire – te amo y siempre te amare – acaricie sus mejillas – eres mi mejor amigo y necesitamos recuperar eso, aun somos chicos, esperemos que pase un poco más de tiempo y ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas_

_- ¿No dejaras de ser mi amiga?_

_- Nunca_

_Me abalancé sobre él y lo abrace, solo bese su frente como tantas veces lo hacía antes de que pasara algo entre nosotros. Solo esperaba que de ahora en adelante las cosas comenzaran a cambiar para mejor._

_Fin Flash Back_

- Entonces – volví a la realidad con la voz de Sasuke - ¿saldremos esta noche?

- No puedo – me sonroje y comencé a jugar con mis manos – pero es que Sasori me invito a cenar y yo ya le dije que sí pero…

- Esta bien – me sonrió de la mejor forma que pudo – supongo que ya encontrare algo que hacer – se encogió de hombros y sonrió pícaro

- Mas de una chica debe estar esperando porque Sasuke Uchiha la invite a salir – trate de que no se notaran los pocos celos que sentía

- Esta chica te tiene siempre – guiño un ojo – Mamá me está rogando hace días que la lleve al cine, dice que se siente encerrada y sobreprotegida por nosotros así que hoy será un buen día para sacarla

- Dale mis saludos

Ya estábamos por salir de clases, estaban todos hablando mientras el profesor revisaba unos trabajos.

- Ven a almorzar con nosotros mañana – me ofreció

- Me encantaría – justo sonó el timbre así que recogí mis cosas rápidamente y me levante – nos vemos mañana entonces

Bese su mejilla y salí de ahí, había estado a punto de pedirle a Sasuke que nos olvidáramos de todo y lo volviéramos a intentar pero sabía muy bien que si lo hacíamos ahora ya no habría vuelta atrás así que era mejor que las cosas siguieran así.

Sasori había insistido mucho en que saliéramos hoy, decía que ahora éramos amigos y que los amigos salían así que ante ese argumento no pude decirle nada. Iba a pasar a buscarme hoy a las 8 y ya iban a ser las 5, día viernes y día que salíamos mas tarde.

Casi corrí a mi casa, a penas y tendría tiempo de comer algo y prepararme.

Mi padre estaba mucho más contento con mi madre de que saliera con Sasori, pero por mas que les aclare que solo éramos solo amigos, mi padre me dijo miles de veces las virtudes de Sasori, ni siquiera le importo el hecho de que fuera mi profesor, dijo que era joven y que la diferencia a penas y se notaba.

Me costó mucho decidir por que ponerme pero al final elegí un vestido un poco holgado de color azul eléctrico tirado a negro que me queda bien pero no era demasiado, elegí esta vez zapatos con plataforma, no quería pasar accidentes. A las 7.57 ya estaba lista y esperando porque llegara Sasori.

- ¡Hija… llego Sasori-kun!

Menos mal que no estaba mi padre, no tenia ánimos para que se pusiera a interrogarlo o decir cosas que me hicieran pasar vergüenza.

Baje y mi madre se reía con Sasori, a pesar de que prefería a Sasuke, mi profesor se había ganado muy bien a mi madre.

- Hola – llame su atención

- Hola – me sonrió y me recorrió con la mirada, nada excesivo – estas hermosa

- Gracias – mire mal a mi madre que estaba parada ahí como estatua - ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro… adiós Akemi… prometo no traerla tan tarde

- Tranquilos – le resto importancia – confío en Sakura, no tiene toque de queda

- Bien

Sasori tomo mi mano y me dirigió a su auto, el mismo me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a entrar.

- Entonces… ¿Dónde vamos a comer? – necesitaba saber si estaba bien vestida

- Estas perfecta – hablo mirándome, ¡Maldición!... ya me sabía leer – además, no te puedo decir, es una sorpresa

Manejo por unos minutos más hasta que aparco en un edificio, lo mire frunciendo el ceño y él comenzó a reír.

- Yo mismo cocine – me guiño un ojo y mi corazón salto de felicidad, era demasiado tierno

Entramos a su departamento y aunque no era gigante era bastante grande para una sola persona, en la mesa ya estaba todo listo para que comiéramos así que no tardamos en sentarme.

La comida era salmón al horno con papas cocidas, nada muy elaborado pero algo definitivamente exquisito.

- ¿De verdad cocinaste tu? – lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, confiaba en que si me mentía podría descubrirlo

- Obvio – sonó ofendido pero fue solo una exageración suya – vivo solo así que no cocino muero de hambre, algo que definitivamente no me interesa

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros – esto está definitivamente exquisito – apunte el plato con el tenedor

- Lo más especial para mi amiga – me cerró un ojo y volvimos a comer

Sasori había abierto una botella de vino que no demoro en bajar, cuando me vine a dar cuenta estaba por la mitad.

- Tengo 16 años – hable con la lengua un poco pesada por el alcohol supongo

- Una copa no es mucho pero nada más para ti – tomo la botella y la dejo sobre una mesa de arrimo que estaba cerca de él

- No estoy muy acostumbrada a beber – murmure

- Mejor, créeme que así es mejor, no es lindo despertarse desnudo con una chica que nunca has visto antes a tu lado – se estremeció por sus recuerdos

- Supongo que hablas por experiencia – lo pique para siguiera hablando, me encantaba escuchar sus experiencias

- No quieres saber – me sonrió mientras tomaba los platos y los dejaba en la cocina

Yo por mi parte me levante y fui al equipo para cambiar la música, tenía muchas ganas de escuchar algo de música más lenta, menos mal que Sasori tenía un compilado. Lo puse y cerré los ojos para sentir los suaves acordes

- Amo esa canción… _"Mira mis ojos…"_ – canto junto a la canción mientras me gira para que quedara frente a él

- _"Debes en cuando pienso enloquecer…"_ – esas palabras aunque fueran parte de la canción tenían un doble significado

- _"Mírame…"_ – esta vez sus labios quedaron demasiado cerca de los míos

- Esto no está bien – susurre sobre sus labios

- Ambos lo queremos – con sus manos sobre mis caderas me acerco aun mas a su cuerpo

- Pero… - sus besos delicados comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello haciéndome perder por completo la razón – dijimos que no pasaría nada… que trabajaríamos en nuestra amistad

- La amistad cuando hay este tipo de atracción – el muy maldito embistió sobre mi centro demostrándome que estaba más que despierto – la amistad se sobrevalora

- Pero no quiero cometer los mismos errores de nuevo – la pasión me gano y subí mis manos por sus brazos hasta enredarlas en su cuello

- Cariño… - acaricio delicadamente mis mejillas – dime la verdad… ¿Quieres que pase?

Lo pensé por un momento, desde la fiesta de la semana pasada pensé que las cosas habían quedado claras, pero no pensé que estaríamos en esta situación ahora, era demasiado pronto y yo aun no sabía hacia donde iba.

- Solo siente

Sus labios atacaron definitivamente los míos, no espero nada para sacar su lengua a jugar con la mía, ¡Dios! era malditamente perfecto y teniendo a tantas mujeres dispuestas a que las follaran y después las botaran en el colegio él me elegía a mí, a la simple y para nada interesante Sakura Haruno.

Si… definitivamente hoy tendría sexo con Sasori.

Me tomo como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo y me alzo lo suficiente para que enrollara mis piernas en sus caderas, inmediatamente su sexo hizo contacto con el mío, lo que nos llevó a ambos a gemir al instante, no pude evitarlo y me removí en busca de un poco mas de fricción lo que provocó que Sasori me estampara contra la pared más cerca.

- Mierda… - comenzó a besar mi cuello a la vez que sus manos levantaban mi vestido para tocar más de mí

- Saso… cuarto

Aunque fuera muy excitante, no quería hacerlo ahí, prefería la comodidad de una buena cama. Con pasos un poco trabados logramos llegar al cuarto.

La camisa de Sasori ya no estaba su cuerpo y por primera vez me pude deleitar con su magnífico cuerpo, definitivamente era el de todo un hombre.

Mis manos comenzaron a paseare por todo su cuerpo hasta que me encontré con la hebilla de su cinturón, la que no dude en soltar, a penas lo hice desabroche su botón y los pantalón cayeron al suelo revelándome un hombre que pensé ver solo en revistas.

Con la misma delicadeza de antes Sasori me dejo sobre la cama y me despojo de mi vestido, no llevaba brasier así que quede casi desnudo enseguida. Su boca no tardo en encontrar mis pechos y darles la atención que buscaban, mis sensibles pezones chillaron de felicidad cuando la cálida lengua de Sasori los rozo.

- Oh Saso – enrede mis manos en sus cabellos y lo atraje a mi para poder besarlo nuevamente

- Eres hermosa… ¡Dios!

En un par de segundos ambos estábamos desnudos y Sasori no demoro en posarse entre mis piernas.

- ¿Estás segura?... no quiero que después te arrepientas

- No lo hare – le asegure

Me penetro de golpe.

¡MIERDA!

Su polla era monumental y la forma en que se movía era malditamente perfecta, la de toda un experto.

- OHH Sasori… así… justo ahí – deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar mejor

- ¿Así?... ¿Sientes lo grande que esta mi polla en tu estrecho coño? – alce la mirada para verlo como se le marcaban las venas mientras seguía embistiendo

Me mordí los labios, quería gritar tanto que preferí evitarlo pero no pude, el placer era mucho para ocultarlo.

Me vine antes que Sasori pero lueguito me siguió y cayó rendido sobre mi cuerpo. Sus labios buscaron los míos y me beso ya más tranquilamente.

- Eres fabulosa – acaricio mi sudado rostro

- Tu mas – pase mis manos por sus brazos

- Sakura… ¿Y ahora qué?


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright** de **Masashi Kishimoto** el uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia** no me pertenec**e, le pertenece a **Joha** quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias:**AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating:**" M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A**: Sí, chicas/os! Su servidora ha regresado Les pido disculpas por no actualizar las demás historias que tengo, pero si les soy sincera, mi salud está realmente jodida, es más en estos momentos la maldita asma me tiene fatal, por eso les pido su comprensión, trato de actualizar con rapidez, pero si lo hago muy a menudo, la calidad del capítulo es mala, y no me perdonaría jamás entregarles algo tan malo. Así que ténganme paciencia, terminaré cada una de las historias en proceso que tengo aquí, ¡Eso no lo duden!

_**Enjoy…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32<strong>

Desperté al sentir unos tibios besos por toda mi columna, mi traidora mente por un segundo pensé en los suaves labios de Sasuke pero demasiado pronto me cayó la realidad de que eran los labios de Sasori.

Me había acostado con Sasori.

Un hombre mayor.

Mi profesor.

Quizás por muchas razones esto no era correcto pero se sintió tan bien en el momento que no pude detenerme, tampoco es que lo haya intentado en el momento, es que estar con Sasori fue una experiencia totalmente distinta, con Sasuke siempre estaba la traba de mi primera vez y mis inseguridades hacia lo que realmente siente hacia mí, incluso después de que me dijo que me amaba, con Naoi fue solo sexo, lo quería y lo quiero mucho, pero más allá de una atracción física o una calentura del momento no pasó.

En cambio Sasori, Sasori es la mezcla perfecta entre jovialidad y madures, justo lo que necesito después de tantos errores cometidos, la atracción sexual esta así que solo faltan los sentimientos, porque aunque me mienta una mil veces, mi corazón solo late por mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – murmuro en mi cuello, estaba de boca acostada y aun con los ojos cerrados

- Yo no… ¿Tu?

- ¿Tendría porque arrepentirme? – Volvió a dejar besos por toda mi espalda – acabo de hacer el amor con la chica que me trae de cabeza desde hace mucho

- Pero soy más chica que tú – me gire y enfoque la vista en él

- Creo que eso ya lo hablamos – bufo recostándose de espalda

- Pero…

- Nada de peros – puso un dedo en mi boca – no te voy a pedir que seas mi novia ni nada de eso pero creo que una amistad con beneficios sería buena idea para nosotros… digo… estar ahí el uno para el otro cuando nos necesitemos

-No sé si sea buena idea – apoye mi cabeza en mi brazo – ya intente algo así y…

- Mira – me calló – si no funciona no funciona, sin presiones, solo nosotros… amigos ante todo pero con la puerta abierta – movió las cejas sugerentemente haciéndome reír

- No quiero engañarte – hable más seria – Sasuke siempre va a ser parte de mi vida y pese a que no me arrepiento de lo de anoche sé que él siempre será un tema para y no sé si pueda estar con alguien ahora

- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos fluir las cosas?

- ¿Cómo? – fruncí el ceño

- Que pase lo que tenga que pasar

Aunque no me convencían muchos sus palabras, para mí era lo mismo que una amistad con beneficios pero tampoco podía perder a Sasori, no sabía si me volvería a acostar con él pero creo que dejar fluir las cosas tampoco era una mala idea.

- Bien

Llegue a mi casa cuando el sol estaba saliendo, sabía que tendría problemas porque tenía un mensaje en el celular de mi mamá diciéndome que llegara temprano, era obvio que sabría lo que paso y si me preguntaba tampoco podría mentirle.

Mis padres se conocieron tan joven y han estado toda la vida juntos y aunque sé que se aman como nadie eso no quitan que hayan estado separados de palabra por casi un año. Aún recuerdo sus palabras cuando me dijo que su peor error había sido haber asumido, que sabía que terminaría con él porque ese era su destino y no creía amar nunca a nadie más que a mi padre pero que a una parte de ella le hubiera gustado haber probado otros labios siquiera.

En definitiva, Sasuke, Naoi y Naoi son suficientes experiencias para mí, aquí paro, la única posibilidad que le vuelva a abrir las piernas será con sentimientos de por medio.

Entre de puntillas a mi cuarto, recién estaba saliendo el sol así que me apresure a ponerme piyama, después cuando me preguntaran modificaría un poco mi hora de llegada.

.

.

.

Estaba durmiendo cuando un sonido insistente me saco de mi preciado sueño, tome el celular y vi que eran las 2 de la tarde, cuando mi madre estuviera viejita la cuidaría con mucho gusto, solo ella me dejaba dormir tanto.

- ¿Hola? – trate de poner la mejor voz posible

- Amiguita linda – Yuuki- ¿Cómo estas'

- Durmiendo

- Necesito pedirte un favor – su voz era de ruego

- Solo si me dejas seguir durmiendo – todo el tiempo me mantuve hablando con los ojos cerrados

- Bien… pero necesito que vengas para acá

- ¡Te odio! – Solloce – pero como eres mi amiga, te quiero y creo que es importarte iré

- ¡Gracias!

Corto sin dejarme decirle nada, ya encontraría alguna forma de vengarme de Yuuki, solo la perdone porque hoy era sábado y aun me quedaba el día de mañana para dormir todo el día.

Me levante y me duche, de cochina a un tenía el sudor de la noche pasada, no encontré ningún olor especial, seguramente porque Saso no tenía su olor personal.

No tarde mucho en estar lista y baje para esperar a mi amiga, mi hermosísima madre tenía listo un plato servido para mí. Definitivamente se estaba ganando un viaje por el mundo para cuando trabajara y tuviera el dinero suficiente.

- No te voy a preguntar nada porque creo que no me gustaría saber – me sonrió y se sentó frente a mí para hacerme compañía

- Bien – asentí muy satisfecha

- ¿Hablaste con Yuuki?

- Si… me llamo al celular – hable con la boca un poco llena

- Llamo primero acá pero prefirió llamarte al celu… ¿Se van a juntar?

- Quiere que vaya a verla – no tenía muchas ganas pero por lo menos tenía mi auto y no tenía que caminar

- Bien… entonces anda a ver a tu amiga – beso mi cabeza y retiro mi plato ahora vacío

Me lave los dientes y me apresure a la casa de mi amiga, ya estaba viviendo con su padre y era solo un par de calles más debajo de mi casa, también estaba súper cerca de la casa de Sasuke. A penas y conocía al papá de Yuuki porque nunca estaba cerca.

- Señorita Sakura… la señorita Yuuki la espera en su cuarto

- Gracias – le sonreí a la mucama y subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto de mi amiga

Cuando llegue estaba como loca sacando ropa de su closet, la miraba y desechaba con mucha rapidez, algo extraño ya que nunca en su vida se había preocupado por la ropa que vestía. Llame su atención y me senté en la cama para que me viera.

- Aquí me tienes

- Bien… amiga… necesito pedirte un enorme favor – se sentó a mi lado y solo le pedí silenciosamente que continuara – necesito que me acompañes a un cita tripe hoy en la noche

- ¿Cita triple? – Casi chille antes las palabras de Yuuki – no sé si sería buena idea, además Sasori y yo…

- Saku-chan por favor… - me rogo con las manitos juntas – sabes que por muchos años estuve enamorada de ti – la mire con los ojos entrecerrados sabía que eso era un golpe bajo – por fin ahora conocí a una buena chica que quiero presentarte

- Yuuki…

No podía decirle que no, solo con ver sus ojos sabía que esto era algo importante para ella, de pronto comencé a analizar sus palabras.

¿Había dicho cita triple?

- Yuuki… yo voy con Sasori, tú con tu novia… ¿Y Sasuke?

- Ah eso – se dio media vuelta y comenzó a doblar una ropa que tenía sobre su cama, sabía muy bien cuando me evadía y ahora lo está haciendo - ¿Esta de novio?

Trague hondo cuando solté las palabras, hace un poco más de una semana que lo habíamos dejado y sí, yo ya me acosté con Sasori pero era extraño pensar que Sasuke ya estaba con alguien.

- ¿Importa? – Me miro encogiéndose de hombros – ustedes ya lo dejaron y quedaron en ser amigos… y los amigos no se hacen escenas de celos

- No estoy celosa – me voz salió chillona y demasiado alta

- ¿Segura? – me alzo una ceja… ¿Lo estaba?

No estaba segura pero más me valía responder algo luego antes de que pasara más tiempo.

- No estoy celosa – mire a mi amiga de tal forma para que diera por terminado el tema

- Bien… - me miro sin créeme nada, sabia eso – entonces… ¿Me acompañas?

- Hablare con Sasori

Sabía que esto era algo importante para Yuuki lo note, parecía una personita hiperactiva e irritante que no aguantaría si no conociera como era de verdad mi amiga.

Llame a Sasori y le pregunte si me acompañaba, dejando claro que era una salida como amigos, no tenía intención de crear problemas entre Sasori y Sasuke así que era mejor dejar las cosas desde el principio.

Después de pensarlo mientras me arreglaba con Yuuki llegue a la conclusión de que quizás estar con otra persona le haría bien a Sasuke, pero claro que esa persona tendría que pasar por mía probación, después de todo él sigue siendo mi amigo.

- ¿Cómo estoy?

Yuuki lucia de verdad nerviosa, toda una señorita con vestido y zapatos algo, de verdad se veía ilusionada y eso me hacía muy feliz a mí.

- Hermosa – me acerque y apreté sus mejillas cariñosamente

- Estoy nerviosa – me sonrió y se le noto

- ¿La pasara a buscar o…?

- Nos encontraremos en el restaurant

Bien, con Sasori también habíamos quedado en eso, así que como ya era hora de salir, ajustamos los últimos detalles y salimos camino a esta cita triple que esperaba terminara bien.

Cuando faltaban aun unas cuadras para llegar recibí un mensaje de Sasori diciéndome que ya había llegado y unos segundos otro de Sasuke, con él no había hablado hoy pero supongo que todo está en orden.

Llegamos y Yuuki tuvo que respirar un par de veces antes de bajarse, justo en ese momento sonó su celular y la escuche hablar sin perder una gigante sonrisa que estaba en su rostro.

- ¿Segura que me veo bien?

- Segura – le sonreí

Nos bajamos y al primero que vi fue a Sasori que estaba solo en el estacionamiento apoyado en su auto, me le acerque y me recibió con una gran abrazo.

- Ya te extrañaba – dejo un nada casto beso en la comisura de mis labios, solo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza

- Nos vimos esta mañana – le pegue un golpe en el pecho

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sentimos unos pasos acercarse, Yuuki había desaparecido en la búsqueda de su novia.

- ¿Sakura? – era la voz de Sasuke así que me gire para verlo

- Hola Sasuke – me acerque y lo abrace - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… ¿Y tú?

- Bien

- Hola Sasori– miro por sobre mi espalda y se notaba demasiado relajado

- Hola Sasuke – Sasori se acercó y se estrecharon las manos, por lo menos yo no note ninguna segunda intención

- Miren… quiero presentarles a… - detrás de él apareció una figura bastante menuda y bonita, era pelirroja y con los ojos azules

- ¿Amira? – Sasori paso por sobre nosotros y se le tiro encima a la chica abrazándolo apretadamente

- ¡Saso-kun!

La chica enredó sus piernas en las caderas de Sasori ante mi atenta mirada, cuando logre reaccionar un poco gire a ver a Sasuke que sonreía demasiado satisfecho y conforme.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:**Naruto es **copyright** de **Masashi Kishimoto** el uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia**no me pertenec**e, le pertenece a **Joha** quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias:**AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating:**" M+ " Aunque no haya ese rating, yo lo considero así.

**N/A**: Sí, chicas/os! Su servidora ha regresado, les pido disculpas por no actualizar las demás historias que tengo, pero si les soy sincera, mi salud está realmente jodida. Así que ténganme paciencia, terminaré cada una de las historias en proceso que tengo aquí, y en mi otra cuenta que no se si también me siguen, pero de igual forma terminare también con ellas. ¡Eso no lo duden!

**_Enjoy…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 33<strong>

Sabía que algo había aquí pero tampoco quería hacerme ideas porque siempre que lo hacía terminaba súper equivoca, espere pacientemente a que ellos dos terminar su tan efusivo saludos, cuando la chica esta, Amira se bajo calmadamente de las caderas de Sasori y como si no le hubiera bastado le plantó un sonoro beso en ambas mejillas…

… por lo menos fue en las mejillas y no en otro lado.

- Parece que son efusivos los dos – susurro Sasuke en mi oído, lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados y aumente su sonrisa

- ¡Chicos! – Yuuki apareció atrayendo toda nuestra atención – Ella es Akone

Nos presento a una compañera del colegio que en mi vida hubiera pensado podía ser la novia de Yuuki, más que eso, nunca me hubiera imaginado que era lesbiana, por lo poco que sabia sus padres eran muy conservadores y algo fanáticos religiosos por lo que me había dicho mi madre, así que jugando a sacar conclusiones, dudo mucho que sus padres aprueben la condición sexual de su hija.

Aunque todo lo demás esta demás, como diría una canción conocida, porque ver la sonrisa de mi amiga y sus ojos brillando de esa forma me bastaban para saber que Akone era la indicada para ella y si la hacía sufrir yo misma la dejaría sin ningún cabello en su cabeza.

- Mucho gusto Akone – me acerque y le di un beso, preferí presentarme porque más que unas pocas palabras no habíamos cruzado

- Cuida mucho a mi prima – Sasuke le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla pero su expresión estaba seria – aunque no lo parezca la quiero mucho

Vi como los ojitos de Yuuki se aguaban un poco, creo que siempre había esperado por un gesto similar de Sasuke y eso la hizo aun más feliz.

Amira y Sasori se presentaron también y en seguida comenzamos a caminar al restorán, me adelante porque si me quedaba atrás iba a preguntarle a Sasori por Amira y no sé si quería saber todo ahora, prefería saber los datos morbosos al final de la noche.

- Mira – rodé los ojos ante el sobrenombre absurdo que le dio mi cita a la chica esta - ¿Cómo está el mi pequeño Sou?

- Excelente… pero ya no esta tan pequeño – ya todos estábamos sentados y con Sasori habíamos quedado al frente de Sasuke y Amira – lo sabrías si fueras mas a casa

Ok, cerré los ojos, no quería hacerme ideas, pero… ¿Mi pequeño Sou?

¿Sasori tiene un hijo con Amira?

Respire hondo y seguí tratando de seguir adelante con la cena. La mesera llego a tomar nuestra orden y no me paso para nada desapercibido que Amira le diera su opinión a Sasori y Sasuke a ella. Yuuki y Akone estaban en su mundo personal y yo sola.

A mi opinión Amira aun estaba enamorada de Sasori y a Sasuke le gustaba mucho ella, pero no me cuadraban muchas cosas como… ¿Por qué mi queridísimo amigo la trajo si sabía que iba a estar Sasori?

Los platos llegaron y yo aun estaba callada, así que en cuanto tuve mi carne asada con papas fritas, si hartas calorías, pero no me importaba engordar, me sentía tan ignorada que quizás si subía unos muchos kilos alguien se acordaba que estaba sentada en la misma mesa que ellos.

- ¿Estás bien? – sentí la voz de Sasori pero no quise levantar la vista

- Si – levante la vista para que no insistiera

- Quiero que conozcas a Sou – su enorme sonrisa se borro cuando vio su rostro tan serio supongo

Es que…

¿Quería que conociera a su supuesto hijo con otra?

Del que nunca me hablo aclaro, y que además es la cita, novia, amiga con ventaja o lo que sea de MI Sasuke.

¡UGGG!

Malditos hombre, maldita Amira y maldita Yuuki con su cita triple y maldita yo porque me siento celosa de dos hombres.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada – bufe y volví a poner toda mi atención en mi plato

- Sou es tan tierno – levante la vista de golpe para ver a Sasuke… ¿Lo conocía? – Tu hermanito es un amor Amira – de pronto fijo la vista en Sasori – tu primo te adora Sasori, solo lo vi una vez pero no dejo de hablar de su primo

Sasuke me miro a mi ahora sonriendo aun mas, me costó un poco procesar todas las palabras, si Sou es hermano de Amira y él es primo de Sasori eso quiero decir que mi querido profesor es primo de la cita de Sasuke.

¡MIL VECES MALDITO!

Sasuke estaba haciendo todo esto a propósitos, me conocía demasiado bien para saber que si perdía la tención de alguien también perdía el interés, eso era lo que quería demostrarme, que si perdía el interés tan rápido en Sasori era porque de verdad no me interesaba, ahora me sonreía tan arrogantemente que estuve a punto de saltar sobre la mesa y… no sabía si besarlo por ser tan malditamente malo o golpearlo por lo mismo, es que si, me calentaba saber que se había tomado todas estas molestias por mí.

¿Soy extraña y estoy jodida?

Sip, porque aun sabiendo que Sasori y Amira son solo primos no me gustaba ver como mi profesor estaba más pendiente de ella que de mí y Sasuke no ayudaba queriendo cortarle la carne.

Quise decirle que no a Yuuki cuando sugirió ir a bailar pero no me quedo otra que ir, eso sí, estaría solo unos minutos y después alegaría algún malestar y me iría a mi casa a revolcarme en mi propia miseria, bueno, quizás también podría robarle un hermoso cabello a Mira y hacerle un muñeco vudú.

La discoteca estaba rebosante de gente pero gracias unos contacto de Mira-chan conseguimos una mesa en el VIP, seguramente se lo había chupado el guardia la muy puta…

¡AGGG! la odiaba y más encima Sasuke no dejaba de lamerle las botas como todo un perrito faldero.

En cuanto tomamos asiento, yo pedí permiso y me levante al baño, necesitaba echarme agua en la cara, debía estar roja de furia y no quería explotar arruinándole la cita a Yuuki, ya que era por ella porque estaba acá, por lo menos su noche estaba saliendo de maravillas.

Camine entre la gente tratando de llegar a los baños pero quede atrapada en un pasillo desde donde podía ver muy bien el VIP, Yuuki estaba casi encima de Akone, no se veía nada morboso, por lo menos nada mas morboso que otras parejas que estaban casi sin ropa follando a la vista de todos los espectadores.

No tarde en fijarme que Sasori hablaba con su prima y Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado, me puse de puntillas para ver mejor pero aun así no encontré a mi amigo.

- ¿Me buscabas? – solté en mi lugar al sentí la voz de Sasuke en mi cuello

- Quede atrapada aquí – me gire para darle una gélida mirada – quería ir al baño

- Mentira – negó con la cabeza – lo que querías era escapar, seguramente ibas a llegar diciendo que te sentías mal y que te ibas

¡Puto Sasuke!

¡Puto Uchiha de mierda!

Me conoce tan bien que no podía engañarlo, aunque tampoco se lo confirmaría.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – tome a Sasuke del brazo y lo saque hacia un lado mientras todos estaban disfrutando por su parte

- ¿Qué hice?

Puto maldito y su maldita sonrisa moja bragas, pero no, no me iba a engañar ahora, estaba furiosa y sabía muy bien que mi queridísimo amigo estaba al tanto de la relación entre Mira-chan y Sasori.

- Sabias de lo de Amira y Sasori… por eso la trajiste hoy acá

No me dijo nada y por unos segundos me dedique a contemplar a Yuuki y su novia… de todas las posibilidad jamás pensé que Akone, la chica tímida del colegio fuera lesbiana y tan desinhibida a la hora de bailar con su novia.

- Sasuke… - lo apresuré cuando vi que el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y él no me decía nada

- Bien – suspiro – la verdad es que si sabía de la relación de Amira con Sasuke… pero no es por eso por lo que la traje hoy acá

Busque algún atisbo de mentira en sus ojos pero no encontré nada, me estaba diciendo la verdad y por su expresión tan seria supuse que se venía algo más serio que no quería decirme.

- ¿Y porque la trajiste?

- Sakura… Amira es la chica con la que perdí la virginidad

Me cago en mi mierda, Amira era, es y será el gran amor de Sasuke, ella era para él lo que él es para mí, un amor que pase lo que pase nunca olvidaras.

- Ohh

Baje la mirada sin querer que viera mi rostro, seguramente demostraba expresiones que no quería que Sasuke reconociera, ahora los celos estaban muy lejos de mí, lo que sentía era un hueco profundo en mi pecho, se que sueno muy niñita al decirlo, pero pensé que con Sasuke nos amaríamos como nadie, sin importar con quien estuviésemos, lo nuestro era especial, mi error fue que nunca me puse a pensar que como él era especial para mi quizás también tenía una persona así en su vida.

- Ey – levanto mi vista para que lo viera a los ojos – no es lo que estas pensando… deja de procesar todo

- ¡DEJAME! – lo obligue a que me soltara - ¿Por qué siempre crees que sabes lo que estoy pensando?

Una solitaria lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, me apresure a secarla y rogué porque fuera la única, no quería verme mas vulneraba aun.

- Porque te conozco… te conozco como nadie más lo ha hecho jamás.

- Tú me conoces a mi – lleve mis manos a mi pecho y lo afirme para que no se me saliera el alma – pero parece que yo no termino de conocerte… cada vez que creo que no puedes hacerme más daño te las arreglas para hacerlo

- Yo lo último que quiero es hacerte daño – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – quiero hacerte ver cuánto te amo

- ¿Y por eso trajiste a tu primer amor?... ¿Por eso quisiste que conociera a la chica que escucho por primeras vez un orgasmo tuyo?

- No… quise que vieras para que entendiera que cualquiera que estuvo antes solo fue un momento, quizás recuerdos o hasta cariño, pero nada más… en cambio tu – contrario a cualquier pensamiento mío, beso castamente mis labios – tu eres mi amor… el único

- Me acosté con Sasori

Sus manos cayeron a mis costados y por primera vez desde que éramos niños sentí como una lágrima bajaba por el rostro de Sasuke.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Anoche – susurre y abrace mi cuerpo

- En una semana más en Acción de Gracias – alzo la vista hacia mí y sus ojitos están rojos, se me estrujo el corazón, todo era mi culpa – rente una cabaña cerca de Nondret, quería convencerte de que volvieras conmigo

- Sasuke – negué fervientemente – dijimos que nos íbamos a dar tiempo y no dejamos de hacernos daño

- Tenemos 16 años… creo que es normal, eso me dijo mi mamá… pero ¿Sabes? – me sonrió sin nada de humor – duele como la mierda

- Imagínate si algún día nos casamos – sonreí por la visión tan hermosa – no sería lindo que todo hubiera sido tan plano… si es que algún día tenemos hijos tendremos mucho que contarles y enseñarles

- Yo les diré que no se manden tantas cagadas

- Yo les diré lo mismo – tome su rostro entre mis manos y ahora roce yo sus labios

- Nos vamos a quedar juntos… lo se

- Yo también

Me colgué de su cuello y lo abrace con muchas fuerzas, este era mi amigo, y aunque nos mandáramos una cagada detrás de otra estaba convencida que al final de esta historia todo saldría bien… tendríamos nuestro final feliz… pero para eso… para eso aún queda mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es **copyright** del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha **cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, losé no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme desaparecido por TANTO TIEMPO, me disculpo públicamente; Y menos tampoco lo tengo al no terminar las demás historias que están en proceso. No tengo excusa, bueno si la tengo pero siempre me pasa lo mismo así que veo innecesario re-escribirlo. Soy sincera, pero la verdad es que soy una persona muy enfermiza y eso es lo que me friega a la hora de escribir. He decidido empezar a actualizar, porque ya es mucho eso de estar tan ausente como yo lo he estado, además las que me siguen en mi otra cuenta (La de **Cereciito17**) Saben que no les miento, cuando les digo que he estado enferma. Cuídense y _que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34<strong>

Hoy era acción de gracias y pese a todo pronóstico con Sasuke habíamos decidido usar la cabaña, necesitábamos un tiempo a solas y nuestros padres estaban de acuerdo con eso así que todo estaba listo.

Sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que hoy pasara algo "más físico" entre nosotros y es que en esta semana habíamos hablado mucho y los sentimientos que creía escondidos estaban resurgiendo. Con Sasori no había pasado mucho más, quedamos como amigos y ni siquiera roces habíamos tenido, lo había visto en el colegio y ayer habíamos ido a tomar un helado, pero nada más aparte de eso.

Amira era un caso aparte, la odiaba con el alma, dijera lo que dijera me caía pésimo, y más aún al notar como hasta Yuuki estaba fascinada con ella, si pudiera ya la hubiera golpeado pero la verdad es que no tenía motivos y tampoco quería quedar como loca.

Mi mamá estaba al tanto de todo, amaba poder hablar libremente con ella, aunque claro, ese libremente solo se limitaba al plano sentimental y no al físico, por eso es que sin que ella supiera ayer había ido a comprar un conjunto de ropa interior sexy, con Sasuke no había decidido nada más que seguir como amigos pero algo así como mi instinto de mujer me incitó a comprar algo sexy, bueno, eso y que Yuuki me haya arrastrado a comprar un dildo doble a un sex shop, no soy pervertida ni nada pero no me pude resistir a esa ropa interior comestible.

Se sentía igual que cualquiera así que en mi pequeña maleta que llevaba eche un conjunto extra porque había muchas posibilidades que este desapareciera.

- ¿Ya estas lista? – me apresure a guardar las ultimas cosas antes que mi madre viera los aceites que también había comprado ayer

- Si – le sonreí nerviosa

- Llevaba calcetines gruesos porque hace mucho frio por allá… aunque también hay otras forma de calentarse los pies – alzo las cejas y tuve que rodar los ojos

La sonrisa de mi madre me hacía recordar una escapadita que se habían dado mis padres hace casi un año a esas mismas cabañas y lo último que quería ahora era poner imágenes poco agradables para mí en mi cabeza.

- Mamá

- Yo solo digo – se encogió de hombros

- Mamá – suspire y me senté en el borde de la cama - ¿De verdad no les importa que pase acción de gracias fuera de casa?

- Para nada – le restó importancia – cenaremos con Mikoto y Fugaku y después le enseñare a tu padre a dar las gracias – me guiño un ojo y decidí que era el momento de salir de casa

Baje con mi pequeña maleta a cuestas, solo íbamos a estar afuera dos días así que no era mucho lo que lleva y la verdad es que pesaban más los aceites que mi ropa.

No alcance a llegar al primer piso cuando sonó el timbre.

- ¡Timbre!

Claro, acción de gracias es sinónimos de deportes y de que mi padre no se levante del sofá ni siquiera para ir al baño.

- ¿Sabes? – Mi madre se apresuró a la puerta – deberías levantar tu trasero de ahí y venir a despedirte de tu hija

- Adiós Saku-chan – sacudió su mano aun sentado sin siquiera voltear verme

Debería haberme sentido mal pero lo conocía y sabía que cuando el partido terminara me llamaría y pediría perdón.

Mi madre abrió la puerta y alcance a correrme a un lado para dejar pasar a Fugaku quien corrió y se sentó junto a mi padre, tuve que reír ante eso.

- ¿Qué paso? Mikoto me saco cuando iba en la mejor parte

- Oh amigo… ¡Te perdiste un pase histórico!

- Parece que nada cambia – casi se me cayó la maleta cuando sentí el aliento de Sasuke en mi cuello - ¿Estas lista?

- Muy lista – me puse de puntillas y bese su mejilla

- Mis niños – Mikoto se acercó y nos abrazó a ambos – se cuidan mucho

- Tu también – le sonreí – más te vale que cuides a mi sobrinita

- Cuñada – rodo los ojos Mikoto, antes me hubiera ruborizado pero ahora solo le reste importancia y sonreí

- No comas pavo madre, ya sabes que te da nauseas – la regaño Sasuke

Nos terminamos de despedir de nuestras madres y solo recibimos un "pásenlo bien" de nuestros padres.

Gracias al de arriba el clima nos acompañó haciendo que los tiempos de viaje se acortaran considerablemente, íbamos con la calefacción prendida y música variada de fondo, era poco lo que habíamos hablado, por lo menos yo estaba algo ansiosa y supuse que Sasuke también.

- ¿Cómo esta Amira? – quería dejar de lado cualquier atisbo de celos hacia ella así que de vez en cuando preguntaba por ella

- ¿De verdad quieres saber? – me miro sonriente

- Es tu amiga – casi gruñí y me golpee mentalmente por como sonó eso

- Estas celosa – rio más fuerte y no pude controlar mis ganas de golpear su brazo - ¡Auch! Eso dolió

- No me molestes

Iba a replicar algo pero justo sonó mi celular, no necesite mirarlo para saber quién era, justo a tiempo como lo había supuesto estaba llamándome mi padre para decirme un montón de cosas que no retuve, entre que me cuidara que si Sasuke me hacía algo lo llamara enseguida y que le trajera chocolates rellenos me perdí, así que solo le dije que si a todo, le tire un beso y corte.

- Y supongo que ahora es el turno de mi padre

Sonreímos ambos al ver como el celular de Sasuke sonaba, supongo que las conversaciones fueron similares porque me sonreí y contestaba en monosílabos como yo.

Después de las llamadas no tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino. Nunca ahí estaba aquí y era hermoso, las cabañas estaban nevadas en sus techos y eran de madera completa, sonreí al pensar en la chimenea que debía tener. Sasuke se encargó de registrarnos y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos adentro. Como lo supuse la chimenea era espectacular y estaba prendida dejando un cálido ambiente a nuestro alrededor.

- ¿Te gusta? – Sasuke dejo las maletas en el suelo y se acercó a mí

- Es hermoso – la verdad es que era perfecto

- Sakura – inmediatamente su gesto cambio y me arrastro hacia unos cojines que estaban acomodados frente a la chimenea – necesitamos hablar

- Es serio – no lo pregunte, lo afirme

- Si… y prefiero decírtelo ahora y que juntos decidamos que vamos a hacer… no quiero que te sientas engañada por si pasa algo – suspiro y bajo la vista

- Sasuke… - de verdad ya me estaba asustando

- Mi padre… él, recibió una oferta de trabajo – inmediatamente recordé la oferta de mi padre y como me había hecho la cabeza con eso

- ¿Dónde? – sabía que era lejos porque o si no, no tendría esa cara

- Australia

Me tuve que afirmar porque aunque estuviera sentada sentí mi mundo caerse, no podía imaginar una vida sin Sasuke todos los días en ella.

- Yo…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le pregunte ya no pudiendo esconder mis lagrimas

- Tengo que ir… no… no tengo opción – sé que aunque estaba tratando de no hacerlo, las lágrimas también lo estaban traicionando

- Yo… no quiero decir nada que después no sienta, solo… - respire hondo, el llanto ya se había apoderado por completo de mi – solo quiero que sepas que pasa lo pase siempre seremos tu y yo – me acerque y tome su rostros entre mis manos, también algunas lágrimas lo habían traicionado – Sakura y Sasuke por siempre

- Por siempre… ¡Dios Sakura! – pego su frente a la mía – yo no sé cómo seguir sin ti

- ¡NO! – Grité con fuerza – no tendrás que seguir sin mí porque siempre estaré contigo… ¿Entendido?

- Entendido – asintió y sin vérmelo venir rozo mis labios con los suyos

Cerré los ojos y luche con todas mis fuerzas por no pensar en que esta era una de las últimas vez que lo iba a ver en mucho tiempo, Sasuke era mi todo y lo quería conmigo, a mi lado. Apreté con más fuerza los ojos y entreabrí mis labios para darle paso a su lengua.

- Una última vez – susurre sobre sus labios

- La última vez de esta vida – lo vi a los ojos y como siempre me vi reflejada en ellos – una última vez de la Sakura que busca su camino y del Sasuke pendejo… la próxima vez te juro que será diferente… nosotros seremos diferentes pero los mismos a la vez… te amo Sakura – volvió a besar mis labios y luche por no desmoronarme en ese instante

- Te amo Sasuke, recuerda que eres el amor de mi vida

Lo bese pero no pude mover mis labios, mis lágrimas y espasmos no me dejaron.

- Tranquila – me abrazo con fuerza

- Australia esta tan lejos

- Me iras a ver y yo vendré… esto no termina aquí

- ¿Y si te enamoras? – Lo mire a los ojos casi con mi corazón en la mano - ¿Y si me enamoro yo?

- Puede que pase pero Sakura, podremos conocer a mucha gente, podre estar con más mujeres pero ninguna será mi primer amor… ese lugar es solo tuyo

- Te amo – negué con fuerzas – soy una tonta y debería habértelo dicho hace mucho, es que nunca deje de sentirlo

- Sakura…

No lo deje hablar y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, nuestras manos no demorarnos en perderse en el placer que nos producía nuestros cuerpos. Deje a un lado todo lo que se avecinaba y me concentre solo en Sasuke.

Cuando me tumbo sobre los cojines ya estaba solo en ropa interior y pensé en esos momentos que era muy apropiado mi conjunto comestible.

- Muerde mis senos – lo tome de la nuca y lo inste a que lo hiciera, supe que se había percatado de mi conjunto cuando soltó una sonora risa

- Exquisito, pero no tanto como tu piel

Gracias a un trozo que Sasuke dejo en mis labios supe que la ropa sabia a fresas, no se lo comió todo pero si gran parte, dejando suaves roces en mis aéreas más sensibles. Cuando ya no dimos más yo misma termine de desvestirlo para poder unirnos de una vez por todas.

Eso sí, no pude contener mis ganas de probarlo, tener su polla dentro de mi boca era algo de lo que nunca me iba a cansar, el sentir el poder de doblegarlo y dejarlo completamente a mi merced era algo sin nombre.

- Oh Sakura… tu boca… tu lengua… yo…

Sonreí y esta vez tome sus testículos dentro de mi boca para darle un toque extra.

- Ohh Dios

Con mucha delicadeza me recostó sobre los cojines y se posiciono en mi entrada, automáticamente rodee su cintura con mis piernas.

- Te amo

Y con eso sentí como era recibido en mi interior, su enorme verga se amoldaba a la perfección con mi interior, quise contenerme pero una solitaria lágrima se escapó al pensar que no estaría con él así ni de ninguna forma en mucho tiempo más.

- Oh Sakura… te extrañaba tanto

- Mi amor – tome su rostro entre mis manos – solo tú y yo… por siempre

- Por siempre

Siguió embistiéndome sin parar, aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos a cada instante haciendo todo mucho más placentero.

- ¡Sasuke!

Me deje ir y sentí como su semen se desparramaba dentro de mí, gritando mi nombre me confirmo que también había alcanzado su orgasmo.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- En tres días – mordí mis labios para no llorara ahora

- Es poco tiempo – me quede acurrucada en su pecho y lo apreté más fuerte

- El hospital de donde lo contrataron se quedó sin director, antes era un profesor que tuvo mi papá en la Universidad y murió, siempre dejo claro que él único que lo podía reemplazar es él

- Me parece raro que mi mamá no me haya dicho nada – reflexione

- Nadie lo sabe… por eso es que mi mamá insistió tanto en que viniéramos… supongo que ahora tus papas también lo saben

Nos quedamos abrazados sin decir nada, no quería cerrar los ojos porque sentía que durmiendo perdía el poco tiempo que me quedaba con Sasuke.

No sabía que se venía ahora así que tampoco era mucho lo que podía hacer más que recordarle hasta que se subiera al avión que siempre lo iba a amar.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Y **nadie me regalo nada en mi cumpleaños número 19 ¿O solo lo olvidaron?

¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD ¡Nah! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador, jodiendose las pocas nalgas que tiene uno. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye

**Mordiskitos**

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es copyright del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha** cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, losé no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme desaparecido por TANTO TIEMPO, me disculpo públicamente; Y menos tampoco lo tengo al no terminar las demás historias que están en proceso. No tengo excusas, la verdad es que estos meses han sido demasiado duros para mí, ya que dentro de menos de un mes se cumplirá la peor fecha para mí; Ya que si ustedes me han seguido ya con los años, sabrán que dentro de poco tiempo se hará 1 año desde que mi papa, y mi fan número uno se fue de este mundo, es por eso que aparte de mi salud, no tengo cabeza para absolutamente nada más. Realmente siento ser así de irresponsable, pero espero y sepan comprender que no estoy en mi mejores momentos, espero actualizar con mayor rapidez, pero no les prometo nada, sin nada más que agregar, cuídense y _que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35<strong>

**_10 años después…_**

- ¡Mami, mami!, levántate ya es la hora

- Mmm

Tome una almohada y tape mi cabeza con ella, no quería levantarme, la noche anterior me había quedado hasta tarde haciendo unos informes que tenía que entregar.

- ¡MAMIIII!

No me quedo otra que abrir los ojos, sabía lo que se venía, si no le hacía caso, mi adorable hija era capaz de gritar hasta que lo hiciera, eso era algo que tendría que hablar seriamente con su padre.

- Akari – hable suspirando - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me grites así?

La mire con mi mejor pose de seriedad, no me gustaba regañarla pero a sus 4 años estaba demasiado malcriada.

- Mi papi me dijo que tenía que hacer oír mis deseos

- Tu papi está loco – le sonreí y ella frunció el ceño

- ¡Mi papi no está loco!

- ¿Quién dijo que yo estaba loco?

- ¡PAPI!

Y eso fue todo, mi quería hija se olvidaba de mí en cuanto su padre estaba cerca, creo que tendría que ponerme celosa pero la entendía, Sasori era el juguetón y conciliador mientras que a mí me tocaba el papel de la mamá dura… ¡Típico!

- Gracias por cuidarla anoche Sasori… tenía que terminar esos informes

- Cuando quieras amor – se me acerco y me dio un casto beso en los labios

A pesar de que no estábamos casados y teníamos una relación bastante rara para los ojos de los demás éramos una familia completa, a mis 26 años era madre y abogada pero aun no era esposa, no sé qué era, quizás mi subconsciente pero sentía que no estaba lista para el paso.

- ¡Vamos a buscar a Sasu-chan!

Ambos sonreímos ante el entusiasmo de mi hija por ver a Sasuke, hoy volvía de su viaje de negocios a Londres, viaje que se alargó más de lo esperado, cuando por fin había vuelto de sus estudios en Italia para quedarse lo habían contratado para investigación en Londres, se suponía que iba por un mes pero terminó quedándose casi un año, me agradaba verlo tan compenetrado en su trabajo, después de todo prefirió seguir por la rama de investigación que por la propia medicina.

- Parece que este demonio se muere por ver a su tío Sasu-chan

- ¡SIIII! – levanto los brazos

- Cariño – le hable a mi hija – lo fuimos a ver hace un mes a Londres… ¿Recuerdas?

- Si, y mi tío me compro muchas cosas… me regalo una muñeca y un auto para la muñeca y ropa para la muñeca y…

- Parece que quieres a tu tío solo por lo que te regala – la mire sonriendo

- No – negó sonriente – Sasu-chan es mi mejor amigo

Jadee ante eso, mi Akari era igual a Sasori por fuera, los mismos ojos cafes, el mismo pelo y hasta los mismos hoyuelos pero por dentro era igual a mí, muchas veces me había sorprendido al escucharla decir cosas que yo misma había dicho y esta vez no era la excepción, muchas veces he repetido como Sasuke es mi mejor amigo y ahora era mi hija quien lo decía.

- Bueno cariño – Sasori tomo a Akari en sus brazos y la saco del cuarto – deja que mamá se arregle, por mientras ve a lavarte los dientes

Akari asintió y salió, estaba concentrada viéndola cuando sentí la cama hundirse, inmediatamente desvié mi atención a Sasori.

- Es verdad lo que te dije anoche – comenzó – esta es tu oportunidad… habla con él, convive con él como antes y… no se – se encogió de hombros – si decides que quieres estar conmigo te aviso que quiero más… quiero que nos casemos, pero si decides quedarte con él

- Eso es imposible – admite medio sonriente – Sasori, han pasado 10 años desde que estuvimos juntos, tengo una hija contigo y él está de novio

- Saku – toco mi mejilla con cariño – en estos 10 años no has querido avanzar más conmigo y él tampoco lo ha hecho

- Si quisiéramos estar juntos ya lo habríamos hecho

- Cariño – rio sonoramente – es cierto que se han visto mucho pero generalmente solo en vacaciones o visitas por muy poco tiempo, ahora se viene a vivir acá… ahora será su verdadera prueba

- Adoro a Yuriko – lo dije como si eso lo explicara todo

- Ve a buscarlo – se levantó de la cama – yo no voy a presionarte

- A veces siento que no me amas – lo escupí con toda la rabia que me daba el que me pusiera en esta situación

- ¿Tú me amas?

- ¡Claro que sí! – era el padre de mi hija, por supuesto que lo amaba

- Si me amaras te hubieras casado conmigo cuando te lo pedí

- ¡Me lo pediste solo porque me embarace!

- No amor – negó con la cabeza – te lo pedí porque de verdad te amo… y ahora porque aun te amo es que te doy opciones… quiero verte feliz

- Soy feliz con ustedes

- Veremos si en unas semanas me dices lo mismo

Sasori se acercó y beso el tope de mi cabeza para después llegar hasta la puerta del cuarto.

- Voy a arreglar unos papeles al colegio, después pasare directo a la casa de Mikoto y Fugaku

- Ok

Mikoto y Fugaku volvieron 4 años después de que se fueron, no aguantaron el estar lejos y no se adaptaron, Sasuke volvió con ellos pero solo por unas semanas porque ya se había ganado una beca para estudiar en Italia. Así han sido estos años, jamás hemos perdido el contacto pero tampoco hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos.

A pesar del tiempo, las desilusiones y los desengaños hemos estado el uno por el otro, no sé cómo pero el día que nació Akari él estuvo aquí, viajo solo por el día pero vino y estuvo conmigo, ocupando su puesto de mejor amigo como siempre. Yo también siempre estuve para él, hace dos años cuando Yuriko tuvo un accidente de tráfico y él pensaba que se le iba la vida con ella yo estuve ahí, no me importo viajar a Italia solo por dos días para acompañarlo, era mi deber y quería hacerlo.

Pasan los años y pasan cosas pero nosotros seguimos siendo los mejores amigos que pueden existir.

Sacudí la cabeza y trate de dejar de lado mis pensamientos, me prepare lo más rápido que pude y salí a encontrarme con mi hija quien ya estaba lista y esperando por mí.

No me demore mucho en llegar al aeropuerto, Sasuke había querido que viniera yo a buscarlo porque decía que quería ver a sus mejores amigas primero que a nadie, por supuesto que eso no le gustó nada a su hermana de 10 años.

Nos bajamos y encaminamos hacia la parte de donde salía la gente.

No voy a negar que estaba algo nerviosa aunque no había pasado mucho desde la última vez que vi a Sasuke, agarre la mano de Akari con más fuerza y nos encaminamos hacia a puerta de salida, por lo menos estaba segura que el avión ya había aterrizado.

- ¿Ya va a salir? – me miro con sus ojitos tan ilusionados que me perdí en ellos, eran tan iguales a los de su padre que me hacían perder el hilo de mis pensamientos

- Si… ya viene

- Lo extraño… – hizo un gesto de disconformidad que era como verme al espejo

- No ha sido tanto tiempo – le di un juguetón empujón

- Pero…

Iba a replicar algo pero sus palabras quedaron atoradas en la boca y se concentró en el grito de Sasuke.

- ¡AKARI! – No dije nada al ver como Sasuke dejaba todo botado para correr hacia Akari y alzarla en sus brazos – oh mi amor… como te extrañe pequeña

- No ha pasado tanto tiempo – me atreví a interrumpir

- Claro – me miro sacándome la lengua – tú tienes a esta pequeña demonio todos los días – apretó sus mejillas haciendo que mi hija riera contenta, de verdad que se habían extrañado

- Bueno, ahora que estamos juntos podríamos movernos porque no me gusta como todos nos están mirando

Y claro, la mayoría estaba pendiente de la escena que seguramente a los ojos de todo el mundo se veía hermosa pero a mí ya me estaba dando vergüenza.

- Tía Tamiko se muere por verte – agrego Akari sin moverse

Sasuke me miro y negué sonriente con la cabeza.

- Tamikp sigue insistiendo en que le diga tía aunque no se llevaban casi nada de diferencia – le explique a Sasuke mientras este recogía la maleta que había dejado botada

- Mi hermanita sigue igual que loca desde que la deje la última vez

- Insisto… – ya me estaba cansando repetir lo mismo – no ha sido tanto tiempo

- Todo el tiempo que este lejos de ustedes, – nos señaló a ambas – de mi familia, es mucho tiempo para mí

- ¿Y el tiempo que estas lejos de mí?

Ahora fui yo quien dejo todo botado para abrazar a mi amiga que estaba más linda que nunca. Yuriko era una persona excepcional y pese a que me moría de celos cuando supe de su existencia no pude evitar amarla, ella había hecho de mi amigo una mejor persona y lo mejor de todo es que aunque sabía todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros nunca me dijo un reproche y adoraba a mi hija, de hecho, ella misma solía bromear con la relación que tuvimos Sasuke y yo.

- Oh Saku-chan… te extrañe tanto – me apretó con fuerza

- ¡Tía Yuriko! – Akari está en los brazos de Sasuke peleando para que la bajara, en cuanto lo hizo se tiro a los brazos de Yuriko

- Pequeña Akari… también te extrañe… te trajimos muchos regalos

- ¡Dios! – bufe… todos me la tenían tan malcriada que me daban ganas de golpearlos, después era yo la que tenía que lidiar con sus berrinches

- ¿Y Sasori?

Sonreí ante eso, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Sasori y Sasuke eran muy buenos amigos y nadie ni siquiera sospecharía que alguna vez fueron algo así como rivales.

- Mi papi está trabajando

- Tu papi es un sacador de vuelta – Sasuke se agacho a su altura y le toco la punta de la nariz

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Eso significa que tu papi trabaja mucho para darle lo mejor a tu mami y a ti

Y ahí va otro punto para Yuriko, no sé de dónde saca tantas ideas para intervenir de la mejor manera y en el mejor momento.

Yuriko tomó la mano de Akari y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto, entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, este era el momento a solas con Sasuke.

- Ya deberías pedirle matrimonio… no vaya a ser cosa que se te adelantes – bromee con mi amigo

- Lo hice – suspiro derrotado

- ¿Y qué dijo? – y ahí está, la sensación de vacío volvía a mi

- Que no – me sonrió con amargura y yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

- Pero…

- Dice que… - comenzó a pasar las manos frenéticamente por sus cabellos, algo no iba bien – dice que lo hago por compromiso y que…

Sus mejillas se colorearon y apretó con fuerza el carrito donde ahora llevaba sus maletas, carrito que debo suponer había traído su novia.

- Pero no lo haces por compromiso

- No… o sea yo…

- Sasuke… ¿Qué pasa?

Nos detuve un momento y logre que enfocara su vista en mí.

- Dice que lo nuestro no ha acabado – jadee cuando entendí que se refería a él y a mí – dice que ahora volvemos a vivir cerca y que es distinto a como han sido estos 10 años… dice que solo se lo pedí porque nos veníamos para acá y que era mi salvavidas… dice que…

- ¿Yuriko estuvo hablando con Sasori?

- No se… ¿Por qué? – se veía igual de confundido que yo

- Porque Sasori me soltó un discurso parecido anoche… dice lo mismo, que lo nuestro no está concluido

- ¡Pero si lo está! – ok, me molesto un poco su entusiasmo – tú tienes una hija con él, una familia y yo quiero formar una con Yuriko… tenemos nuestra vida por separados… seguimos siendo amigos pero lo de nosotros como pareja ya terminó

- Claro…

Lo mire con la duda impregnada en el rostro, podrían haber pasado 10 años y demasiadas cosas pero no sabía si las cosas con Sasuke algún día podrían terminar por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**¿Les gusta este nuevo capítulo? La verdad es que me encanta, que sufran, no sé, soy algo de masoquista. Pero que piensan ustedes, ¿De verdad está todo terminado? ¿De verdad Sasuke ya no siente nada más por Sakura? Se los dejo de tarea. Adiós. Y recuerden que los reviewns son un pago a nosotros por aplastarnos las pocas nalgas que tiene uno. ¡Un beso!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es copyright del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha** cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, losé no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme desaparecido por TANTO TIEMPO, me disculpo públicamente; Yo sé que me merezco muchas cosillas que estoy completamente segura son ilegales en todo el mundo. Perdón, ya sé que con una disculpa no basta, pero eso es lo que puedo ofrecerles ahora. Sin nada más que agregar, me despido y las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de "Mírame otra vez" Espero y lo disfrutéis.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 36<strong>

- Sakura…

- No – me aleje cuando quiso tomarme el brazo – tu novia y mi hija nos están esperando

Llegamos al auto y Akari iba demasiado entretenida hablando con Yuriko así que ambas se sentaron en el asiento trasero obligando a Sasuke a que fuera en del copiloto. No quise ni mirarlo de reojo, siempre cuando pensaba que tenía las cosas claras con respecto a nosotros algo pasaba y me hacía volver hacia atrás.

- ¿Vamos directo a casa? – no quise mirar a Sasuke así que mantuve mi vista al frente

- Si, tu mamá les preparo una comida

- ¿Nosotros nos vamos a quedar a comer mami? – mire por el espejo retrovisor a mi hija

- Si cariño… después tu papi nos va a buscar y vamos a ir a comprarte la mochila que te prometimos

- ¡YUPI!

Sé que no hice bien, con Sasori apenas y teníamos una relación de pareja, éramos más bien dos amigos que viven juntos, tienen una hija y comparten la cama más de lo pensado, pero en cuanto a sentimientos amorosos casi no teníamos. Esperaba que mi comentario golpeara el ego de Sasuke, que viera que él no era el único bien, que se diera cuenta que el tiempo había pasado para los dos y que así que él quería pedirle matrimonio a Yuriko yo también tenía a alguien… ¿Infantil?, si, lo sé y eso me da tanta rabia porque pensé que había dejado esa atapa atrás.

- ¡Llegamos!

Akari salió volando del auto arrastrando a Yuriko y Sasuke se bajó para ir directo a la maletera donde había guardado sus cosas, me quede un segundo mirándolo y no pude evitar volver al momento en que todo se terminó por romper entre nosotros.

**_Flash Back_**

_Estaba ahogada, era tanto lo que había llorado que ya sentía que no me iban a quedar más lágrimas, maldito Sasuke, maldito él y su estúpida novia, no podía creerlo, él me juro que no volvería a hacerme daño y por alguna razón esto me estaba doliendo aún más que esa noche hace 4 años cuando me quito mi virginidad, hoy se cumplían 4 años de eso pero creo que este maldito hecho borraba cualquier otro, ahora tenía un peor cumpleaños, por fin Sasuke se había encargado él mismo de darme un peor cumpleaños. Nunca me imaginé esto, jamás en la vida pensé que la persona en quien más confiaba y a quien más amaba me dejaba de lado por una mujer, sé que algún día ya no estarían juntos pero este dolor en mi pecho jamás se iría, es que no puedo entender que Sasuke no entienda que las parejas pasan pero que los amigos son para siempre._

_- Sakura… - solloce más fuerte al sentir a Sasori entrando_

_- ¡Vete! – no me hizo caso porque pronto lo sentí sentarse al lado de mi cama_

_- No puedes estar así… es tu cumpleaños, vamos a celebrar – hizo un amargo de abrazarme que no pude negar, por unos segundos lo acepte, necesita sentirme querida en mi cumpleaños_

_- ¡Déjame! – hice que Sasori dejara de abrazarme y me deje caer en la cama nuevamente a ahogar mis penas_

_- No me gusta verte así – susurro _

_- ¡Entonces no me veas! – le grite_

_- Sakura, Sasuke me llamo hoy y me dijo que lo sentía pero que de verdad no podía venir_

_- ¡Es mi maldito cumpleaños! – le rugí a Sasori como si tuviera la culpa_

_- Lo sé pero él no está y quiere que salgas y disfrutes, así que yo como sustituto tengo ese trabajo_

_Con su gran fuerza no le supuso ningún problema levantarme y obligarme a bajar las escaleras, cuando me vine a dar cuenta estábamos en un bar tomando cerveza, con Sasuke siempre planeamos nuestro cumpleaños número 20, decíamos que era el último antes de entrar en los maduros 21 por eso este año aunque él estuviera lejos yo viaje para estar con él y él tenía que viajar para estar conmigo pero su novia tenía una presentación de no sé qué mierda y prefirió quedarse con ella, ¡AGGG! Como odiaba a Asako, se hacia la buenita solo con Sasuke pero a mí me miraba siempre feo, lo peor de todo es que sabía que solo era algo pasajero y ahora él estaba dejándome de lado a mí por una follada que apuesto no es ni tan buena._

_- No deberías tomar más – el murmullo de Sasori me indico que estaba tan borracho como yo_

_- No me quiere – lloriquee_

_- Claro que te quiere – odiaba que ahora Sasori defendiera siempre a Sasuke – te ama tanto como yo_

_- ¿Me amas? – sabía que era verdad, ya no me lo decía pero yo me daba cuenta, solo nos acostamos esa noche hace ya tantos años atrás pero nunca dejo de ser mi amigo_

_- Sabes que si_

_Solo recuerdo haberme tirado sobre él y atacar sus labios para después despertar desnuda a su lado en mi dormitorio de la Universidad, había ropa tirada por todo el cuarto pero ni un puto condón._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

- ¿Estás bien amor? – salí de mi ensoñación para ver a Sasori bajándose de su auto y acercándose a mi

- Bien – por supuesto que mi mueca no lo convenció ni por asomo

- ¿Y Sasuke? – mire a mi alrededor y me fije que seguía al lado de mi auto pero que estaba sola, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando tiempo había pasado

- No sé – me encogí de hombros y tome la llave para ponerle la alarma al auto

- No estás bien – me rodeo con sus brazos y dejo un beso en mi frente – ¿Dónde estaba tu loca cabecita?

Suspire, no tenía caso mentirle a Sasori y eso me devolvía el dolor en el pecho, con los años había aprendido a conocerme como nadie, incluso más que Sasuke y eso me dolía porque así como él ya no me conoce yo tampoco lo hago, ahora teníamos nuevos mejores amigos.

- Estaba en la noche en que hicimos a Akari– le sonreí

Podía arrepentirme de muchas cosas sobre esa noche, me arrepiento de haber bebido de más de haber tratado tan mal a Sasori cuando lo único que quería era ser bueno conmigo, me arrepiento de muchas cosas esa noche, sobre todo de no recordar el momento que culmino con lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no recuerdo haber concebido a mi hija y eso me duele, me duelen los motivos, porque se aunque no lo recuerde, que mientras hacía el amor con Sasori era en Sasuke en quien pensaba, él nunca me ha dicho nada pero si me dice que grite el nombre del que en un momento fue mi mejor amigo no me sorprendería porque así tendrían que haber sido las cosas, esa noche nos deberíamos haber emborrachado nosotros, debería haber hecho el amor con él, eso fue lo que hicimos para su cumpleaños porque yo si cumplí con mi palabra, claro que antes que a la zorra de Asako se le ocurriera aparecer y alejarlo de mí, aunque es obvio que es Sasuke quien se dejó alejar.

De esa noche me arrepiento de muchas cosas menos de haber concebido a mi hija porque estoy segura que es gracias a ella que no me volví loca en muchos momentos.

- Esa noche fue de las mejor de mi vida – junto mis manos y le beso el dorso

- No lo recuerdo – baje la cabeza y negué fervientemente

- No es por la noche, no es por cómo se dieron las cosas – alzo mi rostro y me hizo mirarlo – es porque nos dio a ese monstruito que llena nuestros días

- No sé qué sería de mi sin ustedes – me puse de puntillas y solo roce sus labios – gracias

- ¡Ey! – tomo mis hombros y me zarandeo un delicadamente – ya hablamos, quiero que despejes cualquier duda de tu cabecita, habla con Sasuke, dile todo lo que llevas guardado, ¡Dios! – rio al cielo – no puedo creer que nunca le has dicho todo el rencor que le tuviste esa noche, ustedes solo pasaron la página sin cerrar ese capítulo de su adolescencia, necesitan hablar y ver si siguen sintiendo lo de antes… si es así yo no dejare de ser tu mejor amigo pero si no… quiero ese si – toco la punta de mi nariz para luego besarla

- Yuriko le pidió algo parecido – reí al recordarlo

- Es porque cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se puede dar cuenta lo complicado y complejos que son Sasuke y Sakura… son más difíciles que unos protagonista de teleserie barata

- ¡Ey! – golpee juguetonamente su hombro

- Ya veremos cómo sale todo esto – rodeo mis hombros y me giro – ahora entremos a esa cena

Entramos a la casa y por supuesto que Tamiko y Akari ya tenían todo revuelto, casi ni peleaban, se llevaban tan bien que no me hacía problema dejarla acá mientras trabajaba.

- Por fin llegas mala amiga – me gire para ver a Yuuki mirándome con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

- Lo siento, estaba hablando con Sasori – lo apunte peor ya se había dispersado entre la gente

- Ya es hora de que le den un hermanito a Akari… está muy solita

- ¡¿VOY A TENER UN HERMANITO?

Me quede helado viendo como todos posaban sus miradas en mí, por un momento no supe como reacción, vi a Fugaku y Mikoto viéndome con una expresión demasiado extraña en el rostro, Yuriko hizo una mueca que no me gusto para nada, se veía demasiado decepcionada, mi padres que estaban en un rincón mi miraron y suspiraron, a pesar de que mi embarazo no les había caído de lo mejor estuvieron conmigo en todo momento a poyándome. Sasori me mirada y comenzó a sacar cuentas, lo conocía demasiado bien para saberlo, por lo menos eso me hizo sonreír. Yuuki me miraba pidiendo disculpas y su novia Natsuki que había escuchado todo le pego un codazo, esas dos no cambiaban con el tiempo. Tamiko y mi hija estaban con los ojitos brillantes esperando mi respuesta, fue tanto su entusiasmo que me dio pesar romperles una ilusión que estaba tan lejana como pudiera. Ahora, Sasuke, él me miraba con el ceño fruncido, el mandito idiota que cargaba un anillo para proponerle matrimonio a su novia me miraba reprochándome el que pudiera estar embaraza, me miraba como aquella vez cuando supo que me había acostado con Naoi y que él ya no era el único.

Sasuke, Sasuke era capaz de hacerme sentir la peor con una sola mirada.

- ¿Vamos a tener otro hijo? – con los dedos aun contando Sasori me miro sin comprender nada

Por supuesto que no podía ser porque tenía un tratamiento que era necesario removerse para poder concebir, además que hace casi dos semanas que no teníamos sexo.

- ¡Mami, mami, mami!

- Hija… ¿es verdad?

- Sakura lo siento – susurro Yuuki en mi oído

Respire hondo y trate de hacer oídos sordos a todos los murmullos que se agolparon a mío alrededor, pude ver a todos moviendo la boca menos a Sasuke que en cuanto se topó con mi mirada salió camino a la cocina.

- ¡ESPEREN! – Tuve que alzar la voz para llamar la atención de todos - ¡No estoy embarazada!... Yuuki solo lo dijo porque ya la conocen – hice una pausa mientras miraba a mi amiga – es algo impulsiva y habla antes de pensar

No me gustaba hablarle mal a mi amiga pero con esto había provocado muchas reacciones que solo podrían traerme problemas.

- Pero… - Yuriko iba hablar pero la interrumpí

- No estoy embarazada – volví a repetir con una sonrisa

- ¿No tendré un hermanito? – Akari estaba de brazos cruzados y con la boca estirada a modo de puchero

- No cariño – me agache y puse a su altura – no tendrás un hermanito por ahora

- Akari – Yuuki se agacho a mi lado – ya sabes que la tía Yuuki a veces habla de más y es un poco loca muchas veces

- Si – mi hija asintió – pero aunque le gusten las niñas es la mejor tía de mundo

Todos sonreímos ante eso, hace un mes Akari le había contado a algunos amigos que a su tía Bree le gustaban las niñitas y ellos al día siguiente le dijeron que eso era anormal y que si se juntaba con Yuuki se le terminaría pegando el mal habito y que nadie la quería nunca más, me rompió el corazón ver a mi hija llegar con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas y diciendo cosas que consideraba no deberían preocuparle aun, no supe manejar la situación pero Sasori me salvo diciéndole lo que hasta el día de hoy repite _"Aunque a tía Yuuki le gusten las niñas sigue siendo la mejor tía de mundo"_. Eso hubiera bastado pero esos malditos niñatos la siguieron molestando hasta que una noche cuando llamo Sasuke mi hija le conto lo que le pasaba y mi amigo le comento como él también molestaba mucho a las niñas pero que solo lo hacía de estúpido y que si alguien le decía algo era mejor ignorarlo porque ella ya sabía que era un tonto sin remedio.

- Y tú la mejor sobrina – Yuuki amaba que Akari la defendiera, creo que un momento pensó que no entendería por su corta edad

- ¿Y yo? – todos giramos a ver a Tamiko frunciendo el ceño

- Tu eres la mejor prima del mundo – Yuuki se levantó y le dio un beso a Tamiko

- Entonces…

- Entonces ahora será mejor que vayas con tu papá a lavarte las manos – vi que estaba toda sucia con mermelada, mejor ni saber que le había dado

Le di un beso a mi hija en la frente y sin decirle nada más a nadie me escabullí a la cocina, menos mal que ya la masa de gente se había dispersado, esa maldita actitud de Sasuke me estaba cansando, por eso habíamos mantenido tan bien nuestra relación a través de estos años, porque a penas y nos veíamos solo estábamos en los momentos felices del otro pero nunca cuando nos rodeaba la mierda, no estuvimos cuando de verdad nos necesitábamos y ahora solo bastaba un mal entendido para que su actitud pendeja volviera.

- Creo que Yuriko está loca – susurro en cuanto entre – es imposible que quede algo entre nosotros cuando estás tan preocupada de agrandar la familia

- ¡Eres un maldito estúpido! – llegue a su lado y lo empuje para que reaccionara

Me dio tanta rabia, eran tantas cosas que quería reprocharle y que no he pido que el empujón se convirtió en más hasta que termine sollozando y golpeando su pecho.

- ¿Por qué? – me separo de él para verme a los ojos

- ¿Qué? – lo mire sin comprenderlo

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste?... dijimos que podíamos tener novia, sexo por montones pero que nunca involucraríamos el corazón, que cuando pasara el tiempo que tenía que estar afuera yo volvería y seriamos más maduros para estar juntos – me zarandeo solo un poco - ¡¿Qué te hice Sakura?

No aguante más y me solté una mano para dejarla caer con gran fuerza sobre su mejilla, hace mucho que quería darle vuelta la cara de una cachetada, después de esa noche de mi cumpleaños número 20 planifique muchos escenarios diferentes donde golpeaba a Sasuke y le recriminaba todo, algunas cosas injustas y otras justas, no sé cuáles eran más pero sé que quería golpearlo hace mucho. Claro que eso solo duro hasta que me entere de mi embarazado y Sasuke estuvo a mi lado.

- ¿De verdad no sabes cómo terminamos así?

- No – su posición firme y desafiante acrecentó mis ganas de escupirle todo en la cara

- Pues ponte cómodo porque llego la hora de hablar

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Ya llego la hora de aclarar las cosas…...**


	37. Sasuke Pov

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es copyright del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha** cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, losé no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme desaparecido por TANTO TIEMPO, me disculpo públicamente; Yo sé que me merezco muchas cosillas que estoy completamente segura son ilegales en todo el mundo. Perdón, ya sé que con una disculpa no basta, pero eso es lo que puedo ofrecerles ahora. Sin nada más que agregar, me despido y las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de "Mírame otra vez" Espero y lo disfrutéis.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

Sabía que esta charla daría para mucho, así como también sé que Sakura tiene muchas cosas guardadas al igual que yo y que era mejor aclararlas toda de una sola vez, ¡Dios!, si tan solo hubiéramos hablado todo cuando era el momento ahora no estaríamos aquí, no se suponía que las cosas salieran de esta forma.

- No creo que este sea el momento para hablar – aunque quería que lo hiciéramos no quería que nadie nos escuchara

- Bien – suspiró, ella también sabía que no era lo mejor – pero cuando todos se vayan nos encontramos en el parque… no quiero que pase más tiempo sin que aclaremos las cosas

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo – trate de sonreírle como lo hacía antes pero solo me salió una mueca bastante extraña

- Le diré a Sasori que se lleve a Akari cuando termine la comida

- ¿Pero no iban a comprar una mochila para ella?

- No – me sonrió restándole importancia – te apuesto que tu hermana la dejara tan cansada que solo querrá acostarse junto a su Teddie

- ¿Su Teddie? – la interrogue

- Si, así le puso a un león que le regalo Sasori, dice que se parece mucho a ti, sobre todo en el color de cabello pero no quiso ponerle tu nombre para que no te molestaras

- Nunca podría molestarme con ella – dije con sinceridad

- Lo sé – suspiro y supe que estaba pensando cosas del pasado, la conocía demasiado bien para saber cuándo su cabeza trabaja más que otras veces – nos vemos después

Sakura no dijo nada más, paso por mi lado y salió de la cocina, ahora solo quería que la comida terminara rápido. Cuando sentí que paso un tiempo prudente la seguí, en la sala estaba todo el mundo pero mi atención solamente se centró en Akari, la pequeña estaba sentada junto a Tamiko en la alfombra mientras dibujaba, se parecía tanto a Sakura que dolía, solamente sus ojos eran los de Sasori, pero el resto era como volver al pasado, a esa Sakura que conocí hace ya tantos años, a esa Sakura que quise en cuanto la vi.

Sé que debería estar molesto con Sasori pero no podía, él hizo las cosas mejor que yo y aunque me costó entenderlo en su momento, fuimos nosotros mismos los que llevábamos todo a donde quedo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Yuriko llego a mi lado y por instinto la abracé

La quería mucho y quería casarme con ella pero la verdad es que la principal razón de eso era porque la sentía como mi cable a tierra, si no fuera por Yuriko quizás ni siquiera estaría vivo, le debía a ella mi vida y mi cordura.

El resto de la cena pasó entre muchas anécdotas y en su mayoría centrada en las travesuras de Tamiko y Akari, tal parece ser que mi hermanita ya tenía cómplice para sus fechorías y como es obvio que la personalidad de la pequeña es igual a la de su madre, ella casi ni se quejaba. Mi prima estaba muy contenta y me gustaba mucho verla por fin tan bien en el plano amoroso después de todo lo que le había tocado sufrir.

- Sasu-chan… la próxima semana voy a bailar en el colegio… ¿Iras a verme?

Toda mi atención se centró por completo en Akari quien me miraba expectante esperando mi respuesta.

- Por supuesto – un dolor en el pecho me llego al fondo al pensar en que si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido todo sería distinto ahora

- ¿Y yo? – Interrogo Yuuki - ¿No estoy invitada?

- Por supuesto tía Yuuki

- Bien – la apunto con su tenedor – no quiero que porque llego Sasuke ahora me quites el trono como tu tía favorita

- Su tía favorita soy yo – rio mi hermana provocando que muchos la a acompañáramos

Para mí fue eterno, pero parece ser que la cena fue corta, todos tenían algo más que hacer incluyéndome, cuando Sakura se me acerco supe que era el momento, por suerte a nadie la importaba que Sakura y yo nos fugáramos, después de todo éramos amigos de siempre… solo amigos.

- Voy a… - me gire hacia mi novia pero ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza

- Ve tranquilo – se puso de puntillas y dejo un beso en mi mejilla – cuando llegues podemos hablar… ¿Dale?

- Bien

Me desconcertaba un poco las actitudes de Yuriko, no es que la quisiera loca como Asako pero me gustaría que me celara un poco más para sentir que de verdad estamos en una relación, a ratos me parecía que éramos más como hermanos que pareja, si no fuera porque mantenemos relaciones de vez en cuando y Tamiko fuera tan pequeña, sentiría que estoy con mi hermana y no con mi novia.

Sakura solo me sonrió y eso me basto para seguirla, no demoramos mucho en llegar al parque, en cuanto tomamos asiento en la banca me di cuenta que a pesar de ser tan lindo lugar y estar solo a unas cuadras de nuestras casas casi no pasábamos tiempo aquí, bueno, por lo menos ahora tendría una historia que contra sobre este lugar.

- Bien… ¿Quién empieza? – la mire esperando su respuesta

- ¿Por qué no viniste a mi cumpleaños? ¿Tan importante era para ti ese coño mal parido? ¿Tan poco te importo nuestra amistad?

Ok, necesitaba separar un poco tanta información, sabía demasiado bien que el que no haya ido a su cumpleaños había desencadenado todo lo que paso, pero jamás pensé ver lo que estaba viendo en sus ojos, la veía aún más lastimada que cuando paso aquello en su cumpleaños número 16.

- No es una linda historia – comencé – Asako estaba loca – solté de golpe – cuando supo que venía a tu cumpleaños se tomó un frasco de pastillas y tuvieron que internarla – suspire y ella me acompaño – cuando vine a verte después y termine con ella me amenazó con matarse, pero yo ya no podía más, necesitaba verte, saber porque no me respondías los mensajes y porque no querías saber de mí, supuse que estabas muy molesta conmigo por haber roto mi promesa pero necesita rogar por tu perdón, quería decirte todo, que habláramos y que quizás… - cerré los ojos con fuerza y trate de que no se me llenaran de lágrimas al recordar el pasado – pero cuando llegue me entere de que tu…

- De que yo estaba embarazada

La mire de reojo y tenía los codos apoyados en sus muslos mientras su vista estaba perdida en el horizonte, supuse que estaba recordando el pasado así que no pude evitar acompañarla.

_**Flash Back**_

_Después de mucho pensarlo había tomado mi decisión, no podía seguir con Asako pero parece a que todo lo que le dije no sirvió de mucho, porque ahora la tenía a mi lado impidiéndome que tomara este avión, aunque debía saber que nada me haría volver a perder este vuelo._

_- Amor no hagas esto por favor _

_Apreté la maleta con fuerza, no quería ver a Asako así pero esta vez no podía caer ante sus engaños, si pasaba un solo día más sin saber de Sakura me iba a morir_

_- Asako… tengo que ir… yo…_

_- ¡Sasuke! – se apretó con fuerza a mi camisa mientras seguía llorando - ¿Qué no ves que para ella no eres nada?... ayer rendiste tus exámenes y no recibiste ni una sola llamada de parte de quien se supone es tu mejor amiga para felicitarte… ¡NO LE IMPORTAS!_

_- ¡NO FUI A SU CUMPLEAÑOS! – Le grite de vuelta mientras me deshacía de su agarre – lo planeamos desde siempre y yo le falle solo porque tu no hallaste nada mejor que tomar un exquisito coctel de pastillas – a estas alturas ya la miraba con odio y me importaba una mierda si cometía otra de sus locuras_

_- Sasuke – comenzó a negar haciendo que sus lágrimas se esparcieran por su rostro – si te subes a esa avión – apunto al embarque por donde ya estaban pasando todas las personas – te juro que cuando vuelvas solo encontraras una tumba donde visitarme_

_- Lo siento Asako, lo siento por el cariño que te tuve alguna vez, pero la verdad es que ya no me importa – negué pensando en todas las veces que me había visto obligado a estar con ella por miedo a sus locuras – pero pondré una constancia en la policía así que haz lo que quieras porque yo me subiré igual a ese avión… si quieres deja una carta diciendo que soy el culpable porque yo me encargare de que todos el mundo sepa lo sicótica que eres_

_Pase por su saludo y llegue justo a tiempo al embarque, si perdía este avión por tratar de consolar a esa loca la mataba yo mismo. Cuando estuve sentado y más relajado recordé como la vez anterior perdí este avión porque ella no haya no mejor que tomarse muchas pastillas y dejar una nota diciendo que yo la maltrataba, estaba en embarque cuando el mensaje junto a una foto de ella demasiado pálida llego a mi celular, en ese momento pensé que lo mejor era bajarme del avión y eso solo me trajo tres meses de infelicidad junto a ella y sin saber nada de Sakura, más que los escuetos mensaje de Sasori donde me indica que ella estaba bien y que él la estaba cuidando, definitivamente le debería mucho más de lo que alguna vez pensé a mi amigo._

_Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí ya estábamos aterrizando, todo el camino hacia los dormitorios de la Universidad se me hicieron eternos, necesita escuchar la voz de Sakura, verla, decirle cuanto siento no haber estado a su lado, tocar su cálida piel, rozar su aliento, sus labios, sus cuerpo, todo lo que pudiera darme ella lo echaba de menos, así eso solo fuera una cachetada._

_Cuando me baje del taxi, entre casi corriendo al edificio, todo seguía igual que la última vez que estuve aquí y si mal no recuerdo, Sakura a esta hora estaba en casa así que entre directamente a su departamento sin preguntarle nada al conserje. Toque tantas veces el timbre que no me sorprendería si en vez de recibirme con una sonrisa me recibiera con un balde de agua helada, estaba ansioso y no pensaba ocultarlo ahora. Así que espere hasta que por fin abrió._

_- Sakura – susurre mientras que me sonrisa se ensanchaba por poder verla al fin_

_Se veía hermosa con su pelo tomado en alto y sus ropas anchas, tan parecida a la Sakura de hace tantos años atrás, a esa que yo rompí con mis estupideces._

_- Sasuke… - no la deje continuar y la estreche en mis brazos, si, su calor seguía donde mismo_

_Nos obligué a entrar al departamento y yo mismo nos guía hacia el sofá, Sakura seguía inmóvil y estaba esperando a que reaccionar, que me gritara o hasta que me golpeara, estaba dispuesto a decirle toda la verdad, si antes no le dije lo que Asako fue solamente para no preocuparla innecesariamente, pero ahora, ahora necesita de todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para conseguir su perdón._

_- ¡Oh cariño!- tome su rostro y por primera vez en nuestras vida note algo que no estaba antes ahí, algo que no supe descifrar – te extrañe tanto – acaricie sus mejillas logrando desparramar un poco sus lágrimas saladas_

_- ¿Qué… que haces… aquí? – podría entender que estuviera enojada y muy molesta, pero no podía entender porque estaba temblando como una hoja de papel_

_- Amor…_

_De pronto mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un sonoro "Bum, bum, bum", moví mi cabeza hasta que encontré en el televisor la fuente del sonido, no necesita estar en tercer año de medicina para saber lo que era, era una ecografía, pero no podía entender que…_

_- Oh Dios – susurre separándome de su lado cuando me di cuenta de todo_

_- Estoy embarazada – supe en ese momento que esas palabras retumbarían por muchos años en mi cabeza_

_Bien, esto no me lo esperaba, deje caer mi espalda contra el respaldo del sofá y con mis manos tape un poco mi rostro, podría haberme imaginado cualquier cosa menos que Sakura estuviera embarazada._

_Quería obligarla a que me dijera quien era el mal nacido que le había puesto una mano encima, quería correr y matarlo por haberla embarazado, quería decirle que era la peor mujer del mundo por no haberme esperado, quería decirle que yo la amaba y que había vuelto por ella, quería decirle tantas cosas pero ninguna de ella me convencía porque todas me separaban de Sakura, y yo lo que no quería era eso._

_Ya había cometido errores en el pasado, pensaba que si nos acostábamos por fin podría decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pensaba que si la llevaba ese día de su cumpleaños a cenar después podríamos ir a un lindo hotel donde nos confesaríamos nuestro amor, pensaba que después de ese día todo cambiara y si, cambio, pero para mal, porque como buen pendejo que sigo siendo hice todo mal y me asuste mandando todo a la mierda. Hoy estaba en una situación parecía y necesita pensar muy bien las cosas antes de actuar, no podía darme el luje que perder a Sakura nuevamente porque era muy probable que esta vez fuera para siempre._

_- ¿Qué es? – rompí el silencio por fin_

_- ¿Qué? – abrí los ojos y vi como Sakura estaba llorando así que me acomode y le acaricie el rostro_

_- ¿Es niña o niño? – no me costó fingir la felicidad de solo imaginarme a un bebé igualito a Sakura, aunque no fuera mío como siempre me lo imagine_

_- Sasuke yo…_

_- Nada – puse un dedo sobre sus labios – no quiero que me digas nada que no quieras… no quiero saber cómo pasaron las cosas, solo quiero estar contigo – con mucho esfuerzo logre levantar mi mano y posarla sobre su vientre, no sé si fue idea mía pero pude tocar una pelotita que se estaba comenzando a formar – aquí esta – le sonreí y no pude evitar que mis ojos se aguaran_

_- Sasuke, yo no pensaba en que esto pasaría… solo paso y yo…_

_- ¿Lo quieres? – masajee su pelotita a la vez que la miraba_

_- ¡Por supuesto! – Saltó inmediatamente, algo tan ella – es mi hijo – ame el brillo en sus ojos, desde antes que me fuera que no lo veía_

_- Entonces yo también… no importa de quien sea, me basta con saber que es tu hijo para quererlo… y te juro que ya lo quiero – le sonreí con sinceridad_

_- Sasuke… te agradezco mucho tu apoyo… yo aún no he podido decírselo a mis padres… me da – de pronto una gran cantidad de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – me da miedo yo…_

_- ¿Estás sola? ¿Y el padre? – se mis preguntas tenia doble intención pero necesitaba saberlo_

_- No… él… el padre – hizo una mueca rara y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al solo imaginarme cualquier nombre – el padre de mi bebé es Sasori_

_No sé si suspire para mejor o para peor pero por lo menos Sasori no era cualquiera y estaba seguro que no me alejaría de Sakura y de su hijo._

_- Ven – abrí mis brazos y ella no demoro en acurrucarse en ellos – tranquila – acaricie y bese sus cabellos – yo estaré contigo sin importar lo que pase_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Ese día fue el más complejo de mi vida – reconocí en voz alta – pensé en tantas cosas cuando me lo dijiste, pensé en matar al desgraciado, pensé en tratarte mal, pensé en muchas estupideces hasta que me di cuenta que nada de eso quería, yo lo único que quería era estar contigo – reconocí

- Y lo estuviste – me sonrió mirándome por fin – nunca dejaste de estar conmigo pero tampoco nunca estuviste por completo… te volviste a ir – me reclamo, sabía que eso era otro punto que nunca habíamos aclaro

- Merecías una oportunidad con Sasori – suspire exageradamente – yo sentía que le estaba quitando su lugar… cuando te desmayaste ese día en el centro comercial y te lleve a urgencias – comencé a recordarle y ella asintió dándome a entender que recordaba – mientras te revisaban en el box llame a Sasori y me quede esperando por él y por noticias tuyas, cuando salió el médico Sasori venia llegando y se puso a mi lado mientras el médico me decía lo buen padre que sería por haberte llevado tan rápido, que era solo un desmayo pero que era mejor prevenir que lamentar – reacomode un poco mi postura para continuar – en ese momento me sentí lo peor del mundo, ver el rostro desmoronarse de Sasori me hizo tomar la decisión de volver a irme… pero volví – le recordé tratando de sacarle una sonrisa pero logre solo una mueca de parte de ambos

- Si… volviste justo para el día del parto – su enorme sonrisa me indicaba que ella al igual que yo estaba recordando el momento en que vimos por primeras vez a ese monstruito de Akari

- Si, ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida – hable en voz alta algo que pensaba a diaria – en alguna parte de mi quería creer que Akari era mi hija – y si, reconocí el más oscuro secreto que llevaba guardado

- Lo siento – la vi sollozar – hemos hecho todo tan mal – lo dijo con tanta rabia contenida que supe que era de parte de ambos

- Si – suspire – pero dudo que ahora podamos hacer algo mal nuevamente… desde ahora en adelante todo será pura felicidad

- ¿Es posible que seamos felices si no estamos juntos?

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre nosotros dos, esa era una pregunta que yo mismo llevaba haciéndome hace 10 años y más temprano cuando me lo pregunto en el aeropuerto le mentí, porque sabía muy bien que nunca sería feliz sin ella.

- No – fui categórico – nunca seremos felices separados

- Pero…

- Shuuu – suspire y pegue su frente a la mía – encontraremos el camino… por favor confía en mi

- Ha pasado tanto – sollozo y la tuve que acompañar esta vez

- Pero ahora todo será mejor – la separe solo un poco para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos – te juro que ahora todo será mil veces mejor

No aguante más y junte mis labios con los de ella, no era un gran beso pero el solo sentir sus labios junto a los míos me bastaba, hace tanto que no la tenía así entre mis brazos que un solo segundo con ella me bastaba, en fin, creo que había perdido mi apuesta con Yuriko, no pude estar ni un solo día de vuelta en Kiwasaki sin besar a Sakura porque parece ser que todo el mundo sabía muy bien que nosotros a pesar de todo habíamos nacido para estar juntos.

**Continuara…**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es copyright del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha** cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, losé no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme desaparecido por TANTO TIEMPO, me disculpo públicamente; Yo sé que me merezco muchas cosillas que estoy completamente segura son ilegales en todo el mundo. Perdón, ya sé que con una disculpa no basta, pero eso es lo que puedo ofrecerles ahora. Sin nada más que agregar, me despido y las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de "Mírame otra vez" Espero y lo disfrutéis.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 38<strong>

Los labios de Sasuke se movían sin compasión sobre los míos haciendo que cualquier cordura desapareciera por completo. En un momento, sin saber muy bien cuanto tiempo ya había pasado tuve que afirmarme del cuello de su camisa para aguanta el equilibrio, espere por un par de segundos más que su lengua encontrara la mía pero me quede con las ganas porque ni cuando teníamos 16 años nos habíamos dado un beso tan tierno y casto.

- No quiero que pienses mal – cortó el beso pegando su frente a la mía a la vez que sus ojos se enfocaban en los míos y acariciaba mi mejilla – yo solo… - suspiro sonoramente – necesitaba sentirte – acaricio mis labios dejando un cosquilleo sobre ellos – necesita saber que seguías siendo real

- Soy real – tosí un poco para encontrar el verdadero timbre de mi voz – estoy aquí – ahora yo fui la que toco su rostro para convencerme de que él si estaba a mi lado – pero todo es tan complicado… recién llegaste hoy – reí y lo contagie un poco

- Somos todo un caso – sonrió

- Pero ya no somos los pendejos de antes – reconocí

- Claro que no – suspiro y tomo mis dos manos con firmeza – ahora somos grandes, ya pasamos por toda la mierda posible y ahora vamos a dejar esa mierda atrás

- Pero sí que nos ha servido – reconocí

- Y trajo lo más lindo que tenemos en la vida – lo mire a los ojos sin entenderlo mucho – trajo a Akari y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase la quiero como a nada… no me interesa quien sea su padre, es tu hija y eso me basta

- Te amo – hable sin pensar y mirándolo a los ojos

- Te amo

Me tire a sus brazos y me apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo, quizás este "te amo" aun no era suficiente para formar una relación de pareja pero hoy estaba más convencida que antes que solo podría dar ese "si" si era Sasuke quien me estaba esperando en el altar.

- Me tengo que ir – susurre – Akari debe estar durmiendo y eso quiere decir que mañana madrugara

- Yo también – sonrió de lado – con Yuriko le prometimos a Tamiko llevarla al museo – hizo una mueca rara – la verdad es que me sorprende su fascinación por los dinosaurios, siempre pensé que sería una loca por la moda

- Ya ves – me levante encogiéndome de hombros – la vida da muchas sorpresas

- ¡Ey! – Tomó mi mano – solucionaremos esto, hablare con Yuriko… te lo prometo

- Lo sé – acaricie el dorso de su mano – yo hablare con Sasori

- Adiós – me tiro un poco y dejo un hermoso beso en mi frente – cuídate

- Tu también

Sin volverme estaba vez me di vuelta y seguí mi camino hacia mi auto. Conduje a casa quizás un poco más confundida que antes, pero tanto Yuriko, como Sasori, Sasuke y yo, sabíamos que esto pasaría, no por nada Yuriko y Sasori nos habían hablado de esto antes de que nosotros mismos quisiéramos reconocer algo, aunque tampoco me podía negar que era una situación difícil, por Sasori siento mucho más de lo que sentía hace 10 años atrás, ha sido el mejor compañero y padre para mi hija que pude desear, nos ama, nos cuida y nos da todo lo que tiene y más, en fin, es el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer cuerda, pero… solo hay un problema, no es Sasuke Uchiha.

En cuanto a Yuriko, sinceramente es mi mejor amiga luego de Yuuki y si sintiera que ama a Sasuke locamente ni siquiera me atrevería a pensar en que puede aún haber una posibilidad entre nosotros, pero la verdad es que siento que me perdí algo entre ellos, o sea, aun no sé bien como se conocieron, solo sé que se conocieron en el hospital y siempre supuse que Yuriko había sido paciente de Sasuke, pero ahora lo dudo, no sé, pero creo que hay que no sé.

Llegue a casa y no pude evitar sonreír al ver a Sasori con el delantal de corazoncitos que le regalo Akari para el día del padre, estaba cocinando y como siempre tenía toda la cocina sucia.

- Hola – colgué las llaves en el perchero de llaves y me saque la chaqueta para dejarla en una silla junto a mi cartera - ¿Qué cocinas?

- Un invento de Akari – rodo los ojos – dijo que uno de sus compañeros le conto que su mamá había hecho un arroz raro con papas, carne, zapallo y choclo – suspiro revolviendo la olla – hablo tantas maravillas que a nuestra hija se le abrió el apetito

- En eso salió a ti – lo apunte con mi dedo índice – aún recuerdo esa vez que me hiciste hacerte esos rabioles con espinaca… ¡Dios! – Bufé – odias la espinaca – reí – no sé porque te hice caso

- Me hiciste caso porque soy sexy y te recompensé con la mejor noche que hemos tenido – era verdad, en esos momentos de hormonas alborotadas eran un enorme suplicio para mi

- Lo recuerdo – sonreí con algo de nostalgia a la vez que tomaba asiento frente a él - ¿Akari?

- Durmiendo – hizo un puchero de lo más adorable – pero la voy a despertar para que se coma esto – apunto con la cuchara de palo que tenía en su mano la olla que ya estaba hirviendo

- Tú haces eso y le pongo pica pica a tus bóxers – reí ante su cara de espanto

- Pero ella…

- Es una niña – defendí a mi hija – y es idéntica a su padre así que la dejaras dormir porque ya es tarde – rápidamente desvié mi vista al reloj de la cocina y vi que pasaba de las 9 de la noche, había estado mucho tiempo con Sasuke

- Bien – bufo

Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio hasta que Sasori me recordó que mañana teníamos que ir a comprar la mochila de Akari, se la habíamos prometido y sinceramente se la merecía. Como mañana era domingo también aprovecharíamos para llevarla al cine y a comer afuera, era tradición hacer algo los tres el día domingo, después de todo era el único día que nos juntábamos, ya el lunes nosotros iríamos a trabajar y ella al colegio así que era mejor aprovechar nuestro tiempo en familia… familia, por lo menos sabía que nunca dejaríamos de ser una, Akari nos mantendría unidos aunque no lo estuviéramos.

- Como – Salí de mis pensamientos para ver un plato con muy buena pinta delante de mí

- Gracias – cuando me lleve el primer bocado a la boca me di cuenta del hambre que tenía y no me había dado cuenta – esta exquisito – lo alabe, el sabor era distinto pero de verdad que está muy rico

- Gracias – también comió de su plato hasta que decidió comenzar la conversación - ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Sasuke?

- Fueron – me encogí de hombros – hablamos algunas cosas que pasaron hace tiempo y aclaramos uno que otro mal entendido – tome un sorbo de agua para acortar mi charla

- ¿Y en que quedaron? – aunque Sasori se veía relajado frente a mi podía sentir su nerviosismo

- Quedamos en… nada – suspire – saber que todo es muy complicado

- Me mudare – declaro – creo que es lo mejor, no nos hace bien vivir juntos, te confunde y no quiero que te sientas presionada por el hecho de que compartimos la cama

- Sasori…

- Trate – me miro a los ojos y vi como estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas – llevo más de 10 años tratando de enamorarte y no he conseguido nada

- Te amo – hable con sinceridad – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en el último tiempo y me diste el mejor regalo de mi vida

- Lo sé, y créeme cuando te digo que nunca te libraras de mi – aunque su tono de voz y su rostro reflejaban alegría yo sabía muy bien que solo estaba fingiendo – ni creas que dejare a mi hija sola

- Y es por eso que me odio tanto por no poderte dar lo que tanto te mereces

- ¡Ey! – se levantó y llego a hincarse a mi lado – yo siempre lo supe, y creo que es justo que ahora se den una oportunidad, no quiero echarme culpas de más, pero siento que es por mí y por lo que paso esa noche de tu cumpleaños que ustedes no están juntos hoy

No quise decirle lo que me había contado Sasuke, ya me sentía lo suficiente mierda con Sasori como para echarle más leña al fuego.

- No es necesario que te vayas

- Si lo es – sonrió – y no me iré aun, necesito buscar un buen lugar y tenemos que hablar con Akari

- Algún día conocerás a la mujer perfecta para ti

- Solo espero que esta si me ame – me quede muda sin poder reaccionar

Cuando lo hice fue por el frio que había dejado el beso de Sasori en mi frente, busque por la cocina pero ya no estaba. Me hubiera gustado refutarlo pero tampoco tenía caso, Sasori se merecía a alguien que si lo amara como yo nunca pude hacerlo.

Resignada me quede limpiando la cocina, dudaba que Sasori estuviera en el cuarto pero prefería darle tiempo para que sacara sus cosas si es eso lo que iba a hacer.

Casi no pude dormir, eran demasiado emociones para un puto día y creo que hasta el más cuerdo terminaría un poquito desquiciado con tanta información.

- Mami

Abrí los ojos a regañadientes para ver a mi hija saltando en mi cama, sabía que tenía que levantarme, hoy era día en familia y lo cumpliría como mi hija y Sasori se lo merecen.

Nos paseamos todo el día en el centro comercial, compramos la mochila para que Akari, que aunque la tenía vista aun así se probó todas las que habían para quedarse con la primera. Fuimos al cine y vimos "Rio" porque por supuesto era la película que Akari había escogido, antes de que tuviera edad para venir al cine era feliz sin ver estas películas animadas, pero ahora era un suplicio, no les encontraba vuelta pero por hija aguantaba esas dos horas con mucha entereza, o sea, no me ponían a llorar o a dormir. Para terminar la tarde Sasori nos invitó a comer helado y como ya era costumbre compartimos una copa familiar.

En fin, fue el perfecto domingo en familia.

- Tengo sueño – se quejó mi hija cuando nos subimos al auto

- Ya vamos llegando – le respondió su padre

- No quiero ir mañana al colegio –se volvió a quejar Akari y vi lo que venía, una de sus típicas pataletas producto del sueño

- Yo no quiero ir a trabajar pero tenemos que hacerlo – la interrumpí antes de que abriera la boca – y ahora mejor piensa en que quieres para comer mañana porque vas a ir igual al colegio

Se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Tan malcriada pero linda, mi hija era única.

- Eso te pasa por hacerle todos los gustos – reprendí a Sasori en un susurro

- Lo dice la madre que cocina tres platos distinto y a pedido – rio mientras seguía mirando el camino

- Feo – le saque la lengua y pronto estábamos riendo, no sé porque pero Akari se nos había unido

.

.

.

El día en el trabajo había estado agotador, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo en pensar en los problemas que tenía y en que no hablaba con Sasuke desde esa tarde en el parque, eso sí, la sensación de sentir que se había arrepentido me embargo sin mi permiso, peor así que esos pensamientos vinieron se fueron, Sasuke ya no era el pendejo de antes y si se arrepintiera vendría y me diría en la cara, de eso estaba segura.

Como de costumbre, Mikoto era la encargada de recoger a Akari del colegio ya que iba al mismo que Tamiko, de ahí pasaba un par de horas en su casa y Sasori o yo nos encargábamos de recogerla, hoy tendría que haberlo hecho Sasori pero dijo que tenía algo que hacer y sinceramente prefería no pensar en que era porque me intuición me decía que tenía que ver con su mudanza.

Había cocinado para los tres como de costumbre y hacia dejado el puesto listo para que cuando Sasori llegara todo estuviera listo para que comiera. Tendría que hablar con él igual hoy porque mañana se me haría imposible recoger a Akari, hoy nos había llegado un nuevo caso al bufet que aunque no me agradaba para nada me había visto obligada a tomar, era un padre que estaba demandado la custodia de su hija, alegaba que la madre de la pequeña se había vuelto a casar y la tenía descuidada, mientras leía el caso y mi jefe Ryo me comentaba datos aparte no pude evitar imaginarme mi propio caso aunque sabía muy bien que yo NUNCA descuidaría a mi hija y mucho menos Sasori me demandaría por su custodia, aun así no pude evitar que mi loca cabeza pensara cosas sin sentido.

Quise alejar cualquier pensamiento idiota y concentrarme en los platos que estaba lavando, por mi acostumbrada torpeza ya no nos quedaban vasos así que me convenía concentrarme solo en eso por ahora.

- Mami – saque un poco mi vista de los platos que estaba lavando para ver a mi hija

- Dime cariño – le sonreí y volví a mi labor

- ¿Es verdad que Sasu-chan va a ser mi segundo papá?

Y por supuesto que el vaso que tenía en mis manos se me resbalo haciéndose trisas en el lavaplatos, uno menos, quise levantar los trozos por instinto pero roce una punta y logre que me saliera un poco de sangre de mi dedo índice, aun sin reaccionar por completo a la pregunta de hija me lleve el dedo a la boca y con muchas más calma de la que tenía me gire para por fin encararla.

Ver sus ojitos expectantes me hizo aún más difícil la tarea de contestarle, después de todo ella aun es una niña de solo 4 años y es poco lo que le puedo explicar, la situación está demasiado complicada, ni yo misma la entiendo por completo y no puedo pedirle más a mi hija, así que suspire y llene mis pulmones de aire para por fin animarme a hablar.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Tamiko – se encogió de hombros – dijo que escucho a sus papis hablando y algo de que Sasu-chan iba a ser como mi segundo papá si las cosas salían – puso su pequeño dedito en su mejilla y supe que estaba buscando en su cabecita las palabras adecuadas – como tenían que salir o algo así – se encogió de hombros riendo pero al segundo se puso completamente seria y me miro con sus ojitos azules directo a los míos - ¿Es verdad?

- Mira amor – me agache a su altura – hay cosas de grandes que no puedo explicarte – la vi con intenciones de replicar así que me apresure a tapar sus palabras – ya va a ser el momento de explicarte todo, mira – suspire y cerré los ojos a ver si mágicamente venían a mí las palabras correctas pero nada, así que volví a abrir los ojos y fui sincera – no sé qué va a pasar hija… pero acuérdate de algo, Sasuke te va a querer no importa lo que pase, tu papá SIEMPRE va a ser tu papá independiente de si vive aquí o no y yo NUNCA voy a quererte menos, de hecho… cada día voy a quererte más… ¿Esta claro?

- No – negó rápidamente con su cabecita – pero yo también los quiero mucho a todos

- Bien – suspire – ahora por favor, cualquier duda que tengas aunque te parezca tonta vienen y me lo dices, yo tratare de aclararte las cosas

Sabía que eso era medio mentira, porque la verdad es que ahora no le había aclarado nada pero tampoco podía dejarla carcomiéndose la cabeza porque en eso es igual a mí y se cómo se debía de estar fundiendo su cerebro.

Iba a agregar algo mas pero el timbre me interrumpió y antes de que pudiera levantarme Akari salió corriendo, ahí me apresure a alcanzarla, no podía dejarla abrir la puerta a cualquier extraño y últimamente me había dado cuenta que lo hacía así que tendría que ponerle ojo a eso.

- ¡SASU-CHAN! – Cuando llegue a la puerta Sasuke tenía a Akari sobre sus hombros - ¿Es verdad que vas a ser mi segundo papá?

Esperaba que Sasuke dejara caer a mi hija de la impresión para después desmayarse pero se Sasuke cagón ya no existía, este era un hombre que parecía tener mejores explicaciones que yo.

- Supongo que la lengua de mi hermana no puede quedarse quieta – rio acariciando y revolviendo los cabellos de mi hija – pero supongo que tu madre ya te aclaro todo

- Pero es que no entiendo mucho – se quejo

- Yo menos – rio Sasuke – ahora ve a traer a Teddie que quiero saludarlo

Sasuke dejo en el suelo a Akari y ella no tardo en salir corriendo a su cuarto para buscar a su peluche favorito.

- Hola – me hablo

- Hola – le sonreí pero creo que me salió más como una mueca

- Siento no haber podido hablar contigo antes pero tenía que resolver algunas cosas – se disculpo

- Llegaste hace dos días – me encogí de hombros – es obvio que ibas a estar ocupado

Le di la espalda y me dirigí nuevamente la cocina.

- ¿Quieres algo? – le ofrecí

- Nop – remarco la "p" y se sentó frente a mí – quería hablar contigo… hay algo que tienes que saber antes de que tomes cualquier decisión

- Sasuke…

- Acá esta – Akari nos interrumpió para dejar a Teddie en manos de Sasuke – te extrañaba

- Yo también – note un brillo especial en sus ojos – ahora porque no vas y me haces un lindo dibujo para que me lleve hoy

- Bien – que fácil era para Sasuke mandar a Akari, ni a mí me hacía caso como a él

Mi hija se giró y sentí sus pasos subir la escalera rumbo a su cuarto, ella no lo sabía pero mantenida su monitor de bebé encendido siempre en su cuarto, aunque ahora fuera más grande no podía dejar de preocuparme por ella, así que le di la espalda a Sasuke y lo saque de arriba del refrigerador. Lo puse frente a nosotros en la mesa y me senté para escuchar lo que Sasuke tenía que decirme.

- Te escucho

- Bien – apretó los labios con fuerza y cerró los ojos por un segundo – no quería que lo supieras pero…. Es necesario, hable con Yuriko y ella cree que mereces saberlo – sentí como mis manos comenzaban a sudar así que respire hondo y prepare para escucharlo – cuando me fui a estudiar la segunda vez, y conocí a Yuriko… nos conocimos en un hospital peor no porque ella haya sido mi paciente – maldita intuición mía, sabía que había algo ahí – nos conocimos en un hospital porque ella estaba junto a mi cama cuando abrí los ojos… Sakura, yo estuve a punto de morirme y Yuriko fue quien me salvo

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**¿Les gusto? Si les gusto déjenme un hermoso y sensual RR para saber que les gusta :) **

**Aquí les dejo mi página oficial de facebook me alegrarían mucho el que me regalen un like **

** www . facebook pages / Escritora – de – fanffiction – BetsyUchiha – Song – Hyo – Wook - / 120984851287936?ref=hl**

**Ya saben solo junten espacios :) **


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es copyright del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha** cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, losé no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme desaparecido por TANTO TIEMPO, me disculpo públicamente; Yo sé que me merezco muchas cosillas que estoy completamente segura son ilegales en todo el mundo. Perdón, ya sé que con una disculpa no basta, pero eso es lo que puedo ofrecerles ahora. Sin nada más que agregar, me despido y las dejo con un nuevo capítulo de "Mírame otra vez" Espero y lo disfrutéis.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 39<strong>

- ¿Cómo…?

Mis palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta producto del llanto espeso que se estaba formando en mi alma, sabía que había algo grande detrás de todo esto pero no pensaba que tenía que ver con… muerte. ¡Dios! Sasuke había estado a punto de morirse y yo que era su mejor amiga no tenía ni idea.

- Sasuke… - necesita que dijera algo lo que fuera, solo con escuchar su voz me conformaba

- Ok – respiro hondo a la vez que pasaba sus manos por sus muslos, supuse que para secar su sudor – fue hace un tiempo, Akari acababa de cumplir los 2 añitos – sonrió tiernamente al recordar - ¿Recuerdas que ese día te pedí que le pusieras el teléfono a la oreja?

- Si… yo te dije que solo decía cosas sin sentido pero aun así me insististe

- Si, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta pero ese día Akari me hizo el hombre más feliz pero el más desdichado al mismo tiempo – iba a preguntar porque pero no me dejo hablar – cuando le pusiste el teléfono en su orejita ella – sonrió y negando con la cabeza – aún recuerdo las palabras exactas, "Hoa papi, te quelo" – tuve que sonreír un poco al escucharlo hablar con un bebé pero al entender las palabras de mi hija me quede muda y las lágrimas salieron con fuerza por mis ojos – yo… ame y soñé tanto con esas palabras que me volví loco

- Perdón – solloce con fuerza, esto era solo mi culpa, mi culpa por mostrarle fotos de Sasuke a Akari y por hablar tanto de él con ella cuando no podía entender las cosas

- No, no te preocupes – se acercó a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – esto fue mi culpa porque yo me hice ilusiones, yo debería haberle dicho que estaba equivocada pero en vez de eso corte el teléfono, me emborrache como nunca y tome las llaves del auto… ¿Ves? – Me sonrió sin lograr subirme el ánimo – esto es solo mi culpa

- ¿Qué paso después?

- Salí en el auto, sabía que estaba borracho y que mis sentidos estaban más borrados que nunca pero aun así lo hice… creo que en el fondo quería que me pasara algo… llamar la atención o no sé qué – vi algo de rubor en sus mejillas pero rápidamente se recuperó – la verdad es que no recuerdo bien que paso pero Yuriko me conto que choque contra un enorme montículo de tierra, ella venia en su auto detrás de mí me dijo que se había dado cuenta que el auto venía haciendo zigzag así que me siguió, ella misma me saco de mi auto y me llevo al hospital, ni siquiera me imagino de donde saco fuerzas para hacerlo todo ella sola, la carretera estaba solitaria y nadie acudía en nuestra ayuda… no sé porque pero estuvo a mi lado los 3 días que estuve en coma, nunca se movió de mi lado – sonrió de lado y paso su mano por su desordenado cabello – cuando abrí los ojos vi a mi ángel, mi ángel salvador, desde ese día que estamos juntos… aun no sé porque Yuriko se tomó tantas molestias

- Porque te ama – me dolió el alma decirlo pero era verdad – ella te ama y te salvo, corresponden que estén juntos

Cerré los ojos y trate de que las lágrimas que amenazan con salirse de mis lagrimales se contuvieran porque sabía muy bien que no eran pocas y que harían que Sasuke se sintiera peor, jamás me imagine lo que mi amigo me acaba de contar, era algo que partía mi maltrecho corazón y que me hacia sintiéndome mas mierda aun, era mi culpa lo que paso ese día y era mi culpa que Yuriko haya perdido al hombre por el que arriesgo tanto, todo era mi maldita culpa y lo sabía.

- Yuriko y tu…

- No… - me interrumpió – nosotros no nos amamos, yo quería creer que si pero estaba equivocado, nosotros nos salvamos mutuamente, eso es todo… con conformamos, ni ella ni yo merecemos eso ¿no crees?

- Pero…

- No, nada de peros… ya hable con ella, terminamos

- Pero…

- ¡Ey! – Volvió a silenciarme – esto no es por nosotros – nos apuntó a ambos – esto es porque amo a Yuriko pero como amiga, a ti te amo como mujer

Y si, ahora sí que me había quedado muda, no sabía que decir ante eso.

- Sasori se va a mudar – no sé porque pero quise que lo supiera – hablamos y estaba buscando un lugar nuevo, no estamos juntos y no queremos confundir más a Akari, así que… - me encogí de hombros – creo que hasta acá llego nuestro intento de ser una familia

- Lo siento – murmuro

- Te digo lo mismo que me dijiste tu – le sonreí para tranquilizarlo – tú no tienes nada que ver, lo mío con Sasori no fue cuando era mi profesor y no fue cuando fuimos padres… lo intentamos pero no nacimos para ser pareja

- ¿Y nosotros? – Se me acerco tanto que mi loco corazón se aceleró aún más - ¿Nosotros nacimos para ser pareja?

- ¿Qué crees tú? – ey, yo también podía ponerlo nervioso y me gusto que así fuera

- No sé – se me acerco con claras intenciones no muy honestas que me hicieron sonreír – si tu estas sola, yo estoy solo… y ya terminamos con **todas las pendejadas… entonces…**

- Entonces…

No dijimos nada más y esperamos a que nuestras cabezas se aceran, estábamos a solo un centímetro de unir nuestros labios cuando una muy conocida voz nos hizo volver a nuestra realidad.

- Acá esta tu regalo Sasuke – Akari se interpuso entre nosotros y extendió un papel hacia él

- Oh – el rostro de desconcierto de Sasuke solo logro sacarme una sonrisa – es hermoso

Me puse de puntillas para ver mejor el dibujo y aunque me costó un poco pude reconocer a la perfección lo que era, al medio estaba Akari tomada de la mano de mí y de Sasori por el otro lado, la verdad es que se parecía mucho a los cientos de dibujos que había hecho mi hija solo que este tenía un adicional, tomado de mi otra mano estaba Sasuke, quizás era una postal algo extraña para muchos pero con mis mejores deseos esperaba que fuera algo así como una postal profética de lo que podía ser, una familia más grande que ojala en un futuro cercano también tuviera a alguien de la otra mano de Sasori. Sonreí ante los pensamientos de que esto si podía salir bien, de hecho, si mi hija era capaz de dibujar esto era porque entendía de alguna forma lo que estaba pasando.

- Es hermoso nena – Sasuke se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla – ahora para compensarte… ¿Me dejas llevarte al parque el domingo?

No sé si lo hizo apropósito o no, pero me alegro que no eligiera el domingo, si Sasori tenía una pareja a futuro no me agradaría para nada que me robara esos domingo con mi hija, no sé cómo, pero si lo demás funcionaba, de alguna forma haría que esos domingos en familia también lo hicieran.

Luego de eso los días pasaron bastantes rápidos, eso sí, no había tenido oportunidad para hablar con Yuriko aunque después de este fin de semana me lo buscaría si o si, me hubiera gustado mucho hacerlo antes de nuestra salida con Sasuke pero mi trabajo en el bufet me tenían al tome y tampoco quería hablar dos minutos con ella, sabía que la que tendríamos sería una conversación larga.

Por lo que me había dicho Sasuke, Yuriko rápidamente había encontrado un departamento para ella y de hecho él sospechaba que ya lo tenía visto desde antes que llegaran a Kiwasaki, así que si me ponía a pensar había grandes posibilidades de que eso fuera verdad y sin quererlo eso de una y otra forma aminoraba algo de mi culpa.

En cuanto a Sasori las cosas habían sido mejor de lo esperado, pese a que aún no encontraba departamento lo veía con mucha intención de encontrar uno lo antes posible, ya le había aclarado que no pensaba quitarle los domingos con Akari y me lo agradeció regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Pese a que mi separación de Sasori y la de Sasuke con Yuriko ya eran de conocimiento público por nuestras familias y amigos, ninguno se había atrevido a decir nada, ni siquiera mi madre se me había acercado a hablar del tema, creo que entendían que cuando estuviéramos listos diríamos algo al respecto.

Sasori había preferido no estar aquí aunque él me dijo que seguiría con su búsqueda de departamento yo sabía que no quería confundir más la situación, tal parecía ser que la palabra "confusión" era mi nueva palabra preferida.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un perfecto Sasuke junto a una perfecta sonrisa torcida, por un momento me olvide de mi atuendo el que había pasado toda la mañana eligiendo, me basto la mirada que me dio Sasuke para quedar conforme con cómo me veía.

- Hola – susurro

- Hola

- Estás hermosa – aunque mil veces me había dicho eso aun así no pude evitar sonrojarme

- Gracias… tú – lo apunte – estás… muy guapo

- Ya sabes – paso por mi lado y saliendo de mi letargo logre cerrar la puerta – siempre me veo bien cuando estoy bien

- Me gusta eso – le sonreí apoyándome en la puerta ahora cerrada

- Sakura…

- ¿Si…? – no me gusto verlo callarse así que no anime a continuar

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

Era la enésima vez que Sasuke me preguntaba lo mismo y puede que eso se debería a que no lo estaba, o sea, estaba segura que quería que saliéramos los tres juntos pero no sabía si era lo correcto, después de todo él hace solo una semana que había dejado su relación con Yuriko y Sasori aún estaba viviendo con nosotras así que si esto ya era raro para mí no quería saber cómo sería para mi hija.

- ¿Tu lo estás? – lo mire y no pude evitar morderme el labio esperando su respuesta – quizás preferías que saliéramos solos – no quería decirlo de esa forma pero esta era nuestra primera cita y quizás a él no le agradaba ir con una niña de chaperona

- No… ni lo pienses – me miro algo serio y me sentí mal por pensar así de él – ustedes vienen juntas, algo así como un paquete y yo no puedo ser más afortunado… ¡Ey! – Tomo mi rostro cuando lo iba bajando – esto está bien, de eso estoy seguro

- Ok – suspire y le sonreí

Desde ese día en la plaza no habíamos vuelto a besarnos porque las circunstancias no lo habían permitido, pero más allá de lo mucho que provocaban sus labios sobre los míos en mí, necesitaba sentir que pertenecíamos juntos, por eso cuando lo vi inclinarse hacia mí no dude ni un solo segundo en ponerme de puntillas para hacerle el trabajo mucho más fácil y por supuesto que Sasuke recibió con gusto mi ayuda porque poso sus manos en mis caderas y me aferro a su pecho a la vez que sus deliciosos y adictivos labios comenzaban a moverse sobre los míos, me hubiera gustado profundizar el beso y sentir su lengua bailando con la mía pero Akari debía estar por bajar y mi cuerpo no resistiría sentir su lengua y no avanza mucho más, así que peso al dolor horrible que se estaba formando en mi entrepierna decidí dar por terminado el momento, ya después tendríamos más tiempo.

- ¡Guau! – Sasuke beso mi nariz aun sonriendo por el beso – eso fue putamente genial – me pego un poco más en su pecho y pude sentir en mi vientre que él también estaba comenzando a reaccionar con nuestra cercanía así que opte por dar un paso atrás

- Lo sé – esta vez yo le sonreí a la vez que acariciaba sus mejillas y me ponía de puntillas para besar castamente sus labios

- ¿Entonces ahora si son novios? – Ambos nos soltamos y giramos para ver como Akari estaba frente a nosotros con su mochila colgada y su chaqueta en la mano, se veía hermosa y lista para salir – Ryo dice que cuando un niño con una niña se besan es porque son novios… entonces… ¿Ustedes son novios?

- Yo… hija vez – me agache y espere porque llegara Akari a mi lado – con Sasuke somos algo así como novios pero eso no quiere decir nada… tú sigues siendo mi hija… ¿Entiendes?

- No – negó sonriendo y mostrando esos hoyuelos iguales a los de su padre – pero mi papi me dijo que aunque ahora Sasu-chan pasaría tiempo con nosotras él nunca iba a dejar de quererme porque yo soy su princesa y él es mi guardián

- Bueno, ahora tendrás algo así como dos guardianes – mire hacia atrás para ver a Sasuke agachado a mi lado y tomando una manito de mi hija - ¿Te gusta eso?

- Si – vi en sus ojos que estaba procesando eso pero su enorme sonrisa me dejo en claro que si le había gustado la idea – ¿Pero cómo es eso de los dos guardianes?

- Mira – vi a Sasuke y en su rostro leí a la perfección que estaba tramando algo – por ejemplo si tu amigo… amm ¿Cómo se llama?

- Ryo – lo corrigió mi hija y vi como sonreía de lado.

- Bien… tu amigo Ryo, si él quiere darte uno de esos besos asquerosos pasados de babas tu vienes a nosotros y tu padre y yo le enseñaremos que a las niñas como tú no se les da besos

- ¿Y tú porque si le diste uno a mi mamá?

- Porque cuando uno es más grande crea como una barrera y los bichos de los besos ya no se pueden pegar – sonrió orgulloso por su conclusión

- Entonces… ¿Si un niño me da un beso me moriré? – tuve que pegarle un codazo a Sasuke para que aclara eso antes de que mi hija creara idea equivocadas en su loca cabecita

- Si – enterré más fuerte mi codo esta vez haciendo sisear a Sasuke del dolor – no… no cariño… no te vas a morir

- Ahhh

- Pero no dejes nunca que un niño te de un beso – la amenazo con mucho cariño

- No… ¡Iug! – saco la lengua y puso cara de asco - ¡Nunca!

- Bien – me levante y le indique a ambos que me acompañaran - ¿Podemos irnos de paseo ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**¿Les gusto? Si les gusto déjenme un hermoso y sensual RR para saber que les gusta :)**

**Aquí les dejo mi página oficial de facebook me alegrarían mucho el que me regalen un like**

**www . facebook pages / Escritora – de – fanffiction – BetsyUchiha – Song – Hyo – Wook - / 120984851287936?ref=hl**

**Ya saben solo junten espacios :)**


	40. Chapter 40

Los personajes de** Naruto** no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto; yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro y para pasar un divertido y oscioso rato enamorándose más de está pareja.

La trama es propiedad de Joha, cualquier copia total o parcial de la historia queda estrictamente prohibida sin previó conocimiento del autor.

N/A: Sip, lo sé mucho tiempo perdida… razones son muchas que justifican mi larga ausencia, muchas de ustedes pensó o imagino que ya estaba muerta ._. pero buuueno no tiene mucha importancia, si ven que tiene errores (que obvio los tiene) me disculpo, es que estoy subiendo el cap por el cel :\ bye bye y las leo después.

* * *

><p><strong>40<strong>

Como el parque estaba relativamente cerca de mi casa decidimos irnos caminando, así seria mejor, el día estaba hermoso y un brillante sol resplandecía con mucha fuerza sobre nuestras cabezas. En cuanto llegamos al parque no pude evitar sentirme mal al ver solo familias en el, creo fervientemente que esta sensación de estar traicionando a Sasori duraría por lo menos un buen tiempo conmigo.

- ¡Si te caes no llores! – alcance a gritar antes de perder de vista a Akari en los toboganes Sasuke tomo mi mano en un gesto de lo más normal y me llevo a una banca donde nos sentamos sin soltar las manos.

- Ey – me removió gentilmente

– tranquila-

- Siento que todos nos miran – y si, habían varios padres de los compañeros de Akari que tenían sus vistas fijas en nosotros

-¡Dios! – hable riendo – no puedo creer que al primer día que llegaste nos besamos y a qué semana estamos tomados de la mano en el parque junto a Akari… somos…

- Sakura y Sasuke – termino por mi – somos Sakura y Sasuke y todo el mundo en este pueblo sabe que nos amamos desde que nos conocemos

- Pero ya no estamos solos… ya no somos los pendejos de antes

- Y es por eso que estamos acá – paso un brazo por mis hombros y me acerco a él

– ahora afrontamos las cosas desde el principio y tratamos de no herir a nadie

- Exacto

Deje mi cabeza reposar en el hombro de Sasuke y vi como mi hija jugaba feliz en el tobogán. El sol seguía cayendo sobre nuestros hombres y la suave brisa nos deba la frescura necesaria. No sé bien cuanto tiempo paso, pero las dulces caricias de los dedos de Sasuke masajeando mi cabeza me tenían muy relajada y algo ajena al mundo exterior. Por un momento cerré los ojos e imagine una vida así, feliz y sin problemas, sabía que aun quedaban muchos cabos sueltos para que con Sasuke pudiéramos estar bien pero por ahora me bastaba con estar así con él, abrazados y tranquilos.

Fue la presencia de Akari moviéndome la que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos fue como Sasuke estaba tan absorto como yo, solo basto una mirada para que nos sonriéramos y entendiéramos lo que pensaba el otro.

- Tengo hambre – estaba agitada y algo sucia, nada anormal para cuando venia al parque, por lo menos su enorme sonrisa me indicaba que la había pasado bien

- Bien – Sasuke desenredo sus brazos y se levanto para tomar mi mano

– estaba esperando que tuvieras hambre – me puse de pie y note como ahora tomaba la mano de mi

hija

– porque yo me muero de hambre, así que… ¿Qué quieres comer?

- Mmm – pensó por un momento hasta que de pronto sonrió mostrando sus dientes

disparejos

– pizza

- Akari… - le advertí

- Solo por hoy mami – soltó la mano de Sasuke y me rogo con la manitas juntas

- Bien… pero solo por hoy Sasuke rio y volvió a tomar su mano para guiarnos al restorán italiano que estaba unas cuadras más abajo, ahora sí que venía la prueba de fuego para el qué dirán, sabía que hoy sábado el sector de pizzería de la comida Italia estaba llena así que era muy probable que los comentarios comenzaran mas luego de lo esperado.

- Si quieres vamos a otra parte – me murmuro mi chico

- No – negué sonriendo– ya me decidí… quiero estar contigo y el resto aunque me importa, por ahora no dejare que me afecte

- Sigues siendo la misma chica decidida Sakura Haruno

- Lo sé – sonreí a la vez que me pasaba un brazo por los hombros

Entramos al restorán y preferí no mirar a nadie, inmediatamente nos dirigimos a la sección de pizzas y ahí pedimos dos comenzar a comer. Hablamos de muchas cosas y Sasuke conto varias historias, Akari le recordó lo de su acto en el colegio y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos terminando. Cuando la mesera llego con la cuenta Sasuke pidió una pizza mas pero para llevar, la verdad es que habíamos comido demasiado y dudaba que quisiera seguir comiendo lo mismo.

- ¿No te basto con todo lo que comiste? – me burle

- No es para mí – miro sonriendo a Akari – creo que sería bueno que se la llevaras a tu padre… ama la pizza con piña

- ¡SIII! – chillo mi hija – mi papi dice que es como comer un pedacito del cielo

Tuve que rodar los ojos ante eso, para Sasori todo era como comer un pedacito de cielo, pero más a allá de eso ame el gesto de Sasuke, sabia lo mal que se debía sentir al quitarle tiempo a su amigo con su hija y creo que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Akari insistió en llevar la pizza pero una cuadra más abajo se rindió y Sasuke tuvo que tomarla en brazos mientras yo llevaba la pizza, solo eran las 7 de la tarde y mi hija ya estaba muerta.

Cuando llegamos frente a mi casa me sentí algo mal porque este día tan lindo terminara, quizás podríamos haber hecho algo más pero mi hija estaba agotadísima y no podía exigirle más a una niña de solo 4 añitos.

Ya estábamos frente a mi puerta y habíamos dejado de caminar solo me quedo girarme hacia Sasuke.

- Me encanto el paseo – no puedo creer que mis manos estén sudando por despedirme de Sasuke

Parecía que volvía a tener 16 y era la amiga secretamente enamorada del chico más popular de todo el pueblo, que cuando se me acercaba para darme un beso totalmente amistoso hacia que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte que una vez tuve que preguntarle a mi mamá si podía sufrir de insuficiencia cardiaca, por supuesto que en ese tiempo tenía solo 12 años y mi madre trato de no burlarse de mí, tampoco lo hizo cuando a los 13 le pedí que no le pusiera tanto aliño a la comida porque me estaba haciendo alérgica a Sasuke ya que cada vez que lo veía se me revolvía toda la guatita y me daban muchas cosquillas. Si, habían pasado los años pero tal parecía ser que nosotros éramos los mismos, yo la misma chica enamorada y él el mismo chico dolorosamente guapo… solo que ahora el chico si me amaba de vuelta.

- Me encanto el paseo Sasu-chan – Akari estiro sus brazos y Sasuke no dudo en tomarla en ellos

– me gusta mucho que seas el novio de mi mamá – mi hija le dio un beso en la mejilla y Sasuke la dejo en el suelo para que con sus eternas fuerzas entrara corriendo a la casa para encontrarse con su padre. Mire a Sasuke y espere por mi beso de despedida para entrar a la casa.

¡Mierda!, seguía nerviosa. Mi chico se me acerco hasta que quedamos muy cerca y pudo pegar su frente a la mía.

- Ponte más linda de lo que eres que en una hora te paso a buscar – inmediatamente me aleje dos pasos de su cuerpo como si lo estuviera repeliendo, pese a que sentía mi cuerpo conectado a mi cabeza en algún punto me sentía algo perdida

- No… – sacudí la cabeza un par de veces – entiendo – o sea, acabamos de salir

- Digo que aunque me encanto pasar el día con ustedes dos hay cosas que quiero hacerte y no puede estar ese angelito cerca – sonrió apuntando al interior de la casa– no siquiera alcance a sonrojarme, tenía una hija que no podía dejar sola por las noches

- Pero… Sasuke – sonreí incrédula – no puedo dejar a mi hija sola… lo siento pero… - un dedo sobre mis labios hizo que me quedara callada.

Con mucha lentitud, Sasuke se acerco para besar mis labios al mismo tiempo que retiraba su dedo de ellos, el muy maldito sabia a la perfección como controlarme.

- Hable con Sasori – y otro golpe me hizo pensar que quizás estaba soñando – me dijo que hace mucho que quería pasar una noche con Akari llena de dulces y películas… así que… ¿Paso por ti en una hora?

Rodé los ojos, tendría que tener una larga charla con Sasori, llevábamos 4 años discutiendo por como criar a Akari y Sasori sigue con la idea de que unos cuantos dulces y par de noches de desvelo no le harían mucho y sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero lo conozco y conozco a mi hija y sé que no serán unos cuantos dulces, por eso mismo ni siquiera pienso entrar a la cocina porque sé que me encontrare con un arsenal para una docena de personas.

¿Es que Sasori no sabe que su hija no pesa lo mismo que él?

- Tranquila… mejor que Akari sea gordita… así no atraerá a los niños – rio Sasuke mientras yo lo fulminaba – Sasori es su papá… la cuidara bien

- Lo sé – sonreí, si, me preocupaba mucho pero en el fondo sabía que Sasori era mil veces más cuidadoso con ella cuando estaban solos – Akari es su vida

- Entonces – tomo mi rostro con sus manos - ¿Vienes conmigo hoy?

- Si – no necesitaba pensar nada, mi hija estaba cuidado por su padre y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber

Se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla que era claramente la promesa de algo mas, aun en las nubes entre a la casa.

- ¿Vash a yir?

- Sasori – me acerque para estirarle una servilleta – traga primero – lo hizo y me

sonrió

- ¿Vas a ir?

- Si – en el segundo que lo dije baje la mirada

- ¡Ey! – me hizo verlo – nada de arrepentimientos, yo estoy bien… hable mucho con Sasuke y le deje en claro que aunque te amo y sé que siempre va a ser así ustedes deben estar juntos… Akari es mi hija, eso nadie lo va a cambiar y él lo entiende… además – se encogió de hombros – sabe cómo mantenerme contento – alzo ¿el ultimopedazo de pizza? y sonrió

Le di un golpecito y comencé a subir las escaleras, a la mitad me tope con mi hija vestida con su piyama de polar y una coleta bastante desordenada en su cabello, me sonrió y siguió bajando.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto inmediatamente me quite la ropa y me metí al baño, no pensé mucho en todo el tiempo, solo relaje mis músculos y pensé en que ponerme, no tenía sentido ponerme nada muy revelador pero tampoco quería ir como siempre, así que me decidí por un vestido verde oscuro que era bastante entallado, casi no lo había usado, me lo compre para una fiesta en la oficina y seria así que estaba casi nuevo.

No demore mucho en arreglarme, Sasuke pasaría en una hora y creo que solo quedaban unos 20 minutos para eso, así que me maquille y baje me apresure a la cocina para hacerle la leche a Akari, cuando busque su mamadera no la encontré por ningún lado así que me devolví a la sala para verla tomándola recostado sobre el pecho de su padre. Sí, mi hija tenía 4 años y aun tomaba leche en mamadera en la noche, lo amaba y el pediatra no le veía ningún problema.

- ¡Guau! – murmuro Sasori

- Te ves linda mami – no sabía cuánto más duraría despierta porque ya se le cerraban los ojitos

- Gracias

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre así que me acerque a mi hija y bese su cabecita para después girarme a Sasori y besar castamente sus labios, sin ninguna segunda intención, murmure un "gracias" y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

- Estas…

- Gracias – Sasuke también parecía otro, se veía muy bien arreglado

- Vamos

Tomo mi mano y me condujo directamente a su auto, no lo había visto hace mucho y aunque no era el mismo de cuando íbamos al instituto se parecía mucho solo que más moderno y nuevo, me subí al asiento y ¡Dios! estaba en el auto de Sasuke Uchiha, con eso me bastaba.

Ninguno dijo mucho, Sasuke solo se dedico a manejar por la carretera al centro comercial hasta que paro en un punto y giro para meterse entre los árboles, por un momento pensé que le había pasado algo al auto pero cuando apago el motor me di cuenta que no era eso, Sasuke tenía su vista al frente y yo comencé a mirar el lugar, no sé porque pero aunque yo no lo reconocí mi cuerpo si lo hizo, este si no era se parecía mucho al lugar donde nos acostamos por primera vez.

- Sasuke… - murmure algo confundida

- Si – volteo a verme – es aquí mismo… aquí pare el día de tu cumpleaños 16

- Oh – no sabía que mas decir, había pasado tanto tiempo de aquello y aun las imágenes seguían frescas en mi memoria

- ¿Por qué…?

- Porque si vamos a empezar de nuevo es por acá por donde debemos comenzar – me sonrió y vi algo que no me gusto mucho – en ese tiempo era el cretino más grande sobre la tierra y te hice mucho daño, yo no quería que las cosas salieran así ese día, pensaba en llevarte a un lindo lugar y seducirte como corresponde pero luego Naoi… - suspiro – me puse como loco, ya era un pendejo y lo hice peor… todo lo que paso esa noche salió al revés de cómo de verdad quería… y ahora, si vamos a comenzar de nuevo es eso lo primero que debemos cambiar

- Lo que ya paso no se puede cambiar – acaricie su mejilla – no te preocupes mas por eso… paso hace mucho

- Se que no podemos cambiarlo pero si podemos crear nuevos recuerdos

- ¿Cómo...?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada mas soltó sobre mi y tomo mis caderas para dejarlas sobre las suyas, inmediatamente sentí su poderosa erección enterrándose en mi ya muy sensible coño, sin siquiera pensarlo me frote sobre él y deje que el placer me embargara por completo, lamentablemente el espacio era demasiado reducido así que como hace mas de 11 años lo hicimos pasamos hacia el asiento trasero. Esta vez fui yo quien se adelanto y no deje que dijera nada, solo ataque sus labios y sentí como su lengua se enredaba con la mía para masajearse y entregarse placer.

- Mmm… ropa – murmure

Inmediatamente lleve mis manos a su camisa y con un poco de brusquedad logre dejar su exquisito y bien trabajado torso a mi disposición, si, los años habían pasado y habían hecho a Sasuke mas follable que antes así que no me pude resistir y lleve mis labios a sus marcados abdominales, sentir como se contraían al tacto de mi lengua lo hizo todo más caliente, de hecho los vidrios del auto ya estaban empañados.

- Necesito – lo comprendí a la perfecciona sí que inmediatamente alce mis caderas – eso… quédate así

Mantuve la postura y sentí el "clash" del momento en que rompió mis bragas, ni siquiera alcance al disfrutar del frio golpeando mi zona intima cuando dos largos dedos de Sasuke me penetraron curvándose en mi interior y haciendo que todo pensamiento lógico y coherente de mi mente se fueran por completo, ¡Dios!, Sasuke era único y solo él podía darme tanto placer con solo sus dedos.

- Siempre tan mojada… - murmuro sobre mi cuello el que inmediatamente lamio

- Por ti – jadee moviendo mis caderas

- Así no – saco sus dedos y tuve ganas de golpearlo – yo… adentro

Busque la lógica de sus palabras y la encontré cuando sentí la punta de su polla tanteando mi entrada.

- ¡Oh Dios Sasuke!... como te extrañe

Si, lo sé, sonó ridículo pero no podía evitar decirlo, mas de 10 años sin sentir a Sasuke.

Cuando por fin lo tuve en mi interior me sentí en casa, la forma en que su grosor se amoldaba a mi interior hicieron que todo encajara. Tuvimos que quedarnos unos minutos quietos y acostumbrarnos a esto, creo que estábamos tan calientes que habían muchas posibilidades de durar nada, así que era mejor controlarse antes de cualquier movimiento.

- Nunca… ninguna – me miro directo a los ojos – te lo juro… ninguna nunca va a ser como tu… te amo Sakura Haruno

- Te amo Sasuke Uchiha – como pude alce mis manos y rodee su cuello – te juro que siempre ha sido así Sentí como salía de mi interior para volver a entrar pero estaba vez más profundamente, tanto que casi lo sentí llegar a mi punto desconocido.

- Por siempre Sakura – me beso y su lengua caliente me hizo alzar las caderas – hasta la eternidad

Se separo de mi y vi el momento en que su rostro se retorció y comenzó a embestir como un desquiciado, mi orgasmo estaba en mi garganta así que ni los gemidos salían de mi boca, por eso, solo alce las piernas y las enredé en su cuello para darle un mejor acceso a mi dulce coño que estaba embistiendo con su dura verga… ¡Dios!... esto era el puto paraíso.

Sentí las manos de Sasuke en mi trasero y como lo masajeo y hasta como tanteo mi otra entrada, con solo una caricia suya me deje ir y logre un orgasmo que fácilmente se podía considerar con el mejor de mi vida.

- Eres…

- Aun no…

Claro, él aun no había terminado así que sus embestidas no bajaron el ritmo pero si cambio el ángulo y ¡Mierda!, creo que toco mi punto G porque vi malditas estrellas de colores mientras me deja ir en un orgasmo arrasador. Corrijo, este sí que haya sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Sentí el semen de Sasuke vaciándose en mi interior pero aun así siguió arremetiendo en mi interior hasta que grito y se dejo caer sobre mi cuerpo.

- Sasuke… - lo abrace y acaricie su mojado cabello

- Lo sé – se separo para mirarme y besarme en los labios – te amo

- Y yo a ti Uchiha – seguí acariciando sus cabellos mientras sonreía ante tan maravilloso momento

De pronto deje de sentir el peso de Sasuke quien se acomodó y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos o nos quedaremos a dormir aquí

- ¿Y a donde vamos? – baje mi vestido que había sido lo único que se había desacomodado un poco

- Ese día de tu cumpleaños – esta vez no había tanto dolor en sus palabras – prepare una sorpresa… quizás llega 11 años tardepero creo que vale la pena que la veas

Quizás, en mi cumpleaños 16 las cosas no salieron como Sasuke las tenía planeadas y eso definitivamente desencadeno en el resto de las cosas que nos pasaron, pero si no hubiera sido por esa noche nadie me asegura que las cosas hubieran sido mejores o peor, solo salieron así y lo importante es que ahora todo estaba en su sitio.

- Entonces… ¿estás lista para un viaje al pasado?

-Sí, lo estoy...


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai), yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a Joha, quien me dio su consentimiento previó.

**N/A: **¡Helouu! Ya ven, estoy de regreso poco a poco estoy regresando a este hermoso mundo, ya sé que se los digo muy a menudo que regresaré y esas cosas más pero les juro por la garrita que está vez no miento. Sin nada más que agregar me retiro bye bye :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 41<strong>

El auto se metió por un sendero que estaba detrás de los arboles de donde estamos estaciones, por un momento pensé que me llevaría a algún claro o algo por el estilo, se que sería romántico peor por alguna razón me parecía algo muy repetitivo, aunque por supuesto que hace 11 años no lo hubiera sido.

Después de andar por unos metros más llegamos a un tope de arboles que nos impidió seguir avanzado. Sasuke se bajo del auto y como siempre corrió a mi lado a abrirme la puerta, tome la mano que me tendía y sin decir mucho me abrazo, sumamos estar entre húmedos árboles, estábamos prácticamente congelándonos así que ahora estaba de rodillas y con las manos juntas rogando porque Sasuke no me pidiera poner mi calentito trasero en la húmeda hiedra.

- No voy a hacer que te sientes en el suelo – me apego aun mas a su cuerpo y beso el tope de mi cabeza

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- ¿Recuerdas que cuando teníamos unos 8 años y supimos lo que la era sexo me describiste tu primera vez idea?

Apreté los ojos y trate de recordar esos momentos, claro, habíamos escuchado unos niños en el colegio hablando y nos habíamos puesto a averiguar, finalmente mi mamá nos explico a grandes rasgos lo que era, lo típico, la demostración más grande de amor, una entrega total que hay compartir con la persona amaba en el lugar y el momento adecuado ya que la primera vez no se olvida. ¡Dios!, cuánta razón tenía mi madre ese momento, ahora lo dudaba porque esta noche pasaría a borrar los recuerdos de mi primera vez.

Seguí pensando en lo que había dicho en ese momento y algo me decía que no era muy bueno después de todo solo tenía 8 años.

- ¡Oh no! – me reí rodeando su cintura con sus brazos – no lo hiciste – lo mire hacia arriba y su sonrisa me indico que si lo había hecho

- Era tu ideal y yo quería dártelo

- Pero ¡Sasuke!... ¿Una casa en el árbol?, por supuesto que a los 8 años una casa en el arbolo era mi lugar especial… pero…

- Bueno – se paró en seco y con su mirada me indico que mirara hacia el frente – ya sabes que en ese tiempo era algo estúpido así que la construí abajo y ya después no pude subirla… te juro que trate pero no había forma – rio – entonces tuvo que quedar abajo, así que vendría a ser la casa bajo el árbol

Me pasee por alrededor de la casita que estaba construida, se veía bastante maltratada, supongo que por el paso del tiempo pero aun así estaba de pie, era solo un poco más alta que Sasuke y no demasiado grande pero de todas formar, para ser una casa de árbol y haber sido construida hace tanto tiempo era perfecta, era perfecta porque mas allá de todo Sasuke con solo 16 años y siendo el más capullo de todos se había tomado el tiempo de construirme una casa del árbol.

- Esto es – recién en ese momento me di cuenta que lagrimas por doquier caían sobre mis mejillas - ¡me construiste una casa! – lo mire y estaba feliz de ver mi felicidad

- Te la construí porque quería darte el mundo, te juro que se que hice todo mal pero hoy las cosas son distintas

- Lo sé – sonreí demasiado convencida

- Ven… aun falta – tome la mano que me estaba estirando y entramos por la pequeña puerta Sasuke tuvo que agacharse un poco pero yo no, parecía hecha con mis medidas. En cuanto pusimos un pie adentro me quede más muda aun, Sasuke no solo había construido esta casa para mí sino que también la había decorado, habían rosas rojas por todos lados y un montón de caramelos de todos los colores.

- En ese momento dijiste que querías que el lugar estuviera lleno de dulces y después recordaste la parte romántica y mencionaste las rosas rojas – me abrazo desde atrás y apoyo su mentón en mi hombro - ¿Te gusta?

- Es simplemente perfecto

Se separe de su brazo y me gire para de un solo salto rodearlo con mis piernas y mis brazos, me aferre a él y tuvo que tomarme con fuerza desde mi trasero para evitar que llegáramos al suelo.

- Te amo – baje mi boca por su cuello desesperada por sentirlo por completo – no sabes cómo te deseo – sentí como mi espalda chocaba contra una pared y sin pensarlo más me removí sobre él para fricción mi húmedo centro contra su potente erección

- Voy a hacerte el amor – alzo sus caderas y simulo penetraciones sobre mi – sobre la pared… – aclaró – creo – mordió ligeramente mi cuello haciéndome gemir sin control – que nunca – me apoyó de mejor forma y decidí bajar mis piernas para apoyarme por mi misma – que nunca lo hicimos contra una pared… ¿Te gusta la idea?

- Depende – gemí y lleve mis manos para pasearse por su pecho

- ¿Y de que depende?

Él también llevo sus manos a mi cuerpo y las paseo por mi vientre enviando miles de vibraciones a mi intimidad que a estas alturas pedía atención a gritos.

- Mmm… creo que puedo convencerte

Beso mis labios con calma pero fogosidad, era un beso tierno pero con lujuria, eran tantos años de extrañarnos que estar así, juntos, solos y besándonos me bastaba, no quería mas, solo necesita estar con Sasuke para ser feliz, además lo más importante, él aceptaba a mi hija así que era imposible pedirle algo mas a la vida.

Mi pobre vestido cayó al suelo dejándome solo con mi diminuta ropa interior, no tenia caso hacer mucha previa, total ya era la segunda ronda de la noche y después de ver como Sasuke había preocupado de cada detalle de lo que yo había descrito como mi noche ideal, lo único que quería era tenerlo dentro mío, embistiéndome hasta que no pudiéramos mas.

- Te necesito – lo tome de sus cabellos y lo obligue a que se concentrara en mis ojos – necesito que me folles duro y rápido… quiero que tu enorme verga me la metas hasta el fondo de mi coño… porque después te voy a chupar tan hondo que vas a olvidar hasta tu propio nombre

- Puta madre – gimoteo – amo cuando sale la Sakura salvaje y de tus labios salen cosas sucias

Pensé que aun faltaba un poco pero Sasuke solo aprovechó que no llevaba bragas y me embistió sin compasión, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás y golpee en la pared solo logrando calentarme aun mas. Estaba al borde y supe que Sasuke también ya que su polla se endureció aun mas en mi interior, las embestidas eran cortas y concisas, lo preciso para que los roces entre nuestros órganos fueran lo que nos llevara al orgasmo.

Mis pechos aun estaban dentro del sujetados así que Sasuke solo lo bajo para poder llevarme mis erguidos pezones a su boca, quizás ya no era el mismo sexo de antes, quizás muchas cosas habían cambiando, nosotros habíamos cambiados pero lo que nunca cambiaria seria esta pasión entre nosotros, la química, la forma en que con un solo roce nos bastábamos para poder alcanzar el tan preciado clímax.

- Oh mi amor… me gusta esto – me afirme con fuerza de sus cabellos obligándolo a gemir – me gusta cómo me lo metes tan adentro… yo… ¡Dios! – mordí mi labio inferior como forma de aplacar en algo el enorme orgasmo que se me estaba formando

- Ya te vienes – grito cuando apreté mis paredes aprisionando – oh puta madre… haz eso de nuevo

Lo hice y explote en un enorme orgasmo, supe que Sasuke aun no había llegado porque no lo sentí correrse en mi interior y porque seguía embistiéndome igual de fuerte así que preferí cambiar un poco las cosas y con mucho esfuerzo logre que sacara su polla de mi coño.

- ¿Qué mierda…?

Antes de que dijera nada mas lo bese acallando sus protestas, solo dure un par de segundo en sus labios porque lo gire haciendo que se apoyara ahora él en la pared, cuando lo tuve a mi merced volví a atacar sus labios pero para bajar por su cuello, llegue a sus tetillas y las mordí haciéndolo aumentar sus gemidos, su miembro seguía igual de duro así que continua mi recorrido hasta que llegue a su ombligo logrando que mis pezones quedaran a la altura de su polla, los roce en el ella y ¡Mierda!, fue algo putamente perfecto, el liquido que estaba sobre todo su falo producto de su excitación y de mi orgasmo fue genial, me quede ahí un momento más rozándolo y haciéndonos sufrir a ambos.

- Sakura…

Si seguía en lo mismo acabaría antes de lo que quería así que aleje mi lujuria por un momento y logre llegar a mi objetivo, mi boca sobre su polla, no lo dude mucho y luego de soplarla un poco me la metí hasta el fondo de mi garganta, la relaje y deje que golpeara hasta mis amígdalas, era enorme pero con los movimientos adecuados logre metérmela por completo en la boca. Como no tenía mucha polla de la cual afirmarme lo hice de sus testículos mientras simulaba una buena follada con mi boca, amaba el sexo oral pero definitivamente amaba aun mas hacérselo a Sasuke. Lo mire hacia arriba y estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cómo se la chupaba.

- ¿Ya te vienes? – lo masturbe mientras hablaba para después volver a metérmelo en la boca

- ¡Oh si!

Esta vez para cambiar un poco el movimiento saque mis dientes a trabajar y en cada embestida le daba un suave masaje con ellos, con esto solo duro tres metidas mas antes de que lo escuchara gritar y descargarse por completo en mi boca, era tanto semen lo que salía de él que me tuve que respirar demasiado bien para no atorarme, por suerte logre tragarme todo sin desperdiciar ni una sola gota.

- Esto… siempre…

- Lo sé – me puse de pie y lo bese para que probara su propio sabor - ¿Ves como sabes tan rico?

- Tú eres la que sabe tan rico

La casita no tenia cama pero si Sasuke se había preocupado de poner muchos cojines y una manta, ya llevábamos dos rondas y no sé si duraríamos una tercera, lo más probable es que si pero ahora me conformaba con tenerlo así, debajo de mi cuerpo y abrazándome, me acurruqué en mi pecho y puse una de mis manos a la altura de su corazón, todo era tan perfecto que dolía.

Ahora que tenía un tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo lo que me había enterado pienso que si las cosas no hubieran salido de esa forma para mi cumpleaños quizás hoy no estaríamos juntos, en ese entonces ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para esta casita y lo que ella representaba, en cambio ahora sí, estábamos preparados para esta casita y para una más grande, de verdad, una donde iniciáramos una vida juntos.

No me equivoque e hicimos el amor un par de veces más antes de que amaneciere, el día de mi cumpleaños número 20, cuando quede embarazada fue la última vez que no volví a casa, aunque esa noche aun así desperté en mi cama, tener una hija cambiaba muchas cosas y pese a que lo había pasado tan bien con Sasuke, ahora con la salida del sol lo único que quería era ver a Akari, a esta hora ella ya se estaba despertando y pedí su leche con chocolate, amaba llevársela a la cama y no quería que eso hoy fuera distinto, así que con algo de renuencia me levante dejando de lado el peso muerto de Sasuke, pensé que no se iba a despertar pero en cuanto me senté abrió los ojos.

- Es de día – se desperezo – vámonos – se sentó a mi lado – te llevare a casa… Akari debe estar por despertase

No sé si Sasuke estaba constantemente con la idea de Akari en la cabeza pero estas cosas, que no me pidiera elegir entre mi hija y él eran las cosas que me hacían amarlo aun mas.

Después del despertar de ese día domingo las cosas pasaron con más calma, ya mucha gente en el pequeño pueblo sabía que Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno estaban nuevamente juntos, pese a que la chica seguía viviendo con el padre de su hija y que la novia Europea de él lo había seguido hasta acá, si, la gente hablaba y hablaría aun mas, hoy era el acto en el colegio de Tamiko y Akari y toda la familia iba a ir, incluida Yuriko con quien había tenido una corta pero intensa charla.

Flash Back

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que hicimos el amor con Sasuke y seguía teniendo mi deuda pendiente con Yuriko, ya hablaríamos con el resto de la familia el día del acto de Akari pero yo quería hablar con ella antes que con nadie, por so sin llamarla me presente en su departamento, Sasuke me había dicho donde vivía y tampoco es como si Kiwasaki fuera demasiado grande, era en el edificio que estaba a dos cuadras de donde yo trabaja, así que hoy después del trabajo me pase directo a acá.

- Hola – le sonreí cuando me abrió la puerta, esperaba que me recibiera con mala expresión pero seguía igual de dulce que siempre

- Hola Sakura – se hizo a un lado – pasa

Entre y pude apreciar que el departamento era bastante grande quizás lo había comprado así para vivir con Sasuke.

- Es hermoso – la alabe

- Gracias… ¿quieres algo para tomar? – tome asiento

- No – ella tomo asiento frente a mí y suspire antes de comenzar – bueno… creo que debes suponer porque he venido sin avisar

- Lo supongo y solo quiero decirte que está todo bien

- No lo está – negué – pero aun así lo siento, amo a Sasuke y estamos juntos – iba a hablar pero la interrumpí – se que todo lo hicimos mal pero por eso quiero que sepas que vengo a darte la cara, te adoro, eres mi amiga y no me gustaría que me odiaras

- Cuando conocí a Sasuke lo supe – suspire pasando una mano por sus cabellos – cuando lo encontré – me miro con cautela y cuando asentí supuso que ya me sabia la verdadera historia – estaba inconsciente y solo tuvo un momento de lucidez – levanto su dedo índice - ¿y sabes que es lo que dijo? – me quede callada porque algo suponía – "Sakura", en ese momento lo supe, pero cuando despertó estaba tan débil y solo que simplemente no pude irme… nos acompañamos por mucho tiempo pero siempre supe que este día llegaría y quería estar ahí para verlo… para verlo feliz de verdad

- Somos felices – sonreí como una tonta enamorada

- Bueno… en ese momento pensaba que estaba enamorado de esta tal Sakura… pero cuando despertó y nombro a Akari pensé que solo era un mujeriego que habían atrapado con su amante y que había salido huyendo por eso

- Bueno… si hubieras conocido al Sasuke del colegio

- Fue un imbécil, lo sé… pero ahora es distinto

Le sonreí y me quede quieta tratando de procesar todo.

- Él te adorada y ya era hora de que estuvieran juntos

- Me alegra mucho que puedas entenderlo

- Sakura – se levanto y yo lo hice junto a ella

– siempre lo entendí, pero parece ser que eran ustedes quienes faltaban

Nos abrazamos y quedamos de acuerdo en que nos veríamos el viernes en el acto de Akari, por fin pude irme a casa sin tener ninguna deuda pendiente, sabía que Yuriko entendería pero era muy distinto escucharlo de su propia boca.

Fin Flash Back

- Te ves hermosa cariño – le sonrió Sasuke a Akari en cuanto nos bajamos del auto

- Soy un hada… no entiendo mucho la obra pero Tamiko dijo que las hadas siempre son las más hermosas

- Mi hermana es muy inteligente así que tiene que tener la razón

- Akari se ve linda porque salió igual al padre – Sasori se bajo del asiento de copiloto y corrió a tomar a mi hija en brazos - ¿Cierto cariño?... eres igual de linda que tu padre

- Soy igual de linda que mi mami – frunció su ceño sacándonos a todos una risa

- ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira? – el tono ofensivo deSasori me hizo querer golpearlo

- ¡Ey! – Me queje – mira que yo soy muy linda

- Lo eres amor- Jamás pensé que un beso de Sasuke pudiera provocar tanto en la gente, puede ser porque habían muchos padres en el estacionamiento, porque estaba Akari o porque esta Sasoi, puede haber sido por cualquier motivo pero la verdad es que un simple roce de labios saco bastante jadeos de parte de la población de Kiwasaki.

- ¡Todos nos miran! – chillo emocionado Sasori y yo solo lo mire rondado los ojos

- Miran porque o tienen nada más que hacer

Seguimos caminado pero no alcanzamos a avanzar dos pasos más cuando cuando la poca gente que no había volteado a mirarnos lo hizo.

- ¡Me encanta esto! – una vez más y mi delicado puño se iba a encostrar en su rostro

- ¿Qué te gusta tanto papi?

Mire una sola vez a Sasori para que controlara su bocota, Akari a pesar de tener solo 4 añitos era demasiado perspicaz y estaba llevando muy bien esta situación así que esperaba que en cualquier momento se le creara un conflicto interno importante y era muy probable que el lunes más de un compañerito le hiciera algún comentario desagradable sobre hoy.

- Nada cariño – intervino Sasuke, tuve que sonreírle en agradecimiento – lo pasa es que tu papi es una persona que todo le gusta

- Si… el otro día íbamos caminando por lacalle y le chiflo a una señora porque dijo que le gusto

Nuevamente mire mal a mi ex pero esta vez no aguante mi mano y tuve que darle una palmadita en la cabeza, no fue fuerte porque tampoco es como si pudiera hacerle algún daño pero por lo menos si me saque las ganas.

- Caminemos mejor – suavizó el ambiente Sasuke aunque su juguetona risa le daba claramente la razón a su amigo

- Bien – Sasori paso un brazo por mis hombros y ahora sí que llamamos la atención de la poca gente que no nos estaba viendo

- Tranquila amor – Sasuke le dio un ligero apretón a mi mano y me relajo un poco – mira a Akari

Vi a mi hija y ella iba feliz presumiendo de su familia, no le importaba que todo el mundo mirada como iba de la mano con Sasuke y abrazada a Sasori, ella era un niña que tenia a personas que quería y que la querían en su vida, quizás si la iban a molestar los niños y más de alguna madre diría algo hiriente pero al final de cuentas lo único que importaba es que nosotros éramos felices.

- Papi – miro a Sasori y él no dudo en tomarla en brazos – cuando tengas tu novia seremos aun una familia más grande y tendré a más personas que me vengan a aplaudir

- Si cariño… cuando yo tenga novia ella también vendrá a aplaudirte

Sonreí ante el hecho de ver a Sasori con una pareja, eso sí, tendría que pasar por mi antes que nada, después de todo Sasori era uno de mis mejores amigos y el padre de mi hija, así que cualquier tipa por muy siliconada que fuera tendría que ser aprobada por mí para ganarse el lujo de estar con Saso-chan.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio ya estaba toda la familia sentada en los puestos que nos correspondían, solo falta Mikogto que supongo debía estar con Tamiko, me despedí de los chicos y tome a Akari para llevarla atrás del escenario, cuando llegamos el desorden era de proporciones todos corrían de un lado para otro y yo me ame por haber supuesto esto y haber arreglado a Akari en casa.

- Eres muy inteligente mami – me sonrió mi hija mientras se sacaba el abrigo – yo ya estoy lista

- Lo estas – le guiñe un ojo y vi aparecer a Mikoto demasiado estresada

- Como extraño ser joven – se quejo para después darle un beso a Akari – ve con Tamiko cariño… te estaba esperando

- ¡Claro!... adió mami… apláudannos mucho

Mi hija desapareció y con Mikoto nos en caminamos de vuelta al gimnasio, aun faltaba un poco para que empezara el acto pero ya estaban todos los padres con sus cámaras listos para captar todo lo que pasara arriba del escenario, cuando pasamos por el pasillo seguí notando los murmullos y las miradas, esto por lo menos iba a durar hasta que se descubriera algo más sabroso, quizás alguna infidelidad o algún hijo gays, pero por ahora Sasuke y yo éramos el tema popular del pequeño poblado de Kiwasaki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD ¡Nah! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador,** jodiendose las pocas nalgas que tiene uno** ( Ese último comentario va para mí, créanme cuando les digo que estoy plana como una tabla ._.). Espero y les haya gustado este fanfic, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar.

Bye Mordisquitos

_**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17** _:)

Aquí les dejo mi página oficial de facebook me alegrarían mucho el que me regalen un

like

www . facebook pages / Escritora – de – fanffiction – BetsyUchiha – Song – Hyo – Wook - / 120984851287936?ref=hl

Ya saben solo junten espacios :)


End file.
